Stories of the Stars
by Cresentgenisi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had never suspected that she would one day become a pawn in the middle of the fight between humans, dragons, and demons. She just wanted to help the poor, lonely boy that was brought to her castle. Definitely not your average fairy tale. AU.
1. Prologue

**A Demon's Touch**

I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did, I would definitely take Hiro's trolling to new levels.

 **Prologue**

Lucy Heartfilia shivered as she stared out her bedroom window. A blizzard had blown through the mountains, trapping the castle in a sea of white the day before.

"Princess, please close the window. You will get sick." Her maid, Virgo, stated flatly.

"No I wanted to see the raiding party return." She was not sure how she knew that they were returning except it was one of her "feelings" she got when something important happened.

Her father, Jude Heartfilia, was a very powerful man in the northern providence of Ishgar. His men were known throughout the land as some of the best warriors in dealing with monsters. Frequently villagers who were harassed by mystical creatures would journey to her father for help. And help them he would… "For a price."

Lucy did not enjoy the methods her father used to obtain his power.

As Jude's wealth increased, more and more mercenaries sought to join the small army he now had at his disposal. He was hardly able to control them even with the amount of wealth he paid them. So basically he let them do whatever they want.

His two best warriors were Loke and Gray. Usually he left discipline up to them. Loke was the unspoken leader of the group. He seemed sweet to women but had an iron clad, no rule breaking attitude when dealing with the warriors. Gray, on the other hand, was completely antisocial. He seemed capable of basic acts of friendliness but there was always some sense of warmth missing from his actions.

It was the wish of Jude for her to marry one of them. He had long stopped trying to find a suitable arrangement with another noble family. Jude himself was a commoner who made a fortune in banking. This had allowed him to marry Lady Layla of Alvarez. Layla's titled had allowed him to fly up the ranks of Fiore's nobility but when she died, his connections had deserted him. Since then, he had retreated to this god forsaken territory with his daughter.

Lucy loved the northern mountains. She spent most of her life here. Life was simpler than it had been in the city. It gave her more time to read the books her mother had given her. And it allowed her to really get to know the servants, to the extent that they weren't servants but family.

Sometimes she wished for a real friend though. Someone she could talk to equally without them seeing her as "Lord Jude's precious daughter." And she wished for adventures. An adventure like the ones in her stories where princesses would be rescued by a prince from a dragon. Maybe not that kind of adventure. It seemed dangerous. Maybe one where she got to help someone and make friends along the way.

Yet it seemed, she was destined to be alone.

Nobody ever visited the northern mountains…. It was hundreds of miles from civilization.

Rumors of a black wizard living in the mountains kept most people away – cries of his pet demons would sometimes echo the night.

A shout went up outside.

Broken from her thoughts, Lucy watched torch lights moved quickly inside the courtyard and the wall. Servants poured from holes in the building like ants scurrying around when an invader crushes their mound. The gates were opened.

A small group was ushered into the courtyard. The raiding party had returned with the missing scouts.

Some of the huntsmen had found an abandon village to the south about a week ago. It had been reduced to smoldering flames. No survivors. Lucy had heard talk that the warriors were not sure if it had been a demon or a dragon attack. Gray had said he could sense a demon's presence at the village, but Loke had said that dragon marks covered the ground. It worried Jude to know that dragons potentially were returning. They had been hunted to the brink of extinction by a great man named Achnologia during the war that killed her mother.

It actually made sense for them to hide in the northern providence under the protection of the Black Wizard and his army.

Jude had sent Loke and Gray to investigate the mountains, looking for anything suspicious. Gray worked well in the cold elements, he was an ice wizard with demon slaying abilities. Loke also could work in a harsh environment. He had the ability to turn his body into pure light and push light from his body in thick waves almost like fire.

Yet once they were sent, neither had returned within two days. Jude had sent a small force to track them down.

Now it seemed the two had returned. Both boys road a horse at the front of the party. Something was thrown behind Gray. Lucy was too far away to see it clearly, but it seemed to be a person.

Jude and his body guards met the group halfway down the castle steps.

A naked body was thrown down into the snow, wrapped in black chains. It had pink hair.

 **Author's Note:** Hello all. So I know Fairy Tail has like a million fanfictions so I almost did not post this story. Recently I have been wanting to write a FT story since I was introduced to this series a few months ago. Now this story is more a personal challenge to me (which is what got me to finally sit down and write it). I am trying to write a story a bit darker, a bit more mature than I usually write. Hope you enjoy this. Will try to make it super epic!

Next chapter: **An Angel and a** **Beast**


	2. An Angel and A Beast

**Chapter One: An Angel and a Beast**

 _(Natsu's POV)  
_

All Natsu Dragneel felt was pain as he lay face down in the snow.

He had started to regain consciousness during the long horse ride. The unfamiliar movements of the animals made him nauseated enough to wake him up.

Natsu never used mortal transportation, preferring his wings or teleporting by his brother's magic. He had just about conquered his discomfort from the ride when a man shoved him off the horse onto the icy ground.

He shivered at the feeling of being naked in freezing temperatures. Normally the cold did not bother him, but he was so weak from these chains draining his magical curses.

His body started responding to the depletion by increasing his hunger. Soon he would be little more than a ravenous animal. During the battle with these humans, he had lost due to his inability to eat their magic. Without something to replenish what he had lost, his endurance to handle their combine attacks had faltered.

That was the secret of fighting demons with magic. Demons could eat magic, transforming it into curses. Only special types of magic were impossible for a demon to eat. Apparently the two blockheads that attacked him were wielding two forms of such magic - ice slaying and celestial light magic. If you could starve the demon and hit them with enough attacks, they would eventually transform into a beast form without reason or logic. This form would be powerful to face but easy to trick so a cunning human could easily take it down with the right plan.

And that was how Natsu was captured.

Right now he would trade anything for a bite of energy his brother fed him on a regular bases. His favorite was the aurora embers - caught from the tails of the Aurora Borealis fairies that haunted the northern sky. Not only did they make him super powerful, but the small flames would stop the horrible cold from seeping into his muscles and bones. It hurt so much, almost a burning sensation…

...If Natsu knew what burning felt like.

A high pitch male voice question, "Such a nice body that you two have messed up. You can barely can see anything but blood and bruises."

When he had been knocked onto the ground by the two fools, they slapped magical cuffs on him before his wounds could heal. There were two really bad ones on his thigh and one that bleed profusely on his head.

"We don't want to talk to you Bob. Jude, what do you think?"

Agony exploded through Natsu as he suddenly was flipped onto his back by a kick to his side. The breathe was completely knocked out of him.

Something hard stomped his chest.

Hissing, he cracked his left eye open. It was hard to open the other one where a slash ran from his forehead to his ear. Blood poured into his right eye socket.

Rage consumed him as he stared at the foot on his body. On his chest was a boot belonging to one of the two assholes that had attacked him - specifically the big ugly one who used ice magic.

Normally, humans would never have been able to sneak pass him due to his keen smell - especially two as idiotic as these, but he had been distracted. A hard lesson to learn and one he had apparently forgotten from the harsh education he received as a child.

The ice mage said, "Think he is still alive; not sure what to do about him. We tried our best to kill him. Even shot him through the heart, but he would not die."

Wincing, Natsu thought back to what had distracted him, it had the creature. Even now his mind could not completely focus on his current condition because of thinking about what was hidden in the snow (and possibly because of his blood loss too).

A massive object that reeked of living magic was trapped below a mountain not too far from where his brother Zeref's castle.

He had been so fascinated with trying to figure out what the creature was that he had not realized the magic radiating from the "thing" had tainted him, making it very easy to track him. His frequent trips between Zeref's library and the cavern left trails through the woods, causing humans from the village to come close to Zeref and Natsu's home. Basically he had given the humans a map that lead right to the Black Wizard's front door.

Once realizing that humans were coming, Zeref immediately went to destroy the village, but Natsu had arrived ahead of him to do it.

Natsu did not have any sympathy for humans unlike his bother. Natsu could see the remorse in Zeref's eyes when he had to do anything that caused harm to another being.

Zeref appreciated the value of life unlike Natsu.

* * *

 _(Jude's POV)_

"It looks human. What did you bring me this time?" Jude asked. "A mage? Demon?"

"Yes," The black haired ice user smiled, "Another one of Zeref's creations."

Loke spoke up, "But this is not a normal demon. This is a chimera."

"Chimera?" Jude felt he was familiar with the term, but momentarily could not place what it meant.

"Zeref mixed something into this demon."

"What was that?"

"Dragon"

Jude's face twisted up in hatred as he spat out, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING SOMETHING LIKE THIS HERE?!"

Jude hated dragons for killing his beloved wife.

He stalked over to the creature that seemed human, pulling out his sword with each step. The thing's eyes flashed red with narrow slits. It growled at him. A look so pure of hatred and venom caused Jude to faulter for a second. His spine shivered. He knew he had just looked into the face of the devil and that the wrath of hell would be on him if he did not kill this abomination.

Jude spit on its face, before cutting its neck, "Not so mighty now are we?"

The first thing Jude noticed was that his sword did not go all the way through the neck for a clean slice.

The first thing his men saw was the blur of pink and red as the creature reacted to the cut by launching itself at Jude.

But before anyone could react, the monster screamed.

* * *

 _(Lucy's POV)_

Lucy covered her ears as she heard the man scream. His voice was loud enough to echo from the ground up through the three towers at the top of Jude's palace.

She had just watched her father try to behead a person.

Most people would have closed their windows at that horror, but Lucy kept watching. Tears streamed down her face, as she tried to imagine what was happening below her.

Then once she heard the noise, her first reaction was to crawl under her bed and hide like a small child.

She was very shaken by the fact she had watched her only blood relative try to cut off a man's head, but at the same time, she was terrified by the fact that the man only started screaming after his windpipe had been cut.

 _Listen_

A voice whispered to her.

Lucy turned to look around. Nothing moved around her. No living thing could be seen in her room.

 _Listen._

Now she was hearing voices. Lucy closed her eyes to concentrate.

The room felt silent.

Lucy began to regulate her breathing as Capricorn, her magic tutor, had taught her.

The voice spoke again.

" _Listen, Lucy, to what can't be seen."_

A spark, a memory from long ago, resonated in Lucy's mind as she recognized the voice.

"Mom?"

No answer came.


	3. Natsu's Past

**Chapter Two: Natsu's** **Past**

Hesitantly, Lucy tried to find the source of her mother's voice only to come up empty handed.

"Why listen? What am I listening to who am I listening for?" She questioned herself...

* * *

 _(Natsu's POV)_

Loke yelled, "Regulus Impact!"

Gray said, "Silver World Lance"

Natsu barely had time to slash Jude's face with his claws before the blast from the two mage fighters hit him square in the side, blowing him across the grounds and into a stone wall.

He yelled when he hit the ground for a second time. The wounds reopened, staining the area around him red. There was no chance to recover before men were on top of him - kicking and stabbing him.

Natsu smiled weakly. They were in for a big surprise if they thought they could kill him this way. His brother had made it impossible to kill him by physical and magic instruments. It would take a huge attack that would desintergrate all of his cells before he would die.

His eyes strained through the blows to see the man he attacked being helped up. The man held his face with a hand that tried to stop the nasty wound Natsu's talons had made.

Natsu felt some amusement by the fact he had cut out the man's eye. It actually was still tightly gripped in his palm.

The beating hurt so much.

He just did not understood why Zeref had left him with pain receptors.

The basic idea of pain is to warn the body of damage. Why would you even need to feel pain if you could not die from it? Most wounds would not kill him. So no warning was necessary. You would pretty much have to destroy every cell in his body at once before he would die.

Unlike his brother, who could not be killed.

The severity of the blows started to make Natsu lose consciousness, which he hated. Someone stabbed him in his shoulder. He fought a losing battle with his mind, which slowly started fading to black. He hated to sleep. Because in sleep he remembered….

* * *

 _Natsu's eyes opened and once again he was sitting in a field of flowers. His mind was a big foggy but he was pretty sure he was just lying in snow with his body aching from men stabbing him._

 _The memory of the night mare seeped into his mind, and his anger flashed._

 _How he wanted to kill those humans – burn the whole castle to the ground._

 _A black shadow hovered over him. When Natsu viewed up, there was nothing there._

 _Suddenly the landscape turned red. And a man appeared with thick blue hair. His skin was dark. His angry eyes stared straight into Natsu's soul._

 _He grinned with fangs similar to Natsu's own._

 _Then the man turned into Natsu himself._

 _"_ _Natsu" whispered the voice of the old dragon king Igneel, who Zeref had linked him his life to when Natsu's demon side had tried to possess him._

 _Igneel was the voice of reason in Natsu's turmoil life._

 _Sometimes he could had the power to keep the nightmares away, other times the terror just came anyway until Igneel's voice would calm him._

 _The scene changed to a memory of long ago where Zeref took him threw the snowy mountain to a human village._

 _Six year old Natsu had never seen humans before and wanted to explore. Zeref told him to be careful while he walked around looking to buy exotic products from one of the traders he had in his pocket._

 _Natsu had discovered some other children around his age who he wanted to play with. At first everyone was normal, they used a two sticks to try and keep a ball off the ground, whoever dropped the ball was out. Natsu was running circles over everyone else. The children thought it was cool but as the game progressed some of the boys tried to make Natsu trip. Natsu, not understanding, thought were fighting him._

 _Soon all the boys lay crying, curled in fetal positions. The girls ran off screaming._

 _Adults rushed over. Looking at Natsu in disgust, they berated him for his violent behavior. One mother even started to give him a lecture before walking away. Abruptly the lady spun around, backhanding him across the mouth with an armored glove that split his lip open on his teeth._

 _"_ _How does it feel to have the same pain you inflicted on others?" She asked smugly.  
_

 _At the same time her hand turned black._

 _A quiet voice behind her said, "I don't know, why don't you tell us?"_

 _The lady started to scream as her arm turned to ash._

 _Zeref walked past her to Natsu's side. The crowd of onlookers realized they were in trouble before they began to flee the scene. One by one they each became ash, only to blow away in the breeze._

 _The lady held her shoulder on the ground with tears in her eyes she yelled, "Monsters."_

 _Natsu cried, "You didn't have to kill them, brother."_

 _Zeref looked at him with eyes void of emotion, "Natsu, I will always punish anyone that harms you. Now they know who we are so it is dangerous to let them live. If I allowed one person who witness this to live, your identity and relationship to me would spread like wildfire through the land. It would mean people would come for you. I can't allow that."_

 _After that Zeref had stopped taking Natsu on trips with him. Natsu never met another human until he was around thirteen when he was kidnapped by a group called Grimoire Heart._


	4. Grimoire Heart

**Chapter Three: Grimoire Heart**

Lucy wanted to sob at the child who was pleading with his brother not to kill the town.

Another vision shook her before she had a moment to reach her bed. The images exploded into her head, causing her to fall on the stone floor.

 _The darkness began to turn to white. Snow fell from an overcast, winter sky. It appeared to be late afternoon or early evening. There were two teen boys exiting a stone wall. They walked down a cobblestone path recently salted. Only the branches of a few trees stood out against the white scenery._

 _One boy was a bit younger than the other, the pink hair boyfrom the previous dream. The other was tall, and dark haired, reading a book walking quietly alone as the one named Natsu scampered some distance ahead._

 _The the energetic boy shouted to the one with the book. The quiet one did not reply. As the quiet one got closer to Natsu, the pink haired boy launched himself at the quiet one, pushing him face first into the snow. Then he ran away laughing._

 _"You can't catch me! Zeref!"_

 _"You idiot! That was uncalled for!" wailed the one, Lucy identified as Zeref._

 _So this is a memory Natsu has?_

 _Clearly Natsu had developed his playful attitude early in life. The scene was a skark contrast to the previous one. Zeref muttered to himself as he brushed the snow off. He bent to retrieve his book, "Like I will expend vast amount of energy to chase that child."_

 _He placed the book inside the his robes. Then he picked up some snow. His eyes carried an evil glint l. He paused for a moment. I saw the other boy was a great distance away. Smirking, Zeref leaned back holding the snowball._

 _Lucy thought, "Hmmm... go ahead, and try to make that shot."_

 _Zeref let the ball fly._

 _The shot was good! It hit the other boy square in the back of the head making him slip on the ice. Rolling in laughter, he yelled, "Cheater! You used magic!"_

 _Wow!_

 _When Zeref got to the spot where the other boy sat on the ground, he sighed, "Why have you not gotten up already? Your butt's going to be soaked" and walked away._

 _"Hey brother! Help me up," the youngster pleaded._

 _Zeref stopped. He did not even look around to say, "I am too intelligent for that trick."_

 _The other boy's outlandish theatrics went on for a while. He yelled, "I think you might have broken my leg. Ow! ow!"_

 _When he realized Zeref was not coming back, he popped up and caught up to the other. "That hurts you'd leave me there."_

 _"Why not? You were being stupid."_

 _"You could have helped me up."_

 _"I do not have time for such foolishness."_

 _"You just don't care for me at all."_

 _Zeref stated, "I don't care to play around in the cold. It will be dark soon. You should have more focus. We are beyond the walls, that means you can't let yourself be distracted. Play some other time."_

 _"When? You are always reading or experimenting or searching for that girl, the fairy trapped in ice. Whatever! You can be so distant sometimes. I bet I could be lying in the street dying and you would walk right by."_

 _Zeref grabbed the other boys shoulder, "Don't joke about death." Releasing the jacket of the boy, he hissed, "I would care."_

 _Things grew quiet._

 _Zeref's voice was hurt when he said, "Do you know me so little?" Tears started trickling down his face, completely serious, Zeref promised, "If you ever needed me, I would be there. If you were in trouble, I would drop everything in my life to get to you."_

 _The boys held each other's stare for a minute. Something unspoken passed between them. Then the tender moment was gone._

 _The second boy declared, "I loooovvvee you!" He proceeded to jump hug Zeref who screamed "Getoffme! You STUPID, useless waste of OXYGEN! You know my curse will activate and kill you."_

 _Black waves began to roll of him._

 _"Leave me Natsu so I can get control." It might have been a wintery day, but Zeref's expression was much more frigid than any snow or ice in the landscape._

 _He pushed the boy back with a cold glared, "I hate you."_

 _Isn't that a contradiction from what he just said? Lucy asked herself._

 _"No you don't. You luvs me! Don't worry I won't tell." The second boy hugged himself and made kissing sounds._

 _Zeref turned his back, disgusted. "Are you sure we are related?" He reached over and threw the boy (really long distance). "I said get away from me!"_

 _Natsu yelled, "Sorrrrryyyyy Zerefffff," as he sailed through the air._

 _Making a not so soft landing, Natsu rolled over to say, "Don't be annoyed with me. You need excitement. Otherwise your life is boring. Just because you can't enjoy life, doesn't mean you can LIVE, brother. Existing is not fun." He pumped his fist in the air. "Count on me. We will always be together. Us against THE WORLD!"_

 _Zeref's face had thawed. He almost appeared pleased._

 _"Go Natsu, my patience is wearing thin."_

 _"Ok" Natsu skipped away._

 _Natsu entered a distant tree line about a mile from where Zeref was. He started digging around, throwing snow everywhere, searching. Finally he found some roots. Packing them away in his pocket, he started melting the snow to find more._

 _"Zeref will be so happy that I found these, but it was easy because my nose could smell them under the ice."_

 _Someone coughed behind him. Turning Natsu saw an old man with an eye patch._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Someone very interested in finding you." The man's face twisted up cruelly. Multiple people suddenly appeared around him with long capes._

 _"We of Grimorie Heart swear we will capture the Black Wizard Zeref."_

 _Two people grabbed Natsu and the whole group disappeared into thin air_.

 **Next Chapter: The Scars She Left  
**


	5. The Scars She Left

**Chapter Four: The Scars She Left**

 _"_ _Stop him!" The one eye man known as Phret yelled._

 _Natsu had tried to burn a hole through his cell leading to anitmagic chains being put on him. Now he had escaped for the second time._

 _The chains slowed his exit yet he was still faster than his captors._

 _The shadows beckoned to him to release his curse that could work in the absence of magic, but Zeref had warned him about using it. The black demon flame was powered by the demonic nature inside him. If Natsu used it, he woudl cease being human. A mindless beast possessed by a demon force that would know neither friend nor foe, known as END (Etherious Natsu Dragneel)._

 _He felt alone and vulnerable. Zeref had not been very far from him when he was kidnapped. Would he come and rescue him? Natsu thought back to their discussion. Zeref promised to always come to his aid._

 _Natsu ran outside the entrance of the building he was in, dropping the torch he held along the way. As soon as he reached the bright sunlight, he halted at the sight that awaited him. Squinting while his eyes adjusted to the glare, he saw a ring of people around him. Capes of the Grimoire Heart guild members. Some wore swords over their shoulders. Others had battle axes._

 _The scariest one stood at the lead, facing him. This woman had light brown hair that pointed out almost like horns. She was sheathed in royal purple leather from neck to toe. He could not see her face for she wore a black half mask that seemed like death incarnated. Only cold blue eyes watched him with the purest look of malice._

 _Natsu stood with his feet spread defensively, his hand wishing he had not dropped the torch for a weapon. Her eyes flicked behind him. Natsu turned sparing a slight glance to see Phret and some other people come up behind him._

 _The woman snapped her fingers at the men, "Take him." He heard them coming._

 _Quickly jumping around them. He used the chains on his arms to strangle one as he kicked another. Flipping around, he punched two while barely managing to miss the sword slash of a third. An axe was thrown at him. He barely blocked it with his hands. Blood poured from the gash made before he slung the weapon down._

 _Pain exploded all over his body._

 _Collapsing to his knees, Natsu tried to scream. Never had he felt such. His lungs would not even allow him to scream._

 _The lady sauntered toward him. "Well my pet do you want the pain to stop?"_

 _Natsu sent her what he hoped to be a glare as he challenged her, "No."_

 _She smiled in a way that did not reach her eyes. "So much the better. Want to know a secret?"_

 _She straddled his knees and she wrapped her arms around him. The sensation of her body on his brought him even more pain – almost as if the slightest of touch caused pain._

 _Did her power cause her to double, maybe even triple, the amount of discomfort one could feel?_

 _Her mouth touched his ear, the warm breathe feeling like small needles against his skin. She whispered, "When you decide to stop hating me, the magic will stop and you will be free from the pain. All you have to do is love me."_

 _Natsu growled at her._

 _She shuddered in pleasure. "Oh so you won't submit? Why don't I increase this feeling?"_

 _Natsu began to scream._

 _The lady rubbed her body against his. "Such a delicious sound you make. And such a pretty boy you are. I think you have a face that speaks volumes. Ooooh so much fun we will have, making that face twist up in different expressions is my short term goal."_

 _She pouted at him when he did not answer. "Why don't you say you love me? I will make it stop, pet."_

 _"Die Bitch!" Natsu sneered, he brought his head suddenly (surprised he could move it threw the blinding waves of pain) in connection to Kyoka's head._

 _She jerked back. "You!" She pushed him back unto the grown. Her hands reached to his side. Natsu did not want to give her the satisfaction of seeing how much it hurt but he could not stop a flinch reflex. He bit his lip to keep from screaming._

 _Kyoka ripped his shirt off. Her hand ran up his small frame._

 _A disgruntle voice said, "Kyoka."_

 _Another woman, one more beautiful than any he had ever seen in his thirteen years, walked up. She had long black hair and slightly slanted brown eyes. Her face was perfectly proportioned with arching eyebrows and angelic features. Her breasts were also extremely huge.  
_

 _"_ _Seliah, are you jealous?"_

 _"Not really ma'am, but you should not play with him. We need to get him back inside. His brother might be on the watch for him. An unfortunate fate would happen if he found us too quickly."_

 _The woman sitting on Natsu's lap sighed. "You are correct Seliah." She stood up and smugly said to Natsu, "Don't think this is finished pet. You have been a bad boy, and bad boys must be punished."_

 _Laughing the women had the men drag Natsu back into the building._

 _And torture him they had._

 _Everyday was the same. The two women would come in, eatting breakfast beside him, knowing he had not eaten anything. Then they would tempt him with food, wanting him to beg for it._

 _For days, his body endured such horrific feelings that usually left him unconscious._

 _Sometimes they would take his sight away. Other times they took all his senses away but pain._

 _They cursed him. They loved him, touching him in places and in ways that made him feel nasty._

 _He had not realized that his body could perform some actions they made him do.  
_

 _Where was Zeref? He kept thinking, retreating into his mind while ignoring everything around him._

 _Why had he not come?  
_

 _Kyoka had even cut their guild emblem into his right arm, a broken heart design, branding him as their property. Natsu hated the scar - a sign of weakness, his weakness.  
_

 _"My bother will come for me and then you will be sorry" he would threaten. They would just giggle "But that is what we want dearie. Your brother is who we are after."_

 _Kyoka would make him bleed then lick the blood from his body as she relished in his torment. Her lover, Seliah, would always stand close by, ready to revive him with should he lose too much blood. They kept him up for days with no sleep, making him crazy._

 _On the fifth day he had finally given up. Half delirious, Natsu snapped. He decided - What difference would it make to have one more mindless monster among a world full of monsters? So he used END's power.  
_

 _The next thing he remembered was waking up in Zeref's castle with Zeref standing worriedly over him._

 _"Brother?"_

 _"Natsu, I'm so glad you are awake." Zeref said with tears._

 _Apparently Zeref had arrived at the Grimoire Heart headquarters to find humans torn to pieces. Dried blood had stained the walls and ground. He had tracked Natsu down miles away, living like an animal in the woods. Zeref had put him to sleep. Not knowing how to get his brother back, Zeref had sought the help of one of the hidden dragons in the mountains, Igneel. Igneel, old and dying, had decided to use "soul transfer" as a way to keep the demon nature at bay. Igneel would therefore live inside Natsu, a half life that would extend Igneel's days, but allow Natsu to live a normal life again. The only difference would be that he would become half dragon and half demon.  
_

 _This noble sacrifice allowed Zeref to heal his brother._

 _Natsu did not remember any of it. He supposed he should feel some guilt for it, but nothing had endured humanity to him. Never had he lived a human's life around normal people._

 _He did grieve for one thing. The little bit of innocence that had been destroyed during the week. The first thing he had made his brother due was remove the mark on his arm. Natsu had too many scars on his mind for any to actually appear on his body. The experience had taught him to never be distracted when outside the castle wall._

 _This was when Natsu stopped caring for humans, seeing them as nothing more than creatures needed to be destroyed. He started training to become stronger, stronger so nothing could ever hurt him again. His mood started to be snappy and short tempered. He was frequently lead to outbursts without a moments hesitation.  
_

 _To help Natsu through the aftermath, Zeref had trapped for Natsu a familiar spirit, a little blue cat with wings. The cat was now connected to Natsu as a tattoo on Natsu's back. Zeref had named him Happy for he wished one day Natsu would again be happy._

 _But nothing, not even the little spirit's bubbly personality was able to awaken the part of Natsu that had died during the awful encounter with the humans._

* * *

Lucy gasped at the void sweeping through her soul.

Loneliness. Pain. Emptiness. Regret. Guilt. Shame. No words could describe the feeling.

His heartbreak was now her heartbreak.

Such terrible life he had experience.

She was sure it was the person outside her window. She had listened to what for what could not be seen, and she was shown these horrible memories.

Her mother told her that life was the source of magic and that when people thought positive thoughts than magic granted them wishes in the form of good magic. When they thought evil thoughts, magic turned dark and became what is known as curses.

No wonder he was so strong to fight her father even in chains, this Natsu.

If your whole life was nothing but one negative event after another, than what was the use of living? Of caring?

Unaware, she reached up to touch the broken key that hung at her neck. The action brought Lucy comfort. The keepsake was the last item she had of her mother's maid, Aquarius, who had raised her when her mother died when her father had stopped caring.

She promised herself, "Lost soul, I will help you. Please stay alive long enough for me to figure out how."

Her arm started to burn. Grabbing it, she looked down before letting out a gasp. On her arm in the same place the Kyoka had marked the boy was an identical Grimoire Heart sign!

Lucy stared at the mark for a good fifteen minutes without moving while her mind tried to reason out what just happened.

She dashed to her closet, throwing on her biggest, warmest jacket. She grabbed her boots and ran out the door without bothering to put them on yet.

Lucy knew that she had to meet him. The one that was brought to the castle. She had to know more about him.

Even if it meant going against her father. Natsu Dragneel could kill her without sparing her a second glance, but somehow they were connected now that she saw his life and she had to know why.

 **Destiny had begun to move.**


	6. Will you hurt me?

**Chapter Five: Will you hurt me?  
**

 _Lucy's POV_

A castle can be a really spooky place at night.

Noiselessly, Lucy clung to the shadows as she crept down to the first floor. Most of the higher levels were empty of people, activity pretty much haulted to allow people to sleep, but the first floor was different.

People darted in and out preparing a meal for the returning men. Healers like Polyusica's apprentice Wendy collected items for her teacher to treat the warriors. Most men were probably sleeping. The adrenaline from the adventure leaving them exhausted.

Lucy soon discovered that her father was being treated too, hearing his cursing from one of the blocked off rooms. His wounds much more severe than she first suspect. Luckily, Lucy knew of a way in an out of the castle. If only she could reach the library without being seen.

One more hallway to go…

...Lucy made it!

The arching pillars under library balcony held a secret. Underneath the painting of her mother was the entrance of a secret tunnel that led to the stables. An escape route in case of emergencies. Normally it was sealed, but Lucy had the key in her jacket pocket.

She marched determinedly through the dark passage into the night. Only the moon and the stars were her guide. Thankfully she had really good night visions. Her mother had always told her it was a gift granted by the heavens to the women in her family.

Lights flickered from torchfire in the courtyard. She watched from the dark hollows as the guards turned in for the night. Only an idiot would be out in weather like this.

The wind blew through her clothes. She calmly muttered the short incantation her mother taught her to ward off the chill. The spell help insulate her warmth, but her face and hands were still freezing. Why had she not thought of wearing gloves? Or even throwing on a scarf around her neck?

She waited a bit to see if anyone doubled back. Or if Gray would stand watch. Gray was the only one capable of surviving in these temperatures. Most likely he would be tired from his adventure; therefore, no guards should be on duty tonight. At least, Lucy hoped not.

He was naked, tied to a post. His arms dangled over his head, which hung limply from his neck. The chains glowed blackly with negating magic around his body. His legs were opend and tied with ropes to stakes in the ground.

Lucy almost gagged when she saw the deep lacerations in his skin from multiple stabs that were becoming infected. Those animals had not left a part of his body alone.

She physically tried to retch. But she knew that making any sound could potentially bring a guard back so covered her mouth when the back of her hand.

He was more boy than man. Potentially the same age as her? Natsu did not seem to be very fierce at all. On the ground, he seemed very pitiful. Lucy felt her checks grow warm as she knelt beside him. She had never been so close to a man without clothes. She could tell also that he was very muscular, probably more so than most of the warriors from her castle.

Moving closer while studying his body, she noticed he had older scars on his body. One sat in the shape of a cross on his hip, while another scar lay down his neck, and one small one beside his chin. Other than that, his face had a very gentle, boyish structure that made him seem a bit childish. Though though the monstrous gash on his forehead and the bruises on his cheek ruined his innocent appearance. Lucy smiled at the fact that his hair was pink. The pink hair, a sight that instilled terror in his enemies no doubt, was streaked with dried blood caked on one side of his hair.

She would call him strawberry cotton candy with raspberry sauce - Candy Sauce for short. The completely ridiculous title made her mood lighten some... until she realized something strange.

His wounds were not clotting.

Instead they just ran like water.

Bent over him, she felt a deep foreboding sense take root in her heart.

Quickly, she knelt beside him. Lucy could not stand the fact that her men had beat this boy to death. And stab him mercilessly. His body was faintly blue.

No breathe passed between his lips.

He was dead.

She couldn't save him.

"I won't let a single tear fall." Lucy spoke, digging her nails into her hands. The discomfort providing a mild sedative to the depression she was tempted to retreat into. Lucy had cried too many nights over her mother and Aquarius's deaths for some stranger to cause heartache, but she really thought she could help him. Like to help someone was her greatest wish. Like she could actually be useful to one person, her life would have meaning.

She reached out. The potential was there for him to be alive. The demon and a dragon inside him would surely not let him die?

She brushed his hair back from his face at the same time his eyes opened.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

Natsu was not sure what had woke him at first. He had lost consciousness soon after the stabbing frenzy, but now he felt a presence in the darkness that made his hairs stand on in.

 _Was that fear?_

No.

Something was close to him. Something his body was not sure if it liked or not.

He pretended to be unconscious while trying to understand the strange reaction he was having. Natsu had to force his body not to tense up, to stay completely motionless.

Then a strange odor hit him – gardenias and honeysuckles. He knew the smells from the bushes in Zeref's garden, those two plants had the sweetest and strongest fragrances of all the flowers.

He cracked an eye open where he could barely make out a figure that approached him. It had a long cape and a hood that hid the face.

As the being closed the distance between them, Natsu had short panicked thought that Death, or a Grimm, might have finally found him - to collect the life his brother had given him when Natsu was resurrected as a child and turned into a demon.

The thought unnerved him enough that his breathe quickened. He had to mentally regulate his lungs to calm down so he could pretend to be asleep.

His next thought was that grimms don't exist, so maybe an angel of death had came for him.

The person threw back the hood.

Grimes may not exist but Natsu had always been fairly sure angels did but right now he was pretty positive that one stood in his presence.

She had long golden hair and a soft face that was not intensely beautiful but more like the baby faced cherubs, which lined Zeref's garden. Her dark eyes stared at his body with stark horror. Her face turned ashen. She started to gag. The sound became a cough before she cut it off with a hand. She began to look around her.

Clearly, his executioner she would not be. So why was she there? Was she going to help him? Did she work for Zeref?

Then he remembered Seliah's beauty before his attraction immediately went sour.

It is hard to judge the amount of pain someone could bring based on appearance alone.

She probably came to see him for the experience. Like a freak, he was being shown off for all the kiddies to watch.

The girl observed him for what seemed like ages before kneeling beside him. She was so warm. Just her close proximity to his body, felt like a refreshing balm had been rubbed on his side. It made him strangely happy.

Her refreshing scent also soothed his mind. He loved sitting in the endless gardens in Castle Dragneel. There were a small waterfall and stream that Zeref magically kept circulating through the gardens. A large assortment of trees, bushes and flowers covered the area, species from every continent. The library's balcony sat in the gardens. As a child, Natsu would play in the gardens while Zeref sat reading a book.

She touched his face. Nobody touched his face. He could not keep from moving so he opened his eyes fully. The sudden movement of staring straight at her must have scared her. She tumbled backwards.

"So you are alive?" She mouthed to him.

 _What a strange question?_ _She couldn't tell?_

Not wanting to talk because of the condition of his throat, he sent her a hateful glare, trying to scare her. If she would leave, she would not hurt him.

She reached out again. He did the only thing he knew, he jerked back away from her touch.

Her fingers tightened into a fist in air before she redrew her hand. "I'm sorry. I thought you were dead."

Natsu shivered at the sound of her voice, almost kind. Although Natsu would barely describe any humans as kind. If they were, they would turn on you as soon as they learned your weakness. Natsu never really expected much from humans anyway, but the thought of this girl hurting him causing him…. tension?

He hardened his heart. She could hit him as soon as she would touch him. And she would curse him when she found out what he was. Humans were fickle. They always loved him one second then feared him the next.

She lowered her eyes and spoke to the ground, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you."

 _Scare him? A little girl like her?_

"Hardly" He muttered.

She gasped, "You spoke? You can?"

He looked away, not able to stomach looking at her any more while thinking about what horrible thing she was going to do to him.

"Why don't you look at me? You seem upset?"

"I have been beaten, captured, tortured, and left outside in the cold to die. Upset is the least of what I feel right now." Natsu uttered under his breath.

"Yea. I'm sorry. Those men were very shameful to you. I never knew such cruelty existed until today."

Hooray for her, Natsu thought, she's a sheltered babe. Someone's little princess they kept in a glass world. He still kept his face averted from her direction.

Her soft voice asked him, "What happened to those people? The ones at the village that was burned? Did you kill them?"

Natsu refused to move. It was just bait to get him to talk. He refused to play that game. Better someone torture information out of him than try to gain his sympathy. He did not need pity or kindness or anything she offered.

Fingers touched his face again.

 _Dang it! Did she not understand he did not like strange people touching him._

Hissing at her, his head rotated so quickly that his nose hit her arm. In doing so he noticed something strange.

 _Her arm held a fresh wound on it that was the same as he received from Kyoka._

His surprised expression must have triggered alarm in her for she pulled her arm back and asked, "What's wrong?" She became nervous, fidgeting and looking around her as if trying to spot someone sneaking up.

 _Was she a prisoner?_

No, she seemed to have the freedom to wander outside to help him. And she did not wear any chains. Nor did her clothes look to the that of a slave or a servant. While she did seem a bit nervous, she did not have the haunted appearance of someone with a miserable life.

Tears welled up in her eyes for a second time. "Mavis, Why am I such a baby? I can't take this kind of violence. Give me strength." She rubbed the spot on his neck between his ear and his mouth, the only place that did not have blood. She could feel his pulse underneath. His skin was really soft for a warrior and surprisingly warm for such a frigid night.

"I am sorry for all the bad things that have happened to you. Don't worry you are in my care now." She paused. "The name's Lucy. What's yours?"

Her words might have sounded sweet but it just brought back memories of Kyoka and Seliah pretending to love him.

"Is it Natsu Dragneel?"

Shock registered on his face as he demanded, "How the hell do you know that?"

 **Next Chapter: A Demon's Touch**


	7. A Demon's Touch

**Chapter Six: A Demon's Touch**

 _(Natsu's POV)_

The frown was back on his face.

 _Clairvoyance?_

Natsu's suspicions were raised.

She was a mage.

He hated dealing with mages, far more dangerous and cunning than normal humans. Also twice as likely to stab you in the back. The outcomes of his encounters with them always ended badly.

They studied each other.

Lucy then launched into a huge story about her dead mother talking to her and seeing visions about his life. It was rather hard to follow and made Natsu's head hurt but one thing he did understand was that this girl had some type of vision that gave her rather good insight into the life of his family.

 _She's dangerous,_ his mind warned.

"I know who you are. You are the demon Natsu Dragneel, Zeref's brother, and you are currently linked to the Dragon King Igneel."

Natsu's stomach lurched at the fact she knew that information.

"And how might you know that _witch_?" It was time to stop beating around the bush. She clearly wanted something from him; otherwise, someone like her would never talk to him. _Now what can I do to benefit her?_

Lucy leaned forward, giving him amble view of some cleavage from her otherwise modest gown. Too bad, he was not the least bit interested.

"I can see that made you nervous. I wish you could trust me." She touched the chains binding him to the pole. "I would release you but you are about as likely to attack me as the men who captured you."

She started assessing his body. As soon as she fingered the wound on his side, blood began to pour down his thigh.

He mocked her, "You disguised yourself as gentleness but you are really a she devil."

Completely goaded into responding too hastily, Lucy snorted, "Hmmm. Oh I'm a devil? Strange description coming from a person who is a demon. Now are you going to be a big baby about this or are you going to man up?"

Natsu stared at her in astonishment for her reply. _Where had the sweet, shy girl gone?_ In two seconds, Lucy 2.0 had been uploaded and the new version of her was all sass.

Natsu decided he preferred his women, mute….. Well if he had any.

As soon as she touched another injury, he began to complain about her bedside manner.

"This will go easier if you would stop your commentary every time I touch with you. I know good and well that I am not hurting you nearly as much as Gray and Loke were. Nor the men who attacked you after you tried to kill my father."

 _Her father?_ He thought back and could not place anyone. He had attacked lots of humans in his life. Come to think of it, he was not sure if he remembered this "Gray" and "Loke" she mentioned.

"..was so much simpler when I thought you might be dead."

"Well you could always try to kill me"

Lucy said, "Don't think I could if I tried, but I don't want to kill you. Or harm you. It's just an expression because you are being annoying at the moment. I was not threatening you." She held up her hands in a truce, "I am nervous that is all."

Standing, Lucy started to pace.

"While you think about whether you can trust me, I am going to run back to the main house for… medicine, needles, thread, food, supplies, and blankets."

The girl very quickly became a flurry of energy next to him. He wished she would sit. Her fidgeting movements were making him antsy.

"Hmmm… I can't carry all that at once and sneak around. Let me figure this out. Stay right here." She zipped away like a firefly, disappearing into the night.

"Stay here?" Natsu questioned the air. _Really? It wasn't like he was not tied down._

Lucy came back with mountains of soft things.

She propped his legs on pillows, towels, with blankets covering them. His feet seemed frost bit. How can his feet be freezing when his blood remains liquid? It must be a magic thing. Unless he had diabetes…. She gave him a sideways peek through her bangs. Candy sauce, definitely had a sweet tooth air about him.

"Can you put some of your weight off your butt. I need to get this under you." She held a plush mat and a blanket.

"As you wish," he says stiffly.

Lucy replied, "Will you take offense at everything I say?"

His blood not freezing on his body was the first sign that he was not human. Initially she tried to wipe away the liquid blood with clothes. He growls at her the whole time. So she talks him through moving his body. She plants towels everwhere, under him, beside him, around him. Then she started to cover him with blanket, but it keeps falling off because of the position he is in so she just lays it over his waist.

"Ok I need soap. And maybe some water. That will be too hard to carry soooo well there is all this nice snow, I will melt it, but I don't know fire magic." Constantly talking and not in fear of him.

"You are going to mess up these blankets, but I guess I can burn them."

She dashed back inside to return with some wood and a book.

Natsu twitched at the sight of a book with wood in her hands. It made him think she was going to burn the book.

The destruction of a book was never something a demon of Zeref wanted to see. All of Zeref demons had their souls sealed away in books. If you destroyed the book, than you destroyed the demon.

If Natsu's book could ever be found, than that would be a way someone could kill him... Destroy the book, destroy Natsu. Too bad the book had been stolen from Mard Greer, Zeref's head demon, years ago by someone named Layla. Then she had been killed by Achnologia in the war of the dragons. The book had been lost ever since.

Lucy started reading aloud. It was fire spell.

On her eighth attempt at the spell, exasperated he finally said, "Say it right woman. The words are 'Ignis flammus mulciber era luxdios.' Actually make the 'ux" sound long with an "s" sound not a 'x' one. And for God's sake, roll your R's. "

Lucy closed the book with a snap. "Excuse me? My Latin is a bit rusty. If I had known you were such an expert in dead languages, than I would have consulted you before reading this book. And might I add the fact you knew this whole time how to say it... why didn't you correct me at the beginning?" She admonished.

"Because it was amusing watching you make a fool of yourself."

"The fool trying or the jackass who watches but doesn't help. Hmmm, let me think... Yea, think I prefer the fool's role" Lucy continues, "You know if I am the fool helping you, what does that make you? A loser?"

Wow, she really likes to talk. "Yea I got it that you were unhappy after your first statement, no need to beat me in the head. Do all women do this?"

"Do what?"

"Preach to the men teasing them."

"Only when the men in question provide the women ammunition."

Lucy suddenly blushed, "Wait you were teasing?"

"Yea"

Silence.

Natsu had a though suddenly - her nervousness made her talk and the attempt at humor was her trying to calm herself.

Or maybe she's doing it to calm him.

That was an interesting thought. Was she being considerate of him?

For that matter as well, nobody had ever monopolized his entire attention before with their speech alone. Bizarrely, Lucy's voice did comfort him. If he had met her as a child, perhaps they would have been friends. He glanced at how her hands were threading a needle. A bit of a stange on strange one she be. More "Looney" than "Lucy." Natsu knew from his brother's studies of the lumen histoire that the name Lucy was a variation of the word light.

She tucked a few blonde strands behind her hear. He decided her face was prettier than he first gave credit, soft and captivating. The more you looked at it, the lovelier it became. Her brown eyes also had a warmth that he had never seen in a human. As in like never. The closest that came to her expression was Happy and Igneel, yet they had never glanced upon him with half as much tenderness as her.

 _She's still dangerous,_ his mind continually warned him. Maybe not the same way those other women had been. Maybe because her attacks were of a different style. The kind that made him lower his defensive around her.

This was a truly gently soul.

And Natsu had no idea how to react around one.

"I guess you are out of practice." She says.

Natsu thought... _Out of practice with what? He looks down at his body? Could she mean...?_

"Teasing. You are out of practice with teasing." She began to dress his wounds. The larger ones she stitched and he groaned at her but she shushed him.

 _Really, did she freaking just shush me? I'm Natsu Dragneel_. Clearly she needs to be taught about respect. Maybe submission too.

* * *

 _(Lucy's POV)_

Lucy washed the blood off his skin. The water did not freeze because she kept a warming spell swirling over it. It was not very long before she had to replace it with some fresh melted snow. She used the spell Natsu taught her on the water to keep it from freezing.

He looks like a wild animal that bathed in blood but it when the blood was washed off, Lucy thought, he could be an angel. As soon as she cleaned an area, she stictched the wound than covered it with alcohol to kill the germs (making him screech) and then healing ointment for repair.

Some color had returned to his cheeks, always a good sign.

When she started to wash his chest, her body began to pound. Distractedly she used her fingers to trace over his skin and muscles as she inspected for places to sow.

He had a very nice chest.

It was also surprisingly warm in a tantalizing way. You could snuggle up to that all winter long and never be cold.

 _Wait what?_

Lucy rubbed medicine over the thread once she had finished stitching the wounds.

She still felt a bit excited in a flushed, sensitive way.

 _Why is my body acting this way? It is not like I have not seen a handsome man before or one that was naked?_

In the spring/summer when the warriors trained, they frequently took off their shirts. And she had never been affected by their bodes like the other girls around the castle were – Juvia and Cana. Yet this strange man boy (she couldn't tell how old he was) making her body react in a very strange way.

Inspecting his abs further, she counted "One, two…. Eight?" She ran the cloth over his stomach, feeling it tighten under the warm rag.

 _Cana is right. I need to mess around with some boys because I have ZERO experiences with them.  
_

Lucy finished her task and sat back in thought, Would Natsu ever touch her and clean her wounds the way she was helping him now?

 _Ok Mrs. Mind Upstairs, exactly where are these thoughts going? You need to calm yourself down. He's freaking half butchered and you want to be pervy. Change of thoughts! Change of...  
_

 _Could a demon's touch ever be gentle?_

She was sad because she suddenly was not so sure if Natsu would ever be kind. Would he ever be human? What if she was helping someone who would do unimaginable evil deeds on the world?

He made a warning noise as if repulsed by her touch. She suddenly noticed that she was rubbing him in a very sensual way.

Scarlet stained her checks as she quickly apologized. Then she tried to joke, playing it off but he just stared at her with those cold onyx eyes. So it all came out a bit timidly.

The moral of this experience is when you look like an idiot pervert trying to feel up a naked demon, don't try to cover – just own your mistakes.

"Dang. So much for first impressions." She winced realizing she said that out loud.

Natsu still glared at her but lucky for her, he did not have a retort prepared.

She felt his eyes burning a hole in her head as she proceeded to work. "Uh, I will just be quiet for a bit. Mentally retreating to my room of shame while I concentrate."

As she traces his skin to lower parts, she immediately becomes flushed at the next part she needs to clean, which is under the blankets she piled over him.

 **Next Chapter: Sex and A Single Demon**

 **Author Note:** Originally this chapter and the next chapter were one chapter, but I decided that it was impossibly too long. Now you get two halves. The whole meeting with Natsu and Lucy was created with one theme in mind "create sexual tension." Hmmm… well I guess I accomplish my goal. I will be gone after tomorrow on a Christmas trip. Do you want to read the next chapter before Christmas? I have not written the chapter after that yet. It would be sometime next week before it would be online. While if I wait to this weekend to uploard **Sex and A Single Demon** there won't be as big of a wait until the next chapter.

Let me tell you that Lucy and Natsu _DO NOT_ have sex next chapter. Disappointed? Hope not, it was really fun to write. Anyway here is the guild's reaction to to what happens:

 **Wendy reads it and runs away in horror. Carla starts to yell at me.**

 **Gajeel reads it and says "Salamander would never have it in him to do this."**

 **Levi reads it, "Lucy, girl, you know where that kind of stuff leads?"**

 **Cana reads it, "Go for it Natsu and Lucy. Need any help?"**

 **Juvia reads it, "Juvia wants Gray and Juvia to switch places with Natsu and Lucy."**

 **Erza reads it, "Natsu and Lucy?"(MIND = BLOWN)  
**

 **Mira reads it, "I knew there was something between those two."**

 **Gray does not read it upon seeing others reaction.**

 **Gildarts reads it, "That's my boy."**

 **Happy reads it, "They LOOOOVVEE each other."**

 **Igneel reads it and blows steam, "WTF did I just read?"**


	8. Sex And A Single Demon

**Author's Note:** Anyway I have decided to go ahead and post this (since it was already in my doc manager) but I did not edit it at all. I just went ahead to publish it so I would not worry about it during the holidays/weekend.

So I would like all the random fairy tail fans that read this chapter to have a MERRY Christmas. Stay Safe. Thanks for all your well wishes. Have a happy (idk...) Emperor's birthday, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, Yuletide celebration. Enjoy the time off from school. Eat plenty. Drink lots (if you are over the appropriate age in your country, of course).

Uh, if you don't observe any holiday, than just be happy because in a couple weeks Mashima will release the latest chapter.

Peace! Love! And all those things!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Sex and A Single Demon**

"Don't even think about it, woman."

Lucy gulped before pulling the towels back.

"Ok, the name's Lucy and don't be like that" she said firmly. "I'm doing this to help you."

Trying to be professional and not admit that she was going to be getting very familiar with his private parts, she kept her thoughts on the most disgusting thing she could think of... Like if she had to do this to... Jude... or Bob or Markarov.

Natsu made sounds of protest as she reached for a cloth. "Didn't know you would try to rape an unwilling man, Lucy."

"I'm not raping you." Lucy cried frustratingly. Couldn't he see this was extremely embarrassing for her? "This is a highly awkward situation."

"Trust me. This is way more awkward for me than you."

Lucy started wiping the area. Determination made her ignore his taunts throughout the cleaning process.

"It's not like I want to touch it or anything." She mumbled.

"Call it by its real name, sweetheart. Or go ahead as give it a nickname. I mean you're all over my cock and balls."

Lucy slapped his chest with her cloth. "Stop talking, Natsu."

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable? Good because you're making me helluva uncomfortable. .."

"Yea but you are blowing this so out of proportion. I'm just nursing you."

"You just had to use the word blowing in a sentence, didn't you?"

"What? Lucy paused. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

 _Dang, being seduce by a naive virgin._

"Sexual harassment is what this is."

As she rubbed salve on him, she added, "Evidently you aren't completely unwilling..."

Those words hung between them.

"I'm a demon. What can I say? We are always ready for any situation that arises."

She gave an unladylike snort.

If Natsu was entirely truthful to himself, the reason for his antagonistic behavior was because he had become extremely attracted to her. So many years of celibacy were probably to blame. When the first halfway nice girl (blonde and curvy too) came his way, he was screwed. Zeref deserved some blame too. The endless discussions about Mavis probably affected Natsu's brain. Lucy was the exact type of woman all Dragneel men were attracted to - the whole package.

"Maybe I should put some snow on that."

Natsu flinched at her words, "Uh, please don't" Although that might help, at this rate he was going to have blue balls after her ministration was done.

He did notice her reddening face becoming even darker. _Maybe she had a bit of dragon in her_.

Since he had nothing better to do, Natsu decided messing around was better than concentrating on what her hands were doing. Thankfully she was almost done; therefore, if he could distract himself for a few more minutes he would not have a full blown erection on her.

Although it would be interesting to see her reaction if he did. She probably would scream and run away. That made him halfway tempted to do it, but then she would bring those men out. And he just didn't want to see their ugly faces when he had a hard on.

Natsu really liked watching Lucy's reactions. They were straightforward. Their conversation was one of the longest he ever had with a human who was not immortal or one he hated with a burning passion.

And not to mention, strangely he had lost the urge to kill her. The only human alive that had nothing truly to fear from him.

His voice lowered an octave, "Your hand on my body. Come on, you can't tell me there is nothing else you want to do?"

The girl shook her head vigorously in denial.

Smiling a bit, he continued, "If I had my hand on your body in the same place, I would not be cleaning you up, but making you very dirty. Dirtier than you have ever felt, and you would enjoy every second of it – begging for more."

She ignored him.

"If any cleaning would be done, than it would be done with my mouth as I nuzzled your …."

"If you are trying to be seductive, " Lucy stated in a deadpan voice, "I am completely immune. The last thing I want to do is sleep with some pink haired freak that got captured and can't keep 'it' in his pants."

"Well there is no 'pants' to keep it in."

"I wouldn't want sleep with you if you were the last fully functional male on the planet."

"Fully func..?" Before he could get the words out, she covered his mouth, "Natsu, I'm warning you, stop talking now."

He smirked as an idea that came to him.

He licked her palm.

She squealed and wrenched her hand away.

"That's disgusting!"

"Hmmm so is my 'talk' making you uncomfortable? How does this feel then?"

"Listen buddy," Losing her cool, Lucy poked his chest, "You need my help to regain your strength and stitch these wounds. Why don't you try to show some consideration. Or humility. Or better yet… Respect! Men! Only one thing on their mind! Remember what part of your body I hold in my hands." She smiled innocently while reaching for some snow.

 _Maybe now was not the time to bait her._

 _"_ If you want future Dragneel children, than you better be nice to me."

Natsu cast a forlorn expression her way. "I can't have children."

Lucy stops to stare at him, "What?"

"Like I can have sex, but I just can't have children. I'm not fertile. It's because I'm a chimera - mix of multiple species."

"Which means?"

"You know how a donkey and a horse make a mule? The mule is sterile. Even though I'm demon, I have dragon mixed in, so I can't reproduce with other demons. I'm not human so that's completely out of the question. And definitely not going to be knocking up any dragons any time soon."

"Oh" was the only reply.

Lucy looked really sad.

 _Wait why would she care?_

Heck, why had he told her that? For that matter, when had he gotten comfortable enough around her to start flirting with her?

She glanced up at him. He was staring at her like a hawk.

"I'm finished."

"Yea but I'm not. Maybe you should continue." Trying to lighten the mood.

Sensing what he was doing, she said, "If you were a normal human, I would slap you."

"If I was human, let's face it... You would be crawling up my body right now."

Placing a towel around his waist, she moved to his legs.

Then it was time for his feet.

* * *

 _(Lucy's POV)_

Damn, his feet were frost bite. Whenever Zeref made Natsu's body into a demon, he clearly left out the logic behind it because nothing about him followed basic laws of science and medicine.

Lucy grab a foot to rub. Then realized she would never get them warm enough.

 _Maybe a spell? She already had invoked the warding off chill spell and it did not seem to be working._

"Well there is no going back now." She resigns herself to a specific action. She reached for a knife.

* * *

 _(Natsu's POV)_

 _When had she brought that out?_ He had completely missed the weapon in all the bed sheets. Natsu had no clue what she was talking about, but the sharp object in her hand made him nervous.

She cut the ropes on his legs. Taking his two feet, she sat and reached around to pull up her gown.

Natsu exclaimed, "What the fu..." completely worried about what she is doing.

Taking his feet, she pull them under her clothes to pull them to her stomach with a gasp of pain.

"Lucy?" Her face is scrunched up, in pain. She concentrates for what seems like an eternity then blinks at him.

"Don't worry. I can bare it. If you can survive being completely naked in the snow. I can survive ice on my skin. "

Natsu can tell it hurts her to have those two popsicles pressed against her stomach. It felt like heaven.

Nobody had ever showed him this much kindness.

His toes curled at how good it felt to be close to her warmth. Accidentally this made his toes touch the underside of her large breasts.

She giggled for it must have tickled. Than she looked at him, horrified, "Don't do stuff like that, ok?"

Natsu did it again to see what she would do.

She slapped his feet down. He was sad at how cold they were becoming. "I told you to stop."

He threw her what he hoped to be a pitiful expression before proceeding to whine at her. "I just was trying to make my feet warm. It was an involuntary response!"

"You did it twice.'

"It was involuntary twice."

She giggled at him. A genuine smile blossoms on her face, "You remind me of a puppy."

Natsu didn't care if he reminded her of a bunny, as long as it got him warmth and food, maybe the ropes untied, and the chains unlocked.

"Not sure if you know the customs of us humans but if anyone found out about what we did here and if you were human, my father would force you to marry me."

 _Marry? A fate worse than hell to be tied down to some human girl. Hopefully she was not getting some romantic ideas from this encounter. Should he talk to her? Or he could just use her feelings to release him. Make her trust him. Sounded like a good plan.  
_

"I knew you would have to stop growling at me at some point. When you aren't trying to be scary, you actually seem like you could be really sweet."

 _Yep she was definitely getting that starry eyed look, Damn. What to do?_

She took his feet in her hands again and placed them under her dress.

Well, Natsu thought, _Maybe I will talk to her later. Don't want her to throw my feet down again._

She instructed " Try to keep the twitches to a minimal, hmm? Don't be a pervert Natsu."

 _Him? A pervert? Please…._

"So why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Natsu silently stared at her, refusing to answer. If she knew half the stuff he had done in his life, she would run screaming back indoors and bring that army against him. Although he wondered how much her visions had shown her.

"Once I get you warm, I am going to get you some food. What can you eat?"

"Anything." He reframed from telling her about his preference for fire. That would probably just freak her out.

The remain quiet for awhile until she left to get food.

He fell asleep, waiting for her return.

The last thought on his mind was " _Can I keep you?"_

 **Next Chapter: The Destroyer Arises  
**


	9. The Destroyer Arises

**For that moment when you realize that you are addicted to writing. Instead of staying up to catch St. Nick, you upload the latest chapter. Question is, have I been naughty or nice this year?**

 **Chapter Eight: The Destroyer Arises**

A hot, silky aroma of food penetrated into his dreams.

Natsu's stomach rumbled.

"I was not sure what you like so I got a bit everything." A voice said as Natsu began to wake.

Lucy placed a basket next to him. "Here. The bread was made fresh for the returning soldiers. Warm bread is gentle on the stomach. I worry about you being able to eat solid foods."

He grunted, hoping that his mouth was not drooling from all the excess saliva he just created.

She broke the bread, holding a piece out. He sniffed it for poison before nibbling the edge.

Buttery, yeast goodness exploded in his mouth.

Food never tasted so good. Whoever said that starvation was the best spice, knew what they were talking about. Natsu opened his mouth wide,"Ahhhh!"

Lucy laughed at him with delight, a sweet musical sound, before complying.

He chewed as he thought about her laugh. She took joy in the littlest of things. Something, he a demon, could never do. Maybe there had been a time he could have turned out differently...

Lucy's fingers accidentally brushed his lips while feeding him. Electricity shot through her arm from the spot she touched him. Gasping, she snatched her hand back.

 _Hmmm, I thought she was disgusted earlier when I licked her. Definitely need to test this reaction further.  
_

As if she sensed his thought, Lucy shot him a petrified doe look.

"I'm not going to bite you." _At least not right now…_

She broke another piece that was placed at his mouth. He ate it. She even dipped pieces in olive oil mixed with some kind of grounded cheese and black pepper. The flavors were so foreign to Natsu yet so incredibly good that it took all of his will power not to turn into a ravenous animal while eating.

"Drink this water. You are going to choke."

Once he finished the bread, she reached out again with a bit more hesitation, holding a piece of chicken.

Natsu practically moaned at the flavor of the chicken. The grease ran down his chin. He always cooked his meat with his fire breath and never ate something that had been marinated in wine with lots of spices.

Soon he ate the whole bird with only one piece remaining. Natsu was not starving anymore, but the chicken tasted so good. When Lucy gave him the last bite, he caught her hand in his mouth meaning to lick the greasiness from her fingers. He held her fingers with his teeth and then gently swirled his tongue over her skin.

 _The way Lucy smelt was the way she tasted - sweet and spicy, a delicious combination.  
_

She sighed in pleasure. Then with mortification, she tried to jerk back her fingers, but he bit down.

Natsu tasted a little blood over his tongue.

The girl exhaled slowly, her eyes huge. He watched her intently. The vapor cloud from her breath, disappeared slowly before a second cloud reappeared. His senses were on high alert. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. A heart beat was pounding rapidly, wait it was actually two hearts - both of theirs were ramped up pretty good. He could feel each thump of hers. It echoed. He practically could see her blood moving under her skin.

Panicked Lucy asked, "Natsu?"

He enjoyed the fear in her voice.

The demon in him had been triggered. It wanted him to lose control.

He could imagine the terror in her eyes if he was free. Her blood was calling to him. He would hunt her, pull her to the ground. Lick the pulse on her neck before sinking….

"You lied Natsu."

He barely listened to her, lost in his own fantasy.

Honestly, he preferred the flavor of the maiden's blood to the food. Eyes closed, he purred in pure bliss as he began to suck the liquid. This was the first time he had ever actually liked blood. He had tried to drink blood before with the other demons but never had taken pleasure in it.

"You said you wouldn't bite me."

He stopped.

He had said that only moments before.

Peering through somewhat closed lids, he saw her face become pinched.

She reached with her other hand. Cupping his face, she started stroking his cheek. The action was soothing enough that he leaned into that hand. She continued to pet him causing the release of her other hand.

Lucy finally had manipulated her hand away from his fangs.

He grumbled.

She glared.

"What did I say about perverted things?!"

She gave him a gentle slap on his chest. If it had been intended for harm, the slap had failed on all accounts. Really he deserved much worse than that.

Guilt was a foreign experience to him, but he genuinely ashamed to have had those thoughts about her.

Natsu was starting to believe the girl had not a violent bone in her body.

"Do you like wine? I brought some as well." She allowed him to sip it. The strong taste managed to wash away the blood, calming him down even.

 _Quick thinking. It would have been bad if she started fighting me._

Lucy showed him the food that was left. She literally did bring a sample of everything.

Never had anyone been so considerate of his opinions.

She then took out a knife. He stiffened.

Lucy noticed. "Habit?"

"Yea"

She began cutting an apple. It was sweet. Natsu loved apples.

When he finished all the food, including the eggs and cheese, in the basket she pulled out a small wrapped package. Inside was something pale brown. Natsu felt completely stuffed so whatever it was, did not interest him.

She smirked at him, "This is a real treat, some salted taffy from Fiore's southern isles, but I must warn you… it can be an acquired taste. It is my personal favorite." He was not sure he wanted it after her speech and promptly closed his mouth.

She thrust out that lower lip of hers while saying "Ah! Don't be like that. Try it. I mean otherwise you are merely existing instead of living. Didn't you say something like that to Zeref once?"

Natsu's eyes widen, "You know that too?"

Lucy's own eyes mirrored his. "Yea it was in my vision. Not sure why."

He still refused to eat.

"Come on, Natsu"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Would you at least take a bite?"

She ate a crumb. Her face lit up. "See it's wonderful. Now you."

He shook his head, clamping his lips tighter together.

Lucy caresses his lips with her thumb. "Please open for me, Natsu. I promise it has a really sweet, salty flavor that is to die for."

 _Did she realize how big of a turn on her words were?_ And the fact she was rubbing his bottom lip while she said it. Natsu groaned internally.

How hard had those men hit him earlier?

He opened his mouth just to get her to stop.

 _Again with the touching of his face? But he really was not bothered by it. Why was she different?_

He knew that once his body decided to go t _here, he needed to stop. Sometime he could not control himself. That is how it had been with Kyoka. She pushed him so much that he had taken what he wanted from her. Her and the other one. It was part of the reason why he had used ENDs powers. He had felt really dirty with no control control._

Lucy quick as lightening pushed a piece into his mouth.

Mentally he prepared himself for an awful flavor.

Surprisingly when she finally slips it into his mouth, the flavor is actually good.

Like ambrosia.

"You won this round, I will admit" Natsu groggily confessed.

"I knew it!" Lucy beamed at him. "Nobody can resist the temptation of salty, sweet goodness."

"Probably wouldn't taste as good if you weren't feeding it to me."

Lucy began to tremble as the words caused her body to react strongly. Dang, when had he become such a smooth talker? Or maybe she just was to tired to fight her attraction.

"You need to go Lucy."

"Why?" she asked. He had noticed she had stopped warming herself . Her lips were turning blue. So were her fingernails.

"You need to rest. Your magic is gone"

"Oh?"

 _She had not noticed?_

"Plus if someone were to come check on me. They would find you and you would be in trouble."

"Thinking of me, demon?" Lucy smiled.

"Only because I am now indebted to you."

"Is that how it will be?"

 _Yes that is how it only can be._

Stretching, Lucy got up then began to gather everything "Well I have to get rid of all this evidence."

The blankets, towels and rags were pitched into a pile. It was the first time Natsu noticed, the whole time she had been close to him, he had not once craved fire. His appetite had actually just been hungry for mortal things.

Lucy stared him straight in the eye, "Natsu."

"Uh, Lucy?"

"Should I release you? I can't unlock your chains but should I cut your arms down. You could be free to escape but you would not have magic. IF you could get far enough away by morning than you might have a chance. Loke has the nose of a lion and Gray can track anything through snow, but it would be a chance. "

"Don't worry yourself. I kinda like sitting here. Been too busy lately, needed a rest. Just make that fire closer to me."

Thankfully she listen to him. He waits until she leaves then wiggles his feet straight into the flame. He was lucky she had cutted the bindings to his legs away earlier.

He could still smell her fragrance in the air. A reminder of the time they had together.

The flame disappears, moving into his body.

As he sits alone in the dark, he starts to feel better. Natsu's skin begins to glow red. His belly was full with fire. The wounds heal. Now he calls out to END's power using the flame. Curses can work in the absence of magic. So the chains stood no chance in stopping him.

His energy restored he called to his familiar with a minor curse as to not tempted END to awaken. "Happy release me from this bondage." The small spell would not let END overpower Igneel's spirit.

"Aye sir!" said the small blue feline, appearing.

"Uh Natsu?"

"Yes Happy?"

"You're naked."

Natsu scowled at him, "YOU DON"T THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

"How can I know what you know? I'm not in your head. I don't have ESP." Natsu rolled his eyes at Happy's clowning.

The cat went to word clawing at the chains. He might look weak but Happy was incredibly powerful. His claws could cut diamonds. He could also break the sound barrier during flight while carrying a person using his "Mach speed."

When the last chain fell, the demon dragon prince stood, melting the snow into a thick fog that billowed around the castle.

Brown scales covered his face. One of his arms became red with black talons like a dragon's claw. While the other hand became completely black with a swirling interlacing black tattoos traveling over his arm up to his shoulder and down the side of his chest . Black robes materalized on his arm. His chest exposed through a V shape neckline while under his robes he wore white loose fighting pants. Horns grew from his head. The tips covered with little flames. His fangs enlarged. He knew that his eyes shined with mixtures of gold and blood with black slits.

"Start praying little humans, for the harbringer of your destruction has risen." Natsu sneered as his wings expanded.

Next Chapter **: The Demon, the Fairy, and the Black Dragon**

What is your predictions of the next chapter? Here is **Happy's prediction**

Me: "What do you think Natsu will do next chapter?"

Happy: "He will go fishing."

Me: "He's not exactly in a location to fish."

Happy: "Yea but I'm hungry. He always gets me food."

Me: "Uh, he seems kind of mad. Do you think he will do something to the castle?"

Happy: "He might raid the kitchen."

Me: "Why?"

Happy:"For fish"

Me: "But look at the title of the next chapter, The Demon, The Fairy, and The Black Dragon. It doesn't mention fish."

Happy: "All those names could describe fish."

Me: "?"

Happy: "Yea you have demon fish, fairy fish, dragon fish. You can even have dogfish and catfish."

 _(Tobi and Milianna swim by as merpeople)_

"HAPPY!"

We both look to see the pink haired boy running at us. "Natsu?"

Natsu: "You're ruining my cool moment!"

 **(See you soon)**


	10. The Demon, the Fairy, & the Black Dragon

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the super long chapter. It's double what I have been writing. (Think of it as a double chapter in one... I mean I can have golden weeks too just like Mashima does). Anyway I tried to shorten it, but so much happens here that sets up the next part of the story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Demon, the Fairy, and the Black Dragon**

( _Lucy's POV)_

Lucy sighed.

She sat alone in her room, completely drained.

"All I did was run around in the snow!" She groaned, scratching the high collar of her new gown. Blood stained the other one, which now lay in a heap beside her bed along with all the other clothes and shoes from her closet.

Her muscles were sore.

She would trade Virgo for a hot bath….

…And a hot meal...

Well maybe not Virgo since her room needed to be cleaned…. Definitely Cana and her booze...

Using her energy to increase her internal temperature and insulate herself had made her hungry, but she failed to sneak anything out of the kitchen. First because she was too exhausted. Second because the servants had temporarily bunked in the kitchen due to the high number of wounded me that rested in their beds.

The girl yawned fully prepared to sleep through the END of the world if needed.

Lucy pulled the covers back, and fell face down into the bed's fluffiness. It was cold, but nothing like the temperature outside. Lucy wished she had remembered to put some embers from her fire in a bedwarming pot. At least enough to put under her feet, but she wasn't getting back up now.

Eyeing her fingers, Lucy remembered the demon's tongue licking them.

 _Hopefully my hand won't fall off from being contaminated from demon slime._

 _Yet…_

The sensation had felt so good - his soft tongue against her skin. His mouth had warm and wet, inviting images of him using his mouth against other parts of her body. Her face flushed at how her quickly she begin to think of what it would feel like to actually have sex with him.

"I'm an idiot," She randomly shouted.

Thankfully nobody slept close enough to her room to hear her.

Still embarrassed from her outburst, she hid her head under her pillow. Demons were the best at tempting lowly mortals like her. He probably had years of experience luring virgins into his bed then killing them.

"He's not even that sexy!" Lucy declared angrily.

Lucy had an idea. She stuck the two fingers in her mouth and licked them. Disappointment came. The feeling was not the same. She tried sucking. It just felt kind of stupid.

"Add loser to that description of me, too," Lucy complained, rolling over.

Lucy grew sleepy.

"Maybe I will ask Cana about it in the morning."

* * *

 _(Natsu's POV)_

He was going to kill the man he had ripped the eye from, maybe the two who had captured him, as well.

Natsu could use their faces to decorate his room.

Come to think of it, he really did not want to see their faces for all eternity.

Still they had to be punished. Nobody humiliated Natsu Dragneel and lived to tell the tale. Burning them to ash would be fit justice.

Viewing his surroundings, Natsu decided against using his wings. Most of the humans were camped somewhere in the main building on the first floor. He simply had to climb to the upper floors to get in unannounced... like a ninja. It would be good exercise for his arms. Circulation in his arms had been decreased while they were strung up but not that he could move them freely, even now they tingled from the blood that rushed

Walking toward a stone tower, he sharpened his talons on his dragon hand while elongating his nails on his other hands into demon claws. Slowly, he began to scale to castle, looking in all the windows.

Finally catching the man's scent he melted a window and entered a long corridor.

Natsu did not sense any humans nearby. He crept through passage way with Happy gliding soundlessly behind him. Nothing appeared before him besides the occasional rat that had enough sense to scurry away from him.

"There's some food for you Happy!"

The cat sniffed, "Mice do not interest me; however, if fish lay on this path, Natsu you would have nothing to worry about. I would protect you."

Natsu smiled amusingly at his only friend, Happy, the fish slayer.

A human had passed by the spot recently, not the one he hunted. A female that was definitely not Lucy. This person had the fragrance of rain.

Still he tracked the subtle trail of the man who no doubt was lord of this castle. Coming to a set of double doors with the man's scent all over it, he tried to pull them apart, but they were locked. Breaking a knob off in an attempt to open it, he gently kicked it open. The old lock popped off. Gently, Natsu cracked open the door to peer inside. The creaking of the hinges broke the otherwise silent moment.

Inside furniture covered in bed sheets and dust seemed to have been left forgotten. Cockroaches bolted into crevices in the floorboards. Multiple spiderwebs hung from the rafters. An empty fireplace sat on the far end of the room but Natsu could smell ash from a fire that had been build not long ago. It seemed abandoned on the surface.

Curious as why the man who frequently enter an abandon room, Natsu moved inward, pulling the doors shut behind him. Footprints of a man's boot led him to stand in the center of the room. Natsu does not see anything special.

As the demon explored the room, the moonlight shined upon something metallic that blinded him. Th object peaked at him from over the fireplace mantle, hidden behind some cloth.

Moving for a closer inspection, he pulled down a drape covering a huge portrait.

The face of an older Lucy in a pink dress smiled at him. Beside her stood the man that he was hunting. Between them was a chair where a little girl, a miniature version of Lucy sat holding a fair hair doll.

 _Is the little girl, Lucy?_

He remembers Lucy mentioning her father. _So you're the princess of this castle Lucy._ His respect for her grew. Someone who had people waiting on their hand and foot needed not to do anything for anyone yet she came out in the cold to help him.

And what thanks would he give her?

He would kill her father…

That would make her cry….

She would curse him.

Hate him.

Natsu would turn the only human ever to be kind to him into deep sorrow.

Happy says, "Natsu, you seem down?"

"Happy, I don't know what to do. I need to kill these humans. Their mere presence sickens me, but I no longer have the will to destroy them."

He continued to examine the portrait.

 _That doll seems familiar for some reason._

Not sure how long he stared at the picture, he eventually notices that he was sitting on the floor.

Happy comments, "Maybe you don't have to kill today Natsu. Revenge is never a good motivation besides your strength has not fully recovered. There is no shame in leaving empty handed."

"Leaving without anything would be admitting defeat." Natsu growled.

"Well is there any other way to hurt them without killing them."

"Destroy the castle."

"How would you do that without killing the inhabitants?"

"Steal something of theirs?"

"What would you take?"

"Something they treasure."

"What do they treasure?"

Natsu had no clue what these people valued, but if there was something in the castle that he would care if he lost.

"Maybe I should take their princess."

"The blonde girl?" Happy asks dubiously.

If he took the princess, they would be upset. They took from him so he would take her.

"What are you going to do with her?"

Natsu was already walking out of the room.

"Not sure."

Natsu then smiled the first truly genuine smile Happy had seen in years, "We will cross that bridge when we get there, Happy."

Sniffing the air, Natsu searched for Lucy's scent. It was close but weak. He climbed until the ceiling, making his way to where the smell was the strongest. Traveling along the highest path gave him the best vantage point if someone were to encounter him. It also gave him the element of surprise to attack from since humans rarely expected an attacker to come from over their heads.

The hall bent and intersected with at least two more corridors before ending at a circular tower staircase. Lucy had used the stairs since she met with him outside.

Moving up a level, Natsu came across freshly clean floors in a darkened hall.

He paused.

Directly under him was a blue haired servant girl cleaning.

"Why does Juvia have to do this at 3:00 at night?" said the girl muttering to herself. "Nobody important sees these floors. Would it really matter if they were dirty? All Juvia wanted to do was bandage Gray-sama's wounds. Why did he have to yell? Then Jude-dono banished her to Lucy's wing of the house? Lucy was not there so Virgo told Juvia to clean the floors. Loke-san would have appreciated Juvia's care. Gray-sama's heart is like ice that Juvia will melt. Juvia will…"

Natsu was fed up with listening to the girl and decided to move. His arm hit a hanging torch.

Ooops.

She turned, "hello?"

Natsu was perched on the ceiling. He called out to the light from the torches to grow dim so hopefully she didn't see him.

But then she did…

* * *

 _(Juvia's POV)_

Juvia saw a figure in the dark perched upside down staring at her with swirling gold eyes. It grinned menacing at her. She was pretty sure it had horns and wings.

For a second she did nothing up until the point she opened her mouth to scream, but before she could the creature attacked.

* * *

 _(Natsu's POV)_

Natsu held the girl's head with his two hands. One of his palms muffled the girl's cries as she beat him with her small punches.

It would be so easy to break her neck.

But...

The girl was probably the same age as Lucy. Most likely a friend of hers.

While trying to decide what to do with her, the female kicked him in the groan.

"Damn!" He swore.

"Aqua irorro vi pello" Water knocked out him back against a wall.

A water mage.

Did everyone in this castle possess magic?

She turned into water and leaped at him.

"Inferno." Natsu whispered.

A swirling vortex of flame rippled outward from Natsu's body, melting the stone and wood of the hallway. Juvia's water body caught directly in the center started turning to steam.

She still came at him as water particles.

Natsu thought, _What is she doing?_

Then he realized he was breathing her in.

"Oh hell no, you don't. I have dragon lungs."

He started to breathe her in on purpose.

"Let's see who's stronger, your water or my fire?" He increased the temperature inside his body to the amount it would need to separate the hydrogen and oxygen in water. She wouldn't be able to exist is he did that, much less try to use magic to reassemble herself.

She burst away from him.

A water figure stood before him seem to shake in terror as her voice asked, "What are you?"

Natsu let out a roar of flame at her as answer.

* * *

At last, Natsu finally came to a door that smelled more like gardenias and honeysuckles than any others.

Lucy.

Putting his head to it, he listened inside.

There.

The sound of her breathing.

He quietly opened it, commanding the hinges not to squeak this time.

And Zeref said he was a slow learner… _Bitch please_.

Light from the dying fire guided Natsu directly to her bed. The chamber was not large as he thought it was. His own room in his brother's castle was much larger. A number of items cluttered the room, making it initially hard for him to move around without making noise. It almost looked like a fight had taken place in the room because he could not imagine the girl being that messy.

He drew back the curtains that veiled her bed with one of his claws enough to lean inside.

There she was asleep in a bed of velvet and silk, no more than a tiny, innocent mount beneath a pile of covers.

Her hair was spread out along the pillows. The moon's glow through the window made it seem almost silver instead of the gold he knew it was.

She had changed her gown to a more modest one. He supposed the other one had become a bit nasty.

Natsu smiled at her slight snore. He wanted to touch her face but knew it would wake her up so he just stared at her, imagining impossible things.

For a moment, he hesitated. Once she woke, would she seem him as the man that she tried to help or the monster that everyone else saw? There would be no turning back.

A shout went up outside.

The voice of that dark haired ice prick.

He must have found the water girl's body.

Lucy rolled over, murmuring in her sleep.

He slid a hand over hear mouth as his other arm encircled her body through the sheets. The instant he touched her face, she snapped awake.

Her lips moved against his skin, trying to say something. Lucy's arms came up to push him away so he had to apply some force to pick her up, sheets and all from the bed. The movement caused the cloth to fall off her shoulders, revealing a modest pink gown. Some type of jewelry was dangling around her neck.

Natsu had noticed the broken key earlier when Lucy was tending him but failed to ask about it. Apparently it was something Lucy never took off.

He whispered, "It's no use. Nobody can save you now."

Then she bit his hand. It didn't hurt, but the suddenness of it surprised him making him loosen the pressure of his hand. Enough that she started screaming.

Natsu heard feet pounding down the hall.

Lucy tried to kick him while he was distracted listening outside the room.

"That's not nice, Lucy." When her knee catches him in the face. It didn't hurt but was mildly annoying.

With a turn of his head, he blew fire at the closest wall. The stone exploded. Natsu carried Lucy over to the hole as she continued to scream and proceeded to jump. Her arms and legs went from fighting him, to wrapping around his neck and waist in a death grip. His wings opened up allowing him to glided into the darkness of the northern mountains as the door opened.

Natsu heard Happy tell whoever entered the room, "You're too late human, we have what we wanted. Remember the courtesy you gave my master for he will return it on the girl."

Natsu had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Nice going Happy!" Natsu said as the cat caught up. " You need a reward for that comment. Will get Zeref to find you some rare fish."

Happy's teary eyes turned to him, "Thank you Natsu. I was getting hungry for some fish."

As they flew Lucy yelled at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Taking you with me."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because you are nice."

She stared at him blankly. "That is sooo not a good reason to kidnap someone."

Happy smiled, "Because he liiiikes you."

A flush begin to creep up his neck this time.

Natsu said, "Shut it cat."

"Do I still get the fish?"

"Depends if you make me mad." And with that Happy disappeared.

"Baka!" was the last word Lucy said before growing quiet.

The Aurora lights guiding their paths. Lucy had to admit although she was scared to death, the view of flying of the mountains at night with only the Aurora fairies and moon lighting their path was awe-inspiring.

After flying for about an hour Lucy felt something strange. She looked around. Her skin tingled as if something had walked over her grave.

"Natsu?"

Gripping his arms, she felt it stronger, a dark malevolent feeling of hate directed at her.

"What is it Lucy?"

"I …"

Suddenly Natsu lunged downward.

"Hey Natsu!"

Natsu began to pulsate. His skin vibrates to a degree Lucy is worried if he is having some type of heart attack but with his whole body.

"Hey are you ok?"

Natsu's eyes widen. He didn't reply. Actually it looked like he couldn't.

"Hey don't fall. Natsu, natsu! You have to fly."

His wings retract. They begin accelerating toward the ground at top speed/high velocity.

"Natsu. Hey, Natsu wake up. Natsu! You have TO START FLYING AGAIN!"

Lucy hung on to him for dear life.

"SOME KIDNAPPER!" She squealed - the echo rolling through the mountains, unsettling snow in various places.

* * *

Unknown to Lucy and Natsu, deep within a cavern miles away, ice starts to melt around the black object Natsu had found.

Crack.

A giant break forms along the surface.

Red eyes begin to glow.

Black wings with blue markings protrude from the beast's back, breaking its restraints. A dragon screams out his fury making stalagmite to fall. About a foot from its body, the ice and rock disintegrate. Not even the rubble touches the dragon's body from the sheer power around it.

Outside, the soil collapses into a deep crater taking trees, snow, and wildlife down into its dark center.

Achnologia, the Dragon King, erupts from the ground. The shockwave from his upswing sent for miles around, destroys everything in sight.

He failed one of the Aurora lights stop directly above him. Inside the light floated a lone figure in a pink dress that matched the color of the light.

The girl watches the scene with sad green eyes. "He has returned." The wind from Achnologia's wings causing her long, blonde hair to ruffle slightly.

* * *

( _Zeref's POV)_

Inside Dragneel Castle, Zeref hangs upside down, meditating in the dark.

A faint light radiates from a scroll.

His eyes turn red, "InVel, Mard Greer!" The immortal Winter General and the Second Demon King appear before him.

"Sir!"

"Gather your troops, even Lady Brandish. Tonight we hunt a fairy"

"Yes your majesty." They say while bowing before vanishing.

He jumps down to retrieve the Magna Carta scroll.

Studying it, he sees a familiar mark close to Mavis's light. "So you have appeared as well, Achnologia."

The black dot moves quickly away from the bright dot.

"Dragon King, it seems you have done more than awaken, the seal holding you has been broken. Mavis did you do this?" Zeref asked to the empty air around him. "No, your power is limited in your slumber. You're no better than a poltergeist roaming the country side. Hmmm, there's not many things that could have deactivated that seal. Igneel and I sacrificed Layla Heartfilia's life to create it."

* * *

 **So what did you think about?**

-Juvia vs END (with Gray finding her body)

-Natsu kidnapping Lucy then crashing somewhere in the mountains

-Zeref and Igneel sacrificing Layla to seal Achnologia

-Natsu recognizing Michelle

-How did Achnologia suddenly become unsealed?

-Zeref calling his army of immortals and demons out to hunt a fairy (with an unlimited energy) = Mavis

* * *

 **Happy's review**

Happy: "See told you that this chapter would have Natsu getting me some fish."

Me: "Happy you are the clear MVP of this chapter"

 **Next Chapter: Mavis**

A house burned by dragons...

If only she had never met that boy... maybe he would have stayed human..

A forbidden love between a gentle fairy and a human bent on resurrecting his brother...

And the betrayal that made them lose their hearts.


	11. Mavis

**Chapter Milestone Appreciation Post**

Thanks to all the followers, reviewers, and people that have fav this story. I see that you guys like it and it makes me want to update faster. Your comments are appreciated. Let me know if I do something wrong. Versions of this story have been rumbling around my head for awhile so it feels amazing to see people interested in seeing what happens next. Just want to say, you think you know where this story is going, but be prepared for some plot twist coming. I'm drooling thinking with thinking about the reaction on some of these future reactions.

Also thanks to the overexcited guests who have reviewed (hope you come back in the future) and the reviewers who reviewed as guest but are secretly members (they were just too lazy to log in).

Thanks for the silent readers too. I see your numbers and it makes me happy

In January when school starts back and I will become busy, so your interest in this story will determine how much priority I put in updating because my schedule will be full. Will try to get a good chunk of this done before then.

Now unto the story… I personally was not completely happy with this chapter. It's kind of transitional with some info dump and some fast pace action. Hope I didn't rush it too much. Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Mavis**

 _"_ _If you don't want anyone to hear you crying, cry in the shower. The falling water will mask your sobs" – Aquarius to child Lucy_

Lucy cracked one eye and immediately closed it again, having felt a stabbing pain through her head that indicated more sleep was necessary.

Except she couldn't stay still any more, the blankets around her were no protection for the harsh morning wind that was picking up strength even if she was laying on something really hot and rather soft.

The sun glowed warmly over the frozen the frozen landscape.

"Am I outside?"

Something was not right about the what she lay on. For one, the front of her body was extremely warm yet her back was freezing. The other was for how soft and squishy it felt, it was also really hard… and muscular.

And then she realized that there was a body under her. Also there was not just a body under her, but an arm draped around her waist holding her in place.

Then the memories of the previous night came flooding back and Lucy realized who she was with.

She sat up with a scream.

Natsu, who'd been curled asleep under her, sat up too with bleary eyes.

Lucy leaped away, dragging the blankets with her, clutching them to her chest. Her feet immediately slipped on ice. DAMN NO SHOES!

"You!" She pointed to him accusingly.

Still not fully awake , Natsu ran a hand through his pink hair. "What'd I do? Ugh Don't yell Lucy, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Why are YOU going to be sick? I'm the one freezing to death. And had to survive a fall."

Happy appeared, "But Natsu maneuvered your body around so he took the blunt of the fall while he held you. You must be extremely heavy because the fall did not hurt him nearly as much as when you landed on him."

The Lucy notice she was standing in a hole of snow. Underneath her feet wasn't soft snow but hard ice.

"Yea your standing on the snow Natsu melted trying to break the fall. When he lost consciousness, it refroze."

"Hey Natsu I think she's bleeding."

That was the first Lucy noticed that the bed sheets had red them. But she didn't feel pain. There was a small gash on her forehead. Natsu stood up and walked to her but before he could get to her, he slipped. His hands reaching out to balance himself, grabbed her breasts!

"You trying to grope!" Lucy said, kicking him square in the face.

"Don't think that was the intent" Happy stated.

"Is she stupid?" Natsu muttered before laying back in the snow..'

"Maybe she hit her head too hard," Happy whispers back to him.

"Don't touch me! I'm bleeding. Like I want you to be around me when I'm bleeding! You're practically a vampire around blood!"

"Happy watch Lucy. I got to sleep now." Natsu said before rolling over.

"WAIT DON'T SLEEP DAMMIT!" Lucy shrieked at his now snoring form.

She knew she should take advantage of his stupor and flee but her curiosity was stronger than her fear.

He really did look like a demon.

His form was so different than it had been that first night. No longer did he look like an innocent boy. Black marks of flames spiraled down half of his body. The other half had blue prints marking his body in a dragon scale pattern. Horns pointed out of his head. He had claws. Two wings that were a combination of red dragon wings and black bird were attached to his back.

Lucy touched his horns then rubbed his wings.

"I think Lady Lucy is a pervert, trying to touch Natsu in his sleep."

"Cat! It's not like that!" Lucy shouted. Then calmly she asked, "Who are you again?"

"I'm Happy! Natsu's familiar."

"I thought witches used familiars. Oh right I remember. Zeref gave you to Happy."

Happy stared at her blankly.

"How do you know that?"

"Seems I saw some of Natsu's memories"

"Why you must be special to be able to see through that thick skull of his."

Lucy stared at him, "Isn't he your master? Don't you feel bad for saying that?"

"Nope! That is our relationship. I don't mean anything harsh. Hey Lucy?"

"Yes Happy?"

"I cant stay out long while Natsu is sleeping. To conserve my energy so I am not draining his magic, I'm going to disappear."

Lucy was left standing alone. She was not sure what to do. She could try escaping but in the harsh winter world, she would not get far. She sat beside him.

Her toes were so cold. She had not ate anything so she was scared to use magic. It might make her lose consciousness if she drained herself too much. Natsu on the other hand was so warm.

"Maybe while he's sleeping I can take advantage of his warmth." Lucy sat down and curled herself around him.

"Don't think it's because I like you or anything! I'm just cold."

Natsu didn't move. He really was asleep. Lucy lay her head down on his shoulder.

The ground began to rumble.

Happy reappears. "Ahh! You really are being a perv, Lucy!"

"Shut it Cat!"

A monstrous cry pierced the air. Lucy and Happy covered their ears.

"I don't like the sound of that!"

A dark shadow moved along the clouds.

"What is that?" Frowning, Lucy tried to make out more detail but the tree branches were in the way. All she could tell was that it was very large.

A voice said, "You have to get away from here!"

Lucy turned to see a girl in a pink dress similar to her own floating above her!

"Ahh! A ghost!"

Happy turned to look at her, "Huh?"

The ghost said, "That creature in the sky is a dragon, and it will kill you. You must hurry. Follow me!" before gliding into the trees.

The cry came again from the sky. The pit of Lucy's stomach fell. The presence had she felt earlier was the same one she felt from whatever that was in the sky.

"She doesn't expect me to just up and follow her. I can barely walk!" Lucy climbed out of the ice hole, and ran after the girl.

"No bring Natsu!" The girl's voice echoed in her thoughts.

Lucy turn to look at the boy's fall body.

"But he's heavy." She complained.

Happy asked, "Who are you talking to Lucy?"

Lucy slid back down to Natsu's side. She attempted to sit the boy up and throw him over her shoulders, but Lucy had never picked up anything heavier than a sack of potatoes.

"You need to lighten up on the meals, boy." She said once she got Natsu thrown over her back. She murmured as she managed to get out of the hole without falling, "Why do I have to drag your ass over the mountatin?"

The swoop of the dragon wings was causing the trees to blow all around her. His mere presence close to Lucy gave her an uneasy edge, as if something inside of her knew she had to get away .

"Hurry Lucy" The girl had doubled back.

"I'm barefooted in snow, carrying a sleeping demon. You want to help little girl?"

"I got you." Happy shouted, grabbing Natsu and Lucy. Happy said, " I can take both of you if we fly cose to the ground, but Lucy, I can't see who you are talking to. You're going to have to direct me. "

They flew behind the pink dressed girl.

"Hey girl, who are you? Why are you helping us?"

"I am the Fairy Queen Mavis."

Lucy's eyes widen, her mother taught her to pray to Mavis for good luck.

Mavis added, "And Natsu is my brother-in-law."

* * *

 _(Mavis POV)_

Mavis glanced around to make sure the three were keeping up with her. It was good that Happy had appeared to help the others. She cast a nervous look at the sky. Achnologia had not realized their exact location. She had to protect Lucy and Natsu from Achnologia. END and Layla's daughter were the only two beings he feared – Zeref's ultimate creations that balanced the duel nature of magic.

"We have to hurry!"

Lucy asked, "Where are we going?"

"Some place sacred." Mavis replied. She followed a path through the woods that she taken many times before.

* * *

 _ **(Mavis's thoughts scatter to a scene in the woods 50 years before)**  
_

 _"_ _Let me go!" cried Mavis trapped in a magic circle in the woods. A group of children stood around her.  
_

 _"_ _We aren't going to hurt you, little fairy," said a calm voice._

 _"_ _You caught a fairy in your trap Zeref! How did you manage that?"_

 _Mavis saw a boy in black wince. There seem to be pain in the human's eyes. He mouthed "Sorry."_

 _Another child grumbled, "Your circle are always better than ours."_

 _"_ _Can I keep her?" A small redhead in pigtails asked.  
_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _Are you going to sell her? Fairies fetch a big price."_

 _Mavis shuddered. She heard what happened to fairies that humans captured._

 _"_ _No. I'm going to let her go."_

 _"But why Zeref? That's stupid. She's more valuable if we keep her."_

 _"She's a living creature. Look how scared of us she is." With that the one called Zeref (Mavis decided he was around seven) broke the seal of the circle. Mavis shot up away from the group. She flew away but not before turning and seeing the boy watch her. He smiled gently and waved to her. She waved back. Her first human friend! She couldn't wait to see him again.  
_

* * *

Snapping out of her daze, Mavis dodged trees and shrubs until a break in the forest could be seen. Soon the trees had disappeared and the group was crossing a frozen lake covered in snow. On the opposite side sat a cabin half hollowed out from what looked to be a fire.

"Lucy give this to Natsu." Mavis said creating a long ribbon of light.

As soon as Lucy touched it, it took physical form. In her hands was a scarf made of soft, small scales.

"What is this?"

"It's a holy celestial object, made from the scales of Draco, the dragon constellation. Wrap it around Natsu. It will protect him once we get to the cabin."

"Protect him?! What about me?"

"You will be safe enough inside. Your family follows my teachings so hopefully the spells will accept you."

"Hopefully?"

Mavis could hear Achnologia's motion redirect itself as the dragon realized its targets were not under him anymore.

Swooping low to the treeline, the creature seem to be searching for them.

"Its coming!" Mavis yelled, just as Lucy was able to drag the sleeping boy over the threshold of the house.

Happy dissolved when he tried to pass into the cabin.

The door was still open as the angry beast dived down at the shack. The dragon's mouth begin to glow.

"What do we do?!" screamed Lucy.

Mavis touched Lucy's head.

"Fairy Sphere."

A brilliant flash filled the room.

Mavis whispered, "Not even a dragon can bypass this shield. Zeref and I designed it years ago when we lived here together to raise our children."

 **Next Chapter: Breaking the Fairy's Heart**


	12. Breaking the Fairy's Heart

**Chapter Eleven:** **Breaking the Fairy's Heart**

 _(Mavis's POV/flashback)_

Wind howled through the night as Mavis journeyed to the land of the humans. On it brought the smell smoke.

 _Maybe I should turn back?_ A deep sense of unease played down her spine.

Something was wrong.

The moon shone a ruby orange, an unnaturally ill omen, which did not bode well for people on this night. Mavis studied the sky for guidance, but the stars in the sky hid their faces. Screams could be heard in the distance. A consistent, strange eruption noise was coming from up ahead.

Hurrying through the trees, Mavis finally reached a spot where she could peer down on Zeref's village. She had been coming to watch him for weeks, since he had let her go.

The scene horrified her.

Dragons were laying waste to it.

She shuffled her wings nervously; fairies and dragons were currently neutral allies so she could not stop the carnage against the humans.

A red dragon blew fire throughout the area – burning trees, houses, people, animals. A nearby lake got caught in the blast of his roar, suddenly combusting into steam. The steam created a huge mass of vapor that caused an eerie fog to envelope the area.

Hopefully, Zeref was hiding somewhere safe. He was smart and resourceful.

Mavis watched the humans try to run away across a field, but they were stopped by a giant green dragon. She closed her eyes as the dragon started to devour them, making her sick. She knew him as the Zirconis, the "Jade Dragon." It was sad he took that name for Jade was sacred to the fairies of the south, the ones that lived on the floating Tenrou Island.

She flew around the carnage, until she found Zeref's house. It was on fire.

Mavis flew erratically trying to look inside the house. She had to save them. As she debated searching inside, a huge blast knocked her back. The house collapsed into itself almost taking the little fairy with it.

A raven haired boy dragged a toddler behind him out who was barely standing.

"It hurts! Want Momma!" The baby wheezed.

"Come on Natsu, we have to get away from here."

"Can't walk, brother." The child constantly tripped over his own two feet.

Mavis recognized Zeref through the smoke. Natsu was a miniature version of him, the only exception was Natsu's black hair was spiky.

 _Where are their parents?_ She asked herself.

"Want Momma!"

"Be quiet Natsu. They'll hear you! Momma and daddy are gone!"

The younger brother fell to the ground. Zeref picked him up as best he could while running. At one point the weight of the toddler caused the seven year old to stumble over a tree root.

"Natsu you ok?"

Natsu didn't reply. The dragons were still coming so Zeref picked him back up and ran . Mavis followed casting a shadow spell over the area so that the dragons would not see the two escape.

When Zeref was a safe distance away from the village, he put Natsu down.

"Natsu! Hey wake up!"

Silence.

"Natsu!"

He started to cry as he tried to shake Natsu.

Mavis watched him.

Zeref's sobs soon wracked his body as he clutched the baby's body to him. Every now and then he would gasp for air.

"Mom and dad died but we are ok. Natsu, you have me. I will take care of you. Just sleep. I know how you like to sleep a lot." Zeref said as his tears started to dry. He bent to retrieve the other boy's body.

He began to move again.

They traveled until dawn broke, then the boy fell to the ground, no doubt exhausted. Zeref shivered uncontrollably for a moment before he sighed. He sat Natsu down and crawled retrieving dead leaves and sticks from the ground. Soon he made a meager fire with a spell.

Mavis waited.

Zeref fell asleep holding Natsu and crying as if his heart was breaking. Mavis's heart broke as well. She experienced a brief moment of sympathy that made her decide to visit his dream. She was indebted to him for freeing her.

* * *

 _(Zeref's Dream)  
_

A beautiful girl appeared before him. Her hair was braided back around her head with flower's enwined her locks. Soft curl fell over her shoulders. She appeared around twenty, but was not that tall.

Zeref gawked.

"Are you an angel?"

"Silly boy, I'm a fairy."

"Why are you here? I have never dreamed of you before?"

"You know this is a dream?"

"Yea dreams are merely illusion of the mind. I'm really good at spotting illusions."

"So wise for one so young."

"You are the one, the one I let go." Zeref astonishingly added.

"I am. It pleases me that you remember."

"Do you work with the dragons who attacked my village? Is it payment for me catching you?" He asked in wild eye horror.

"No!" Mavis exclaimed "I would never. I just came back to see you."

"I think my brother Natsu is dead. Can you help him? Don't you have the power to fulfil wishes?"

"I'm sorry young boy, your brother is dead. My power has no control over life."

He cried for the longest clutching his brother's body. "I have to save him! Mom and dad told me to protect him."

"Where are your parents?"

"They didn't make it out."

Mavis hugged him. At first, he remained stiff but then he gently relaxed into her embrace. He put his face into her neck. She felt the warm tears running down her skin, but he didn't make a sound. Then unexpectedly he hugged her back.

 _Trying to be so brave,_ she thought.

"Don't worry I will watch over you and make sure nothing happens to you."

The boy lay his head in her shoulder shoulder as he sat in her lap. He stared off into the distance with eyes sunken inwards. She rocked him gently as if he was her child.

"Why do people die?" He asked suddenly.

Startled, Mavis was unsure of how to answer. "Because death balances life."

"Seems to me that living is more important than dying."

"But what is living to you, a human or to those of your kind. If life just kept on living, than how would their be any new life? Death controls it. Plants are living, if plants did not die, we would not have room for more plants to grow. If animals did not die, we would not have nutrition in the soil for animals to live. Everything in nature is balanced."

"But I think this conversation is too much to have now…" Mavis put her hand on his head and forced him to switch into a dreamless sleep, taking herself out of his dream.

Still holding him in real life, Mavis looked over at the little Natsu on the ground. "Hmmm," she snapped her fingers and the body turned to stone, preserved until Zeref could see what he wanted to do with it.

The next morning, Zeref awoke.

Mavis buzzed around him in her fairy form. "You are hurt, human?"

"I'll be fine," Zeref said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "You stayed with me all night?"

Mavis frowned at him, "I told you I would watch over you."

"I really was not sure if I could trust the word of a fairy. Thank you. Where's Natsu?"

Mavis pointed to the stone toddler. "He is there."

Zeref grew quiet but did not cry. He seemed thoughtful.

They sat in silence forever. Mavis was not sure if she should be the one to break it; however, Zeref's stomach begin to rumble in hunger.

"Oh!" He said embarrassed.

"I can get you some food." Mavis stood up.

Zeref complained, "I don't really have a taste for food. Although my body needs nourishment to sustain it."

Mavis was not really sure what was edible for a human so she picked various types of fruits and mushrooms. Floating back to him, she grinned at him, "Here you go!" Dropping her cargo in front of him.

He began to eat the food ravenously. Sometimes with a mouth half full he would scold her for collecting some poisonsous items.

"I didn't know." Mavis apologized.

"You are lucky that I am an expert on everything around our village."

 _Yea but do you have to get an attitude when I was trying to help,_ Mavis sighed.

"Mistress Fairy?"

"Actually I'm the Queen Fairy"

Zeref looked her over good. "Are you sure?"

'What do you mean?"

"You are very beautiful, but you don't seem very regal."

"Why you… wait... you think I'm beautiful?"

Zeref nervously sweatdropped, "Anyway we are going off subject. I want to ask you, would you teach me more magic?" He bowed suddenly. 'I already know some, but I want to learn more so I can get into Midian Academy. All the best wizards go there."

"Perhaps, Is that your wish?"

"And would you keep watch of Natsu's body?"

"Why?" Mavis thought it was an odd request.

"Because I hope to bring him back. Would you help me?"

Mavis knew that resurrection was impossible so she agreed, "I will grant you those wishes."

And Mavis did help him learn magic, until he was old enough to travel alone to Midian Academy.

* * *

Ten years later…

Zeref walked through the woods looking for Mavis. She was supposed to meet him. He had a question about a project he was working on. The R system and Eclipse gate were banned from his school so he had started researching a new idea and needed her input.

Rounding the path, Zeref approached a special place for the two of them. It was where they spend much time training. On the trees surrounding the area, a group of flowers hung from the branches growing up the sides of some oak trees. It was an odd-looking vine, no other like it in the world. Dusky variegated leaves hunkered against a spiral, blue stem with flowers of many colors, sizes, and variations growing oddly outward in a radial design.

Zeref smiled at the memory.

From a young age, Mavis and him had likened to have their practice sessions out in the woods. Their interest in the forest no doubt stemmed from Mavis's love of wildlife and suspicions of anything human.

Mavis and him had practiced magic where Zeref had hurt the trees around him. In guilt, he had regrew the forest with his tree magic but all the trees had been the same. Mavis had not like the fact that they were all the same… She said that life was unique so she had set out to make each tree different by creating its own ecosystem per the tree. She choose random plants that she tied to the trees. The ties she made eventually became blue vines, the same color as the sky.

The animals had since left with nobody to take care of them. Now weeds grew below the trees and started threatening Mavis's vines, but the flowers still remain. The sight was really beautiful, a secret garden that no human eyes, but Zeref's, had seen.

He had not seen Mavis in about two years. He had stopped visiting her once the school gave him a job teaching. He was so consumed with planning lessons for his students. Then he had started researching death and time travel on the side.

Grief and depression overwhelmed him, and even though he still had Mavis, he felt abandoned. Abandoned by his parents… abandoned by Natsu… abandoned by the teachers at school who were always on his case. Closing his eyes, he felt crippled by the pain of that dragon attack. How would life had been different for him if his family had never died. They still held apart of his heart even though years had passed. Mavis said thats how fairies are born, from the love and memories in a human heart, but he was pretty sure a fairy would not be born from all the ill feelings he kept inside his heart.

Zeref heard someone talking. He moved in the direction of the sound, coming across a large pond being fed by a small mountain stream.

There was Mavis bathing. She stood waist deep in the water in her human form. Her human form was still a good deal shorter than him but still much larger than her palm size fairy form. She noticed him. "Ooffff," she screamed before splashing down into the water .

He smiled at her, "I can still see you. The water is clear."

"Well you aren't suppose to look!"

"Why not? Its not like I haven't seen you naked? Plus didn't you catch me bathing before? Besides why are you in human form?"

Mavis blushed because she had wanted Zeref to catch her naked…. She had missed him.

Zeref sat on the waters edge watching her. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Dang….

Stupid human reaction, blushing, it was the telltale sign that gave her away.

"No!" Mavis denied and slinked to the edge of the pond to gather her dress.

Zeref stared at her with those innocents eyes, "Don't worry I believe you." But his smile said otherwise.

"What do you need Zeref? You only come to me when you want something?"

"I had questions"

"About?"

"The temple of Ankhseram and the rule of law."

Mavis froze.

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"I wanted to find it."

"Well it can't be found. The location for it was lost centuries ago."

"But I thought the fairies would know."

"There might be some books or scrolls on the subject on Tenrou, but they will never let you there."

"You could get it for me," Zeref pointed out. Then he asked, "What about the rule of law?"

Mavis shifted uncomfortably. "Well its a group of spells."

"Yes?" Mavis did some fast thinking, not sure she wanted to admit the truth.

"The spells use light in its purest form to do what ever the caster wants. The caster is essentially God. Some say in its perfect form that it can control life and death but nobody has ever gotten there."

"What you mean?"

"There are three spells that embody the Ruler - Law, the first, banishes darkness. Order, the second, allows you to control everything around you including space and time. And the last is Heart, which channels light to power your spells. Law is the first which measures your soul and if you are found lacking, will curse you against your guilt. Order guards the mind and must find strength to even be performed. Than the light that is in you Heart is the only power needed, but beware because its price is the highest. Nobody knows what Heart will do to you, because nobody has ever reached the point of casting it. To control life and death you have to perfectly master all 3 spells. The closest anyone has ever got were the priest of Ankhseram many years ago. If you will fail, you would be cursed by Ankhseram and a threat to all living creatures. That is why the mages, fairies, and dragons aligned themselves to hide the temple so it would not be found."

"Oh" Zeref looked disappointed.

"However…"

He perked up.

"The temple can probably be found found by the stars. You might want to find yourself a celestial wizard."

"Huh? Any celestial wizard? There are plenty at school."

"Not any celestial wizard. You would want Anna."

"Anna?"

"Yes she's the daughter of Andromeda, the princess constellation that was banished by her father the Celestial king. Haven't you ever heard the story? All the fairy tales about dragons and princesses are based on her story?"

"Really? I know the story of Andromeda, but thought it was a myth. The constellation still sits in the sky at night."

Mavis laughed, "Silly! The stars would. We are talking about the spirit of the stars, not the stars themselves. Yes Andromeda accidentally killed her celestial mage. The rules of the celestial world say that a spirit cannot kill whoever they have a contract with so the Spirit King through her out even though she was his daughter. She wandered this world and was going to be sacrificed to a dragon but a great dragon slayer saved her. They married and had a daughter."

"Oh but spirits can't survive in this world very long."

"No but Andromeda was the third most powerful constellation after her father Cephius and her mother, Queen Cassiopia. She's managed to survive 5 years here on earth, but her time grew short after she had a daughter.."

"And Anna is their daughter?"

"Yes. She would know what her mother would know. And if she didn't…." Mavis looked around suspiciously then whispered, "She can summon a spirit that has the information."

"Oh so she's a great possessor of celestial keys?"

"Actually she doesn't have to use keys to summon spirits."

"WHAT?!" Zeref bellowed. His world just crashed around him as he thought about summoning spirits without holder magic!

"Calm down, you're scaring the wildlife," Mavis admonished. "Actually the celestial nature of her heritage will probably be passed down through the women in her family, the more they use their celestial magic, the younger they will die. But the celestial spirits are more commonly tied to Ankhseram, they are a part of his pantheon. And they would know where the temple is considering that they watch Earthland from up there." Mavis pointed to the heavens.

Zeref lay down lost in thought.

Mavis came up to sit by him. "Do you ever miss, how it was Zeref? How we use to just sit and talk about anything? You didn't have ulterior motives… well you did, but they were not obvious."

He glanced sideways at her, "Sometimes."

"Have you found a girl among those humans at that school of yours?"

"Not really. Most of them are superficial and though a few are really nice, I talk over their heads so we never can have a long conversations."

Mavis secretly smiled…. Fools, the lot of them.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well you don't talk over my head?"

Zeref laughed, "No but sometimes I feel you are talking over mine."

"Shut-up" She playfully slapped him.

"If you don't have one, what about letting me be your girl?"

"Is that a proposition fairy?"

"An invitation."

"Hmmmm not sure… Don't fairies try to trick you out of your luck? It could be bad for me."

"Those are Spriggins - evil trickster fairies. I'm a fairy of light."

"You say."

"Well, am I superficial?"

"Definitely not."

"Do I bring you bad luck?"

"No."

"What about nice?'

"Most days."

Mavis hit him again.

"Such an abusive fairy. Sure you're not a Spriggin?"

"No Spriggins live to the West. Auroras live in the north. Tenrous live in the south. And Sprites live in the East."

"Was joking, Mavis." Zeref smirked at her, "Never thought you would be interested in playing this way with a human, Mavis."

Mavis looked at him seriously, "Who's playing?"

Crawling up to sit on his body, Mavis met Zeref's gaze steadily. His breath caught.

"Zeref... I..." She wanted to tell him what she had tried a lifetime to do through her actions. They had spent a life time together, helping each other, getting to know one another. He was very special to her. She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him. Maybe something wrong with inherently wrong with Mavis but she could not get enough of him, this boy, her human.

"Because I love you Zeref."

 **Next chapter: Markarov and Yuri**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the Zervis this chapter. Yes Natsu's hair is black at this point. It has not turned pink yet because Zeref has not revived him with Etheranous particles and sealed his human soul in a book yet. Also Anna and the Andromeda story will be important later on... Clearly... Uh this chapter was super long like 5,000 words so I divided it up into this one and next chapter. Just bring a tissue when you read the next chapter. I cried on the next chapter (the feels are that strong). Angst alert!


	13. Markarov and Yuri

**Chapter Twelve: Markarov and Yuri**

 _"Natsu there are 3 types of families that human's have. Those you are born to, those that are born to you, those that you let into your hearts." – Zeref to child Natsu._

Mavis was kissing him!

Zeref growled at the taste of her as his body came to life. Her hair was still wet and it slapped his robes when he suddenly pushed her away, "Are you sure about this Mavis?"

"What? You mean you are actually interested?" Mavis teased. "Started thinking you was asexual."

As an answer, he tore the thin dress she was wearing; he never liked the thing anyway. He had been sad when she had put it on. As he rolled to press her underneath him in the grass, he asked "What were you saying?"

Mavis heard the fabric tear but didn't care. She wanted him with the same desperation.

Smiling, she replied, "Nothing at all."

Mavis reached out and made his clothes disappear. She had seen him naked before, but today he looked different. Or maybe because she was in human form.

"Oh you want to bring magic into this?" Zeref smiled down at her. He concentrated his magic into his fingertips, and carefully caressed her skin over her breasts to her stomach. She shuddered as his eyes never left her face.

Kissing her he again, his mouth begin to lick a trail down her neck to right above her heart. He whispered a few words. Warmth begin to radiate from Mavis's body. It was more than just a sexual feeling, but something he had done to her blood. An exotic feeling begin to radiate through out her body. Her skin became extra sensitive. Even the breeze caused her to moan. At the same time, he gently separated her folds to stroke her. She cried out in relief and pulled him close but he wouldn't let her.

He whispered in her ear, "Let me love you."

Mavis trembled with the incredible sensation of his fingers soothing the ache inside by teasing her clit. Never had she experience such. They excited her in a way she never thought possible.

"I am yours Zeref, forever and always."

* * *

Mavis awoke sometime during the evening to find herself alone. Zeref had disappeared.

Her dress had been blanketed around her.

A circle had been drawn around her to protect her .

A message had been left for her.

 _Mavis, I'm sorry if you hate me, but our relationship will never work out. Hopefully you do hate me; it will make it easier for you to forget me for I do not want you to remain depressed over a lifetime. You are a fairy queen, and I am a lowly wizard. The action of taking on a human lover will look poorly on you. You will live forever, while I will die a ripe old age. My heart is heavy while writing this because I do love you though my actions are contradicting with what I say. It is hard for me to come to terms with what happened because I have a goal, which I am trying to attain, the revival of my family. Please do not seek me out. I won't come bother you any more. Take care of yourself.  
_

She couldn't stop the tears. He had left without even talking to her!

 _Coward!_

Clutching her dress, she broke the spell and thought about chasing after him. Eventually, she returned to her fairy life. Her thoughts were consumed with Zeref though.

"Wish he would just die." She found herself saying, even though she just really wanted him back.

Throwing herself into her life as a queen, she began to use diplomacy to try and cease the dragon war.

A few months later, Mavis in human form sought out Zeref, who was living among the dragons sympathetic to human kind.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _(Zeref's POV)_

Mavis's cracked her palm against Zeref's check as she said it. The attack was so surprising, along with her words that Zeref lost his balance.

"What? I mean we did. But you're fairy. And I'm human. It should be…." Zeref stammered with a wide eye look from the ground.

Mavis angrily kicked his leg. "And?" He began to retreat crawling backwards away from her.

"I mean how do you know you're pregnant? Are you sure it's mine?"

Mavis screeched at him and proceeded to launch herself at him, using her small fist to smack his chest…

"You bloody bastard, left me! Asshole! And this!" She stopped her rant long enough to open her cloak and point out her stomach.

Zeref gulped, "I didn't plan for this to happen. Honestly, I would have never gotten _you_ pregnant."

Igneel tried to not listen to the humans' conversation, but he winced at Zeref's words… You could be the smartest mage in the world and clearly not understand women. Although Igneel was somewhat amused at how the young fairy queen suddenly reached out to electricut the boy. Sizzling, he lay on the ground in pain.

This brought the couple to the attention of all the dragons present. The lightening dragon snickered at Zeref's misfortune.

Metallicana interrupted, "Lady Mavis, he is the father of the child. You might not want to kill him just yet." He made a mental note to offer Zeref some advice about love later. Maybe he could teach Zeref how to sing his way to a woman's heart because the boy clearly needed guidance.

"Oh I won't kill him! Just need to get some emotions out of my system. They've been building for the last few months. Plus my hormones are high right now."

After Zeref was laying on the ground huddling at her maltreatment, she stopped.

"Now what are you going to do about this?"

"Me?" He squeaked.

"You're always trying to fix things! Fix this! I can't tell my people. 'Hey I'm having a child - its half human.' What are they going to think? Will it even be able to live among fairies? What if it is weird mix of human and fairy that it can't even exist in this world. "

"Uh!" The boy was left stammering as he tried to form words.

"Ah!" Mavis threw up her hands in disgust.

"Well we could marry."

"Why the hell would I want to marry your sorry ass? You didn't want me before, why do you want me now?"

* * *

Mavis and Zeref did end up marrying.

It was after their son was born.

At the time, Mavis named him Yuri, meaning the justice of God's light. She decided to choose a last name as well since humans did that sort of thing.

"Why don't you name him after me. Dragneel?"

"Because I don't like you."

She finally decided "Drayer" for a strong sense of responsibility. Zeref was hurt by this.

The two of the evenutally soften towards each other as they produced the Magna Carta. This strengthen their bonds until finally Mavis forgave Zeref.

The Magna Carta was a treaty signed between the fairies, celestial spirits, humans, and peaceful dragons. The holder of the contracted was the Celestial Wizard Anna. The ones that signed were Anna's father, the dragon slayer Achnologia, the fire dragon king, Igneel, Mavis, the Fairy Queen, Zeref, the human representative, and Cephius, the Celestial King.

Once they were wed, Zeref decided to rebuild the cabin by the lake, but with the dragon war growing, the construction proceeded slowly. He found he did not have much free time. One of his first orders of business was to fill the house with defense spells in case of a random attack.

He also continued to hunt for the Temple of Ankhseram.

Three years later, Achnologia started to become very violent in the war, ripping through the enemy lines without care to friend or foe.

Igneel and Metallicana begin to discuss plans for taking out Achnologia. Their plans are discovered by Achnologia, who in retaliation decides to slaughter all living dragons using an ancient place he had found through his wife Andromeda.

Tracking him, Zeref followed him to the northern providence very close to where his childhood homestead was, planning to kill the dragon slayer for threatening his friends.

The place that Achnologia went to was the Temple of Ankhseram.

Nobody knows exactly what happened here. Two men went in... One man came out. The other came out as the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

* * *

A miniature Mavis shuffled out the front door as Zeref walked up the path to his house. Zeref shook his head when he thought about how hopefully when his son ages, Yuri would lose the blonde curls and green eyes... He just did not look like a boy. Maybe it was the fairy genes in him? Especially when Mavis dressed him in brightly colored robes that could be mistaken for dresses.

"Daddy!" The little boy said as he flew off the porch.

"What?!" Mavis asked too slow to react from the door. When she waddled outside, Zeref saw it, her fat stomach. Mentally he calculated how long he had been gone … Today was July. It had been 7 months.

"Be careful Yuri!" Mavis teared with pleasure as she saw her husband. She didn't want Yuri falling in his excitement to see his father.

Zeref smiled with the knowledge he soon would have a second child. He was still going to act surprised when Mavis told him. She loved to dramatically tell him things, and she pouted when he would jump the gun. Opening up his arms to grab Yuri, suddenly he felt a prickle on his neck.

The next second a curse activated.

Black waves began to roll off Zeref's body.

It was too late.

Yuri was already jumping toward him.

Zeref held out his hands to push him away.

In mid air, the darkness caught Yuri.

Zeref grabbed his own head as the most splitting pain racked his brain. It was almost as if somebody had shoved a knife through his nose into his frontal lobe. Even through the pain, he heard rather than see Yuri's body hit the grass with a sharp crack.

"Yuri!" Mavis shrieked. Zeref tried to see but the pain was so bad, dots danced around his vision.

He could barely make out the body that had been completely drained of life. Mavis leaped off the porch and grabbed the Yuri's lifeless body.

"Stay away!" Zeref shouted. He couldn't breath. His son was now dead. And he had been the cause. The pain seemed to grow worse.

Zeref still held his head as fell to his knees. He fought to remain conscious, as he cried, "What have I done?"

"Zeref!" Terror filled green eyes looked at him as Mavis tried running away.

She took four steps away before she hit the ground clutching her stomach. Blood stained her dress.

It was then that Zeref noticed she had been hit by the curse too.

"NO!"

Zeref was by her side at once, wrapping her in his arms. Yuri fell from her grasp, his body hit the ground because Zeref was too busy holding Mavis to try and catch him.

Blackness still swirled around him.

"You used law, didn't you?" gasped Mavis.

"I didn't realize it had cursed me Mavis! Or I would never have returned! I would have never endangered you two this way! Let me heal you!"

"Zeref, I need you to…." Mavis's voice was almost inaudible.

He interrupted her as he carried her to the house. "Shush don't talk. I will find a way to fix this." He ran one hand over her body. When it reached her stomach, Zeref's heart contracted.

"Mavis?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, you dork." Mavis broke off to groan softly, her mouth tightening, eyes squeezing tighter shut, pinched with pain. A hand attempted to touch Zeref's robes. "Zeref I'm pregnant again."

"I know! I can see! But! But! There's a strange energy around your stomach!" Zeref cried.

"You have been gone. It was going to be a happy surprise when you returned. Love you."

"I love you too. Everything is going to be fine. You are a fairy. Fairies are immortal." Zeref said.

"Still lying to yourself." Mavis pushed weakly against the spot she held, "You sense it – the energy around the baby? Listen, I –" She started to cough.

"No save your strength."

"Zeref, let me talk." She commanded weakly. "I'm not immortal right now. I'm using my life force to protect the baby.'

"What?!"

"It's a struggle right now to breathe because instead of healing myself, I'msupporting the baby's life." Mavis looked at Zeref with tears. "It's another boy."

Zeref wimpered as he glanced to Yuri's body still lying in the grass. A memory hit him of Natsu's body lying in a similar position when he was younger.

"How can I kill an immortal?"

"That's the part of the contradiction of the curse. You love so much, that you take its life, whether it be immortal or not."

"Mavis, please for my sake, let me heal you." Zeref started doing healing enchantments in the air.

"It won't work. He will be born then I will die. Get Anna. She will help." Cough. "Because you can't be there when the baby is born."

"Shhhh!"

Mavis was growing paler by the second even though he was using his strongest healing spells.

"It's no use Zeref. The more you try to save me, the more your curse sucks the life out of me." Mavis smiled sadly, ""Zeref, I still have the body of your brother. I asked the Tenrou fairies to keep him on their island."

"That doesn't matter now."

"Hey Zeref. I'm not going to last more than another a few weeks. Name the boy, Markarov. He was a prince I read about in a human story once…." Cough " It's befitting a name for the son of a fairy queen."

"Mavis! I will fix this! You just have to hold on."

Mavis touched him weakly, the strain of it showed in her face, "Some things you can't fix Zeref. Even with magic. I don't want you to spend your life regretting this. The moments we shared were the happiest of my life. I want you to live and find a cure for your curse. Life is a gift that I leave you with. And I can rest in peace to know at least one of my sons survived."

Tremors racked Zeref's body as he held Mavis, his lifeline. He rested his head against hers while whispering, "Don't leave me Mavis. Everyone I love leaves me."

"Don't worry Zeref. Don't you know? Fairies always live in your heart."


	14. Jude's Law

**My heart is kind of heavy from last chapter.** Need a break from Mavis/Zeref storyline. Plus those last few chapters have just been HUGE! We are going to leave that alone right now. It might have seemed a bit rushed. Gomen! I just wanted to show a quick flash of Zervis that morphed into something a bit more detailed. The death scene was probably the saddest moment I have written.

Hope everyone had a wonderful New Years! My family came down. Think one of them may have given me a cold. Been pretty secluded all week until they came and now I have a headache, sniffles, sneezing... so... yeah.

This chapter is kind of transitional as we get into a new plot twist (can't wait to write it). Hope you guys enjoy it. Will lighten the mood soon too like next chapter. I was inspired by that chapter Lucy Fire from the manga – a bit of comedy, a sweet Nalu moment, a cliffhanger ending… I liked this chapter. It gives some teases at some stuff to come. Any theories? Let me know.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Jude's Law**

 _(Lucy's POV)_

"Not going to haul your ass around the mountain. And I can't say here." Lucy stated to the again sleeping boy. Leaning over, she nudged him with her foot. He let out a huge snore.

Lucy was not ashamed to admit that she was petrified. Her nerves were shot and what little bit of logic she had left after Mavis had blocked that blinding light the dragon had threw at them.

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

The temperature was noticeably dropping. Mavis was gone, and Natsu was still knocked out on the ground. Lucy had initially tried to wake him but with no luck. She eyed the entrance to the cabin. Snow was starting to fall again.

She was hungry and tired.

If she had fire to cook Natsu, she would probably do it...

Or Happy...

Lucy also had a strange feeling as if she missed something important.

She barely knew what happened after the light had engulfed the entire cabin. It seemed as if she had witnessed something when Mavis had touched her. The memory had vanished at the same time Mavis disappeared.

Lucy's head ached when she tried to think too much on Mavis.

"I need to get away." Lucy said to herself. Clearly, all the excitement and lack of sleep was making her half crazy. If Natsu was not going to get up, she would have to leave him. He was probably better suited to survive in the wilderness.

The weather would kill her so she decided to make a temporary jacket out of her blankets. Searching the house for something sharp, the only thing Lucy found was Natsu's claws, which she used to cut the fabric.

After tying the new layers around her, Lucy made her way outside. She shivered. It wasn't enough.

Staring at the sky, Lucy thought about how much energy she had used up. She had gotten some sleep so she felt better about using magic... at least small spells.

No stars shown during the day, but Lucy knew that they were still there. Lucy murmured "Pyxis domum reperio . Invoking the name of the constellation that was known for finding lost places.

A star appeared in the blue sky. Slowly, it fell toward her. Then little ball of light perched on her nose before flying into the forest.

"Hello Pyxis"

It was a spell her mother had taught her so she could always find her way home. All Lucy had to do was follow the constellation's fallen star.

"I can't make this journey with these rags on." Lucy declared to nobody in particular. She went back inside to stand over the only other source of clothes around – Natsu.

He didn't need them technically. He clearly could create outfits through his magic.

Plus he had shoes.

Of course they seemed to be sandlish, but anything would do at the point.

His robes would be perfect to cover the holes she made in the blankets to put her arms through. They also had buttons unlike the sheets which were tied around her. Moving around would be more secure wearing that.

Lucy fingered his scarf. Mavis said he needed it to protect him. Maybe it had been just for the spell but Lucy didn't have the heart to take it.

Reaching out she sat him up to maneuver his arms out of his robes. He rolled over pinning her underneath him.

She blushed furiously. "It's not what you think!"

Snore.

"I need this more than you! I'm trying to escape."

She could almost imagine Happy saying, "What kind of idiot tells their captor when they were escaping?" But the demon did not even flinch when she said it.

Checking his breathing, she unwound herself from him, gently laying him on his back.

 _So far so good. He had not wakened._

Next she took off his shoes.

They stunk!

"How can they stink so fast?" Lucy asked. He had not even been in the clothes for more than a few hours.

"Guess I will have to make do." She said as she tried them on. They were too big for her feet so she created some makeshift socks..

"Farewell m'Lord Dragon Demon," she murmured, covering herself with his clothes. "For I doubt we will see each other again."

It was almost sad to leave him like this.

A little impulsively she patted his forehead. Just because he still reminded her of a puppy, even though he was evil incarnated.

And Lucy left, knowing there was a high possibility of her freezing to death that night. Hopefully she could cover a lot of ground during the last few hours of the day.

* * *

 _(Gray's POV)_

"She's still missing?!"

"We have searched the surrounding area. The demon is truly gone along with your daughter." Gray reported.

"Also, we can't track them because they left by air. We just know the general route they took from the tower watchers." Loke added.

Jude hit his fist against his desk, making Gray and Loke jump. "Unacceptable." The half of his head was bandaged.

"All we need is a skilled scryer and something of Lucy's to be able to find her. It might take a few days to get one here though. We have a large enough force to tear these mountains apart, searching for Lady Lucy. Even if we have to journey so far north that we come in contact with HIS castle." sneered Gray.

"HIS" referring to Zeref's castle.

One reason Gray had taken up with the Heartfilias was to hopefully come in contact with Zeref. The black wizard had taken something very important to Gray, and he hoped to get it back.

"I want every Demon hunter, Dragon slayer, mercenary within Ishgar to be hunting for this monster. I want his head! My daughter, I want her found now! Even if I have to destroy every mountain and tree in the north to do it. Dammit that girl has never been much use of anything, but now she goes and gets herself kidnapped. How will any man want her if she has been with a demon?"

Gray spaced out for a second, ignoring Jude's rant.

Sometimes Jude made him sick when he raged at Lucy. Lucy was probably the nicest girl he knew, besides maybe Juvia.

Instant guilt flooded him. Gray thought back to yelling at Juvia. He had wanted to apologize so he had tracked down Virgo to see where Juvia was cleaning to apologize.

He had been the one to find the poor girl's burnt body lying in a melted hallway.

Everyone had been woken from the sound of an explosion of the flame breath's roar, but Gray had been just a floor below it.

He had ran with brake neck speed to Lucy's room but the beast had already taken her. A flying furry creature had issued a threat before danced away when Gray had sent ice shards at its head.

Going back to Juvia, he had immediately carried her to the healers and stayed by her side until she partly woke to notice him. She had smiled a little pleased smile with tears running down her face.

Before falling back to sleep, she had whispered, "At least, you're worried about me."

And she had not awaken since.

Sure...

Juvia's infatuation with him was annoying as hell, but he didn't hate her.

Those words though kinda made him sad. Juvia had no family and while she got along with all the girls in the castle, she never really opened up to any of the guys besides him. She was a sweet girl who always looked out for him. He had actually been the one to bring her to the castle and got her a job. He had found her a couple of years before in a nearby village, a lost and alone girl. She had been orphaned and was trying to use her skills to help bandits steal merchandise from unsuspecting travelers. Jude had sent Gray along with a small force to dispatch them. Juvia was the only one to survive because Gray saw something in her that reminded him of himself.

After saving her, Juvia had proclaimed him her savior, and she tried to do everything for him.

But the fire demon had hurt her.

Plus the demon had kidnapped Lucy, one of his friends. Lucy's body was not strong against fire like Juvia's should have been. He didn't understand how the demon could have hurt her. Juvia was the rain woman made of water. Her power was special. Even if a demon tried to eat her magic, because she could transform into water, she could just reform herself inside the demon, killing it.

For him to have hurt her, he would have had to boiled her to the point her magic broke down.

Gray hated not being to kill the demon the first time they fought. His friends were being hurt. Normally he tried to keep his distance but from everyone but because of his childhood.

Gray zoned back into the conversation long enough to hear Jude say, "Make a law in the northern providence that whoever finds my daughter will be my heir. "

"Hey wait a second," Loke demanded.

"Yes?"

"What about Lucy? When you find her, you are just going to give away her birthright?"

"It had never been my intention to leave all this to her. I was hoping that she would fall in love with one of you. Now I think that it will take a strong warrior to rescue her. That type of man is the kind I want to leave what I have built to. "

"Doesn't she get a say in this? I mean she's your daughter."

"Remember your place, Loke. You can't possibly think she can run this estate and keep the men under control? Left to her, this region would have anarchy. I gave her a chance and she refused to pick a suitable arrangement. Now with the demon kidnapping her, who would take her?"

Gray decided not to speak up. He place a hand on Loke's shoulder. Loke turned red and barked, "What kind of men do you think will come? Ever scoundrel, criminal, mage, and tracker will come."

Jude smirked. "And it will make the perfect competition to see who will be on top."

When Loke opened his mouth still to speak again, Gray made his grip tighter sending Loke a warning to keep his mouth shut.

Gray stared at Jude straight in the eye with a hard look. "Is there anything else?"

"You may go. I am disappointed that this has happened. Hopefully you can redeem yourself and be rewarded.

Loke and Gray left the room, both seething in rage. They would find Lucy, before anyone else.

Gray swore he would take the demon down, even if he used THAT technique – the one his master taught him - the ultimate spell of an ice maker.

Even though Gray liked Lucy a lot, if it came down to it, Loke should be the one to marry her. Loke had been with Lucy since she was young and one of the reasons he became such a playboy was because Lucy thought of him like a brother.

Loke asked Gray, "You think your family will come?"

Gray winced at the thought of asking them for help.

"Yea"

 **Next chapter: Vulcan Meat**


	15. Vulcan Meat

**Chapter Fourteen: Vulcan Meat**

 _(Natsu's POV)_

"Zeref?" Natsu mumbled.

At that moment, he realized he was lying alone on a very hard surface.

 _Dang, this is becoming a bad habit... randomly sleeping in weird places._

Blinking awake, he automatically tried to find the blonde. Her scent was the first thing he detected about his newfound surroundings.

The place was odd to say the least. A small cabin that had the top hollowed out from the elements including fire. One side seemed considerably newer than the other as if someone had tried to rebuild the house but never finished.

The sound of crying permeated his hearing...

 _"_ _Want Momma" A child screamed._

 _The smell of smoke…_

"Natsu?" Happy floated outside the open threshold door, peering inside at him.

"Uh Happy?"

"Thank GOD! I have been waiting hours for you to get your lazy ass up. Are you ok?"

"Yea." The light was decreasing to early evening. "Hours? Why are you out there Happy?"

Happy smashed his faced against what looked to be an invisible barrier. "Well I can't go in there. It's sacred ground. Actually you can't go in there either, but that scarf protects you. Lucy gave it to you."

That's when Natsu noticed he had a scarf. He touched it and was instantly reminded of Igneel's scales, but Igneel's had been red not white. A bit of cold nipped at his chest causing him to also noticed that his shirt and shoes were gone.

"Hey Happy, where is Lucy?"

"Oh she left."

"Left?"

"Not sure why. The pervert stripped you then left a few hours ago."

Natsu rubbed his face with his hand. _Of all the idiotic things to do…_

"I swear I don't understand how someone can be so stupid!" He vented. "It's the middle of a freaking storm and she's trying to escape. I wasn't going to hurt her!"

Maybe he should just let her go...

"Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to go after her, right?"

Natsu thought about it for a long time before he made his decision. He summoned his wings, launching himself into the air to start the search for the runaway.

* * *

 _(Lucy's POV)_

Fatigue was beginning to settle in around Lucy. Although she knew it had only been a few hours since she left the cabin, the shoes and the snow made travel slow so it felt like days had passed. Stopping and resting was a must from tripping over roots and climbing over logs. Her butt was probably permanently bruised from all the sliding she did in the snow. The daylight had melted a layer which was starting to refreeze into ice. She was use to long hikes around the castle – although she was always accompanied by Virgo and at least one small battalion of guards - but the sheer amount of exercise needed for traveling was taking its toll.

The strangest part was the loneliness of the journey.

And the eerie silence.

No animals or wildlife had appeared on her path. _  
_

Winter was a less active time for most animals. Most probably avoided her once sensing her presence, which was fine. More activity would attract predators. And the mountains were full of them – wolves, amaroks, leopards, polar bears, ice birds, and wyverns.

"I know I am going to get frost bite." Lucy complained but was fearful of using more magic. The pyxis spell was starting to twinkle off.

At first she started out thinking she could turn back, but stubbornness pushed her forward. He probably was awake and would think she couldn't handle herself.

Plus the fact that she probably wouldn't reach the cabin before nightfall.

 _Maybe I can run across one of my father's search patrols? I'm sure the men are looking for me._

A loud panting sound announced that Lucy was not as alone as she thought.

She stopped.

The sound stopped, but then there was a loud crash somewhere to her right. The sound of branches splitting and snow being displaced was not comforting. Whatever it was had to have been huge. Something snarled then a crack was heard before the silence returned.

Too many trees screened the scene of what just happened.

 _Should I investigate?_ If she approached it slowly using the trees as cover, whatever it was would probably not see her.

Deciding it was best to know what was in the woods with her, rather than running away, she crept closer.

Crunch. Crunch.

There the sounds was again. The cracking noise was similar to when the castle's cooks would grind cornmeal.

Crunch.

Large white ape shoulders shook as a beast tore into what seemed to be a limp deer. Fresh, liquid blood covered the snow and its white fur.

Lucy knew what it was without having to see its face – a Vulcan. It was eating the bone, skin, muscle with no stop in sight.

She had once lost a prized horse to a Vulcan when she had been separated from her escort as a child. The Vulcan had attacked going after her horse, the bigger piece of meat, throwing young Lucy off. Lucy had ran, always feeling guilty for leaving Sagittarius behind.

Eventually Aquarius and Markarov had found her wandering the woods.

Lucy backed away, hoping its nose was more occupied from the deer stench to smell her.

Multiple howls rose in the distance.

She froze.

Too deep for wolves, too many to be amaroks...

... it could only mean one thing...

A clan of Vulcans was about to descend on her, attracted by the blood, no doubt.

It was too late to worry about noise. She ran as fast as she could, weaving through the scrubby bushes and low grasses. The long homemade robes she wore caught on twigs and spiny thorns. She snatched them up in desperate fists before running on. Sticks and thorns slashed at her night dress. The wind blew freezing her legs.

Something jumped behind her and slapped her down into the snow with a giant paw.

"Rescind slippari" Lucy said throwing the giant weight off her. The slippery spell took an opponents attack and redirected it against them.

A very large Vulcan bared its fangs at her from its fallen position, as she stood.

The chase was on.

Lucy began to use water magic, making the ground slushy in her escape

Catching up to her easily, the monster just missed pouncing on her. She heard the grunts as it went sailing into some trees instead.

She would have laughed if she knew she was doing more damage than making it angry at her.

Turning, Lucy shouted, "Aqua illumines!"

A strong water wave caught the Vulcan in its face as it climbed over the fallen debris. Lucy dashed away. That was her most powerful water spell, but she was so tired and hungry that if failed to do much more than startle her opponent.

 _I passed a frozen lake recently._

If she could hold the Vulcan off long enough to to get around that embankment then she could lure it onto the ice and drown it. Her water magic was stronger around actual water. Plus she could melt the ice with her new fire spells.

The new plan gave her a burst of energy . Risking everything for the sake of speed, Lucy kicked off her shoes, not caring if they froze.

Some cruel tree stopped her retreat by growing a well place root in her path. She did not just fall but rolled down apparently a hill.

Reaching out she tried to slow her descent by grabbing onto something, but nothing was around.

Thump!

She crashed on top of her arm. Pain exploded through her nerves over the whole side of her body. A mangled cry escaped her lips. She lay on the snowy ground, catching her breath.

"Damn!" Lucy swore as she tried to get up. Her arm hurt something bad but she was too hyped with adrenaline to check it.

A roar at the top of the hill told her the Vulcan was about on top of her. More roars filled the area as she realized that there was not just one following her.

She scrambled to get away.

One jumped not four feet beside her, shaking the ground and rattling trees. A branch fell down almost hitting Lucy.

Grabbing the branch with her good arm, she tried to swing it around, hitting its face but the branch broke upon impact.

Quickly, she lit the part she held with her fire spell before the creature could react.

It jumped.

"Stay away!" She screamed.

Lucy was fully prepared to stab it, but at the last second, the Vulcan twisted its body away from her.

More of the beasts appeared.

"Scared? I will have you know. I learned fire magic from a vicious demon." Lucy waved the flaming branch at them. They growled but kept their distance.

Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around her.

She heard a slurping sound and the fire from the flaming branch swirled around her head to whatever was behind her.

"Eeekkk!" She elbowed the creature.

"Calm down , Lucy."

She turned and was pressed into Natsu's warm chest.

"Hey Lucy!" cried Happy. The cat suddenly attacked her hair. Or he was trying to hug her head… Lucy was not sure which.

"Gawd, should have known you would disturb the natives." Natsu grumbled as he held her to him.

"Natsu?!" Lucy internally sighed in relief. She literally slumped into him. Her dad would have told her she was acting like a cheap jacket (clingy) but oh hell…. He felt so good. And she was less scared of him than the Vulcans.

"What were you saying about learning fire magic from a vicious demon?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wasn't talking about you. Well I was, but I was trying to be threatening. " She murmured as her frozen nose searched for a warm spot. She found it under his scarf. Her feet also tried to stand on his shoes, but he wasn't having any of that. He held her out from him with both hands, staring at her intently.

"You left me." He actually pouted.

Lucy stared at him, thunderstruck. The act looked way to childish for a demon of the book of Zeref's.

 _Did he not realize that there was a whole group of Vulcans surrounding them?_

The beasts snarled at Natsu. He gave them a warning growl. To Lucy, he asked, "Why didn't you stay put? I thought we could be friends. Do you think I am a vicious demon? Would you prefer a clan of Vulcans to being with me?"

Two seconds…

Two seconds was all it took for all the pent up anger to rise to the surface. Lucy yelled, "I didn't choose them over you! Baka! They are trying to eat me! I was trying to get home! HOME! I would have stayed. You were asleep, and I didn't want to freeze to death waiting around. I have magic its not like I am without resources. Friends? FRIENDS?! How was I supposed to know you wouldn't hurt me? You kidnapped me! Remember?!" She shivered at the loss of warmth, wanting eagerly to be pulled against him again. "Plus you are a demon and you are suppose to be vicious. How was it wrong for me to say that?!"

Happy purred into her head, "Lucy you talk too..."

"Cat, you better not say I talk too damn much!" Lucy blushed furiously.

Natsu exchanged looks with Happy. He sighed, " I get it. You are a sufferer of foot in mouth disease."

She began to back away. Her annoyance overshadowing her need for heat, but Natsu caught her hurt arm before she could. His hand locked onto her wrist. Lucy grimaced at the pain. Trying to yank it out of his grasp using only her shoulder and not her muscles only managed to cause her more pain.

Natsu waved his hand over her. A flame started burning her clothes.

"Wait! What are you…?" Lucy screeched at him but then noticed that her clothes weren't burning off but reforming on her body. They begin to take the shape of more Winter appropriate apparel.

Staring down, she even saw that he had even given her new leather boots.

Tears trickled down her face as she started to express her gratitude but was interrupted by a jolt of pain. He pulled her arm close to his face for inspection. He ripped at the new sleeve to stare at a nasty bruise that was starting to form.

Lucy also noticed that there was a hard knot beside her elbow. She grew dizzy looking at it. "Uh. Is that broken?"

"Buckled fracture. How did you get this?" He asked in a deadly low tone.

"Uh," Lucy tried jerking it away but couldn't without pain radiating from her fingers to her shoulder. "I fell when I was running away from them." _How could she have missed that her arm was broken?_

The beasts were growing restless. One of the Vulcans began to paced back and forth, eyeing the pair. Natsu growled again at them.

"I'm going to have to set it." He stated. "Don't worry, I use to get these as a child all the time. Zeref use to fix me up real quick."

"How a…" Lucy started at the same time Natsu snapped it into place.

Lucy let out a blood curdling scream that made the Vulcans work themselves into a frenzy. Her knees gave out and Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist following her to the ground. She sat somewhat on his knees as Natsu tied his scarf around Lucy's arm. "There! It's not the best solution but you won't be able to move your arm much."

Standing he was sure to but himself between her and the Vulcans. "Stay here, Luce."

"Where am I going?"

He smiled down at her, a really cheesy grin that did not fit the situation. "Remember you said the same to me. Trust me! I will take care of you this time."

Strangely she felt comforted.

Stalking toward the Vulcans, Natsu let out the most fearsome roar Lucy had ever heard. She tried to cover her ears but failed.

"Hey Uglies, you picked the wrong person to eat!"

Happy sang, "U-G-L-Y, you aint got no alibi, you ugly."

"Lucy is one of my friends, and I have too few of friends to lose to the likes of you."

The more aggressive beast, probably the alpha, pawed the ground before leaping at Natsu. Before Lucy could even cry out a warning, Natsu released his flames without even moving. The creature didn't make it two feet before the fire hit, incinerating him instantly.

Nothing was left.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Vulcan meat?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok so this chapter is not as funny as I promised, but it had some lighthearted humor. I had to take the funny scene out. It just did not fit the mood. Promise to use it later. What did you think about that ending? Too morbid? I found it funny that Natsu wants to eat the Vulcans. How do you think Lucy and Happy will answer?

Can't wait for the new manga chapter to be out. Hopefully Mashima includes more Layla backstory that I can use in this storyline. People who commented on the fact that I incorporated recent characters and situations from the manga made me excited to use more.

Nervous about posting a new chapter.

Right after I update, I get super depressed. My ADHD gives me so many new creative ideas for the story, but it is also a curse. I can be in the middle of a chapter when a random scene will pop into my head. This makes me have to stop what I am doing to write the new scene. My focus can wander at a moments notice. Let me know if the POV/scenes change too much. I also have dyslexia so it is very common for me to repeat a sentence or straight miss whole words while writing.

By the time I get around to editing, my concentration is so far gone that it is hard to see the redundant phrases, typos, grammar, misspelled words, and badly worded sentences. Plus I have to read extra slow to "see everything." Some of my friends have told me to slow down updates, but if I take more time to produce a chapter, the risk of boredom happens. Having a deadline to produce a chapter every few days, keeps me excited. Plus school starting back so that will take up a lot of my free time.

Hope you can still enjoy even with all these problems!

That's my greatest wish when writing... to entertain people


	16. Layla's Daughter

**Chapter 15: Layla's Daughter**

Some of the smarter Vulcans fled after Natsu killed their leader.

Vulcans are mostly solitary creatures except in winter when they group up to hunt. Cannibalism has even been known to happen when one of the group when you kill the alpha, then the followers will mostly stray unless something unites them. Apparently Natsu was too much of a threat to remain untied against him.

A couple of the bigger ones (probably dumber too) stomped the ground before attacking. Natsu easily dodge them. "Hmmm, this is the part where the predator becomes the prey. Boy do I have an appetite right now!" He gave one a slight backhand to its head, decapitating it.

Lucy stared in horror at his display of strength… for him to be able to do that with minor muscle strength. She looked at the nicely tied scarf around her arm that he had reset and gulped.

Natsu looked utterly terrifying yet strangely majestic when he fought like a wild tiger. Or maybe even a dragon. His ferocity and control were mesmerizing as he dispatched the last Vulcan.

Honestly she did not know how Gray and Loke had beaten him.

Unless….

Lucy shook her head and eyed the pink haired dragon demon. He did fall out of the sky when he was carrying her. If they had used Lulabye, he wouldn't be able to move, even with his regenerating abilities and increased dexterity.

Besides only her mother could truly play the flute to its full capacity. The instrument was passed down through the women in her family for generations. Jude had taken the thing and locked it away after Layla died.

She then remembered the black dragon appearing so soon after they fell.

 _Maybe something else was going on here…_

Layla had mentioned Achnologia to her before, but Lucy had been so little the story was lost to her.

Lucy did not have time to dwell on this before Natsu began to drag the two corpses toward her.

She gasped at his approach. Blood soaked his clothes and his eyes were slitted with the enthrall of a good battle. Lucy was glad she was wearing his scarf because there would no way to keep it clean. She glanced at it. The white shown like a star with a purity to it that would be lost if stained with blood.

"What are you doing?" A trace of panic did run through her body when he stood over her.

She then reminded herself: _He's Natsu. He never did anything to hurt you._

A small voice whispered, "He kidnapped you."

Another said, "He tried to kill you father."

Stupid logic.

Stupid conscious.

Or whatever the hell was trying to give her second thoughts about this whole situation.

"Hey Lucy, do you know how to clean this?" Natsu asked throwing the Vulcans down.

"Does it look like I can clean it?!"

"Besides you want to eat it! Fix it yourself!"

"Well you are a girl. Don't you know how to cook?"

"THAT COMMENT IS SO SEXIST!"

Natsu basically just stripped the fur and fascia off before making a huge bonfire to roasted the meat.

"Dig in" Natus said as he tore through a piece of leg.

"It's pretty good" He said with a full mouth. "Not as good as what you fed me but here." He held out a rib to Lucy. Happy was chomping on a finger.

"But that is humanoid." She looked at the roasted, charcoal flesh, making her stomach queasy.

"What's wrong?'

"Think I am going to puke."

"Thought you was hungry?"

Happy said, "Want some fish?"

Lucy managed a small, "Yea" before running toward the trees.

Natsu glanced sideways at Happy, "What's her problem?"

They followed her, finding her hurling up her guts. It was hard to watch because Lucy only had one hand to hold her hair back. She had leaned against a tree to help support her body.

"Hey Natsu, can humans eat this stuff?"

"Pretty sure they can."

Natsu walked over to pull her hair away from her face. Lucy's big eyes stared at him gratefully before she sunk down to throw up all over his newly made shoes.

"Weirdo! Don't get sick over the person that helps you!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy wailed. She was practically in tears. "I couldn't help it."

"Well maybe fish will help." Happy rummaged around in the sack on his back.

He flew down to where she was on the ground. "Here" He pressed some into her face.

She inhaled the smell of raw fish before turning and gagging again. This time nothing came out. "Thankfully there is nothing left." Lucy moaned weakly.

Natsu frowned, his hands still had not left her head even though he was tilting his feet around to rub of the contamination into the snow.

"Good because I don't…"

The sound of horses echoed the trees.

Natsu sniffed the air. "Lucy stay here. Happy watch her. Whatever you do, don't come out." He ran out of the treeline.

"What's that about?"

"Dunno. Feel better Lucy?" Happy flew down and sat in her lap. He hesitantly rubbed her stomach, willing her to be better.

"Yea"

Lucy picked Happy up with her good arm then crawled to where she could observe Natsu through the ground's foliage.

Maybe her father's men had found her because of the smoke from Natsu's cooking. If they were, she did not want them being hurt. She didn't want Natsu being hurt either.

 _Mixed feelings... do I even want to be found now...?_

Lucy scrutinized the unfamiliar group.

No they weren't her father's men. None of them had any type of armor on. Most wore brown or black cloaks. One had similar black robes to natsu, but more monk like than fighter style. She did not recognize their faces.

Natsu stiffened when the one that looked like a monk dismounted

Lucy knew enough from her visions to realize who the person was in robes walking toward them, and she was terrified.

"Well brother, I was wondering where you had ran off to." Lucy heard his words even from a distance away.

"I was busy" Natsu replied.

Something mentally brushed Lucy's skull.

 _I know who you are daughter of Layla._ Zeref whispered to her, making her skin crawl.

One moment, the boy in black was standing beside Natsu…

…and the next, the Black Wizard stood beside her!

"I never thought to see you again, Lucy Heartfilia."

 ** _Next Chapter: War Games_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I just noticed (Sunday night) when I approved some guest reviews for the latest chapter that new reviews were not showing up. Also I noticed that the number of my reviews kept jumping from 59 to 50 to 61 to 49. Honestly I thought I was going crazy (like my eyesight was off or maybe my brain had finally developed dementia).

 **So to reply to some of these people for when I checked my email alerts (sorry its been overdue):**

 **To Uchida Akira:** Glad you liked Vulcan Meat better. Well I was setting up an information dump with the Zervis storyline and creating a Zervis moment on top of transitioning into something new caused the flow of the chapters to be a bit off. This one might be a bit boring but next chapter will be really exciting….. like really…

 **To Naluist:** Bwhahahahaha! I did throw in some comedy at the end of Vulcan Meat, didn't I? Also to your previous post, random shipping moments probably will pop up from time to time…. Expect the unexpected

 **To WritingBunny:** It broke my heart to write that scene with Yuri and Mavis. I also was really sad to write the part where I made him to be an ass (leave her) but Natsu left Lucy to train so….I wanted to redeem him at the end because Zeref does love, he just fails to show it in the proper way sometimes…. Lack of practice…. And now the contradiction curse.

Also Jude needs his ass beat. He is a great bad guy to me.

Natsu's sleeping a lot because something is connecting him to all this stuff that is happening. I didn't focus too much on it because I wanted to leave it open to interpretation (in case I change my mind) as oppose to straight foreshadowing something…. Especially the fall when Achnologia woke up which connects to something in a previous chapter.

 **Emperor Zeref Dragneel:** Kyoka was a member of GH heart and Mard is with Zeref. I divided up the Tartaros demons based on characters I was interested in: Mard, Seliah, Kyoka, Silver, Jackal. And I have placed them in specific places to make the most of their unique personalities.

 **Bakafangirl:** It was fun to incorporate the new stuff from the manga. Glad you approve!

 **Lkityan** : Good!

 **RedFantasies:** Aww… You make me blush (hides face in hands). And thanks. Your review was the one that got me on the quest to find out where why the reviews were disappearing.

 **Guest** : Yes some Graylu and Lolu have appeared. Some other ships will hit….. very soon… and then some will get sunk and some will sail.

 **Kei:** Stay addicted!


	17. War Games

**Chapter Sixteen: War Games**

Somewhere in the vast regions of space, a giant with a huge mustache viewed Earthland.

The shadows begin to churn around the planet. Darkness was seeking other darkness. Then the darkness expanded to where the giant sat on his mighty thrown. A darker hooded figure emerged.

The dark one spoke, "War is coming. Soon fallout will offset the entire Earth, just like it did when the dragons fought. Then chaos will unfold. First move is yours, oh King of Light"

The Celestial King said, "Ankhserum, did you not see? I have already made my move"

"Your descendant? I think one of my pawns captured her."

"The little demon cub? Who captured who exactly? Because I thought he initially wanted to kill the ones that fought him, but he kidnapped the girl instead," smirked the King.

The rolling blackness behind the hooded figure went still before it shrieked, "The Black Wizard is still mine!"

"Begone filth!" barked the Celestial King blasting the other being. The spirit disintegrated into shadows but the angry swirls left a whisper, "She will be the first piece to fall."

Hearing the threat, Layla appeared. "Great grandfather?"

"Don't worry old friend. We must believe in Lucy."

* * *

 _(Zeref/Lucy's POV)_

"You know my mother? You know me?" Lucy stammered.

She was still not feeling to well from watching Natsu butcher the Vulcans. The sight would not have bothered her so much until he started eating the meat. She remembered her tutor Capricorn telling her that some Vulcan were not fully beast but humans who had been infected with a disease.

Zeref's smile did not quite reach his eyes, although his eyes seemed rather sad, almost as if her had read her thoughts.

He said, "You were a little child Lucy. I had visited your castle to find something that Layla took from me and you very humbly invited me for tea."

Lucy tried to remember, but nothing about his story sounded familiar.

He saw her confusion, so added, "You were young. Maybe four? Age is hard to judge among human children. Think you were somewhat lonely to ask someone like me to join you." He remembered the expression on Layla's face when she had found him sitting at her daughter's small toy table holding her doll Michelle and drinking tea with Lucy.

Zeref approached her. Happy grew tense in her lap.

"W-what did my mother have?"

"She had many of my treasures, but the most precious was a specific book."

The scarf began to glow. A blinding light reached out, touching Zeref's face. He was instantly knocked back.

 _Did this scarf just bitch slap Zeref, The Black Wizard?!_

Rising, Zeref rubbed his cheek. "So she protects you…"

"Hey!" A fiery voice yelled.

Zeref's eyes turned red for a second before cooling off. He jeered "Traitor" under his breathe.

 _Was it just me or did this scarf twitch when he said "Traitor?"_

Natsu materialized beside Lucy. He glared at Zeref.

"What. The. Fuck. Zeref?" He bit out the words. "You left me standing over there." Natsu pointed. Lucy noticed that Natsu took a step and he was standing partially in front of her like a shield.

Zeref saw the movement too.

"Seems you found a lost soul in these woods, Natsu. Did you want her for a pet?" Zeref baited his brother.

Lucy grew angry at the word "Pet." At the word, Happy's bristles raised and he let out a low hiss.

Natsu placed a hand on Lucy's head in a reassuring way.

Wearily, Natsu asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find Mavis. She appeared on the Magna Carta."

"So she's that important. What about when I was captured? You didn't appear."

"You were captured?"

"Yes and this girl saved me."

Zeref eyed the fallen blonde. "I highly doubt a mere human with weak strength..." Lucy did take offense at that statement. "...could help you, Natsu, or shall I use your true title, The Demon King END."

If he was trying to taunt Lucy by revealing Natsu's identity then he failed. Lucy already knew because of Natsu's memory.

Seeing no reaction from Lucy caused Zeref to momentarily falter. Natsu folded his arms. "Well she did. Can I keep her?"

Zeref glared at him, "She's human."

"And?"

"Humans can't live with us."

"I know, but I will keep her away from you. She'll be my responsibility."

For a second, Zeref looked sad then the expression was hidden as he snapped, "You don't know the first thing about being responsible for a life! The only thing you have ever taken care of is Happy. And he's a spirit. You really don't even know the true meaning of life."

"I do too! Igneel taught me!"

"The dragon. The one who is half dead and lives inside you?"

"Yes. He used his memories to teach me about things outside the castle."

Zeref faced palmed himself, "That doesn't mean anything! That's like reading a book. What I am talking about is experiencing life and building bonds with people. Caring for someone means that you are going to put them ahead of yourself. It means that when they hurt, you hurt. When they are gone, you are left to mourn their loss. You are too selfish to think that way."

"Damn it! I'm not selfish." Natsu launched himself at Zeref.

Zeref froze his form in mid air before the Natsu statue hit the ground. Natsu begin using his flames to melt the ice. Zeref shook his head and sighed. "My point exactly."

Lucy noticed that the people who were with Zeref were silently gathering around them.

Turning to Lucy, Zeref said, "The only presence of Mavis left is this girl. And the scarf she has tied around her arm."

He closed the distance between them, touching her forehead at the same spot Mavis touched earlier.

"It might not be bad to take you with us. Your mother was someone I knew, a very powerful wizard. And now it seems Mavis has taken an interest in you."

Natsu's face broke out of the ice to yell, "If we are going to take her with us, why the fuck are you giving me so much hell?"

"If she comes to stay with us Natsu than she cannot come as a guest, but as a prisoner."

Zeref waved his hands and chains appeared in the snow.

Natsu growled a bit - Those were antimagic chains like the ones Grimoire heart had kept on him as a child and like the ones Gray and Loke had used to capture him.

"Then she will need to wear this."

"She isn't wearing shit!" Natsu declared as the ice around him exploded in one swift motion.

Zeref's eyebrow raised at Natsu's outburst.

Natsu rumbled, "Are you trying to cause a war between us?"

The demons and the immortals were starting to become tense. They eyed each other. Most of the demons were pledge to Natsu while the immortals had an alliance with Zeref.

Well all except one. The green haired girl with long gold and purple robes stared at the blonde with hate. If looks could kill, Lucy would have perished on the spot.

Zeref amusingly stated, "I don't think the world is ready for a Dragneel civil war. How about a truce? She can freely live among us but for the first month she has to be a prisoner until I study her."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Why?"

"I know what you do when you study something. You experiment on things. I won't have you turning her into some rat-fish hybrid."

Happy flinched. He whispered, "That actually sounds yummy."

Lucy pinched the cat to shut him up.

"Natsu." Admonished Zeref. "Did not think you were this trusting? She's clearly born a mage yet her powers are weak. Something is not right about this. How was it that she came to help you? A demon. It might be a trap. Has your life taught you nothing?"

Natsu thought about it. Finally, Natsu said, "Three weeks"

"Three weeks of holding her prisoner?"

"YES Dammnit. She's my first human friend. Why can't you just not be an ass?"

"Because I am a Dragneel. It seems to be an inherited trait."

"And during that time, I want to teach her magic." Natsu said.

"Come again?" Zeref asked.

"She's had someone teach her the basics but she's never been in a magic battle. Nor does she know any high ranking spell. It will be fun to fight someone different than Mard or Serena for a change."

"Natsu! That defeats the purpose of holding her prisoner!"

"And I'm telling you that she can be trusted!"

"Her mere presence has already caused problems! Her body and yours reacted to Achnologia's seal. And now he is loose.."

Natsu face was a mix of shock and horror. He knew of Achnologia's danger from Igneel's memories inside him. (Earlier he had been unconscious to see the dragon attack them)

"Plus she has a strange connection to Mavis like that scarf she wears around her arm; therefore, I can't trust her. Something is moving and she's the key."

Both brothers turned to scrutinize Lucy. She wilted under their stares.

"And I'm not sure how the two of you broke the seal of Achnologia, but potentially it could lure him to Castle Dragneel. We can't let that happen. I built the castle on top of the ruined Temple of Ankhseram. So I cannot allow her to come freely brother, which means that you need to put her in these or I will. Make your decision."

 **Next Chapter: Kiss My Ass**


	18. Kiss My Ass

_"The whole world is gathering – Even the gods sit back to watch these titans clash. The Prelude to Ragnarok is about to begin." Anna to baby Markarov.  
_

 **Chapter Seventeen: KISS MY ASS**

"Shit!"

Train passengers stopped what they were doing to visually search for the maker of such an offending comment. The most obvious suspect was a beautiful redhead that had abruptly jumped from her seat to gawk outside her window.

"What is HE fucking doing here?!" hissed Erza Scarlet as she saw HIS blue hair board the train. The tattoo, the cloak….

It was her ex-husband and current arch-nemesis Jellal Fernandez, the tracker.

Not wanting to act as if she was hiding, she sat back down and crossed her legs. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, she sat straighter in her seat as he climbed up the steps into her compartment. Silently, she willed him to turn the opposite direction into the next car.

No. Such. Luck.

He was coming closer.

Good glory, the man was sinfully delectable in his movements. She could hate him and still appreciate the fact that he was one of the sexiest men alive. It had been two years but her body could still react to his mere closeness.

"Erza." He said in that deep voice sending shivers down her spine when he noticed her.

 _Really? Did he have to say her name in such a sexy voice?_ Fate had been unkind to gift him with that.

"They must be desperate to call you." Erza replied.

He folded his arms and gave her an amused stare that immediately frazzled her nerves.

 _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him_ became her silent mantra.

"Haven't seen you since the Crocus botchery. Think there are plenty of capable mages and trackers here Erza. We wouldn't want another accident. Why don't you choose something else this time and let the professionals work?"

"Don't take that tone with me Jellal. We aren't married any more. I can do whatever the hell I damn well please. Besides I was here first." Yep he pushed THAT button.

"Language Scarlet."

"Morals? Coming from you that's a laugh. What happen to Meredy?"

Jellal shifted. Erza mentally clapped that she could still strike a nerve with that question.

"I don't know."

"Is she still with Ultear?"

Jellal closed his eyes and sighed wearily, "You know I never cheated on you with either of them. It was all lies Ultear made up to hurt you. I was just helping Meledy with a problem. Ultear was trying to seduce me but I never once gave in to her schemes."

"Poor defenseless Jellal. Always a victim being manipulate. Get a new excuse or just take responsibility. The guilt is eating you alive. Ultear didn't need to make up any lies! I was already hurting enough! Whether its true or not, you should atone for your sins just for the fact that my brother Simon died because of you! It might have not been you that pulled the trigger but you are just as guilty as Meredy was for involving him! Just leave."

"Well we are standing on the same train."

She stood up, prepared to walk away. He always managed to get under her skin! She was so calm, collect, and professional around everyone else! Why did he turn her into a snarling bitch?! Erza knew her hatred of him was irrational. She was fairly sure Jellal had not cheated but that little bit of doubt remained. And it still did not change the fact that his involvement with the Seven Kin had lead to Simon getting caught in the crossfire trying to protect her. And instead of helping her during her grief... HE LEFT HER! TO HELP THE TWO BITCHES THAT HAD CAUSED THE WHOLE MESS TO BEGIN WITH. As long as he stayed away from her, it would be best for the both of them. On some level she probably still loved him. At the same time, if she knew she could get away with slicing his throat...

"At this point you might be stalking me. Let's just have peace Jellal."

"You're the one that was aggressive first."

 _Keep calm, Erza_ , she told herself.

"Listen Erza, I agree, if we are going to be working together than we have to keep our personal lives out of this. We don't want a repeat of what happen when the King of Fiore called us to find Princess Hisui."

The redhead fumed, "There is no 'us working together." There is YOU staying out of my way." She tossed her red hair over her shoulders and sauntered off. She yelled back, "Jellal, I will so kick your ass if you do anything I don't like."

Jellal muttered to himself, "Maybe I would like my ass kicked by a fine woman such as yourself."

Almost as if she heard, she turned, "Did you say something?"

He called out after her, "You might want to be careful. That demon's ass may kidnap you too. Then I would be forced to rescue you."

A female passenger to his right snickered "Nice cover "

He placed a finger on his lips "Shhh"

"Unlikely! I think I can rescue myself." Erza turned to add one last snarky remark, "Besides I may want to stay with END over you anyway."

Jellal watched her walkaway, her hips swinging and that fine ass of hers outline in the tight pants she wore. He was use to her wearing skirts, this new version of her was a sight to behold. Then he noticed the other men in the compartment staring at her too. He fought the urge to rip all of their eyes out.

She disappeared somewhere in the back of the train.

He sat down in the seat she had been sitting in.

The girl across the aisles was still laughing at him. Beside her, a younger girl asked, "Uh mister isn't that the lady with the red hair's seat?"

He regarded the two women and their companion, a buff male. All three sported white hair of various lengths and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes it is. But she's not going to be back any time soon. If she does come back… let's just say that you are in for a big show."

The curvy lady laughed. "Best of luck to you."

The dude boasted, "That's a real man for you."

Jellal asked, "So what are you doing? Heading to the north too?"

"Yea we are soul stealers. So you and your ex are going to hunt END? I guess that makes us competitors. We are looking to add END's soul to our collection." The younger girl stated.

* * *

Erza muttered to herself as she stood in the back of the train. Why the hell had she left her seat?

No way was she walking back now. Everyone saw her leave.

Turning around she saw most of this car was filled with families. She didn't want to steal somebody's seat.

"Erza Scarlet?"

Thinking that Jellal had followed her, Erza turned around to give her stalker ex-husband a piece of her mind.

She froze when she saw someone dressed completely in black standing there.

"Do I know you?"

She tried to get a good look at his eyes, but a bandanna was pulled high and his hood so far out that only shadows were there.

"I know of you, but you do not know me. I saw what happened. Are you in need of a seat?"

"Perhaps."

"Well if you wanted, those four seats," He pointed to the four at the very back of the train. "are mine so if you want, you can sit with me."

"Thank you for the offer." Erza bowed, unsure if she should accept. "It would only be temporary, until I can go back to my own seat."

"Of course," He held out his hand.

"What is your name? I am at a disadvantage since you know me and witnessed the fight with my ex, but I have no clue who you are."

"They call me Mystogan."

"Mystogan?" Erza repeated, quit sure she had heard the name before. Someone jostled her as they passed by.

"That's right." As Mystogan reached out to steady Erza, he added, "We should take our seats, we are blocking the access path."

"Thank you maybe I should decline. I do not want to impos…"

"I have cake." Mystogan spoke quickly before Erza could decline.

They stared at each other.

"Well I do not want to impose, but shall we take our seats?!" Erza grabbed his hand to force him to follow her.

Mystogan eyed her back amusingly as she led him to their seats. _Clearly the way to this one's heart is through her stomach._

Erza was trying to figure out why she kept thinking about her ex-husband around Mystogan. His voice was very similar to Jellal's that she wondered for a second if Jellal was using some type of disguise magic to mess with her head. Plus he knew about her addiction to confections and such. Then she immediately shook her head. This man was a gentleman unlike that douche-bag Jellal. And what could possibly hurt if she played Mystogan's game until she found out if he was friend or foe.

"Why do you have four seats?"

He sighed. "Usually my appearance terrifies people thus they normally move their seats. I just speed the process by not allowing anyone to sit with me."

"You invited me to sit."

"But you are Erza Scarlet. I highly doubt what terrifies other people would threaten you."

Erza felt her cheeks grow warm.

"That seems rather lonely. Having nobody sit with you."

"My profession is lonely."

And that was when Erza remembered where she heard his name before…

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile as the train was headed north, another group was heading to the same place but by a different path._**

 ** _A small part of Fiore is straight wilderness called "The Wilds."_**

 ** _No civilization._**

 ** _No signs of life other than feral beasts._**

 ** _This wilderness actually expands pass Fiore into Bosco, running to the north part of Ishgar. The only travelers of such a desolate area are trappers and huntsmen._**

 ** _Except for today…_**

 _ **Four men riding amorak (large wolves) and one riding a snake have followed the forest along the border to the northern providence. Now they sit facing each other** …_

"So we save a princess and one of us gets to be king?" said Gajeel Redfox eyed his competition.

"Well it ain't going to be you. Your face alone would scare her to death before you brought her back to Lord Jude," said a dark haired man.

"Shut it Shadow shit!"

The dark shadow dragon slayer started to launch himself at Gajeel.

A blonde man stopped him, "Stand down Rogue."

"Alright! Losers have to lick the boot of the winner!" Gajeel smugly stated.

Eric Cobra faced palmed himself in annoyance.

Laxus gripped his reigns tightly. "Why are you making a bet?"

"Hey man. You might be the leader of this little posse but you need to lighten up." Gajeel crackled, "Lighten up! Get it?!"

Sting's monotone voice said, "Oh I'm roaring with laughter."

"You know that ain't too bad. I might make a song with that."

Laxus yelled at them. "Don't have time to play , children! I only brought you guys along because we are dealing with Zeref and END. My father raised me on stories about them. And now they have Lucy. I mean Lucy is like my cousin. This is personal. So don't be thinking any of you will get to marry her!"

"Hey Laxus, this is the closest chance will get to having the easy lives."

Laxus grabbed Sting. "You motivation should come from saving a girl who is in danger! Not to feel you purse! Someone who I have known since I was a child."

"Because you are Markarov's son you don't think we are good enough."

Laxus stiffened.

"You think because you are the son of some big shot wizard council member, you can talk down to us?"

Eric Cobra hearing what the voice inside of Laxus's heart was saying, decided to diffuse the situation. He shrugged. "I'm not really into the spoiled princess types. You guys are childish. We are here to do a job not argue. Most likely Jude and Markarov will pay us handsomely without marriage being an issue. Besides why are you three even trying to make some type of bet when you are the weakest three dragon slayers here."

"What did you just say?"

Instead of diffusing the situation, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting all jumped Cobra, leading to a massive brawl.

Laxus put his hand his forehead as if the other four gave him a massive migraine. Then he slowly turned with an evil grin on his face. "Let's up the bet. The winner is the one who rescues Lucy Heartfilia, and they get all the reward money my father will pay. As an extra incentive, whoever loses has to kiss the winner's naked ass."

The others looked at him in horror.

"Man you're evil."

Humor was written across Laxus's face.

Rogue looked at Sting, "Well I wouldn't mind…"

"Deal lightening bastard!" Gajeel said putting his hand out.

"You guys are going to be singing a different tune when I save the little bunny from END."

 _ **The first act is now over. Part 2 starts SOON!**_

 **Next Chapter: A Girl's Guide to Dragneels**

 **(Sidenote:** Just want to dedicate this chapter to Mashima. He taught me everything I know about trolling. Was hoping people expected this chapter to be about Natsu's reaction to Zeref ultimatum to put those antimagic chains on Lucy. Did anyone fall for it? **)**


	19. A Girl's Guide to Dragneels

_"_ _Winter has gone but Spring is here." Aurora Queen Mavis to Sprite Queen Evergreen_

 **Chapter Eighteen: A Girl's Guide to Dragneels**

 _(Levy's POV)_

 _It was the start of another boring week at work._

Levy McGarden tried to balance her coffee in one hand while pressing three books against her side to open the door. The guards inside were not even making a attempt to help her.

She rolled her eyes. _Chivalry was evidently dead._

Once inside, she fished through her pockets in search of her ID medallion. Security was tight at the Wizard Council and her security clearance was top notch for the keeper of records and treasures.

"Whoofff" Levy breathed as someone pushed by her just as she pulled the medallion out, making her spill some of her coffee. The burning sensation on her hand almost made her drop it - the coffee not the medallion.

"Hey jackass, I was standing here."

"Sorry Miss Garden!" apologized Lahar. "In a rush! New assignments handed out to today. Heard the bigwid himself will be doing it."

"It's McGarden!" She yelled at his retreating form.

Silence. _Not even an apology_.

"Yea yea! I'm so sorry Miss McGarden. Can I get those books for you, Miss McGarden?" Levy muttered, watching him scamper up the large winding staircase. At least she didn't spill the drink on her clothes. She sighed. Field agents thought they were god compared to the people who actually did REAL work in the council.

She just wanted to go be locked in the vaults with her two assistants, Jet and Droy. It was taxing having to deal with creatures who worked in the light.

"Books are sooo much more interesting than people." She decided before marching to the elevators.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Levy, a shadowy figure watched her from the second floor balcony.

Midnight's painted lips smiled at the thought of showing the Archiver how interesting people could really be. The girl's imagination would lead to very fun nightmares.

* * *

Levy pushed the down button for her ride to the basement. She now had the books in one hand while her coffee was firmly being held by the other.

"Hey wait!" a voice shouted.

She stretched out her leg to keep the doors from closing.

A dark-haired man with a scar jumped aboard. "Thanks! Second Floor, please."

"I can't do that."

"Oh sorry, your hands are full. Let me get it." He said, making a move for the buttons.

Levy clarified, "It's not that. I'm just not going up. You probably should have waited for the next elevator."

"That's ok. I will just ride this one."

Now that Levy looked at him good she was astonished to figure out who he was. Never had she imagined today she would randomly encounter the council's best agent, "The Doran Bolt."

He was thumping threw a newspaper in silence which was ok with her. She had never been one to make small talk. Actually she didn't like to talk to people at all unless she was comfortable with them. Then her mouth would run ninety to nothing.

"Have you heard?"

Levy turned to face the man.

He motioned toward the article headline: _Migration North: Wizards Flock to Demon Hunt_.

"Never saw such commotion."

Levy nodded, not too interested in the conversation but trying to be polite.

"Not sure why everyone thinks they can take on END or Zeref. I mean the black wizard and his demons escaped the Dragon Wars unscathed and have been in isolation mostly for the better part of the last fifty years except for a few minor incidents. This excitement is ridiculous."

"Oh its just the latest fad. People care until someone starts making waves about it. And Jude has a lot of influence to make waves quick."

"I suppose so. I'm Mest Gryder." He said folding his paper to hold an empty hand to her. He closed it quickly, remembering her hands were full.

After a moment's hesitation, she replied without making a move, "Levy McGarden."

"Please to meet you. How come I have never seen you here before Miss McGarden?"

"Oh I usually keep down below in the vaults."

"You're the Archivist?"

The doors opened up. Levy stepped out as she corrected him, "Archiver"

"Knew your name sounded familiar. Wow! Glad I coul…"

The doors closed just as Mest started.

"…d meet you."

* * *

 _The Wizard Council's Head Office, Second Floor_

Markarov wiped his forehead as Queen Zeira's image disappeared. The head tenrou had reassured him, "END's book would not be found. STOP CALLING ME!"

Now if he could only find a good place to hide his mother. He had to move the Lumen Histoire countless times in the past in the past 40 years to keep Zeref from finding it. Zeref had wiped out most of the Auroras in his assault against the fairies. The first place he wanted to hide Mavis was with on Tenrou, but Queen Zeria assured him that would be the first place Zeref would look. They held Natsu's body for twenty years. Then Markarov moved Mavis to the celestial world but it had a bad reaction, so it had to be brought back to Earthland. Now it was sealed under the Sprite-Pixie forest with Queen Evergreen. The Spriggins were threatening war with the sprites because they were angry Markarov had not selected them to guard anything (although Alvarez had been a loyal ally to Fairy Tail in the past).

 _Dealing with fairies is why I have heart problems._

A buzzer sounded making Markarov flinch.

"Grand Master?" His secretary Kinana asked.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Mest and Lahar are here."

"Only send DoranBolt. Tell Lahar to wait."

Markarov thought about his best agent, a smart and honest man. There were not many like him left in the world. His powers of teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy were valuable assets with being a spy for the council. He was a key candidate to bring into Fairy Tail, but approval of a new member had to go through the six heads. The Doran Case had given him the scar on his face when he had to abort an undercover mission in a terrorist organization called Tartaros in order to save Princess Hisui from being endangered by two rogue trackers – Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez. It probably would go without stating that Jellal would vote against Mest. The six had been known to decline members in the past - that's why Erza and Mirajane Strauss weren't accepted years ago.

What was Fairy Tail? A secret organization created by Mavis and Anna to keep the world from being destroyed.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in my boy!"

Skipping formalities, Markarov had Mest take a seat. Then Markarov inquired, "Have you heard about Jude Heartfilia's offer to make any man his heir that returns his daughter and kills END?"

"Who hasn't? Nobody seems to be talking about much else these days."

"Lucy Heartfilia is like family to me. Her mother Layla was like my sister, " Markarov started. "To see Jude doing this is heartbreaking."

Mest nodded not really seeing a point but wanting the Master to continue.

"I want to find END and pummel him in for good measure." Markarov stated.

Mest agreed thinking his new assignment was going to be joining the hunt for END.

"However the Jude's wealth is massive and while I do not believe END can be killed, it is highly likely someone will do it. That's why I am assembling a team."

"Sir?"

"Your team will travel north under the guise of hunting Lucy Heartfilia but what you really will be doing is making sure that nobody the Wizard Council considers a threat comes anywhere close to Jude's fortune. Your orders are to take out any and all threats to the kingdom of Fiore as well. If possible, try to save the girl. And bring peace to the nations…" Markarov laughed at his last joke. "Pretty big order, huh?"

"Sure. So basically guard duty to Jude?"

"A little more than that. Keep close to him, but also do an investigation. I want to know who exactly is in the northern providence. Their probably are some dark guilds taking advantage of this. Also I need to know if anyone resorts to measures against our laws. The Wizard Council's presence needs to be made known otherwise anarchy might follow."

"Doesn't Jude keep a tight reign on that land? He has basically an army to keep things straight."

"That's why we aren't sending an army, Mest. Just a small team. Infiltration and reporting but also assassination if necessary."

"Do I get to choose my team?"

"You get to choose two members. The rest are already officially chosen. Freed Justine, his lost magic is suited to fight demons and he also has a great defense capability which might be needed to support Heartfilia Castle." Markarov did not state that Freed was a member of Fairy tail. He already had two Fairy Tail members heading north - Laxus and Mystogan, but he needed one in the Wizard Council team. "And the boy code named 'Midnight' His illusions will help control any problems that arise. You probably need a powerhouse fighter to take on some of these scum. Any idea who you want as your other members?"

Mest read over the file. "No idea. Actually I will probably go consult the Archiver. Just met her this morning."

"A little spit fire that one. Pretty sweet but shy around people in the beginning. Tends to be ignored a lot. A very knowledgeable resource. She's not very comfortable outside of her books. I think she needs some human interaction."

* * *

"I'm sure dragons taste good with ketchup." Levy repeated.

"What tastes good with what?"

Levy glanced up from the book on her desk, her eyes narrowing on the man.

Mest.

And she had just gotten to the part where the huntress met the dragon for the first time too. This interruption better be worth it because she had been waiting for the protagonist to realize the dragon actually did not kill her lover but was her lover cursed into becoming a dragon.

"Starting to think you are stalking me, Doranbolt." _She had been getting the feeling of being watched._

"Oh so you did recognize me earlier?"

"Who wouldn't? You are famous."

"Actually not really, my face tends to be forgettable which makes me an excellent spy at infiltration."

"Well I guess its because I'm the Archiver and have seen your picture many times."

Meeting with Mest would do to her.

"I need all your resources on the Dragneels. I never imagined the archives would be like this. It's like a library and a warehouse on steroids."

"Yea that's most people's reactions when they first come down here. Usually the agents just send a request down of what information they need and one of my assistants runs it up. That is what you normally do isn't it Agent?"

Mest awkwardly rubbed his head. "Yea but since we met this morning, I thought I should come down in person."

"Oh"

"How do you keep it all organized?"

"I guess my magic helps but I have a very good memory." Levy knocked her forehead with her fist to emphasize "good memory."

Mest bowed. "If you can possibly help me, than I would be much obliged, Miss McGarden."

Levi stared at the back of his head in annoyance. _Today was going to be a long ass day._ She said, "I can tell you anything you need to know."

"Uh?"

"It was sort of a hobby of mine. Reading though all the books on Zeref Dragneel and his brother. Most of our resources are a bit outdated, but I be a guide to you. What do you need to know?"

"A guide? Are you some type of expert?"

"You could say that."

Mest stared her up and down.

"What type of magic do you have?"

"That's a very personal question? How does it pertain to your search. Anyway my magic is script magic."

"Do you know Freed Justine?"

Levy's eyes lit up. "Yes! When I left the academy, I did my training under him before I decided to become the Archive."

"So you have had field training and experience?"

"Yea I was, but that was years ago. The life in the real world did not suit me. Some of the undercover stuff was fun, but made me nervous. And I didn't like being the normal council officer who dished out orders. So this was where my talent suited best. Why are you staring at me?" Levy asked, starting to get freaked out.

"I want you!"

"Excusemebutwhat?!"

"You have to do this latest mission with my team!"

"Me? I'm not a field agent!"

"You're the most knowledgeable person about Zeref and his demons. You probably don't have to consort a book either?" She bobbed her head in confirmation. "And you have worked with at least one member of the group before. You have actual agent training. Plus script magic can be used for support, offense, and defense. You are perfect!"

"Uh thanks but I can't. I have to run this place!"

"Didn't you say you had assistants?"

"Yea but this place would fall apart without me."

"Please! I'm sure it could survive a short while without you." Mest held up his hands in a prayer gesture. He also got on his knees.

"Stop you're embarrassing yourself." Nobody was watching but still he was sure as hell embarrassing her.

"Who else will be with us?

"Midnight."

"Oh I have never met him, but he's suppose to be a good agent. Although their has been some chatter that he can be a bit cruel in his punishments. So that would be four members. Normally a high profile case gets five. Who is the last?"

"If we are dealing with Zeref and END, I know a guy. He does not work for the council or crown, but is trustworthy. He has worked for us in the past."

"Who?"

"Gildarts Clive."

Levy knew the name. She had read many books dedicated to the "Hero of the West." _To think that she might actually get to meet him_ …

"OK! Where do I sign up?!"

 _Maybe this week was not going to be so boring after all._

 **Next Chapter: The Dream Chasers.**

 **AN:** Don't worry I don't ship MestXLevy. This was just to develop a friendship between them. Hence why I added the fact that Levi was reading a dragon romance in her spare time. And the fact that Midnight seem to want to do some bad stuff to Levi. And Gildarts will be joining! Wanted to add him at some point. He does not get enough love. I want him to be his own character. Will he have any connection to Lucy's friend Cana? Not sure yet. What about his pervy side? Oh yes...

We have one more chapter introducing some main new characters and then we will return to the Nalu drama. I can just say that there is at least two major twists next chapter. One which has somewhat been foreshadowed and the other which is completely new. The title "Dream Chasers" is actually a big hint at who it is going to be about, especially with Midnight being mentioned this chapter and Cobra mentioned last.

 **NaluFTfiction** : Thanks! Best complement to one of my troll moments! Will work hard to do another Mashima impersonation in the future.

 **Luna3300** : THANK YOU! I was really trying to make it original. At the very least, I wanted it to be unique/different enough from normal stories so that it was at least somewhat unpredictable.

 **Writingbunny** : Hoping to develop the new characters too instead of just slapping them in the general fairy tail roles as side characters in a Natsu/Lucy romance. Hoping to make this more epic and widespread, affecting all of Earthland.

 **Lucinda** : Thanks you. You are so sweet (hides blush)

 **Kei** : My challenge for you is to predict the next chapter

 **Uchida Akira** : I actually thought about you when trying to figure out how I wanted to bring Erza's badass character out. (Inner thoughts were "Uchida is going to come after me if I mess up Erza's part)

 **Ikityan** : Hope I didn't disappoint with the Kiss My Ass part


	20. The Dream Chasers

_"_ _Hey Fate, when I wished for an adventure, I was thinking a tropical island with a dashing prince and a white horse not a pink hair freak and a blue cat." Lucy Heartfilia to herself._

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Dream Chasers**

Loud, panicked breaths escaped the prisoners as they watched the long haired man stroll calmly pass their cages. Everything surrounding him turned into an empty void of blackness as he moved. A very smart few held their breaths as he passed, hoping he would not stop for them. Nightmares plagued them daily whether they were asleep or awake from how he had broke their minds.

Midnight's aura spread over them, so frightening that some of the men sobbed from the mental images projected into their brains from the slightest touch of the darkness. He did not even pause to acknowledge their cries. He was after something different tonight because tomorrow he would be traveling north.

He was going to see the newer additions to Hell's Core.

Midnight descendant to the lower floors where he kept his special toys.

Opening a creaky wooden door, he saw them.

Two angels chained in gold with white robes.

Neither had been broken by Midnight.

But one had definitely fallen.

Midnight walked to the younger girl and grabbed her chin. "Maybe soon you can visit my dreams?"

The other girl yelled at him, "Don't touch her!" Veins throbbed on the older girl's forehead which normally sported a headband or ribbon but it seems someone had taken it out. _Well, well someone was going to receive punishment when he returned_. He didn't like random people touching his things.

"Oh but I haven't sampled this angel yet." Midnight said, "And soon we may not need you two."

He brushed his fingers against the younger girl's trembling lips.

"Stop! I will do anything you say! Just keep your filthy hands off Yukino!"

"Such energy!" Midnight laughed. "To think you still survive on all of this anger dear Sorano. Even after as many times as I'va had that sweet body of yours. It's positively delicious."

He grabbed Yukino's neck and flung her against the wall. Sorano glared at him. He walked to her. "The more you fight, the more I fall for you."

Sorano was plunged into darkness. Her body tensed up in response. She tried to regulate her breathing to relax. He fed off her fear.

This was his illusion, and its only purpose was trying to scare her. He pulled her robes wide. His fingers moved up the cloth until she found her breast.

No she could not control the panic.

She grew rigid as his fingers moved over her breasts, kneading her, caressing her, lifting her.

Trapped and frenzied, she jerked her head from side to side as the man pressed his lower body against her, but she could no longer see him. Only feel him.

A warm sensation spread out through out her skin. He was making her feel as if she enjoyed this. Pushing these ideas into her head.

For a moment, horrifying emotions that she could barely understand welled up inside her. The need for him to do those bad things to her. Pure Lust. She wanted him very badly.

She felt his hands spread her robe wide.

Sorano dug her fingernails into her palm. The pain stopped most of the illusion.

She yelled, "You bastard! Are you afraid I will see your ugliness?"

Pain exploded in her left check. He probably had slapped her.

Being used to his abuse, she merely hissed, "You better hope I never see you without these shackles because I will kill you."

"You fucking bitch. Do you know why I keep coming back to you? It's because I can sense it."

"Sense what ASSHOLE?"

He gently kissed her forehead before replying, "You are just like me, Angel. You enjoy this. The violence. The fear. It makes the sensation of sex so much better. That's why I have not bored of you yet and moved on to your sister."

"You sick psycho." Sorano spat.

Midnight merely traced little hearts on the skin of her stomach.

"You have the same darkness as me. You understand me."

Sorano cried out. "No I don't!"

"So if I release you right now, will you try to kill me, Angel? Or will you fulfill you true desires?" Sorano could hear him smirking in that question.

Very slowly, her vision returned as he reached up to release her handcuffs.

As soon as she was free, she jumped him, strangling his throat.

He struggled but she gripped his throat tighter through the lock of her arms.

She gloated as his body shook then stilled.

His eyes, so ugly, stared empty at her.

He was gone!

Soon he would grow cold and they would be free.

With joy, she looked up at Yukino, but then she noticed Yukino was no longer in the room with her.

She was alone.

Under her, Midnight had also vanished.

"It was all an illusion, Sorano."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Did you think killing me would be that easy?"

Sorano was pushed down as Midnight straddle her. He held her hands over her head as he kissed her.

It was coming back...

That sensation...

The warmth...

The tightness in her belly...

Suddenly she was no longer laying on the floor but on soft grass in a field. The sky above her was blue. God, how long had it been since she had seen the sunlight? Nobody was with her. The wind blue slightly over her naked skin. Rose petals, carried on the breeze, caressed her skin. Vines curled around her arms and legs before beginning to wrap around her.

"Ahh!"

The vine's thorns pricked her skin causing blood to run over her skin.

One vine slowly worked its way up her leg, the tip caressing and scratching her inner thigh before...

"Midnight!" A warning voice echoed in the dungeon, ending the vision.

Sorano was left panting. She looked up at his red eyes, which were not focused on her. She shifted to see Lord August. He was frowning at Midnight.

Midnight tried to calm his voice as he replied, "Sir?"

"You need to be preparing for you mission not gratifying your dick. Or are you so confident that you think you can control Gildarts Clive?"

Sorano and Yukino gasped in surprise. Their mother had once worked in Heartfilia household along with Gildart's wife, Cornelia Alberona.

Midnight bowed.

"I will prepare Master. I was just tending to these two. They will no doubt miss me during my absence. Besides, I am sure I can at least find princess stuck in the snow."

The cloaked man smiled happily, "Lucy Heartfilia? I wonder if she has any of the magic her mother did? If she does than she might be a bit more challenging then these two. The Heartfilias are descendant from celestial spirits. And a dragonslayer. It will be a great irony for her to lead us to the Lumen Histoire."

Yukino and Sorano eyed each other. They both knew Lucy. When they were little, they played together before Layla died and Jude moved away from the city.

"And the Dragneels won't be easily fooled. I learned magic from Zeref himself before his curse took over. I was a young adolescent then, his best student." August paused before barking, "There is no time to play with things that are insignificant. Report to the Mistress for further instructions."

"Yes sir" Midnight saluted.

"If you father, Brain, was around, your insubordination would not be as bad _,"_ August insulted.

Midnight turned to the two shuddering girls. "We will finish this some other time." And winked at them before following August, slamming the door the process.

Yukino asked timidly, "What's going to happen to us?"

"Not sure but if we could find Gildarts, he would surely protect us from the Tartaros. And maybe Jude too. He might remember us from when we were small."

Sorano frowned. _Midnight had failed to put her chains back on_.

"But we can't even get out of here. Besides August is said to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. "

"Yukino. I have a secret." Sorano crawled along the floor as she made a praying hand gesture.

Then with a fist she showed her hand to Yukino. A coin dropped out, clanging against the rocky floor when it hit.

"This is fairy gold. I'm going to call on my guardian angel to rescue us."

"How did they not find this when they searched you?"

"It only shows itself to its owner."

"But sis. He did so many horrible things to you. How come you have not tried to use it before?!"

"Because I never knew there was a chance to escape. But now we just need to head north and find help."

"But won't those people be dragged into the middle of this?"

"They already are if Tartaros is searching for Lucy. Now help me pray to Lady Evergreen that she will deliver us. My power may not be enough"

Sorano picked up the coin as the two began to chant a prayer. The prayers were not even in sync, but the coin still glowed until a winged creature appeared.

"Yes Mistress Angel," The summoned being said.

"Help free us Pixie Queen. We need to get to the northern mountains quick."

* * *

 _(The Mistress's POV)_

"Such a pretty boy, Midnight. Seems like your angels are escaping from Hell."

Midnight bowed to the woman sitting on a throne of bones. "Lord August planned for them to leave m'lady. He wants to track them."

"Oh?"

"He said that 'what better way to find a fairy than with two changelings." (Changelings are half fairy like what Markarov would be)

"That does sound like him. What is all this fuss about? Has he found Queen Mavis?"

"No actually we may have found Zeref. It seems END did something that has gotten the magic world up in an uproar. Even the Wizard Council is trying to contain the situation."

"I assume you came to give my Mistress this information for we do not have any orders for you."

"Yes ma'am. We had to convince the two girls that I was gone."

"You may go Midnight. Remember that Jose and your father are already in the north so if you need help, report to one of them."

When the man was gone, Minerva turned to the woman hidden in the shadows. "Did you hear this news, Mistress?"

"An army to hunt END" Kyoka grinned at Minerva.

"So now you can finally have your revenge on the one who killed Seliah."

"With all the trackers and mages in the areas, it will be easy to pick apart both the Heartfilia castle and the Dragneel Castle to find END's book. I am fairly sure Layla Heartfilia owned it at one point. I want to find that bastard's weakness and rip it to shreds!"

The younger woman probed, "And then will you release my daughter Kagura?"

"How many times do I have to tell you sweet Minerva? Kagura enjoys her life in Tartaros. The whole guild adores her. I adore her. Besides she worships me, more than she does you. She's becoming a lot like you before you got pregnant from that silly dragon slayer. I mean when I first found you, you were so beautiful and filled with hate at your father, your life, and that no good father of your child. Now you are just a washed up shell of your former self. You became even more of a stick in the mud since you killed that man, what was his name?"

"I would never have joined you if I had known you would poison her mind against me."

"I didn't poison her mind. You did that when you were seduced by my words into leaving a normal life for one of crime and passion, m'dear. One day you will realize, the only way to make a better life is to be in control of your own. Kagura knows that. Besides she's already with Brain. I could not stop her from going on this mission, if I chained her up. She's so excited to test her skills against a real demon."

Minerva tried not to attack Kyoka. She had spent many years hiding her true feelings, especially as a child with her father so it only took a split second for the emotions to simmer down.

Kyoka still saw the reaction. She smiled, "Here is some advice princess. It took me a long time to heal after escaping END's wrath. Then I had to live with the loss of my guild. My lover. My own beliefs and motivations. That's when I decided to track down all of our allies and form a new guild. It took a long time to convince the remaining members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and Oracion Seis members to join me, a former Grimorie Heart legionnaire. The only way I could unite them is telling them I would reward them by finding the Lumen Histoire and END's book. If August hadn't agreed, Tartaros would never had been born. he was the power we needed to convince the others to agree. Life is opportunities that you can't run away from forever. If you don't want to work for us, than don't. If you do, accepted it, but don't let something like worrying about someone else. Their life is their choice. And your life is yougs. Types that don't follow orders get struck down first, Minerva."

"I have all the perspective I need. I know what to do."

Silence as the two women stared each other down.

"But I will tell you this help me find this demon and bring him unimaginable amounts of pain, I will release both of you"

Minerva stared at the woman coldly. She hated these type of missions with Kyoka. When Kyoka turned something into a personal vendetta, she wasted time torturing her victims instead of making a clean kill.

Kyoka practically salivated, "I want to take something precious from him and destroy it in front of his face; therefore, if you help me. I will let both of you leave. No questions ask. We won't hunt you down or try to kill you."

Minerva was completely sure the Kyoka was lying.

"Do we have a contract?"

"I want a blood contract." Not taking any chances this sneaky woman could get out of the deal.

Amused, Kyoka agreed.

Kyoka cut her lips just as Minerva did hers.

"I swear on my life to release Minerva and Kagura once I have had my revenge on END."

Their lips touched, the blood mingled, binding the seal for the contract.

"Now you will be compelled to find END and destroy him, princess."

Minerva quickly wiped her lips off, disgusted with the dealings.

"Oh that's right!"

"What is?" Minerva was afraid to ask.

"I remembered the man's name. The one you killed. His name was Simon."

 **Next Chapter: Anna's Lost Memories** **and the Forgotten Lucy**

 _Kyoka created Tartaros to find/destroy END's book but the only way she could unite the members is promising them the LH. What do you think about my twist on Tartaros? How surprising was it to see Kyoka turn up again?_

 _And Midnight... What. The. Flying. Fuck? Will Angel kill him? Or will someone else? Will he go after Levi? Will he go after Yukino? Maybe he should meet Erza?  
_

 _Then Minerva. Who was the dragon slaying father of her daughter? The contract to release her and Kagura is based on Kyoka getting her revenge on END.  
_

 _And Simon... mentioned again... Minerva killed him... Ahhh!  
_

 _Oh and do you remember who has the Lumen Histoire?  
_

 _All the stories are starting to intersect.  
_


	21. Anna's Lost MemoriesThe Forgotten Lucy

**AN:** Excited to have 20 chapters before school started. Was pacing myself like mad. So here you go.

Last chapter was a bit intense, but I wanted to push the seriousness of this evil guild. Like they are into some bad stuff. And its coming toward our mains (not just Natsu/Lucy)

Thanks to all the people sticking with this story. I saw the numbers go down a bit after last chapter. Initially I was a bit hesitant to post the Angel chapter but it just fit so well with where I wanted to take Tartaros. Like lets not feel sorry for these guys. And Angel's character is someone I wanted to build into something different from everyone else. She doesn't get explored nearly enough in the main series. Strong powerful female with a soiled past.

GOMEN. GOMEN. If you didn't like it, I promise some more Nalu fluff is coming your way soon.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Anna's Lost Memories and the Forgotten Lucy**

 _(Lucy's POV)_

Three weeks.

That was how long Lucy had been shut in Zeref's tower prison.

Three weeks.

That was how long since the fight between Zeref and Natsu ended with Lucy being led away by a blonde immortal warrior.

Never before had she regretted not appreciating her old life. During her captivity, waves of homesickness hit her in ways that she had never experienced. Lucy had plenty of time to dwell on her choices with nothing to do every day. The girl had always considered the life of a heiress the most boring thing, but not anymore. Now after wishing for adventures her whole life, she would trade all of them just to have one ordinary day.

And she was heartbroken.

You know that emotion which remains after trust has been broken.

And whose trust had disappointed her?

Natsu.

He had swore an oath to see her when she was taken away from him. Never once had he shown up. At first Lucy was sure that Natsu been kept away from her for some reason. He did not seem to be the type who would break a promise. Yet as time went on, she realized he had forgotten her.

She had a window so could see outside. The air was warmer than it had been. Very slowly the weather began to turn rainy. Spring was coming, and the frozen wasteland began to thaw. Today it was raining. Lucy sighed softly as the downpour became heavier. No sunlight for her today either. At least when the day was clear, she could watch birds migrating home and the occasional guard making rounds along the wall.

The only one that came was a man named InVel who brought her meals. His face look exactly like Loke's. The main difference was InVel's lone white hair that was braided to the side. He also had a stiff no nonsense attitude that reminded her of her teacher Capricorn. He was one of two guards had been assigned to her – one demon and one immortal. She had yet to learn the demon's name. He never came into the room. Only sat in the hallway - guarding. He seemed the serious type like Invel.

She tried to talk to InVel, but he would look at her as if she was dirt beneath his nails, an annoyance he would soon clean when given the chance.

"This sucks!" She complained.

Lucy decided to sleep. She was so bored out of her mind that she even started to name to cockroaches: Cain, Mary, Briar, Franmath, Keyes.

The only problem with sleeping lately…

She had been having weird dreams…

* * *

 _(Lucy's dream)_

 _A piercing scream rang out._

 _"_ _Your son, Zeref has been born. Do you want to see him?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _Anna quickly wrapped the screaming child in a blanket. The black wizard sat before her with a cold, empty look. There was nothing she could do for Mavis. She was curious what Zeref wanted her to do with the body. First she needed to take care of this little guy.  
_

 _"Zeref. I..." She began but her words were cut short._

 _"_ _Anna Leave NOW!" Zeref said quietly, his eyes becoming red._

 _"_ _What?" Anna said clutching Markarov to her bosom._

 _"_ _Because if you don't, you will not survive."_

 _Anna ran. Markarov was in a death grip close to her body. He apparently did not like it for he started to cry louder.  
_

 _Black darkness began to ripple the air. Zeref cried out as he walked into the room where Mavis's body lay. Holding her to him, he cried._

 _The darkness began to consume the walls. A loud creak went through the small building as the walls begin to split. Huge chunks were ripped apart by aging then becoming dust. Energy radiated in a circle around him.  
_

 _Anna had just moved into the trees surrounding the shed when it collapsed._

 _She didn't look back._

 _A tingle went through her skin as she felt the curse moving closer to her._

 _"_ _Horologium!"_

 _The curse rushed forward hitting the wooden clock before it could reach Anna and Markarov._

 _The clock was thrown around but the celestial shield kept the curse at bay._

 _Finally when the knocking stopped, Horologium disappeared_

 _Anna rose to see that she was standing in the middle of a crater._

 _Nothing was left._

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open. Her heart thumped frantically in her chest.

For a moment. she forgot how to breathe. It was dark so for a second she thought she was still Anna.

 _What an awful nightmare!_

She actually felt the brush of death right before she had called Horologium.

Lucy knew of the Horologium constellation. Her mother had taught her about the Horologium constellation but she had never called it down to protect her before.

 _I wonder if I can do it now?_

Why was she constantly dreaming about them? The Dragneels. And why did these visions have to invade her head with pain? Her freaking head hurt!

Was something guiding her? Because if she had not originally heard her mother's voice, she would have never tried to listen to Natsu's cry, which had led to her seeing his memories. If she had never had met him, she would not have gotten kidnapped. What was happening?

She rolled over, shivering under the blanket, wishing for light. After a nightmare, she did not even have the comfort of something as simple as that. She hated the tower at night. The had not given her a candle or anything. Lucy rolled over, shivering under her blanket, wishing for some light.

Then she noticed it, heavy breathing.

Coming from the corner of the room.

The presence moved closer to her.

Closing her eyes, she pretended to be asleep. The whole time her fist clenched and unclenched under the cover. It leaned over her. Moisture beaded on her forehead. Not able to stand it any more, Lucy head butted whatever was so close to her face.

A shout went up. "Sh-"

And the room was suddenly set a blaze. Through the flames Lucy could see Natsu was curled up on floor rubbing his nose with a glare. His flames encircled the room before dying down to only be a soft glow coming from his hands.

"Natsu?!"

"Luce! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought a monster was in here with me." _Well he was a monster._

He glowered. "I wasn't going to hurt you!"

"Why were you leaning over me? What are you some type of pervert? You could have told me you were here?!"

"Uh no. That's you. I sensed your breathing changed and was checking on you. I thought you were awake but wanted to make sure. "

"If I was asleep, you would have totally woken me up!"

He stuck his tongue out at her

Clearly he was a child by day, a man at night, and a monster on weekends.

"Natsu why are you here?"

"To see you!"

"Sure." Lucy turned up her nose at him.

"Yea I have missed you."

"If you missed me why did you leave me in a dungeon tower for three weeks."

"Ahhh! Forgive me Lucy!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Please"

"I really like this scarf that you gave me. Igneel told me to keep it."

"Ok Whatever. It's not really me who gave it to me to give to you, but Mavis. Why are you changing the subject?"

"Because you said you would forgive me. So now I was thanking you."

"Baka. You don't just randomly thank someone whos mad at you."

"What do you do?"

"Uh..." Lucy couldn't think.

"You leave them alone."

"That defeats the purpose of being here."

"Well you don't hound them. Maybe do something nice for them."

"What nice thing can I do for you Lucy?"

"I don't know Natsu. You should already plan this out before coming!"

Natsu sniffed the air. "You stink Lucy."

"Idiot! How is insulting the person going to make them forgive you?! Besides I haven't had a bath in 3 weeks."

"Why not? Do you dislike water?"

"I hate you!" Lucy said as she wrapped her quilt around her. "No because I was suppose to be taken to a washroom by a lady and she never appeared. I wasn't going to let one of the men do it."

"Who was assigned to you?"

'Brandish."

"I will take you now." He reached over and threw Lucy over his shoulder.

"Huh?!"

"Come on Lucy. Let's get you clean."

"WHY?!"

"This is my 'nice' act to get you to forgive me."

"BAKAAAA!"

 **Next chapter: That Someone Special**


	22. That Someone Special

**Chapter 21 - That Someone Special**

After kicking and elbowing Natsu through the whole journey, he finally switched Lucy from his shoulder to his arms, carrying her bridal style.

Soon they arrived at a huge door with golden handles. Natsu nudge the door open with his knee.

Lucy let out a low whistle at the sight of the bathroom. Roaring torches lined the room on columns made of some type of red brick designed like a dragon shooting up flames. Everything was made of marble yet it seem to glisten like diamond more than stone. Mirrors hung on those walls. A large window at one end gave a magnificent view of the stars. A delicate gold chain and lock latched the window while silky scarlet curtains hung to the side. A huge sunken bathtub that was practically a pool sat in the middle of the room. In the center, a large fountain churned the water.

This was even grander than her bathroom at home.

She glanced at Natsu's chin. _Why would he need such an elegant bathroom?_

"Why did you suddenly get so quiet?"

"Natsu is this your bathroom?"

"Sure is!"

"Uh. You really like dragons, don't you? This is really fancy?"

He dumped her in the warm water, clothes and all.

She came up sputtering, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He laughed at her reaction.

"Gawd! Your FACE! You look sooo stupid!" Natsu rolled a hand down his face trying to hide his mirth.

"YOU CHILD!"

"Take off your clothes. You're getting them wet!"

"Thanks for the warning! I KNOW! I'm already all wet! YOU DUMPED ME HERE!"

"But I also brought you here. To this 'fancy' bathroom." Natsu smirked.

"What do I owe you a 'thanks?' "

"Yea. And your forgiveness."

"If you hadn't tried to DROWN me in, I probably would be forgiving you, but since you're an ass. You are NOT forgive."

Being serious, Natsu pleaded, "Luc-eee, don't be like that!" He whimpered.

"You need to leave so I can take my bath!"

"You have seen me naked so that's unfair!" Natsu only pouted because he knew she would get mad.

She screeched at him. "PERVERTED DEMON FROM HELL! GET BACK!" She made the sign of the ankh at him.

"Uh Luce!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Still signing it at him.

He moved, so fast. In a flash, less than a blink of an eye, he disappeared from the side of the pool and then was in the pool, still fully dressed with her. His hands grabbed hers making her stop.

"W-WHAT?"

"So loud! You need to stop making that sign."

"Why?" Lucy struggled to yank her hands away from him.

"This use to be the Temple of Ankhseram so if you make that sign, something bad may happen."

They were really close. And really wet.

"Natsu" Lucy's eyes narrowed as she used her warning tone. She was about to Lucy knee him in the place where the sun did not shine.

He did let her go but then he put a hand on her hip and pulled her closer. Natsu leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you nervous? Me being in this bath with you? I could help you wash those hard to reach places."

Her breathing caught at what he implied. She turned so she was looking him in the eye but his eyes were not looking at hers. Instead he was looking at her lips.

And for a moment, she thought he would kiss her.

Lucy placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. He reached out and grabbed as he fell back. So they both ended up submerged under water.

Laughing, he climbed out.

"It's not funny!" Lucy shouted taking off a boot and throwing it at him. He dodged but soon other articles of clothes were flying at him.

"If I knew this was what it took for you to strip. I would have done it…" A water jet hit him square in the face.

"No fair! You are using magic!" And it hurt.

"Natsu! GET OUT!" Lucy yelled at him. "Aqua spica!" More water shaped lances were thrown his way.

He stuck out his tongue, "Cheater!" he couldn't really use his fire without hurting her. But he did use his fire to turn some of her attacks into steam. He tried to eat the magic but strangely he couldn't. _What type of water magic is this?_ The thought made him nervous. The demon in Natsu did not like magics that it could not eat.

Finally she used a huge wave attack. One of the mirrors cracked. Zeref was going to be pissed. He hated Natsu leaving a mess.

"Stop doing that!" He sent a flame out to scare her.

She shielded herself with a water sphere. Still she sent water waves at him. _Maybe he shouldn't have taken off her antimagic cuffs._

"Leave first!"

"FINE!" Natsu was mad now. His fighting instincts were ready to go, but Lucy wouldn't be able to really fight him. He was very tempted to burn the whole room to ash. "Fucking hell!" Natsu said in annoyance as he stomped away, letting the door slam behind him. Outside he gritted his teeth and yelled back. "I WAS ONLY TEASING WEIRDO!"

She shouted back, "BETTER A WEIRDO THAN A PERVY DEMON!" And after a thought, "BRING MY CLOTHES BACK!" Natsu then realized that when she threw her bodice (she still had her undergarments on) it had hit his shoulder, and he walked out with in still on his shoulder.

Natsu opened the door slightly and threw it back in.

Lucy screamed at him. He quickly shut the door.

Natsu rubbed his temple. "Why is she soo noisy?" He had enough control to understand that he need to get away. He needed to take his anger out on somebody.

Inside him, Igneel smiled. That was the first time Natsu had manage to turned away from the middle of a fight. Maybe END's grasp on the boy was beginning to weaken...

 _...Or not..._

* * *

 _(Brandish's POV)_

"Brandish-μ!"

The green haired lady arched an eyebrow briefly wondering why END would yell her name before something grasped her neck and slung her against the wall.

END stood before her with horns and wings out. His fire churned the air around him, dancing off in different colors. His flame changed color to reflect the temperature and mood he was in.

She started shrinking everything around her. It was a defense mechanism as oppose to an actual fear reaction. The room started to shake.

"Your magic taste good. Its neither holy or demon slaying; therefore, has no effect on me." END said. He put his hand out to shoot flames at her. It lapped up her magic.

He got extremely close. "When an order is given, it is expected to be follow."

"What has gotten you in this mood? Haven't seen you this threatening in years." Brandish rolled her eyes at Natsu's temper tantrum.

His slitted pupils started to shake. "You," he hissed, "didn't check on Lucy once even though it was your assigned duty."

"Oh you mean your pet?" Brandish stared at him blankly.

"Lucy is NOT a pet. She's a human, and my guest." Natsu growled. "She requires respect. It is taking all my control not to ring you neck for leaving her in that tower with Torafusa and InVel for three weeks without ever coming out to bathe or to walk."

She shrugged, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I believe Dimaria was suppose to be her keeper. Think you have the wrong immortal."

Natsu met her bottomless gaze and quirked his mouth up to show a bit of fang. He saw that for her calm facade, she did have a spark of anger not quite hidden away.

"I don't know you very much, Lady Brandish. You have lived here for awhile, but we have never had a real conversation together. I can see you aren't intimidated much, but let me warn you." He strolled to hover over her. His fist reach out and punched the wall by her head. Some of the fire from his fist sizzling a bit of her hair.

Brandish did not even flinch. _She was not scared but he wanted make her scared._

"I typically don't care how Zeref's fan club acts, but if you ever disrespect my firend again, I will make you wish you were this wall." He allowed his flames to melt the wall.

 _"Natsu calm down." said Igneel._

He felt cold. The demon was trying to be released again.

"Leave"

Brandish stared at him and then hurried away.

Natsu breathed deeply in and then sat on the floor holding his head. His demon appearance disappearing. When he was away from Lucy, he started to act more like his old self. But which was he?

The raging, uncaring demon? The fierce, protective dragon? Or the lonely, needy human?

* * *

 _(Lucy's POV)_

Lucy sighed as she sunk more fully into the hot water. Without clothes, the water scorched her skin in a favorable way. The steam was slowly building. The mirrors were already starting to get fogged up. She let the heat blast her soreness away, although she still felt tense.

Natsu was rude, crude, and completely lacked tact and she didn't care that he was mad at her.

 _Or did she?_

For a second, when he had jumped in the bath with her. She had thought he might kiss her. And she had wondered if what would if feel like to get kissed by him.

Not as if she would have kissed him back… or anything…

She distractedly scratched at her leg, rubbing off some blue flakes. It was some weird skin condition she had when she was emotional in a bath, her skin became super dry and changed color.

Technically, she had gotten a kissed by Loke before. He had kissed her in a surprise attack once years ago, but he was a flirt so it could hardly be counted as romantic. Once Cana had gotten drunk and kissed her on the lips.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

She glanced outside her window. Big eyes were staring at her.

"Ahh!" She squealed. "Oh Happy its you!"

"Let me in Lucy!'

"I can't! The window is has a chained locked around it."

"The key is wrapped on that dragon torch over there."

"Ok! BUT CLOSE YOUR EYES YOU DAMN CAT!"

Letting Happy in, he sat a basket down that was filled with perfumed soaps and lotions along with wine and cheese thinking that Lucy might be hungry.

"Thanks Happy!"

"Natsu sent me to get it when he was bringing you here."

Lucy momentarily felt bad for throwing Natsu out, but then she remembered he dropped her fully dressed into the pool. So she took a swig of the wine and ate the cheese. Happy poured something that foamed up in the pool. It smelt really nice even if it was a bit strange to her senses.

"Can I take a bath with you Lucy?"

"As long as you don't act perverted!"

"I'm a cat. Why would I been interested in you? You starting to creep me out Lucy! I know I'm sexy but inter-species relationships never work out."

Lucy grabbed Happy and slung him across the room. His wings expanded before he hit the wall.

"What I say?"

"Stay over there and don't move. Don't even look!"

"Lucy! You're mean! Think I will stay over here, but my back will be turned. Think of me as your guard dog."

"And no telling Natsu about what I look like naked!"

There was silence as Lucy returned to washing herself.

Until...

"So what about Natsu?"

"What about Natsu?"

"You brought him up."

"Yea. So?"

"How do you feel about him? Do you liiike him?"

"That's what you keep saying, but it is soooo far from the truth. He's a big BRAT!"

"I think you are in denial. You know there are stages to these things. You must admit. Natsu, is he? Could he be your someone special?"

Lucy crossed her arms, refusing to answer. She nervously thought about the question. _Hopefully not_! They just met and she honestly preferred to just be friends with him.

Although… _he was pretty sexy…_

 _When he wasn't acting like a **two year old**_!

* * *

Two tiny figures stood at the window Happy left cracked open.

Brandish said "You see that girl, Marin?"

"Yes Lady Brandish."

"I want you to get her away from END, but not right now while his familiar is with her."

 **Next Chapter: Baths and Acts of Seduction**

 ** _Milestone Appreciation_** : 100 followers! Thank you so much! This makes me so excited to write more of this epic adventure.


	23. Baths and Acts of Seduction

_"_ _There's Sex, Love, Friends, and Douchebags. Best keep the four of these separated until you find out what category the man falls into." Cornelia Alberona to her daughter, Cana._

 **Chapter 22 - Baths and Acts of Seduction**

Natsu stared at the sleeping girl, curled up in the shallow side with her head resting on one of the steps.

"Honestly, who falls asleep in a bathtub? That's dangerous." He shook his head.

He eyed the blue cat that was asleep by a mirror, "Happy return to me."

The cat disappeared.

Natsu thought about waking her up, but then she would be mad at him again. He decided to nudge her with his telekinesis from a safe distance.

She didn't budge.

He couldn't avoid it. Finally, he covered the distance, deciding to shake her awake.

"Shit!"

As soon as Natsu touched the water, he realized someone had filled it with lavender, hyberion, and demon eye - a common soothing mixture for demons but too potent for humans to use. Rubbing his face, he realized that Happy had not known what type of bath ingredients to bring. Natsu cast his eyes heavenward and mouthed "Why me?"

He stripped off his clothing and entered the bath.

Natsu picked her up. Lucy fit perfectly in his arms. Her head tilted back against his shoulder. Her long legs hooked over his arm. She sighed softly in her sleep. Natsu walked to a deeper part of the pool. Holding Lucy above the water, he started boiling the water with the fire from his legs. Soon all the added properties were out and he reversed the heat to himself so that the temperature would cool off. Besides fire, he also controlled heat properties.

Sensing it would be suitable for her body to handle the water, he sat down in the shallow section, still holding her.

"You are a lot of trouble, you know?" He said to her, even though Lucy could not hear it.

He studied her. There was no denying it, he was curious about the human. She was the antithesis of all he encountered in his life; vibrant, with her blonde hair and curvy body. Pale porcelain innocent skin and hands that had never taken the life of another, a complete contradiction to every other person he knew. She had many facial expressions lively muscles that pulled her lips up and down in many different ways.

Natsu sat there in silence pondering. After a suitable time had passed, he lightly tapped her. She merely rolled in his arms and curled her body against his chest and waist.

"Grrr…." He could feel blood rushing toward a certain area that he just did NOT need to be activated right now.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to bath you myself." _Although he would feel like a creep when doing it._

He retracted one of his hands but kept his arms around her back allowing her legs slide freely into the water. The switching motion caused her to burrow her face into his neck.

Natsu's pulse sped up.

He cupped some water in his free hand and sprinkled it on her face. "Wake up."

"Whayyat?" She moaned, blinking adorably as she tried to brush his hand away.

"KYAAA!"

Lucy bolted up hitting her forehead into his chin.

"Yawloh" They both cried in unison.

"Natsu?" She said before scowling, "Why did you hit my head?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HIT ME WITH YOUR HEAD!" Natsu said with more energy than he intended. He happened to be a little on the aroused side at the moment which made his voice a bit frustrated and fiery.

"Oh?" Lucy regarded him confused for a bit before smiling. "I'm sorry!" She smiled and jumped him in a huge bear hug. Her naked boobs shoved in his face.

"What the…?"

Natsu had to admit that as a guy, he was greatly intrigued by her breasts. He could not fathom what it was about those soft mounds covered by the dress he had given her that commended his attention. He had frequently seen beautiful women – Brandish, Seliah, Kyoka, Dimaria- and most of the time the excess fat a female body had compared to a man did not interest him. Now that he saw them uncovered, he found he his fingers clenching involuntary with a desire to feel them. And with them pressed against his face… His mouth wanted to taste them.

Damn…

He tried to pry her off but she had a death grip on his head.

"Why is your personality different?"

"I don't know." She said giggling but thankfully back off.

Natsu leaned forward to smell her breath. She must have thought he was about to do something else because she closed the distance to

…Bite his nose…

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"HAHAHAHA! You have a cute nose Natsu! Has anyone ever told you that? You could work on its flavor though."

Lucy Heartfilia was drunk.

"HAPPY!" Natsu roared.

"Aye sir!"

"Did you steal liqueur from Jacob's repository?"

"YES SIR!"

"Why did you do that? I only asked you to get soap?"

"Thought she might be hungry."

"But that's an immortal drink." Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. If that assassin of Zeref's ever realized Lucy drunk his wine, he would probably murder her in her sleep. Just one more thing to worry about…..

"Think this is enough! " He tried to march up the steps.

"No! You CAN'T leave me." She grabbed him just as he was about to step out leading to her falling on top of him.

"I like this position. Can I seduce you, Natsu?" She leaned over him and rubbed her face against his neck.

 _HELL YES!..._ "Uh no! Why don't you go back to acting like you normally do? This personality doesn't fit you!"

"Why? Cuz I'm not pretty?" At the same time she sat up on his stomach. He was very consciously aware of every movement she made. Damn, Natsu junior wanted to come out and play.

Scratch that.

Every part of his body wanted to play.

"You look fine." He pushed her off. As she fell to the side, her flaying legs managed to hit his growing manhood somewhat painfully.

He hissed at the unpleasant feeling.

"Natsu do you like me?" She sounded depressed.

"What?"

"If I look 'fine' then you must not like me."

 _He had to get away. She was driving him insane._

"Why does that mean I don't like you?!"

Lucy started to cry.

"Hey wait! Don't cry!"

"But Natsu doesn't like me! He won't let me seduce him!"

"Happy! HELP ME!" He pleaded.

Happy snickered, "Natsu you got this situation under control!" He gave him a thumbs up sign… "I got to run! Have fun you two! BYE!" The cat disappeared for the second time in one chapter.

"TRAITOR!"

"So Lucy!" He said awkwardly patting her head like a dog. She smiled at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"So Lucy. Why don't you finish taking your bath?"

"O-KAY!" She bounced up. Her hip knocking into his face. WHAT WAS WITH HER BODY PARTS AND HIS FACE?! THE ONLY THING THAT SO FAR HADN'T TOUCHED HIS FACE WAS HER ASS!

She ran to the bath and started to leap, but he caught her.

"That's not the way you enter a pool." He said as his arms encircled her waist. Picking her up, he gently placed her feet in the pool and allowed her to slide into the water.

"Thanks Natsu!" She tittered and splashed him.

He flushed. "I'm going to sit here… with my back turned."

"OK!"

He heard her playing and sometimes she splashed him, but he ignored it thinking it was a trick to get him to turn it around.

"Women" Natsu gritted through his teeth. Zeref had once told him that you could live hundreds of years and still not understand them.

 _A part of him knew that she was completely willing. Her body was offering him a temptation he had never had before. He could easily take her for his own enjoyment. No consequences._

But she was his friend.

And if abused her trust in him for mere pleasure, he was no better than Kyoka.

"Tell me about your friends, Lucy."

"Well there Virgo, Cana, Juvia, Loke, Gray, you, and Happy. Virgo is my personal maid, Juvia is really sweet but can be weird when she thinks I'm closer to Gray than her. She calls me 'Love Rival,' Cana is the BEST" Lucy emphasized the whole sentence like a true drunk. "But she DRINKS way too much." Natsu snorted at that. "She has some personal issues. Gray is a sweetheart but has something in his past that makes getting to know people difficult so he tries to be 'cool loner' but he's really sweet. Yes sweet." Natsu shook his head at how many times she said the word 'sweet.' "And Loke is a player. He will flirt with anything that is female. But he's super protective of me. And gave me my first kiss." Natsu growled. "And then you kidnapped me, got me to take a bath and Happy got me drunk." Natsu winced at how that sounded. "But you saved me from the Vulcans and argued with Zeref for me. What about your friends, Natsu?"

Natsu said "My only friends are Igneel, Zeref and Happy. Never knew a human would be my friend especially one as pretty as you."

Lucy was amazed. "You DO think I'm pretty!"

"No. I don't"

Lucy gaped at him. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Not uh."

"Are you suuuurrreeee?!"

"You need to sober up."

"Yes Pinky!" She saluted him even though he could not see her.

Natsu growled. He hated to be called "pinky." His flames started to warm up.

"Lucy! You can beat this alcohol. Just try to be aware of what you are doing!"

Lucy frowned at him, "Huh?"

"Come on Lucy. Think of it as a spell that needs to be broken. Mind over Matter!"

"I don't think you understand the concept of alcohol." She sneaked closer to him, and she could tell his neck was red. "Ah I think you have a crush on me!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"You DO!"

"And you were the one trying to seduce me when we met? Aww is the demonie scared of lil bitty girl?"

"Not!"

"So if I did this." Lucy surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. "You wouldn't mind" Her naked breast pushed against his back. He started to sweat as her hands glided over his chest. Her lips pressed against the top part of his spine.

She then raised her head to sit her chin on his shoulder. Her breath tickled his already super sensitive nerves. She whispered, "I feel you heart."

Her hand tapped on his chest. Natsu started gasping for air.

Lucy asked, "What do you think it says?"

His half strangled answer was "I dunno. Ba-bom. Ba-boooom?"

"Want me to tell you a secret? It says 'Lu-cy, Lu-cy. Because ever since you rescued me, our hearts have been connected."

With one arm still wrapped around him, Natsu felt her other slide between their bodies to put her other hand between her breast. "See mine says 'Nat-su, Nat-su.'"

His flames reacted involuntary.

She screamed.

"Lucy?!" He yelled turning around. He grabbed her shoulders and stared her straight in the eye. "Lucy!'"

 **Next Chapter: The Duke and The Virgin**

 **AN:** Poor Natsu, he met his greatest foe this chapter – THE DRUNK LUCY! My favorite version of Lucy (O.O). I had soooo much fun writing this chapter. Yes I am a tease. Yes I am a romantic. Hmmm. That ending tho. Did Natsu hurt Lucy? We are going to have to wait to see what happened. Next chapter does not center on Natsu and Lucy, some of our side characters are about to get more relevance (Bwhahahahaha).

What do you guys want? More Nalu? More side character development?


	24. The Duke and the Virgin

**Appreciation Post: Thanks to my reviewers!**

 **Dog's Paw Burning in Hot Ash, Lucinda, CeltiKa82, Kei - Thanks! You guys are the best. Glad you enjoy this story!**

 **NaluFTfanatic, ArisuPandora** , **CuteKitty264 - More Nalu in the future, I swear on my OTP. We have a couple of chapters to see what everyone else it doing.**

 **Uchida Akira - Yea that's what I'm trying to go for now. So it won't be 3 chapters of side and 3 chapters of Nalu. It will have a more balanced feel to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Duke and The Virgin  
**

 _(Castle Heartfilia)_

The brown haired woman consulted her cards. First Lucy disappeared and now Virgo.

"Loke! Juvia!" Cana screamed. Her normally ruddy complexion was now stark white as she ran to her friends.

"Virgos was kidnapped!"

"What?" The ginger and bluenette yelled.

"I saw it! Some man with flames came out of nowhere and abducted her!"

"The demon?"

"No he wasn't demonic, and this guy had blonde hair. His magic definitely was not normal. Almost holy, but it was black. I kept track of her through, but now she's reappeared somewhere in the Wilds. I have no idea if she's really there or if something is throwing my magic off." Cana showed the cards. "We have to find her."

"Do you have her exact location?"

"No but the closer I am, the more accurate my predictions will be. Where's Gray?"

"He met with his family and left an hour ago to track END." Loke replied.

Juvia (who is no longer injured btw) said, "Let me track him. You two need to go after Virgo. That way when you find her, I can catch up and give the report to Gray-sama."

"No!" Loke disagreed suddenly.

The girls stared at him.

"Jude won't be happy if I lead a raiding party out of here to hunt for a missing servant. It would mean taking men away from Lucy's search parties. Juvia, you are the fastest person here. You can follow them the fastest. Cana, can you keep up with Juvia?"

"I have a flight card but I haven't flown since I was young. So maybe? I don't know."

"Well try! Give her a communication card. I need one too. I will be right behind you to. Let me go send a messenger to Gray."

Cana looked at Juvia,"Ok Girl, you go ahead of us and we will follow. Loke will be right behind us after he informs someone to get Gray."

"Ok. Hey Loke-san the Fullbusters are headed north to where you and Gray sama first caught the demon." Juvia asked, "Which way is the Wilds?"

Cana pointed.

Juvia immediately turned into water vapor and floated away.

"Well I guess I will go too." Cana immediately pulled a card with wings. Angel wings appeared on her back. Cana and Loke eyed each other before Cana kicked off. "Be safe you two!" Loke waved before hurrying off.

As she flew, Cana caught a glimpse of a group of Wizard Council men entering the courtyard. She almost fell when she saw a tall redheaded man dismounting.

It was her father.

* * *

 _(The Wilds)_

"Who are you?" Virgo demanded beating on the back of the crazy eye blonde as he jumped from tree to tree. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Shut your trap." He yelled at her.

His blue haired companion smiled at her, "My name is Bora and this is Zancrow. Excuse his rudeness, we try not to let him play with other children too often. We work for Duke Everlue. He wants to question you."

"Why? What is going on here?" Virgo wondered if they were Tartaros members, but no. Bora was a known slave trader. He probably had discovered the fairy circles as a quick, easy way to travel. The Wilds were also were an easy way to get merchandise around the continent if you could survive the animal attacks. Zancrow was something else. Virgo had never felt power like his before. Duke Everlue also was known as being a sleazy fellow. Nobody ever officially caught him doing anything illegal but the underworld knew he played the game.

"None of your business, bitch."

"Now Zancrow. That's no way to speak to a lady."

"Why do you care? You know she won't be alive for much longer anyway."

"You never know. The Duke has a fondness for maid costumes. I have sold him many females so I would know."

 _Great she was being given to a perverted psycho._ Virgo had a plan. Zancrow's magic was stronger than hers (which is why she was captured so easily) but she knew people that were stronger than him. She pulled out a spriggin coin and rubbed it with her thumb.

Very soon, her Master would be alerted.

* * *

 **AN:** This is not the best chapter (more transitional) and kind of short. I just didn't want to jump through many different points of view.

 **Next Chapter: Silver and Ur  
**


	25. Silver and Ur

**Chapter 24: Silver and Ur**

 _(Somewhere to the north of Castle Heartfilia)_

 _(Gray's POV)_

The Vulcan exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

"We can't have you standing in our way!" Silver Fullbuster yelled. He inhaled the glacial air deeply before bellowing, "Slow pokes! Let's move! We can't have that demon keeping the little lady a moment longer."

Gray hid his face behind his hands in an attempt to block his father from his view. Silver's echo still resonated through the mountains. Even though there was nothing out here but wildlife, he wished Silver could tune his enthusiasm down.

 _THIS WASN'T A FREAKING VACATION!_

Ur Milkovich-Fullbuster frowned, "Don't be embarrassed, Gray. He does not get the opportunity to play much. This is an adventure"

Lyon Vastia said, "I honestly don't see why he has to be out here. He could have just sent me to do Gray's job. I would rescue the damsel in distress that Gray so pitifully lost." He was Silver's first guard –the one whose head would role if anything happened to the Count of Galuna - and he was Gray's life long rival.

"Don't worry so much Lyon. Live a bit!"

"I'm just saying. When we are in public, it is customary to take a whole battalion of guards with the Count . This territory is more dangerous than any city."

 _They just had to bring Lyon with them, didn't they?_

"Gray, calm down. Your face looks as if your brain might burst. Lyon, don't be an ass," his stepmother warned.

Gray smirked, "Yeah! Don't be an ass, Lyon."

Ur punched him right in the gut. "DON'T MOCK ME GRAY!" Then she glared at Lyon, promising retribution if he made one more smart comment toward Gray.

Lyon and Gray both shivered. Ur could be the scariest creature they ever faced.

They were silent for a little bit...

"It sad how an ice mage like yourself, born from a famous line of wizards is so hot headed." Lyon teased. Gray ignored him. Lyon had been around him long enough to know the cold attitude Gray usually wore, was all an act to keep people at a distance and Gray was actually very emotional underneath.

Ur growled at Lyon, who immediately shut up.

Gray figured he had the worst luck. Even though he tried to live without caring for people, he had these connections… these bonds that always made him remember…

Remember his heartbreak and loss…

And because they were all traveling together...

In the mountains... He couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach that something bad was going to happen. It was almost as if his life had been cursed. People he cared for, always ended up getting hurt.

Gray's mother, Princess Mika, had died years ago in the mountains when her and Gray were visiting a neighboring kingdom. A demon of Zeref's had attack the riders. Mika and Gray had been slung from their carriage. Trying to escape was no use. Deliora with his breath could wipe out whole landscapes for miles. Mika had used their family's secret technique, Ice Shell to destroy the demon. Her body had been morphed into a giant ice cage that had slowly drainged the demon's life until he crumbled into dust, but magic always comes with a price. This particular spell had sacrificed his mother into becoming the cage so when Deliora died, she did as well.

Mika had been his first teacher. The one who showed him how magic before Ur or his father got to train him in the ice and demon slaying arts.

Half frozen and knocking on deaths door, Gray had walked away from the carnage, away from his mother, away from the life that had all changed in a moment.

 _Gray knew that if he stopped walking he would die. He was not even old enough to know how to survive in the cold, but he was exhausted that he would surely fall asleep if he stopped. Then the ice would kill him._

 _It was just so cold…_

 _Willpower alone kept him moving though the temperature was well below zero._

He had eventually been found by Ur and her daughter Ultear who had heard the commotion from the battle from miles away. They were "yuki-onna" snow witches. Gray was sure they were going to kill him, but they hadn't. They tended to his wounds and took him in.

Ur was the daughter of the immortal InVel and a demon. Ultear's father had been a human that the yuki-onna had captured and tricked into living with her.

"Gray FOCUS!" Ur yelled.

Gray barely had time to react as another Vulcan tried to wayhlay him. The creature did not live for very long as Gray created a spear that stabbed its head.

Lyon said, "So childish. You should pay attention."

"Mind you own business, Lyon."

The small group continued forward. The forest seemed quieter than before. At least nothing was trying to kill them…

Ur and Lyon took a step and suddenly they were falling. Gray started to say something but the ground disappeared from under his feet too.

Anyone who lives far north knows about the dangers hidden under the snow. Treacherous traps lay in wait to ensnare unsuspecting travelers in the form of holes frozen that had thawed. Any weight placed on the surface could trigger the thinning ice to cave in itself, leading to common unexplained vanishings throughout the mountains. This is why it was important to not travel alone.

Silver was too far ahead to realize the danger.

Gray felt time slow as his body began to be pulled down by gravity. His reflexes dulled by his earlier memories.

Thankfully, Ur's reaction speed was fast. "Ice Make Net," She cried.

Gray's body hit the net causing him to grunt from the impact before rolling down on top of Lyon.

"GETOFFME!" Lyon screamed pushing Gray almost off the net.

"Thanks Ur." He complemented her on her quick action before picking himself up and dusting Lyon's contamination off.

Lyon mocked, "Aren't you supposed to be a capable warrior?"

"Shut it!" His family distracted him to no end, which is one of the reasons he had tried to get as far away from them as he could.

Second reason he hated being around his family. They always treated him like an invalid, incapable of doing anything by himself.

Gray had lived with the Ur and Ultear until he convinced himself they were evil and escaped. Ur had been too pissed to follow him (Gray throwing her kindness back into her face), but Ultear had tried to retrieve him. She was only a few years older than him and they had become really good friends.

Ultear had caught up to Gray somewhere in the Wilds. That was were the two had been captured by bandits and sold as slaves in Bosco.

As slaves, they met two other children, Lyon and Meredy. When Bosco had banished slavery and the Gray and Lyon had been released, but Ultear and Meredy disappeared.

Gray and Lyon had lived on the streets as pickpockets, common riffraff. Until they stole something from the wrong person.

The man named Gildarts Clive had been a friend of Silver's and recognized the strong resemblance in Gray.

He had taken the boys to the castle where they had met Gray's father.

A rags to riches story… Well riches to rags to riches…

It actually was a funny story how Ur ended up married to his father.

After Ultear had fail to return, Ur had went looking for the two children. She never found them, but she eventually caught up to their trail around the time Gildarts had taken the boys to Silver, who had welcomed them with tears.

As a commoner who married into royalty, the Bosco officials had dubbed Silver, the Queen's Consort, instead of officially declaring him a king. That title had gone to Mika's closest male relative instead. Silver therefore had been given a lower title ("Count of Galuna") and a seat in the Court of Lords.

Ur had attacked the court trying to free the children. It lead to an epic battle between the demon and Silver who had inherited ice magic from his father. Ur actually won the fight. Gray and Lyon explained the misunderstanding making Ur spare Silver's life. She had left to find her daughter leading to an obsession by Silver to find the beautiful witch. Around this time, Gray and Lyon joined the military. Then Gray had left to join Heartfilia's group when Ur married Silver. Ur had apparently found Ultear, but she did not discuss it with anyone. She had only told Gray that Ultear and Meredy were still alive.

"What is this place?' Ur asked as she allowed the net to creep toward the bottom of the pit.

Lyon slid down the side. "Let's explore."

Silver yelled from the top, "Everyone alright?!"

The reason why Gray had finally left Bosco was because Ur told him a secret about Zeref. Zeref was probably not behind the raid that killed his mother. The one in charge was probably END, the demon king. Gray had made it a personal goal to kill this END, whoever he might be and that was the third reason he had moved. Become a pawn for Jude Heartfilia ensured that he would always be on the front lines if Zeref's demons ever attacked.

Gray crouched, muscles tight and hard as he picked up the dark colored rock on the cavern floor. It was strange that now snow fell with them. Actually the temperature was so warm in the pit that he was surprised any ice had covered its mouth.

A metallic smell filled his nostrils. He jerked back as the ground he touched started to ooze blood. The red residue was already leaving a stain on his sleeve.

"Are you hurt, Gray? You are bleeding!"

"No the blood was already here." His heart raced as he tried to think of what to do. He could sense something powerful in the cave that he now stood in. It reminded him a bit of the demon that kidnapped Lucy.

"Hey I think we should investigate this place!" Gray called back up to Silver, who leaped to join them.

He landed gracefully causing Ur to smile.

"That's my sexy hubby." She made cat calls at him.

"CAN YOU TWO BE SERIOUS FOR TWO SECONDS SO I CAN THINK?!" Gray shouted at them causing some ice to shatter.

Ur puckered her face mischievously at Gray trying to be the responsible one. Lyon just seemed annoyed by Gray's outburst. Silver laughed and reached over to dip Ur before kissing her.

"One day you will learn that one happy waifu equals good lifeu. And maybe will get you a reward when you come home everyday." Silver commented. Ur kissed Silver again.

Lyon rolled his eyes while Gray tried to puke. _Seriously, no child wanted to witness their parents acting like horny teenagers._

SIlver frowned, "You feeling what I'm feeling?" Gray nodded. He was only too glad to turn the attention back to the situation on hand.

"Do we have something to light our path?"

Lyon pulled out his saber which had a fire element to it – standard issue for the royal guard. "I suppose I will lead." He joked. Silver and Ur brought up the rear.

As they got closer to the strange feeling intensified, Gray started to worry if it was coming from one thing. It felt like a whole group was in front of them, radiating a tremendous energy.

 _Maybe they were about to discover Zeref's lair._

"This cannot be good." Lyon muttered.

The tunnel ended at a pile of snow. Silver made quick work of clearing the obstacle.

Climbing out into the bright of day, the Fullbusters saw they were in a huge crater.

Ur meditated with her senses for a bit before saying, "This is…. Fresh. Like this hole has only been here for a few weeks. Something emerged from the earth and made what we are standing inside."

Gray gaped at the size. Whatever had sprung from underneath ground had to be enormous… like Deloira.

"Was it a demon?"

"A demon didn't make this."

"What did?"

"A dragon. "

The searched the site for what seemed like hours until Lyon asked, "What is this? "

He held up a set of broken keys.

Ur snatched the items away. "These are binding celestial seals for making shiki contracts, but they are broken."

"Why would someone break them?"

Silver said, "To make a spell similar our family's Ice shell."

Ur nodded. "The main difference is what is being sealed is frozen in a separate space and time instead of just frozen in ice. It's based around celestial magic. I had heard of a clan that could use the magic of the stars better than anyone else in history. But whoever broke these keys, died when they did it."

Gray looked closer at the keys. He was almost positive they were exactly like Aquarius's key that Lucy wore around her neck.

 _Had this been the dragon that had killed Layla Heartfilia?_

A pulse of energy radiated out.

Silver yelled, "Get down!"

Everyone ducked as black bombs rained down on them causing rock and ice to fall.

"Cowardly surprise attack!" Lyon said before standing up. He then fell again. Red seeped into his blue uniform. "I think I might have been hit."

Lyon gurgled as he coughed up blood.

 **Next Chapter: Mavis's Garden**

* * *

 **AN:** I still apologize for last chapter. One day I will go back and edit it, but these tests are zapping my creative energy. Initially this chapter and last chapter and one other were together but so much was happening… it needed to be spread out. The next part of this was pushed back. I hope you don't mind a bit of jumping each chapter. So Virgo was kidnapped last chapter. Cana saw Gildarts. Juvia is following Virgo. Lyon just got hit. And Natsu might have hurt Lucy. Stuff keeps piling up. How will this all end?

Hope I get to write soon but I know I have a test Friday and 3 tests next week plus two quizzes and a presentation/paper due the week after that. So the updates will be slow now. Weekends will be my main time to write.

 **Sidenote** : Ur, Silver, Gildarts story from this chapter almost could be its own fanfiction. What do you think?


	26. Mavis's Garden

**Chapter 25: Mavis's Garden** **  
**

"M'Lord, I think we have a problem," reported Jacob Lessio as he stumbled into the library.

At first, Zeref did not even acknowledge the immortal's presence. He was mildly distracted by his reading. After a moment, he responded without taking his eyes off the book, "Everyone has problems. What makes these any different?"

"The Assassin" grimaced. "There were a group of demon slayers that happen upon Achnologia's lair."

"Demon slayers? Hunting a dragon?"

"Not sure. I think they discovered it by accident."

"I'm guessing there was some reason you did not kill them." Zeref said, finally setting down the book.

"The Count of Galuna was with them. It would have triggered political unrest if a nobleman was killed in our territory."

Zeref absentmindedly stroked his white robe. "Count of Galuna?"

"Mika's husband, Silver Fullbuster."

Zeref's eyes burned with aggravation. "One my son's fairy brats. Mika Fullbuster helped Layla escape this castle with END's book." In retaliation, Mard Greer sent one of his best general to kill her.

Taking a deep breath, the black wizard pacified his inner turmoil over his son's organization. Fairy Tail thwarted his plans every chance at every moment. It was hardly surprising with Achnologia and Mavis awakening. Clearly, Ragnarok was approaching. He asked, "Did you find anything interesting at the site? You have been gone three weeks."

"Yes. I finally found what you suspected would be there. Layla's keys." He pitched them toward Zeref's desk. The pieces shattering into dust upon impact. "Actually I did not find it. They found it."

"How did they manage that? Your detection skills are the best among my guards?"

"One was InVel's daughter."

"Ur?"

"I once offered her a seat as one of my guards along side her father, but she fell in love with a human and had a daughter. Now she is working with Silver?"

"I don't think she has told him anything about you, sir. It seemed they were her family. One of the boys seemed to resemble Lord Silver but his power greatly trumped the Count's."

"That would be Gray Fullbuster."

"You know him?"

"I investigate all the people who go into the Heartfilia estate. How do you think he is stronger than Silver?"

"There was an altercation. I inadvertently killed the fourth member."

"I'm guessing that between InVel's daughter and this boy, they manage to survive?"

"Yes I couldn't kill them without taking more damage."

"You are an immortal; therefore, I wonder where the impression of self preservation came from? You needed not flee. And now merely killing one makes it personal for the other three. Especially if this guard was probably one of Fairy Tail's nakama."

Jacob gulped at the implications of Zeref's statement, but the black wizard continued. "The increasing human presence here is troublesome already without adding fuel to the fire. They might antagonize Achnologia into making a play for the castle. And to know that so many demon slayers are so close will surely trigger Mard's people to react. Pity that you weren't able to kill them. That would have been the best. And if Fairy Tail is here as well, we might end up having a multiple sided war on our hands - demons, black wizards, dragons, fairies, fairy tail, humans."

Jacob started to scream as his body begin to contort into strange angles.

"Centuries ago, a prophecy from the stars was written that said a time would come when the world would would be ecased in chaos. Gods would clash, bringing the end of humanity. Your decisions might have doomed us all."

The crunching of bones was heard as the immortal twisted. His size started increasing in certain areas almost like a balloon. His hands were the first to explode before the rest of his body was ripped apart.

Zeref merely waved a hand separating the parts knowing that Jacob was still alive. He summoned two people as he picked back up his book.

The Ladies Dimaria and Ultear appeared, "We have to strengthen our defenses, let the demons know. Make sure everyone is aware that Achnologia could attack at any moment. I can no longer track him through the Magna Carta. He might appear where you least expect him. " Continuing his reading, Zeref added, "And clean up this mess before you leave. Lock his body parts at opposite ends of the castle for at least a week as punishment. And Ultear, I want you to track your mother for me. Discretion is advised. Will that be a problem?"

"No Lord Zeref."

A flash of blonde caught his attention in his gardens.

 _Mavis?_

* * *

 _(Lucy's POV in the bathroom)_

Lucy heard Natsu yelling at her.

She mentally cringed as images appeared of how she behaved toward the demon.

 _Just let me die now rather than face him._

And the worse thing was…

Not the regret.

Or the embarrassment.

But the mortified from the realization he probably knew she liked him.

 _Stupid freaking **hormones**!_

Life experience had not taught Lucy what she needed to handle this situation, so she did the only thing that came to mind. She slapped him. (When in doubt always have your hands ready...)

"Get AWAY from me!"

 _Stupid alcohol for **lowering** her **inhibition**!_

"Lucy, are you hurt? You scared me!"

 _Damn, stupid, sexy **M-E-N!**_

"What are you doing?! How about you cover your eyes?!" Lucy covered her breasts with her arms while crossing her legs.

 _TRYING TO TEMPT INNOCENT GIRLS WITH HIS BODY AND COME HITHER EYES!_

 _This was going to have to stop very soon. Lucy had to get control of her emotions. This was the demon that tried to kill her father. Who had fought Gray and Loke._

"You're the one who was pressing flesh against flesh!"

 _Sure, blame it on me..._

"Well you were the one who burned me!"

"That's only because you were acting like bitch in heat!"

 _Why you shameless..._ If she had something pointy, she would have stabbed him. Lucy fumed, "You probably enjoyed it! Or else why are you all holding me? Coping a feel?"

"And what about you?! You haven't taken your eyes from my body since you met me."

"Bullshit! Who would want that?!" Lucy denied although she averted her face. "You leave me in prison only to take me out for a bath? That's creepy. "

"What the fuck?! That has no relevance to this conversation?!"

"I'm not your sex toy!"

"I never said you were!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO FEEL ME UP?!"

"STOP GETTING WORKED UP OVER NOTHING! YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE ME WITH YOUR TOUCH AND SOFT WORDS!"

Technically, Natsu was correct to point out that Lucy had instigated the situation. She calmed herself with a deep breath, knowing that between the two of them being riled up... Natsu would win in the end. Honestly she was not mad. Her humiliation from losing control was just making her snappy.

"Natsu, why is it we always end up in these predicaments?"

"It's not by choice!"

His answer was way too quick. Lucy felt a bit insulted that he put so much emotion into those words. Glaring at him, she bit out, "Well then turn your ass around!"

"The same could be said about you!"

"It wasn't like I was trying to look" They said in unison before presenting their backs to each other simultaneously.

Sliding in to the water, Lucy waded to the other side of the pool. Patting the water with her hands, she tried to think of something else. Hesitantly, she peaked around at him to say "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For being a burden. And for always making you angry. You didn't take advantage of me. Most human guys wouldn't have done that. To which I am grateful."

"You're not a burden Lucy! And I am a demon. We have better control than a mere human. Don't worry about it. You changing attitude is apart of your weirdness."

"Grr… Stop calling me weird!"

"I'm serious. When I call you weird, it's because I never met anyone like you before. Being different is good when you live with the people here. Even when you argue – I am not really mad. So think of it as a complement. Trust me I can inflict harsh wound if I was really trying to be mean."

"I know" She said softly.

"Besides. Being around you is kind of fun. Life is not boring any more."

"Are you bored often?"

"Yea. I'm always constantly hunting for something to do."

"Really? Me too. Hey Natsu, is there a towel? I am done with bathing."

He manipulated his flames to summon an oddly shape fabric that was towel-like.

"Here." He shoved it behind him.

Lucy sighed. She waded back through the water. "You could have just made one appear closer to me."

 **MAJOR EVENT COMING UP! BE PREPARED! NEXT CHAPTER: Queen or Pawn?**


	27. Queen or Pawn?

**Chapter 26: Queen or Pawn?**

Lucy glared at the ceiling before eyeing the boy who was trying his best not to turn around. After Natsu hit her with his flames, she regained her most of her senses. His fire had almost a purifying effect on the demon potion and alcohol mix. Still embarrassed over her drunk state, she realized he did not intended to harm or sexualize her. Natsu was almost childlike - not from immaturity - but because his interactions with people left him with no understanding of basic social norms. _How could she blame him for that?_

"Natsu, can I have a towel?"

He created her one and flung it behind him. "Here"

Sighing, she waded back across the water to grab it. "You could have made it appear closer to me."

Her sheltered, mundane life probably allowed her to identify with Natsu. He knew nothing about living beyond these castle walls. If it had not been for her friends and servants, Lucy probably would be just like him.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Cana took a sip of whiskey, "_ _Your name is Lucy – you should be loose!"_

 _"_ _You just don't know about my dad."_

 _"Well as the resident expert on neglectful fathers, at least your dad keeps you around. Mine didn't even want me."_

 _"Sometimes I wonder if mine wants me."_

 _"If he didn't, he probably wouldn't try to control you. Anyway are you going to be a child forever?"_

 _"_ _But I was raised not to do this."_

 _"_ _Lucy you got to make your own decisions. Loke's cute and crushes on you sooooo bad. Find out what you want. If you suck at making choices, so what? Fail and leap right back on this ride called life. You can't ever learn anything about yourself if you are closed off from everything."_

 _Cana pushed Lucy toward Loke. She winked at the boy before whispering to Lucy, "Watch out! He can be a regular lion. Just remember don't be the prey, be the predator."_

 _Later Loke had given her a kiss…_

 _"_ _Why did you kiss me?"_

 _"_ _Because you just looked so adorable worrying over..."_

 _Her father's voice rung out._

 _"_ _LUCY!"_

 _Walking to her, Jude had backhanded her._

 _"_ _You will not disgrace the Heartfilia name by acting like a common tramp around someone who is beneath you!"_

 _"_ _I wasn't acting like a tramp, daddy!"_

 _"You are drunk and you are having physical relations with a boy."_

 _"A kiss? That was all. I am just so desperate to have fun!"_

 _Cana was physically having to hold Loke back from attacking Jude._

 _"_ _Capricorn! Take Lucy to her room and make sure she stays there until I find a suitable punishment for her. And you…." Jude eyed Loke. "Just because you are a friend of hers, doesn't mean you can take liberties from her. Become stronger, move up the ranks like I did and maybe I can give you a chance."_

 _"_ _Dad! I am standing right here! You punish me but not him. You say he can move up the 'ranks?' Yet I can't associate with him now."_

 _"_ _This is a man's world Lucy! And you are going to need someone strong to protect you. I thought I was strong enough to protect Layla, but I wasn't. Until I find you a strong husband to take you off my hands, you are just merchandise as you are now."_

Hot tears stung her eyes as Lucy thought about her dad.

 _"_ _Caprico, why is dad so mean to me? He never cares for what I want. I am just an object of little value to him."_

 _"_ _That's not exactly true Miss Lucy. Mr. Jude doesn't understand grief so he gets angry, lashing out at anyone that is the cause. And you bare the burden of this because you look so much like Layla."_

 _"_ _His actions are inexcusable."_

 _"_ _That is true. You shouldn't let him bring you down. In all situations, you can learn and use the knowledge to grow."_

 _"_ _You mean like when Aquarius use to say, 'When life throws you shit, grow flowers?'"_

 _Capricorn sweatdropped._

 _"_ _Why? Life is so unfair. Why should I have to learn how to work through these feelings. He's my parent. HE SHOULD LOVE ME!"_

 _"_ _Humans can be petty, despicable, and all around evil, but the human soul is also capable of good things too. The joy that is in laughter, the comfort that is in a helping hand, the hope of something better. Light can be found in the darkest of hearts. You should recognize this and learn how to respond when meeting evil. Try not to be like your father and react in anger or bitterness or the worst... fear."_

 _Lucy nodded._

 _"_ _Become the Queen and not a pawn to other people. You can't control other people, you can only control yourself. There is a ripple effect from what you do that radiates outward effecting the world. Make sure your effect sows good not evil. Darkness is rising and we must all do our part to stop it. Your mother understood that which is why she tried her hardest to protect people."_

 _"_ _Is that why she died?"_

 _"_ _Yes. One day you will learn about what took your mother away and while you may not be happy about it, you should always know that she did not want to leave you but she was trying to save the world. The greatest sacrifice is when you push your own wants away in order to save another. And that is what she was doing. Don't tell anyone that I said this but it was because of Mrs. Layla that the dragon war ended. She helped the dragon sympathetic to humans escape the dragon king."_

 _"_ _So mama was super important." Lucy smiled thinking of her mom as a hero. "One day I'm going to do something important too."_

 _"_ _That's a good goal, Miss Lucy."_

* * *

Exiting the pool, she wrapped herself in the towel while trying to forget her past.

"Are you taking me back to my room?"

"I don't really like the fact that you were in there. Really I would love to give you a tour of this place." Natsu waved his hand to emphasize his words. "Want me to show the gardens?"

"Really?!" Her face appeared shock.

"Maybe."

"What is this 'maybe?' Why did you mention it if you weren't going to take me?"

"The idea just came to me."

Lucy begged, "Please! I really want to go."

"Might not be a good idea." Natsu thought about Zeref's reaction to taking Lucy to such a private place.

"DAAH! Way to dash my hopes, demon boy. "

"Demon boy?"

"What? Want me to call you dragon boy?"

"You could always call me Your Highness Dragneel since I basically own you now. And refer to Happy as your Master."

"Whatever, Master Pinky."

"Ok!" He slapped his fist happily, "Back to the dungeon!"

"Nooo!" Lucy squealed, running to him. "Was JOKING! Please Natsu!I have to get out! I'm going stir crazy." She grabbed his arm as he walked away.

Turning to her, he asked, "I'd rather you not."

"Not what?" She asked confusingly.

He needed to lay down the law. If she was going to live her than she had to know she couldn't have too many privileges. Her familiarity with him would only spell trouble around others – she needed to back off a bit. He grew tense just thinking about the demons and immortals if they saw how he acted with Lucy, he would lose stature in their eyes.

"Not touch me. I don't like it when people touch me yet since the beginning, I have been somewhat more tolerant of you. That needs to change."

She drew back, releasing him.

"I know. Plus you should be aware: I am an invader of personal body space."

"Not sure if that is weird habit for humans but that is defiantly weird for this castle. I hope you do not to this to people here. You should have reservations about the people that live here. Everyone is a killer and would not hesitate to take you out no matter how nice you are. Anything you do might offend them."

Feeling thoroughly put in her place, she became quiet until...

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes?"

"Let's agree to be friends."

"But are already friends?"

"I mean let's start over. Our situation was forced on us. I have seen your memories but we hardly know each other. Let's pretend to be strangers."

"Why?"

"To learn more about each other."

"Was already trying to do that."

"For some reason, I'm almost like a completely different person around you. And I would really like you to get to know the real Lucy."

"Is the real Lucy any weirder than this version?"

"HEY!"

"Just joking!" He dodged her attack easily.

Lucy held out her hand. He eyed it and grimaced at her. "What is this?"

"A hand shake. I know you don't like to touch but this is how we greet people."

He reached for Lucy's grasp. Shaking it, she smiled, "Hello My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Uh?"

She whispered "This is where you introduce yourself."

"But you know who I am."

(Still whispering) "Yes but we are going to throw out all that previous stuff and start anew right now."

"Suuurrreee. I'm Natsu Dragneel. "

"Nice to meet you Mr. Drangeel." Still smiling, she murmured, "Please. I was wondering if you could extend an invitation to your gardens?"

After a moment's hesitation, he agreed yet he could not fathom why he enjoyed this stupid truce between them so much.

"Get on your clothes" Natsu barked being sharper than he intended.

Running to get her previous clothes, she almost tripped. Natsu watched in silent amusement as Lucy started to struggle with putting on the articles.

"That's not how its done." He advised.

Trying to hold the towel and her undergarments, Lucy gritted, "If you would stop watching me as I dressed, it would be a lot easier. And I am trying to hurry!"

After rolling his eyes, Natsu said, ""Here are you some clothes." He manipulated his fire into making new form. Inside the castle was decently warm so he created a light muslin yellow dress. The length went down to her knees but had blue lace. Dainty blue slippers accessorized the dress.

"Spin around." He commanded before tying the bodice with a dark blue ribbon to make it girly. Natsu was inspired by the flowers in the garden.

Trying to ward away the nostalgia of how the outfit reminded Lucy of Virgo, she asked, "So what do you do normally at the garden?"

"Train."

"And?"

"Fish or hunt with Happy."

"Think I may have saw flashes of the garden from you memories."

"Nobody bothers me there."

"That sounds lonely."

"Why?"

"Did anyone play with you?"

"No."

"Well I can play with you now."

"See you liiiiike each other."

"HAPPY!" They both screamed.

Lucy added, "You appear at the most bizarre times!"

* * *

"Natsu! I can't keep up! Slow down!" Lucy cried trying to unclasp her hand from his as he reached a flight of stairs. Her voice echoed down through the castle.

"You are going to kill me one of these days," She muttered as she took two stairs at a time. Her foot caught on the side of one of the steps and she begin to fall.

"Oooof!" Expecting an impact, she closed her eyes and reached out to brace herself with her other hand. At the same time, Natsu grasped her hand tightly and jerked her forward. The momentum was so strong she thought he might have dislocated her shoulder. Her eyes opened. She was hovering in the air. Natsu turned to catch her without even slowing down.

"Can I take you anywhere without some misfortune befalling you, Clumsy"

"I am not clumsy."

Happy inserted, "More like danger prone."

"Trouble maker." Natsu agreed.

"You don't think you will get away from talking smack about me?!" Lucy's face promised retribution. Snickering, Natsu and Happy ran from Lucy's fury.

"Cowards! Come back here and face your punishment like men!"

"But I am a cat, Lucy!"

"And I'm a demon!"

"I hate smart asses!"

She was really close to them when they stopped. Her nose collided with Natsu's back.

"Oooffff!"

Gripping her nose, she wanted to complain about signaling next time but she saw they were staring at something.

A bright picture of a fawn playing pipes surrounded by dozens of scandalously clad women stood along a wall, which had been stark contrast to the rest of the castle except maybe the previous bathroom.

Lucy's eyebrow arched at Natsu.

He looked at her, "What?"

"This scene just speaks to me."

"Huh?" He stared at the painting. "What does it say?"

"Perverted much?"

The fawn's outline begin to glow. Moving, the fawn's body pressed outwards from the wall.

"MONSTER!" Lucy's instincts kicked in. She leaped behind Natsu and grab his shoulders, forgetting about his touching policy.

The fawn viewed their presences. Cocking its head to Natsu, the creature said, "Entering is permitted." Then he stepped back into the wall and positioned himself in the center of the women. Lucy could have sworn that he winked at her.

 _Ew!_

The ceiling disappeared. Lucy was staring at a clear, bright sky. The walls began to reshape and become trees. The floor started to lower. Lucy got a butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach from her abrupt descent.

Lucy and Natsu were standing on a trail where the floor had been in the center of garden… no more of a glade surrounded by trees of many different types as far as the eye could see.

A pool rested to one side, glimmering strange colors that cast a rainbow on the nearby trees. Benches and stones of good size for sitting on where strewn around the landscape. Flowers of every possible color and shave grew off the ground. Statues of fawns and nymphs scattered different sections. A few had their heads missing but most were framed by flowers or vines.

It was amazing.

"Are we were indoors? Or outside?"

"Both. Zeref explained to me once. He made this room a pocket dimension, I think he called it, but basically another world. Actually if you were to move pass those trees, they would open up into a field that direction." He pointed. "And the opposite way has a large lake with a stream flowing out from it, but we are still inside the castle."

Above was the sky except to the far left corner was a something that shimmered.

Natsu saw where her attention was directed. "That's the balcony that leads to Zeref's library."

"Can I see? I love books."

Natsu seemed uncomfortable. "Zeref's librabry and not sure if he would want strangers in there."

"One day?"

"Sure I will bring you. I don't have permission today."

"Promise?"

"Yes"

Lucy smiled and took Natsu's hand. "Thank you for showing it to me."

"Ahh! It was nothing!" he exclaimed, letting go. "Remember HANDS!"

"Sorry!"

Natsu became embarrassed by the need to confess that when they first met, Lucy's scent reminded him of the garden. Backing away , Natsu tried chaning the subject "Let's explore. I can show you my favorite spots and my fishing hole. Want some, little buddy?!" He turned to Happy.

"Always!"

Lucy noticed the blue vines that matched the blue of her dress. Something was familiar about them – something about Mavis. Her head ached. "Does your brother ever visit this place?"

"Dunno. I practically spent my whole childhood here while Zeref watched from up there."

"Why are some of the statues decapitated?"

Natsu turned sheepish. Stuttering, he said, "Well, uh, the thing is. I blew their heads off when I was playing."

"Master?" A male's monotone voice spoke.

"That voice? A ghost?"

Natsu pointed to the sky, explaining, "That is the fawn. The one you met entering the garden. Someone outside is sending me a message."

"Why?"

"Nobody can enter the garden without Zeref or my permission so they have to communicate through the fawn."

The voice replied, "Lord Mard requests your presence at the Hall of Demons concerning an important matter."

Natsu's eyes flashed."Tell him I am busy."

"He said it's urgent, concerning the girl you brought to the castle."

"Me?!"

Natsu sighed. "Ok, tell him I am coming. Lucy, stay here. You'll be safe without me, but don't leave. I can't protect you if you wander the castle alone."

"Don't worry. I do not even know how to exit this place. Don't stay too long. Being here is lonely without you."

Moving toward the trees she stopped to touch one of the blue vines, thinking of Mavis as Natsu and Happy left.

"Pretty aren't they?"

Lucy turned at the sound of the calm voice. Zeref stopped behind her. Her eyes quickly searched for Natsu.

"He's gone."

Lucy attempted to be brave. "Why did you come here? Natsu did not think you ever visited."

"Your hair reminded me of someone else."

"Mavis?"

"Yes. I can see now why. Anna resembled Mavis enough to be her sister."

"Who was Anna?"

"She was your grandmother. One day I will have to figure out how she manage to pass down her genes each generation so perfectly."

"Huh?""

"Heartfilia women's lives seem to be entwined with Dragneels. I suspect it has something to do with your family's origins being descendant from Andromeda and Achnologia."

 _That had been in my dreams about Anna._

"That's why having you around is so dangerous, the ruins of the Temple of Ankhseram."

"What does that mean?"

"Heartfilias come from the life that was born from the love between the stars and a man. Dragneels are heralds of destruction, born in darkness associated with death."

"Don't opposites cause balance?"

"They do if the opposites were equal. Usually the light is not strong enough to hold back the darkness though."

Lucy felt a bit threatened by his statement but decided to not let it bother her. She had been scared the last time she saw him but his words just seemed sad. "I don't think you are all that dark, Zeref."

"Why?" His eyes widen at her admission.

"Well first, you didn't kill me, but now I know because of these plants. They came from the grove Mavis planted. You uprooted them and brought them here because they remind you of her?"

"How did yo- oh she shared her memories with you?" He sighed. "I have been wondering about her involvement since I allowed Natsu to keep that scarf."

"Maybe" Lucy felt her cheeks grow warm under the intensity if his scrutiny. He seemed to be searching for something.

"Fascinating. I am assuming the bond between you two is because I'm fairly sure Mavis appeared to Anna when she raised Markarov."

"I think you still love her."

He gave her a hateful expression. Harshly denying her words, he sneered, "You know nothing about me."

"But I have seen it."

"Despite what visions you have seen. Life as easy to read as you believe. What could look one way to you might be something completely different."

"How do you mean?"

Zeref reached out with his power, bringing her into his arms. She was froze by the force of his will.

"It seems someone has decided to make you a player in this game. Layla never wanted you to be a player. That's why she died to protect you from what was supposed to be your destiny."

His hand touched her face while his thumb rubbed her bottom lip before tracing her chin. She tried to jerk her head back but failed.

"Her shield failed to keep Achnologia in check. Keeping you close may help my plans."

She glared at him warningly. Her fight or flight was kicking in and she had not quite figured out which way she wanted to go.

"Are you scared?"

His eyes were growing red. The contradiction was starting to activate.

"I am terrified but that's only natural."

"True. It all depends on a person's view. Whether something is light or dark depends on a situation. And that is where you come in little pawn." A flicker of something strange emerged for a second in Zeref's eye. Then it was gone.

"What do you mean?" Lucy demanded.

"Typically, a pawn makes the first move in chess. How others view this move determines their actions. The opening play determines the rest of the game."

"Your words aren't making sense."

"Pawns are the lowest value during a battle because they are the weakest piece, but if you manage to get one into enemy territory, you can make the pawn into a Queen."

 _Capricorn's words echoed in her mind._

"Are you a Queen, little pawn?"

The question left Lucy panicked. Her skin crawled in that familiar sensation, warning her to be careful.

Before Lucy could react, Zeref's lips smashed against hers.

 **Next chapter: Raindrop**

* * *

 **To the guest who I can't reply to:** You actually picked up on a couple of things that I will explore later. One of the reasons I have established lineages is because there exists multiple halfbreed species who reproduced. Markarov is half fairy/half human. He produced Laxus. Anna was half celestial spirit/half dragon and her line became the Heartfilias. Sorano/Yukino are halflings. I haven't really gone into the myth of dragons heavily so far, but basically I am going to treat dragon slayers as being half human, half dragon. Natsu being a manufactured chimera (made from being a demon mixed with Igneel's powers), not born has future implications to the story.

 **AN:** Hope the chapter was not too long - almost 4,000 words. Has been a week since I have updated. Peace to everyone who support this story! You are the BEST! Love you guys so EFFING MUCH! Stay tune to next chapter. Juvia and Erza centered.

My thoughts right now: Did Zeref just kiss Lucy? WHAT?! I wrote it and my mind still is not grasping the concept. Shit's about to get real.


	28. Raindrop (Part 1)

**AN:** Here is **PART 1** of the Juvia/Erza chapter; since I know everyone is interested in the Zeref/Lucy kiss... Let's just say that the we are going to see some interesting development from that because I have not wrote it yet.

You might be wondering why I have so many subplots with other characters. All of these stories are happening around the same time. In a few chapters, they will start overlapping and all the facts will start entwining.

I won't update part 2 of **Raindrop** until I get back from Mardi Gras. I did not know until yesterday that I was invited on a trip, but I still wanted to reach my goal of at least 1 chapter per week so I just uploaded what I had finished. Sorry for any mistakes. I will also reply to the reviews when I get back.

Thanks for everyone who commented. It still amazes me that people actually want to read this story.

The last we saw Juvia was she was heading after a kidnapped Virgo...

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Raindrop (part 1)  
**

Juiva experienced a distinct tingle of unease creep up her spine as she gazed to the mansion in front of her. The raw breeze ruffled her hair as she huddled outside the suspicious looking place.

"Duke Everlue has kidnapped Virgo! This rescue attempt is a disaster before it started. How is Juvia going to face such a person alone? Where is Cana? And Loke-san was coming too. Juvia is tired of waiting on slowpokes!" The blue haired mage grumbled. Catching up to the point Cana dictated on her cards had been easy. The only problem was the villain happen to be a member of the royal family. It would be hard to take him on without the backing of Jude-dono or Gray-sama. Cana had spoke to Juvia through her card that she would be delayed.

And Loke was still MIA.

Juvia turned to stare at the man she had knocked out. He had crazy yellow hair. Something was off about his magical power. It did not have the normal warmth that accompanied fire users. Instead his fire had felt more like Gray's ice, but it was not demon slaying magic. Juvia probably would not have won so easily against the mysterious fighter had he been prepared for an attack. Instead she had caught him unaware with her water body. She had easily suffocated him inside herself until he lost consciousness.

Juvia smiled proud of herself. After her defeat by the demon who had kidnapped Lucy, she had wondered if she had grown to lax with her magic.

Muttering to herself, she complained as she dragged his heavy body under some thorny brush. Most likely he had been some type of guard doing a perimeter check before he had been caught accidentally by Juvia. Throwing heaps of limbs and leaves over the hiding place, she hoped nobody would investigate his disappearance.

"Juvia should leave this place and watch from a distance in case someone comes looking for this man." Juvia picked up an evil vibe almost radiating from the building. "No telling what misfortunes Virgo has to endure. Juvia is in danger as well. Why do Juvia's friends take their time getting here?" The Duke of Everlue was someone not to be taken lightly. He ran an illegal slavery trade that had survived the fall of Bosco. She had heard about what happened to women who tried to escape. Gray's father and the Wizard Council had been working on ways to arrest him but nothing would ever stick. The man employed mages that made witnesses and evidence disappear. No charges were ever formally pressed.

The girl made a hastily retreat. She had walked a safe distance away (about a mile away) until she found a stream. With the running water close by, she allowed herself to relax. The sound had a calming affect on her.

There she waited for what seemed like hours.

Juvia shivered as the temperature began to drop with the sunset. Normally, being a water mage, she was fairly good against the elements, especially the cold, but she had decided not to use much magic in the off chance someone could sense her presence. The woodland trees cast eerie shadows over her hiding place. Sounds of scampering feet of small animals kept making her jump. Her nerves were raw and on edge.

"If it only was not so..."

Crack! A limb fell right next to Juvia before...

BOOM!

With a shriek, the water mage was thrown back from a sudden explosion and fell on her bottom into the stream.

"What do we have here?" A shadowy figure asked stepping through the flames.

Juvia looked up only for her blood to freeze in horror. She gasped at the sight of somebody she had almost forgotten about. Her life before she met Gray was something she did not like remembering. When she was a member of the bandits, she had done horrible things. Everything from that life ran through her mind.

The man frowned at her. "Juvia?"

"Bora-san?"

"Yo-you look different."

The bluenette felt an overwhelming urge to transform into her water body and sink into the ground.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _The day her village had been destroyed. Juvia had sat among the bodies of her family crying. The sky cried with her. The sound of her sobs and the falling rain distracted her so that she did not noticed a stranger approach her.  
_

 _"What do we have here?" A man's voice asked lightly behind her.  
_

 _Young Juvia gasped in surprise as someone appeared. Juvia had not know of any survivors._

 _Seeing him, the girl realized she was ten times a fool for being caught unaware by a stranger.  
_

 _"Don't be frightened! I did not intend to scare you!" The man with blue hair said. He stared openly at her with a sense of wonder._

 _In the back of her mind, she knew that she could use her magic to distract the man long enough to flee._

 _She called up water into her hand, ready to strike. A deep sense of regret washed over her as she thought how her magic had failed to protect her parents._

 _"Water Claw!" She yelled, hurling a vicious strike at his head._

 _He easily sidestepped the attack, calmly using a purple flame to block the edge of the water that almost hit him. Juvia was already slipping away. She tried to transform again into water. Juvia's water magic had morphed her into water when her house exploded. This allowed her body to reform, unharmed... Her parents had not been so lucky._

 _Breathing hard, Juvia turned a corner of a building only to run smack into the same man. His arms encircled her before she kicked him in the shin and backed away._

 _He yowled in pain, clutching his leg._

 _"How did you get in front of Juvia?" Juvia called forth more water into her hands while walking backwards. He followed her, somewhat limping but stopped a dozen paces away. By his posture, fear of the water did not hault him, but fear of causing her a worse fright.  
_

 _Holding his palms up in a peaceful gesture, he said, "Don't be frighten, child."_

 _She asked fearfully, "Are you here to kill me too?"_

 _"NOOO! I was just passing though started to search for survivors. My name is Bora. I'm here to help. Is there anyone else alive?"_

 _Juvia was accustomed to speaking to strangers outside of the village. Her reply was short. "No."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _She glared at him. "For what? Did you do this?"_

 _"No."  
_

 _"Then you have nothing to feel sorry about."_

 _"I'm just sorry that something horrible like this happen and a young girl like you witnessed it. Are you hurt?"_

 _"No."_

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"Thirteen"_

 _"Practically an adult. I'm only nineteen." He gestured to himself. "You seem to be pretty resilient. Would you like to come with me? I will take you somewhere where people will help you? I can't just leave you here."_

 _"Why would I go with you? Everyone I know is here."_

 _"They're dead." He stated flatly._

 _Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes. "I know," she whispered as the downpour grew heavier._

 _The strange man eyed the sky before looking at Juvia. "Are you making it rain?"_

 _Juvia nodded._

 _"That's powerful magic to control water and affect the weather." The man, Bora, paused as if deep in thought. "If you come with me, I will find someone to help you control you magic. And you can get revenge on the people that did this? Would you like that?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"Why you think about it I'm going to leave some food here." Bora placed a folded handkerchief on the ground. "I'm going to wait outside the village. If you are interested in coming with me, meet me before dark by the river. I have a boat."_

 _"Juvia can't go. She has to bury these bodies."_

 _"How on earth are you going to do this all by yourself?"_

 _"Juvia will find a way."_

 _"I will help you if you want. We can gather them up to do a funeral pyre."_

 _"?"_

 _"Like how dead heros are honored on a battle field."_

 _"How are we going to light a fire in the rain?"_

 _"That's my magic. I can control flame."_

 _"So your name is Juvia?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Juvia?"_

 _"My parents loosely created the name based on the word 'lluvia.' They said it was raining when I was born."_

 _"Rather fitting. Since your tears makes the rain fall. Would you like my help, Raindrop? That's going to be my nickname for you now. Juvia, the Raindrop."  
_

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Bora asked suspiciously.

"Juvia should be asking Bora-san the same question."

"This is the location of my new employers. I wondered what happened to you when the Phantoms were taken down."

"Juvia was saved after Bora-san left her. She has been keeping to herself, trying not to cause trouble for her new family."

He looked down guiltily at "after Bora-san left her."

"I never meant to leave you, Juvia. I just couldn't see myself part of the Phantoms anymore. I had bigger plans. I suppose I could have taken you with me."

"Juvia is fine with Bora-san's decision. Initially, Juvia was hurt to lose such a close friend and her main love interest, but Juvia was able to meet her new love Gray-sama because of Bora-san's decision. Through the Gray-sama, Juvia was given a chance at a new lease on life and did not want to see her past come back to haunt her. She is surprised Bora-san has involved himself with slave traders."

"Aww. Still talking in third person like always. You know how adorable that makes you?"

"Juvia will not be distracted by Bora-san's flattery. Juvia would like to know what Bora-san's gang is doing to Juvia's friend Virgo? And why Bora-san is working with a man like the Duke."

"You use to love my complements?" The man actually pouted.

The girl raked him with a stern stare before pulling her scarf closer to her body. "Juvia does not care about the same thing she did before. Now Juvia has friends and the Gray-sama who care and lover her so her priorities have changed. "

"I never thought I would see you standing in clear skies."

"Juvia is happy now. Happier than when she was a member of Phantom. It gives her strength to hold back the rain."

"So you are friends with the maid we just captured. Does that mean you work for the Heartfilias now."

"Juvia thinks Bora is pushing his luck asking her questions after she asked him."

"Well it comes with the job now. I have to investigate all suspicious people threatening headquarters. Are you here alone, Juvia?"

"Juvia has friends on their way. We will rescue the Virgo from the clutches of evil."

"That's too bad Juvia."

"Too bad?"

"That means I have to fight you."

"Juvia is ok with that. She does not think Bora can beat her."

"Prominance Whip!" He yells at her creating a magic circle in front of him. Purple flames shoot out in all directions. Juvia calls up water from the stream that blocks the flame.

Clouds begin to collect in the sky.

"Red Skull." Bora calls up a sphere that he throws at Juvia. She dodges it before the ground explodes where she had been standing.

They circled one another looking for an opening. The mixing of the fire and water turning to steam between them..

"Water cane!"

The whip-like pipe of water shot from her arm, flying through the flames right at Bora's head. The attack barely misses him before launching tentacles of flame at her from multiple sides. Knowing she would not be able to avoid all of them. He had created this spell himself, he called it "Hell's net."

"Water slicer!"

Multiple water scythe style blades appear successfully cutting through all of Bora's flame.

Bora explodes the area. Juvia barely manages to transform into her water body before the whole place goes up in blackist-purple flames and smoke.

Bora disappeared into the mix, stopping his advance.

He reformed in front of her. "Water cane!" Her attack wrapped around his neck. Juvia pulled tightly, eyes narrowed. She would not be defeated again. Her eyes widened when the purple flames leaped higher covering his body until she could not see him anymore.

He had created a fire based body similar to her body based one.

"This is unfair!" She yelled.

The man failed to reply before his flames snuffed out.

Juvia stood alone.

He had disappeared. She glanced left and right, preparing for his upcomming attack. He erupted into a flaming body underneath the ground, grabbing and burning her foot.

"It seems you have learned a few tricks since we last met."

"You did think I would stay that weak did you? That was a couple a years ago."

Juvia turned into water above the raging fire until she saw a shadow move. She dipped toward it in a movement so fast that she hit Bora dead on.

He cried out.

 _So the flaming body had been an illusion? It felt real._ Juvia looked at her burnt boot. The skin already starting to blister.

The moment cost her as something hot hit her straight in the abdomen.

"Bora's spell?" She asked somewhat dazed from his attack. Wincing as she stumbled backward, holding her side as some drops of blood appeared on her clothes. Nobody except for that demon had ever been able to land an attack that hurt Juvia. Whatever magic Bora now possessed was stronger than most.

"How did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? What I just used was immortal slaying magic. Nothing can stand in its way. Basically I am a god among humans now, Juvia and there is nothing that you can do to hurt me."

"How did Bora learn this magic?"

"My partner Zancrow taught it to me. Its a form of lost magic, hidden from humans. Once it was known as another name."

"What was that called?"

"God-slaying flames."

"Who is Zancrow?"

"He is almost my height with wild untamed blonde hair and red eyes. You can't miss his fangs when you look at him. Completely hopeless unlike me."

Juvia fell over at the size of Bora's ego showing.

"Wait? Wild crazy hair? Have the both of you been on guard duty?"

"Why yes. We have been working together. I am surprise that our little fight has not lured him here. He always is looking for some action."

"Uh Juvia believes that she defeated the Bora's senpai earlier before she saw Bora."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Meaning the Juvia rendered the Zancrow person unconscious before Bora showed up."

Bora's eyes widened. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"It might have been an accident. Do not think he was prepared for Juvia's sudden attack."

He shook his head before irritatingly saying, "Then expect me to go down a little harder, Raindrop."

"No longer call Juvia that. That nickname no longer applies."

Fire danced around Juvia as Bora lunged her way. Juvia sent a spiral of water toward Bora effortlessly defending herself but some of his flame tentacles still managed to hit her from behind.

"Ugh!" She cried falling a bit to her knees. "That was sneaky."

"You cannot beat me Juvia. You don't want to hurt me. Therefore you are at a disadvantage." He launched multiple beams in her direction. She jumped around them until she stood on a branch looking down at Bora. She would have to be on guard against him in all directions since his flames were able to bend around her.

"You can't run from me Raindrop. Nobody escapes the lieutenant of the Duke's personal guard."

Sticking Juvia in water made her unbeatable.

"I'm not running!" She yelled as she dived into the stream causing a huge tidal wave to smack the nearby trees and beach.

Bora stood encased in a blackish-purple glow that shielded him from the tsunami type attack.

"You know I was actually the one who told the Phantoms to spare you." Bora admitted.

"?'

"When we attacked the town. Your town. We were the reason that you were orphaned. Master Jose was the one who decided to do it. I saw your water magic when you tried to protect your family and thought you would be a nice addition to our group. You were so young then and lonely. Easy to influence. Memories were easy to erase."

"The Phantoms were the ones who had destroyed Juvia's town?" Juvia tried not to get caught in Bora's words.

"Yes."

"No it can't be!" Juvia denied his words. He was known to lie during a battle to distract his opponents but Juvia imagined that he was finally admitting the truth to her. Something she had been suspecting for awhile. _Should she believe him?_

"Believe it Juvia." He replied with a grin.

Rain billowed around them in a frenzy motion.

Juvia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was pissed. _SO MANY YEARS STOLEN FROM HER. SHE HAD DEVOTED ALL THAT TIME TO HIM... AND THE PHANTOMS. WHEN HE... THEY... WERE THE ONES THAT HAD RUINED HER LIFE! KILLED HER FAMILY! HER FRIENDS!  
_

"Juvia is going to make Bora regret he ever saw her."

* * *

 **Raindrop (Part 2) coming next!**

 **(And yes Juvia purposely stopped using honorifics in Bora's name as an insult to him.)**


	29. Raindrop (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail because if I did... would have done given Natsu Viagra, made Lucy drunk, and handcuffed them together... although by the time I wrote it Lucy would probably have ended up taking the Viagra and Natsu would have been drunk while Happy got handcuffed to Plue...

 **Chapter 27.5: Raindrop (part 2)**

"Juvia is going to make Bora regret he ever saw her." The girl's emotions caused the rain to pick up speed. Her breath came out in torrid gasps as blood pounded in her ears. She focused everything into beating this man. A scary expression haunted her face as she started pulling the surrounding water toward her body.

She heard his voice say, "Be prepared Raindrop, I am a lot stronger than I was back during the Phantom days."

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she attempted to circle him, shooting before him before recollecting into her natural body. Juvia took another attack from Bora, but blocked with a barrier.

Dodging his flaming spiral, she closed the distance between them yelling, "Water Claw."

He smirked as the whole area exploded with purple flames sending pelts of rock and dirt up at her but she transformed into water to limit the damage.

"Water Lock!" She said trapping him.

He pounded inside but soon he had used up all the oxygen and his flames extinguished.

"Juvia, let me out! I can't breathe." He wheezed.

"Bora will pass out long before death.. Then Juvia will release her magic."

The water sphere exploded before shooting toward Juvia. Bora screamed, "Red Shower!" The rain turned into falling circles of fire that hit all around Juvia. She did not even notice it, so focused on the man who had caused her so much despair.

"Prominance Typhoon!"

A whirling fire appeared around Juvia. Without hesitation, she walked through the consuming inferno up to the shocked man and...

... kneed him in the groan.

"What the fuck? Why is my magic not working on you?!" As he fell to the ground but not before his foot shot out tripping her. He then twisted into a roll and jumped up a good deal away from her, clutching his stomach.

"Juvia can channel her emotions into her magic, which is why it is a good lesson to never piss her off in a fight. Juvia just wanted to subdue her opponent in order save Virgo. Now she will destroy Bora."

A crazy idea hit her. It was crazy considering she had almost no stamina yet and was running purely off the fumes of her emotions. Juvia threw an attack that suddenly filled the entire area with water. Everything from the Bora to the trees was submerged. Bora yelled, "Red Carpet!"before shooting up out of the water.

Juvia was waiting for him. Her leg solidified enough for her to give him a good kick back to earth.

"Kiss the floor, Bora!"

A wave tossed Bora back into the quickly rising lake with a splash. Juvia floated down toward the surface until she stood perfectly on top, staring at him. She waved her hand as a whirlpool started dragging him under.

"Damn, you really are a freak!"

Juvia paused...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _Sniff. Sniff._

 _A small Juvia ran into the trees away from the laughing children._

 _"Don't come back FREAK!" one dark haired child yelled, kicking the ground.  
_

 _"We didn't want to play with you any way." A little girl with red pigtails called out._

 _Juvia did not stop._

 _Even when their laughter and shouts faded, she kept running._

 _Her feet carried her along a seldom used path to a lake. She then found a deer trail through the brush and fled deeper into the woods, crying._

 _That's when the rain began._

 _It was as if the sky cried with her._

 _For the longest time, she stayed in the woods until she heard the voice of her mother calling her._

 _Juvia ran to the lady who immediately threw her cloak around the young girl's shoulders. They both had straight blue hair although Juvia's had curled upwards at the bottom._

 _Her mother scolded her for hiding in such a dangerous place._

 _"But momma, the other kids are so mean."_

 _Her mother had given her a huge hug. Juvia had allowed herself to become wrapped in the warm embrace before again questioning, "Mom, why don't they like me?"_

 _"Well you are different and they are too young too appreciate that."_

 _"I just want a friend."_

 _"Sometimes when you can't find a friend among the people around you, you'll have to make one for yourself."_

 _Juvia's mother had taught her to make cloth dolls that would be Juvia's friends. So why the others kids sat in their houses complaining about the weather, Juvia played with her dolls._

 _The sky never stopped raining._

 _"Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop" She began to chant to take the sadness away as she sowed a new dolls.  
_

* * *

Juvia slapped Bora with the never ending waves as her thoughts filtered through earlier times in her life.

"Bora never really understood the Juvia."

The blue haired man managed a hysterical laugh, "You still haven't changed Juvia. You are as gloomy as ever."

She glared at him, knowing he had used those specific words to hurt her. "Juvia cannot believe Bora would mention something so heartless."

The rain began to pour down harder.

In a chilling voice, Juvia added, "You know a human is made out of mostly water, Bora."

He looked at her in horror at what her words implied. Trying to scurry away from her, he started back swimming rather rapidly.

She started to mutter, "Drip. Drop. Drip," as she slowly stalked him.

Juvia recalled how Gray had given her a second lease on life with each step.

* * *

 ** _*Second Flashback*_**

 _A black haired man without a shirt appeared before her (which is strange considering that it is raining)._

 _She mumbled "Drip Drop" under her breath preparing to disembody him. He was with the group that was attacking her comrades. The enemy. And anyone she considered an enemy had to be destroyed.  
_

 _"Water Nebulla"_

 _Two columns of water shot out at the dark. The man spun around lifting his palm into his fist before the water submerged his figure._

 _The water immediately turned to ice before shattering into a million pieces._

 _"Silver World."_

 _The whole area encased in purple ice._

 _Barely any time left, Juvia summoned all her power to create a water shield around her. It worked for the man's initial blast but the water start slowly growing colder. Juvia boiled the water in hopes of keeping it from freezing._

 _"Listen!" The man called out to her. "I don't care if you are a woman or a child. If you attack my friends, I will beat your ass!"_

 _"Hurting your friends is what happens in war." Juvia replied before sending more liquid tentacles toward him._

 _He uses his magic to freeze them again, leaping toward her in the process. He created a long sword as he reached her to slice her but she has already turned to water._

 _"What the...?"_

 _Juvia whipped her hand toward his face yelling, "Water slicer!" The blades of water cut his body creating._

 _"Shit!" The bleeding man glared at her before sticking his hands into her body to freeze her from the inside out._

 _Juvia fell away from him but not before she uses the lower part of her body to tie herself around him making him fall as well.  
_

 _"He might be too dangerous for me to handle since he is an ice user." Juvia thought to herself, preparing to retreat. That split second cost her as she became cocooned in ice. Juvia tried to melt the ice but it won't budge. Although her attempts cause her to start rolling away._

 _"Hey wait! Get back here!" The ice wizard started chasing her._

 _The bottom of the ground opened under Juvia._

 _Then she was falling, thinking "Maybe the ice will break when I hit?"_

 _But..._

 _The ice disappeared before her arm is snatched. She looked up at the man as he pulled her to safety.  
_

 _Clutching the hand that he touched, Juvia stated, "But Juvia would not have been hurt if she had hit the ground."_

 _He stood up glancing at her with a shake of his head. In a kind voice, he said, "Was not sure if your body could handle the impact from a fall from that distance."_

 _"But you were trying to kill me earlier."_

 _"I wasn't trying to kill you. Was only trying to 'beat your ass.'"_

 _"There is a difference?"  
_

 _"Yea one ends with me defeating you and giving you to the proper authorities. The other ends with you dying." The man held out his hand._

 _Juvia hesitantly accepted, no loner feeling the need to battle._

 _"Sentencing Juvia to prison might be a death sentence. Juvia has done bad things." She said as he helped to her feet.  
_

 _"So your name is Juvia? You don't look old enough to do really bad things."_

 _"Why is this always an issue?"_

 _"How does a young girl like you become involved with the likes of these creeps?"_

 _She told him her story._

 _At the end, he had calmly looked at her with neither pity or anger... instead he patted her head. "My name is Gray, let's try not to kill each other. I'd rather be friends than enemies."_

 _Then Gray had taken to the castle in order to find her a job as a maid. There she had became friends with Lucy, Loke, and Cana. And before Juvia knew it, she had a family again.  
_

* * *

Bora began to scream as Juvia waved her arms, making his blood boil.

Her emotions roared to life at the sound. It felt so good to be in control. The hum from a good battle leaving her excited, more so than she had been in years.

"Juvia! Stop! Don't become a monster!" His screams became less as his eyes rolled back inside his head. She dropped him on the grass with the water retreating.

He was still breathing.

"Juvia is only stopping because the Gray-sama would not want me to kill you. And she lives her life for Gray-sama even though the Gray-sama does not appreciate her. It might be hard but loving Gray-sama pushes Juvia to become a better person even if he never returns her feelings. Because Gray-sama save Juvia and she owes her life to him. Juvia appreciates life and living life. She would not want someone else's life to end because once Juvia walked in darkness and if she can change than you to may one day change Bora."

She stood there crying, unaware of her surroundings.

She failed to notice something blurring toward her at breakneck speed.

Right before something hit Juvia's head and her world was plunged into darkness…

* * *

 ** _(Erza's POV)_**

A swift blur of red landed on top of the water mage in a deadly crouch.

Erza Scarlet had witness the girl take out Bora the Prominance before recognizing her. She had kept herself hidden among the trees preparing to aid either side until the girl had retracted the water and Erza remembered who she was... Juvia of the Sea, escaped member of Phantom Lord...

The redheaded tracker had thought that watching the Duke's mansion might bring her news about the missing Heartfilia girl. Mystogan had been the one who had given her the idea. Although a demon in connection to Zeref had kidnapped Lucy Heartfilia, Erza and Mystogan agreed that local underworld leader would have more knowledge about the current state of affairs around the territory. Plus Erza was positive that the duke had connection to some demons. She remembered hearing their roars late at night when she had served as a slave in the Duke's mansion before she escaped.

Capturing both of these two felons would come at a fine price, although Erza was a tracker and mercenary she did double in bounty hunting. She had heard Gildarts was traveling with a group of Wizard Council members. Perhaps he would pay her something for these two.

The only question now was how to carry them.

A roar went up from some lonely part of the woods a few miles away.

Erza grinned evilly.

Amarok.

If she could subdue the wolf, he would make a great pack animal.

Materializing a sword in her hand, she turned to follow the sound.

The beast never knew what hit him…

... and neither did the dragon slayer riding it...

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Make a Fist**

* * *

 **Writing Bunny** : We will get some of Zeref's reasons for why he did what he did… Maybe I can maintain some good chapters that's my main problem (consistency... and staying focused)

 **Mininimjamaster** : Yes that totally makes me a troll [^.^] but its fun! (This reminded me of why I put the disclaimer "If I was Mashima, I would take his trolling to a whole new level.")

 **HMango** : Natsu will definitely react to that kiss. And everybody is fairy tail is screwed….. No… just joking…

 **Lkityan** : Zeref being an ass with that kiss. You'll see.

 **CuteKitty264** : Guess you will have to wait another week for the Zerlu conclusion

Here's a sneak peak to keep you happy:

 _Lucy tried to get away but her arms hung limply at her sides.  
_

 _Her body was hopelessly frozen in place. Wanting to gag at the unwanted touch, Lucy tried to concentrate on her only sense that was not making her feel disgusted._

 _Her hearing._

 _A strange sizzling noise had happened almost immediately after Zeref's lips touched hers._

 _One second._

 _Two..._

 _Zeref pushed her away with a hiss. His hands went to his mouth. A red burn was starting to appear. Small billows of smoke were also forming.  
_

 _"I see your heritage has not become too diluted. It actually seems to have become stronger. Very good, m'dear." He leaned forward to whisper, "I can sense that you have a secret. Don't worry, I will find out what it is."  
_

 _A fiery voice behind Lucy snarled, "What the fuck is happening here?"_

 _Lucy felt feeling in her limbs, enough to push away from Zeref back when she heard Natsu's voice._

 _She stared in wide eyes as the two brothers glared at each other, wondering again how the hell was she going to get out of this situation._

 **NaluFTfanatic** : I thought about making AnnaXAchno ship, but I had Anna be Achnologia's daughter in my story and Andromeda be his mate (Think I referenced this in a couple of chapters before). It was because I wanted to make Lucy a descendant of the Celestial King and of Achnologia…

But...

I use to have this theory that Layla came from the past. She opened the gate in July and was pregnant. Working at L&L made her meet Jude who offered her marriage. They left Love and Lucky around October/November (which would have been about the time Layla would have started showing pregnancy). Then Lucy's birthday is around March/April, which fit with the timeline (because that was when Tenrou island reappeared and she just got her father's birthday gift plus the Spirit King through her a birthday that lasted 3 months (until July))…

When Achnologia killed Igneel during Tartaros… I thought it would be interesting if Achnologia had been Lucy's father and he killed Natsu's father.

And the way my mind worked was… Achnologia X Layla were mates…. Layla escaped into the future after battling Mard Greer and losing END's book. Then Zeref found Layla in the future and told her that Achnologia was not defeated so she needed to bring the dragon slayer children into the future (to save them from the past of being destroyed) so she opened the gate (killing her). Zeref took Natsu to the forest outside of Magnolia (where he met Mavis) so that Markarov would take him to Fairy Tail. He scattered the rest of the dragon slayer children out and erased Lucy's memories, but the pain from watching Layla sacrifice herself to save his brother made him appreciate the value of life which caused him to go to Tenrou island until Fairy tail made Natsu stronger.

Thus when Lucy met Natsu, Bora's spell broke because she either had met Natsu as a child because of her mother opening the gate or because she was Achnologia's daughter and he was Igneel's son and the two were destined for each other.

BUT then I realized that the stuff with Layla giving up her keys at the age of 16 and the whole Caprico/Grimorie heart did not fit.

So I thought that there must have been someone before Layla. A grandmother to Lucy but one that lived back during the age of dragons… who probably looked just like Lucy. Someone like Mavis but one who had a story with Achnologia.

Then Brandish came and destroyed my theory...

... Then we learned about Anna...

And my theory was raised from the ashes like a phoenix (Or resurrected like END...)

Thus my mind shipped AnnaXAchnologia before Mashima even created that character.


	30. Make A Fist (Part 1)

**Chapter 28: MAKE A FIST (Part 1)  
**

A mental image of death passed the blonde's head before she realized how screwed she was. A scream worked its way up her throat, begging to be let out but even the muscles of her neck did not respond.

Lucy tried to get away but she could not move.

Her arms and body were hopelessly frozen in place. Wanting to gag, Lucy tried to concentrate on her only sense that was not making her feel disgusted.

Her hearing.

A strange sizzling noise happened almost immediately as Zeref's lips touched hers.

One second.

Two...

Zeref pushed her away with a hiss. His hands went to his mouth. A red burn was starting to appear. Small billows of smoke were also forming.

"I see your heritage has not become too diluted to resist my curse. Very good, m'dear." He leaned forward to whisper, "I can sense that you have a secret. Don't worry, I will find out what it is."

A fiery voice behind Lucy snarled, "What the fuck is happening here?"

Lucy felt feeling in her limbs, enough to push away from Zeref back when she heard Natsu's voice. Falling back onto her butt, she stared in wide eyes as the two brothers glared at each other, wondering again how the hell was she going to get out of this situation. Slowly, she began to back crawl across the grass. Tension was high enough that magic was already started to increase in the air so Lucy wanted to be a safe distance away.

Natsu practically launched himself at Zeref, "I thought you could not show affection without killing a person?"

The two stood face to face with Natsu's expression glowering into Zeref's slightly amused one. A twinkle of another emotion danced inside Zeref's eyes before being extinguished behind his normally dull countenance.

"Did not know public displays of affection worried you so much, little brother. "

"Only when forced against my friends!" Natsu's flames roared to life.

Lucy heart raced inside her chest. If the two were to fight, they might level the whole area.

"Natsu calm down! That's an order," snapped Zeref. "I don't have time for your outbursts."

"You were the one who taught me to fuel my anger. Saying that the flame of my emotion would help me become stronger. Plus the negative emotions would keep me at a distance from you. I can only be what you created me to be, brother." Natsu's fire licked across Zeref's robes. Black energy negated the flame before it reached his skin, however.

Lucy rolled her body trying to shield herself from the energy they both were releasing. Did they even realize she was still there?

"Natsu!" Lucy said but neither boy acted as if they heard.

 _Honestly... testosterone overload..._

The blonde huffed in annoyance deciding it was better to just leave. ( **AN** : If only she stayed to hear the next part of their conversation)

"Afraid I was going to take your toy, Natsu? Don't worry. I have no interest in the Heartfilia girl beyond whether she inherited her mother's powers."

"You knew her mother?"

Zeref's face twisted in to something that can only be described as a gleeful sneer. A look that was all too familiar for Natsu. His brother was withholding information and internally gloating over it.

A light breeze ruffled the boys hair before Zeref whispered, "You knew her too, Natsu. You just don't remember."

"I did?" Natsu knew he forgot easily but that was something he would not have forgotten unless someone erased his memories.

"Actually you are the reason Layla came back to me. She did something rather inexcusable on Mavis's orders but a complicated matter arose. Layla came to me for help, which got her to seal Achnologia. Maybe you should ask Igneel about it. He probably is more aware of the situation than I am. Igneel was not just the patron dragon for the Dragneel family. Let him tell you the story of Draco the first dragon and the keys to the heaven. It is why Mavis gave you Draco's scarf."

Natsu's flames retracted to an almost extinguish form. He gestured between the two of them. "While this sounds interesting, why do I have the feeling you are merely mentioning it mislead me. How does this even relate to why you are doing kissing Lucy?"

"Because even shadows must work in light." Zeref walked away.

"Man! Why do you always do that? I ask a simple question and you answer with words that I don't understand. DID I EVER TELL YOU HOW I HATE YOUR RIDDLES!" Natsu yelled to Zeref's retreating form.

Natsu was left seething into empty air. He turned ready to order his blonde friend, "Lucy stay away from..."

But she was not there.

Spinning around, the boy tried to find her, dread settling in his stomach. His flames returning in an angry burst as he yelled, "Damn it! Where did you go?!"

* * *

Following Lucy's scent, Natsu found the girl laying quietly beside a stream. Her back was facing him. Happy was with her, happily munching on a fish. Discarded shoes sat next to the both of them. Natsu noticed that her legs curled into the water.

"Damn it! You weren't suppose to leave in an intense moment!"

Startled, she jumped a bit before looking at him. "Oh its you."

The demon irritably demanded to know why she had left.

"Lucy! You vanished! When shit happens don't leave my side! How else am I going to protect you?"

"Yea because you were doing such a great job of protecting me against your brother there."

"Yes!" Natsu nodded, smacking his fist into an open palm before it dawned on him that he did not understand her words. Momentarily taken aback, he asked, "Wait what?"

"I mean." Lucy stood, moving toward him with a purpose. If Natsu was not already angry, he would have been slightly fearful at her dark aura. She pushed her finger against his chest. "You weren't exactly calming your flames. I was almost barbecued in that outburst."

Natsu's mouth formed an "O" shape. "Sheesh!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Luc..."

"You both were letting your energy fly without a second thought that I was so close to you. I mean if you guys are so insecure with your manhood, you could leave the dick comparing until another time."

"What the fuck? We weren't comparing dicks!" A horrified Natsu tried to shake the mental image those words conjured up.

"Could have fooled me. Besides I hardly could follow the conversation. You seemed to be talking about 'the kiss' but then it seemed that something deeper was happening. I just prefer you have your family confrontations away from me. Got it! Normal humans can't survive something like that."

"And we would not have fought. Even when I am at my angriest, I am no match for Zeref."

"And if this was some kind of fight over me. Know this: There will be NO peeing on me!"

Slightly confused, Natsu grumbled, "You and your imagination."

"Just wanted to put that out there in case you two had some weird territory marking habit."

Happy stopped eating to double over laughing at Lucy.

"Your randomness is odd at times." Natsu said in a deadpan voice before adding, "Any way if you see him, you need to run away. Don't talk to him. Just leave."

"I know!"

"Besides I basically saved you. You should be thankful." Natsu place his arms behind his head, relaxing his neck back into his hands. "There is a reason he surrounds himself with immortals and demons."

"And I am grateful for your rescue. Really, I am" Lucy smiled her first since the encounter. Tension was slowly ebbing away. Natsu was glad something good was finally inching back into their conversation. He really liked arguing with Lucy but not about serious issues.

"Seriously, he was creeping me out." Lucy tapped Natsu's chest with her fist in a friendly manner. A little too aware that his vest was opened. "But next time, try to keep track of where you are. Ok?"

Natsu shifted his gaze away from her guiltily. "I'm a flame demon. It's what we do! Get fired up!"

Lucy stared at him for a good six minutes (at least). Natsu started growing uncomfortable as he saw a somewhat dazed expression spread across her face. The look she got when she was deep in thought.

"Hey Lucy!" The boy snapped his fingers in her face.

She jumped then grinned at him... Pulling some blonde strands behind her ear, she asked in a sly manner, "So what made you so fired up?"

Natsu almost got whiplash from her sudden change in demeanor.

"Well it seemed to be that you two were pretty friendly for a second there. I didn't like it. Was not. Wasn't normal." Natsu said.

Lucy smirked, "Why? Jealous?"

The pink haired boy snorted (rather loudly), "Please... Of you ugly?"

He missed Lucy's well placed kick to his shins. "Want to say that again!"

Natsu hopped around a bit before adding through clenched teeth, "Because he is dangerous. People don't see him as a monster like they do me. He appears as someone kind with sad eyes but trust me, if he cared a little for you, you would be dead. That is the nature of his curse. His 'humanity' is all an act. It has taken him years to perfect it so he can control the curse."

"I don't see you as a monster Natsu." Lucy said sadly.

"Well you would be the first human." He thought about how even as a child, human children did not respond kindly to him.

Hands on hips, Lucy huffed teasingly, "And I have you know that I am very sexy! Men would pay good money for my body."

Happy encouraged the shift to a light hearted atmosphere by saying, ""For what? Eating your fat?"

"Stupid cat!" Lucy picked up her shoes, tossing them at Happy.

Natsu agreed, "Happy is right! Because they certainly wouldn't be wanting sex." The boy barely managed to dodged her series of punches and kicks.

"Natsu Dragnell! Hold still and take your beating like a ma... demon!"

"Nope!" He caught her fist before grabbing her arms. Seriously he looked into her eyes, his forehead almost touching her own. "He's cunning enough to trap many a human in his lies. He might come across as sweet but it's an act if he really cared for you. You'd be dead. That's the power of his curse."

Exasperated, Lucy hissed, "I know that! I did not fall off the turnip wagon yesterday! My parents raised me on stories of the Black Wizard. Plus I have most of your memories." Then she tried to knee him in the groin. Of course, he would not let her. ( _ **AN** : Really Lucy you don't want to damage THAT too much.)_

"See him, get away. Fast. As in run screaming to the exit! No stopping for snacks!"

"That would be rude, Natsu. And I want to give everyone a chance." Lucy hung her head in shame. "I was trying to be nice. My mother taught me not to judge and that good can be found in unexpected places."

"Your first mistake."

"The same probably could have been said about me helping you escape my father. You kidnapped me. If you were not the person you are, I would be dead. Or being tortured now. My castle probably be destroyed with all my family and friends. Sometimes good comes from bad decisions."

"And sometimes a bad decision is a bad decision."

"Anyways... It was not like I could get away easily. He did some body freeze on me. How was I suppose to leave then?" The blonde's fist clenched with a sudden need to punch the spiky haired boy for being stupid. How was he ordering he around when he could not even step into her shoes? He at least had some power to back him up. Lucy was completely at mercy to... everyone.

"You want to know my first reaction. I started looking for you." Lucy paused as the light dawned in Natsu's face. "He's more powerful than me. Growing up, I always went to my father's soldiers if I was in danger. Now I look to you to save me. Gawd! I wish one day that I could rescue myself. It's getting annoying to constantly have your life dependent on someone else!" Lucy wailed out.

"Hey why are you crying?"

Happy flew to perch on Natsu's shoulder. "I have heard of this phenomenon. They call it shock when something traumatic happens. The human becomes emotional."

"So its a human reaction?"

Their conversation made Lucy sob harder.

Growing up, Lucy needed Jude's approval for everything she did, which normally required a large ass amount of guards to accompany her everywhere. Even now, her choices were limited to what Natsu allowed her to do and what Zeref restricted her from doing.

If only she could increase her magic. Or learn something that would help her in battle.

 _Zeref's library was so close._

 _Maybe she could learn some attack spells._

The idea had merit. She fought against the swelling depression that was trying to take root at the bitterness she constantly kept at bay. Taking a deep breath, Lucy tried to calm down. Looking at the positive helped Lucy dry her tears. "The problem is not you. It's me. I'm weak."

"Huh?"

"If I was stronger, you would not have to worry about me so much. Plus if you ever had to use your true power around me... I would probably be dead, which means that in battle I would just hold you back."

Natsu said softly reaching out to comfort her, "Lucy!"

"No don't!" Lucy pushed back. "Just let me think some. I'm not mad at you. I swear! I just need some time to think. Not use to opening up around people. I think better when I'm alone."

Frustrated at him (but also at herself), Lucy stomped off leaving behind a bewildered boy, who wondered what the hell had just happened.

In Lucy's mind, a trace of magic stirred, caressing her thoughts. A seed of darkness planted by Zeref during the kiss. It waited and watched.

* * *

 **AN:** So I really liked how last chapter went (being divided onto two parts). So this chapter will be divided as well, I really want to explore the drama behind Zeref's actions and the reaction from Natsu/Lucy but also start establishing Lucy's need to feel in control of her life. This is going to be the start of her wanting to train grow stronger. The theme behind the chapter is "Making a fist." Promise to reply to all the reviews by next upload.

* * *

 **(** A Valentine's day Special Short **)**

 **Why? Because of Mashima failing to gives us a Valentine's Omake to tease us. This is just a short little silly dabble.  
**

 **Sidenote:** _This is not set in my AU. It is about what would have happened if Tenrou never disappeared and the girls were actually able to attend Alzacks and Bisca's wedding._

 **The Wedding Bouquet**

All the girls stood impatiently waiting for Bisca to throw her those damn flowers.

Juvia eyed the competition. She would have a three second window of opportunity before Erza and Mirajane reacted.

"Ok ladies! You ready!" Bisca shouts as she turns around. Her arm swings upward. Once... Twice...

The bouquet is sailing through the air!

Juvia thinks _Damn, missed my opportunity._

Erza requips while Mira transforms but before either can jump up to catch the bouquet... Wendy roars the bouquet away from them.

The flowers smack Carla (floating in air on her wings) in the face. She grabs them only to look across the courtyard towards Happy's excited expression before she throws the object away from her as if contaminated with some disease.

The flowers bypass the girls to hit an unaware Gajeel who is eating some metal decorations to the side.

Grabbing them he looks at them with a "What the fuck is this?" Before pitching them behind him.

Levi makes a dive to catch them but Lucy uses Virgo to open a hole under beneath her. Juvia's water form swirls around the flowers right before Mira grabs her water form and spins it around her head. Loke jumps in the fray (without Lucy calling him).

Bisca yells "Time out! No males allowed!" Loke looks apologetically at Lucy before disappearing.

Mirajane kicks Erza out of the way while Wendy and Ares fight with wool and wind. Lucy fights Levi with her whip.

Cana calmly sips her booze.

The male guild members look on in horror.

The girls clothes are starting to get ripped. Lucy is about ready to summon the Spirit King.

The boys all agree, "We staying out of this" but Natsu who is pigging out at the buffet table screams in excitement "A fight! Alright! Didn't know weddings came with those!" He prances around like a Chihuahua on coffee.

And Natsu tries to jump into the fray, but Gray and Elfman both grab him, dragging him backwards.

Laxus narrows his eyes muttering "Idiot."

The caterer, Yajima, walks by saying, "What is this?" He picks the bouquet up and sits them on Polyusica's table. "Something so pretty should not be lying on the ground. These are for you." Polyusica does a forehead smack saying "This is why I hate humans."

Markarov glares at his old friend.

Gray says, "Old Man, if you haven't made the move on her in like 100 years, I think you have missed your chance."

Juvia sighs, "Gray-sama is such a romantic. Let's have 100 babies together." She jumps him.

The girls all move separate ways in depression that they did not win the flowers.

Gajeel stands next to Cana now. "What the hell was that about?"

Alzacks yells out "Ok men! We are about to throw Bisca's garter. Be ready to catch it."

Laxus disappears. The other men run screaming away except for Gajeel, Elfman, Freed, and Natsu. Natsu and Gajeel start fighting who will catch it first (clearly not understanding what it means). Elfman is yelling, "It takes a real man to catch that!" Freed starts sealing enchantments around the area. His eye turns black.

Who catches the garter? And what happens next?


	31. Make a Fist (Part 2)

"I have a PMS and a handgun.. Any questions?" - Chief Mirajane Strauss ( _Belle, Book, and Handcuffs Chapter 3_ ).

 **Chapter 28.5: Make A Fist (Part 2)**

The indignant blonde sighed as she gazed into the woods. As the light diminished, so did her anger. Apparently the gardens had a spell that mimicked the rise and fall of the sun. The girl was amazed that any human, magician or immortal, could create something as wonderful as this place. Somewhere in the far away depths of Lucy's mind, her earlier negativity tried to rally itself but her energy was just not there to continue thinking about her father. She was exhausted.

When she had fled Natsu and Happy, Lucy had subconsciously sought out the area where Mavis's trees was the thickest. The blue vines strangely comforted her, reminding her a bit of her mother and making her more positive. She could almost imagine Layla and Mavis lecturing her on what needed to be done.

She rubbed her arms. Besides the evening coming, a chill was even starting to set into the area making her wish Natsu was close by.

Just thinking about him, made her smile. He was such a dork and perhaps borderline psychopath but funny and sweet. Just enough tension eased from her muscles as she thought about him to realize she wanted to be back with him. Just because she didn't want to seem weak by leaning on him didn't mean she had to push her friend away.

 _It's more fun to be with him than be by herself._

Lucy spoke to the trees, "Thank you! I hope to become stronger. And not hinder my friends." Their glow billowed outward, encouraging her. The bright blueness of the area almost made Lucy's eyes hurt. Bowing slightly, she then raced off to look for her demon, hoping he was not angry with her.

Reaching an opening through the forest, she made her way out into a field she had not seen before. The sky was filled with the shades of twilight - hues of red, indigo, and gold. The large ball of flame slowly was sinking behind the distant treeline. Small stars tried to peak though the veil of clouds and color. Even though it was an illusion, Lucy could easily believed she was actually standing outside. Especially when the wind blew.

 _Where was Natsu?_

Fifteen minutes later, she found him sulking by a stream with Happy. In his hands was a large bamboo fishing pole.

Silence.

He did not acknowledge her approach. Although with those freaky demon-dragon senses, she was certain he knew she was there. Lucy expected him to rant but he stayed quiet. Was he hurt by her?

 _Should I apologize?_

She sat down close to him, but not close enough to impose on his space.

And promptly fell asleep.

Somewhere during that stage between sleep and awareness she felt...

 _The sound of crickets chirping soothed her soul as some light from the sunset peaked through the tree branches. The sun's warmth enveloped me in a hug that promised to come back in the morning before delivering me into the hands of the night. I was not scared. Night is beautiful. Many times through my childhood, my mother would take me out of the city during the night to sit and watch the stars. Night sometimes seemed more active than day. The gardens reminded me of when I was with my mother. As a child, I would fall asleep watching the sky and listening to the forest. Even now, I could hear small deer creep close to me. Their hooves crushing the grass. Something scurried through the brush close by. Was there actual animals in this place? Or was I remembering something from a long time ago. My mind tried not to think to much for fear of waking. For a few moments, the world was at peace as everything faded into a dream state..._

 _Then a shadow appeared..._

 _It said "Hit me Luce."_

 _Wwhat?_

A brown eye blinked open to see a person with black robes, a white scarf, and pink hair standing over her. The face was cast in shadow but Lucy knew who it was.

"Lucy hit me!" The apparition commanded.

"Why?" Lucy mumbled before rolling over, too tired to deal with demons in her dreams.

"Hey get up! You've slept like an hour, Lazy ass." Natsu made a grab for her legs and dragged her.

"LET GO!" The blonde yelled flaying out her arms trying to grab something. At the same time, her legs tried to kick him but he held a pretty good grip on them.

"Just do it."

"I'm trying. Let me go and I promise to hit you good!"

He dropped her. She jumped up to punched him like she did to Loke when he was getting handsy with her.

"Again." Natsu said after she hit him.

Lucy glanced down at her fist. Her fingers were slightly sore so she knew she made contact. It just made her angry that it didn't seem to faze him.

"Really hit me, Lucy. Like when those Vulcan's attacked you. As if your life depended on it."

Angrily, Lucy kicked him in face, knocking him over. "Take that idiot!"

"Weirdo! I said 'Hit me' not 'kick me.' Not bad form in your kicks. But not much power. " He said rubbing his jaw from the ground.

"It knocked you down."

"Come on Luce, really try to hurt me." Natsu whined.

 _Luce?_

 _Honestly I can't really fight you when you are making up cute nicknames?  
_

She tried to punch him. He easily caught her fist.

"This is your main problem. You are not making your fist properly." He pulled her hand down and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles, leaving a trail of warmth across her skin in the wake of his touch. "You have to hit with this part not this part." He scrunched her fist into a tight ball before slapping the front with his palm. "Keep it tight! Hold there."

"Uh sure." Lucy nervously muttered. Wow those words could be made into a huge innuendo.

She tried to punch him again but he easily dodged it. She kept punching even though she failed to land a hit. Out of breath swiftly, Lucy tried to make a combo of hits and kicks like Gray taught her. At one point, Natsu disappeared right before she felt herself tripping over a root. She fell and rolled over right before Natsu's form straddled her.

Lucy's eyes narrowed into a glare wondering what had gotten into him as their bodies pressed against one another.

"Scared now?" He smiled menacingly.

"No."

Natsu stared at Lucy.

Lucy stared at Natsu.

"What if I tried to do something to you? How would you defend yourself from this position?" He rubbed her neck.

Lucy started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked with mild confusion mix with annoyance.

"That tickles."

"Damn it! Why can't I frighten you anymore?!"

"Because you aren't scary."

That bottom lip of his jutted out in the biggest impression of a three year old yet. "I am too! Whole armies tremble when they hear the name of END."

"Well if you want to fight. I can use that stream against you like I did in the tub. My strongest attack is when I am in water.

"But you always won't be close to water. I have decided!" Natsu clapped his hands together enthusiastically as he leaped off of her.

Lucy raised a defined eyebrow at him, "Decided what?'

"To train you."

 _So had he been thinking the same thoughts as her?_ The girl slowly stood, sighing. "Thanks I appreciate it, but really I want to become stronger on my own."

"Well that's just stupid. I am a free resource here waiting for you to use. And we are talking about defending yourself against people like my brother."

 _Really?_ Lucy slapped her face at his words. _The idea is so tempting but...  
_

"No Natsu. I have always had people teach me. Capricorn, Aquarius, Gray, Loke yet I still lack... something... Maybe its a problem in my personality that is holding me back. I dunno but I want to figure it out myself. Can you respect that?" She moved away from him but he stopped her with an arm on her waist. Without looking at him, she added, "Maybe after I figure some things out, then you can help me improve to the degree that I can survive Zeref but right now I feel I have to do this alone."

"Alright. Hey Luce, look at me."

She turned to see him handing out a weird golden stick object. Along with the offering, the boy said, "Here take this."

"What is it?"

"A weapon that takes whatever shape you want. I sent Happy to get it after you left me."

The object began to glow as soon as Lucy touched it.

"Why would you give this to me?"

"Because I don't need it but if you are serious about training yourself, at least while you learn, you have something that will help you conserve your magic energy but still manage to pack a wallop on your enemy. Because you can turn it into any weapon, it can serve for both melee and distant attacks. Defense and offense." He smiled, "I support you. Just because I want to protect you, doesn't mean I think you are weak. And me handing you this weapon does not mean I doubt that you can get stronger on your own. You don't need to have power to be awesome Lucy. I think you're already that now." Almost regretful he paused before adding, "You are just a small piece in a very big pond and it seems I have dumped you in the section where all the sharks are."

"Natsu, why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me that well."

"Because my best days are the days I spend around you. And anyone who can brighten up my day is something of a miracle worker. When you are upset, my day is ruined. So I will help you with anything you want or need, Luce. Isn't that what friends are for?"

Lucy's heart did a strange pitter patter. Was this a confession? No, he said "friends." But maybe he did truly think of her as something special? Although why Lucy hoped this was beyond her brain's comprehension. She didn't like Natsu romantically... Did she?

His sly grin gave his playful inner thoughts away, "Of course if you ever get on my level would want to really fight you but" he put his arms behind his head "that ain't going to happen."

She smacked him "Why not?"

"Cuz you don't have that killer instinct."

"Was going to say you sound like prick but you totally covered with that statement. Well done, demon boy."

"I did? How's that?"

"It's the truth. I don't have that fighters instinct to naturally hurt people. I just want the power to protect those I care for." Lucy wanted to hug Natsu but instead said, "Thanks for understanding, Natsu."

"Oh well, you're welcome. I mean you could gain the power of the world and still lose to me."

"I just need enough to save your ass dummy. Then you would have to bow to this awesomeness" Lucy flicked her hand toward her body in a gesture to emphasize her point.

Natsu smiled, "If you ever saved me, I would probably perish on the spot."

"Jerk!"

"Weirdo!"

Lucy chased him around while laughing, "Well know then that your death would not go in vain."

"That's mean. I think? "

"Yes because with your death would come the birth of the amazing Luciness"

"Luciness?" Natsu snorted.

"Yes then I would take over the world" Lucy brushed her bangs impishly. Natsu turned with Lucy smashing into him. He grabbed her with wide eyes, "Best idea yet! YES! CAN I HELP?" The two high five with giant smiles stretched across their faces as they plotted their world domination.

Happy munching on a fish shakes his head at the two. "You both are weird."

* * *

 **My Interview with Happy and Lucy  
**

"Lucy what do you think about your current predicament in my story?"

"Angry! Hope next time I see my father... Will chew his ass. He's the one that got my character into this mess when he tried to kill Natsu. And the reward is they get to marry me? This is an overly abused, cliche plot."

"What if someone like Erza wins?"

"Uh..." Lucy stares at me blankly.

Happy snickered as Lucy's eyes grow huge.

"But I don't... I mean... I don't swing that way. Though Erza is beautiful."

"Natsu was right, you really are fun to mess with." I say before continuing, "Hey Lucy, aren't you basically our author for the canon fairy tail story? So if you are writing the original Fairy Tail story, why haven't you made a move on Natsu yet? He just is lying there unconscious next to him in these latest chapters... Like kiss him or something. Dang all those times he rescued you… especially after gmg? No reward? Shame. And that scar he got on his hip. So sexily place. Didn't he get that during his fight against Future Rogue to protect you? Why haven't you kissed it yet?"

"WHAT?!" Lucy screeched.

(Me and Happy fist bump at the sight of the flustered Lucy.)

"Cuz if you don't kiss, than can I lick it? May create an OC to give you some competition."

"Please don't"

"Hmmmm... ok."

Happy slyly asks, "Hey what if you two slept together after Tartaros and then he left? What would you have done?"

"That's too horrible to imagine!"

Grinning at Happy, I add, "Wait he was gone 10 months! What if you had been pregnant and was secretly hiding his love child? I could write a fanfiction!"

"Your imagination has no limits. And for me to say that... It's not a complement."

"Anyway! Back on topic... My story. What do you think about the subplots?"

"Yea it seems strange to randomly place them every other chapter."

"Well that's because I am setting you up to meet other people. Don't want you turning into a ball and chain for Natsu's private use."

"So I am going to start interacting with other people."

"Lucy, how people grow?" She opens her mouth but before she can reply I say, "Hell. It takes Hell fire to forge the most beautiful metals. SO PREPARE FOR THE ANGST LUCY HEARTFILIA!" (Bwhahahaha!)

"How could you smile while planning to do awful things to me?! You are a bitch Crescent!"

"Thanks Lucy! I need some salt for my popcorn. On second thought, let me plot your death next chapter."

"Noooo!" Lucy jumps me.

"Author's privileges! Main characters have to bow down in reverence!"

(Cat fight ensures; my hands try to keep my computer away from her)

"Well! If you kill me! What will happen to the Nalu?"

"Good point. Was just kidding."

(We shake hands) Lucy sighs in relief.

"Or am I?"

(Que sound: _Dum,Dum,Dum...)_

 **Next Chapter: Sand, Sword, and Fire  
**


	32. Sword, Sand, and Fire

**AN: Thoughts going into this chapter "If I don't get a chapter out in the next couple of hours, I will miss the goal for this week! NOOOOOO!" [Writes at neck breaking speed; edits just as swiftly; Oi... still hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

* * *

 _ **Series recap**_

 _END was captured by Gray and Loke. Taken to the Heartfilia estate, END recovered with the help of Lucy, daughter of Layla, and later he kidnaped her. Layla and Mika (Gray's mother) stole END's book many years ago for Fairy Tail. Deliora killed Gray's mother causing Gray to flee and find Ur (the daughter of InVel). Gray and Ultear later met Lyon and Meredy when they were sold into slavery. Layla also died later, sealing her grandfather Achnologia in a cavern somewhere in the north that broke when Natsu and Lucy got close to it. Zeref now has the remaining parts of Layla's keys. Mavis and Lucy's grandmother, Anna, created a secret organization that Markarov (Mavis and Zeref's son) controls. Jude Heartfilia has made a law that anyone who finds his daughter will marry her/inherit his fortune. Scavengers, wizards, bounty hunters have all journeyed north seeking Lucy's hand. Lullabye is one of the treasures Layla had of Zeref's in Castle Hearfilia. Natsu and Lucy have grow closer, but trouble in the form of both Zeref, Branidsh, and Mard Greer loom in the shadows. Lucy's water magic has strange properties that are causing her to flake in water and Natsu can't eat it. Two forms of magic are dangerous to demons - holy and demon slaying, but Lucy's is neither of these. Juvia and Gajeel (and Bora) have been captured by Erza. Lyon has died. Sorano and Angel have came north with the help of the fairies. Tartaros is tracking them in order to find the Lumen Histoire (which Queen Evergreen has). Tartaros also has one of its members placed in the group from the Wizard council. Virgo was kidnapped by Bora and Zancrow for Duke Everlue. Tartaros was born from the ashes of the dark guilds that went under years ago (when Erza's brother died). Grimoire Heart was destroyed before then… it was destroyed by a crazed END after Natsu had been tortured by Kyoka and Seliah. Igneel was the one who kept his demon nature at bay by fusing with him, making him into a half dragon. END's book is located somewhere safe (not in this world). Fairy tail and Tartaros members are making their move north. Zeref is sending Ultear to track her mother. Achnologia is MIA after terrorizing Natsu/Lucy/Mavis. Ankhseram had a meeting with the Spirit king. The immortals are increasing security at Castle Dragneel, which is also the temple of Ankhseram.  
_

 _AN1: (There was other stuff in previous chapters that is important but we will get to those things later...)_

 _AN2: (Truthfully those also were the main points I could remember that are super relevant now. Although there are more points I probably forgot and will try to connect back in the story; everything has happened for a reason. Also actually I have already given clues about relationships and how the story will progress because I have mentioned so many things already. When you start collecting the dots, you will see a trend)._

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Sword, Sand, and Fire**

Duke Tiberius Everlue poured more wine, then thumped the silver pitcher down on the marble table. He looked across his library to the young pink haired girl that was hanging from the balcony.

"Madam Virgo, my dear, you are currently in my library. There is no reason for you to not to tell me simply everything you know about our friends in the north. As Lady Lucy's maid, I am sure you are privy to all of her secrets," coaxed the small man, tipping his wine glass toward her.

Virgo smiled to herself. _Did he really expect her to say anything? If he thought a starving her to make her watch him eat and beating her before hanging her from her arms were methods of torture, she could teach him a thing or two about true punishment._

The duke squinted as he inspected his glass. Reaching for his napkin, he ran the cloth around the lip. He pursed his lips in a thoughtful manner before sniffing the wine.

"Blah! Taste like vinegar!" He said slinging the liquid away after taking a sip.

Standing without another glance to the growing red stain on the floor, Everlue stalked toward her. Virgo withstood the inclination to roll her eyes, _Oh Gawd, was this the part where he bodily threatened her? As if a short fat bug like him could scare her._

"A beautiful, smart girl like yourself has to realize the predicament you are in."

The complement was met with Virgo's stoic facade.

"Guards, leave us now!" yelled Everlue, who reached down to brush Virgo's face. "And shut the door behind you."

Two men in suits left without a word.

"Now we are all alone little maid. Do you have anything you want to say to me? I like pretty maids like you. We should get along fabulously together."

In a normal tone, Virgo replied, "Duke Everlue's mansion is nowhere close to the northern providence. How did I get so far away? I don't remember those to lackeys of yours moving at a great pace. How did they travel such a great distance in such a short amount of time?"

"You are right. This mansion is close to the Wilds. We used Fairy Circles."

Virgo raised an eyebrow. She hardly thought that a fairy would make a contract with him. Unless the fairy was a Spriggin but then again, most of the Spriggins were contracted out to Tartaros members. She suddenly realized the man was speaking to her so she tried to focus back in on his words.

"...More to the point. You are at my mercy."

Virgo stared emotionless as the man waited for her reaction. _Was she suppose to respond? Dang it! She hadn't been listening! Oh well, guess give him the blank, silent mode._

The small fat man looked at her in disgust. "Not sure if you smart enough to understand the gravity of your situation. Your quality of life depends on the amount of information you give me; therefore, it is for your best interests to tell me everything you know about Jude Heartfilia and his daughter.

Virgo ached to put him in chains and torture him some. _If only she was not bound by these stupid anitmagic cuffs, her digging powers could break through solids easily._

Face twisted up into something uglier than before, Everlue slapped her. "Why does a lowly servant like yourself look at me with such an expression? As if I was the servant? As if you were something high and mighty and I be the trash under your feet?"

Amused at his reaction, Virgo decided to play.

"Do I need punishment?" Virgo asked although hints of quavers were evidence in her voice. All for the game, of course, if he thought he was in control, than he would probably let his guard down. Manipulation had always been one of her strong points. If she could get the man to think she was helpless and stupid than he might take the chains off her.

The man's eyes gleamed from some unknown source. he cupped her chin as he whispered, "Let's see if we can get a reaction out of you."

At least now Virgo would not be sooo bored as a whip appeared in the duke's hand.

* * *

(Quick flash)

 _"Now Maid, where would you like the next incision?"_

 _Virgo refused to give into the man's threats. She held his gaze solemnly as he cut her skin. Her head wound was already bleeding profusely._

 _Deep gashes already trailed down her arm. The blood dripping onto her head._

 _His punishment was not nearly as bad as what she received from Kyoka and Midnight._

 _Although the blood loss was becoming a problem._

 _The darkness rose as Virgo faded into unconsciousness._

* * *

Hours later Virgo woke to the sound of rain and the feeling of her arms still wrenched above her head.

Strange.

It was not a normal rain sound, but the sound of a typhoon with gale force winds.

"A storm?" She groaned as her body begin to become aware of the damage the duke had left her in.

She was pretty sure some of her fingers were broken. Trying to her head back enough to look up at her hands, she noticed that her hair was wet and matted. The girl vaguely remember a whip being used on her before Everlue had started cutting her.

The pink haired girl flinched as she heard the doors to the library reopen. She did not know how long it had been since her kidnapper had left.

Virgo sighed when the entering person revealed themselves to be her captor. _Ugh, here we go again._

Everlue made his way to her painfully slow. He sat multiple bottles on the desk before her. She ignored him for the most part. Too uninterested in anything he did.

"These are potions to unlock your memories to me; this is a potion for you to tell the truth. You force my pan, maiden."

A shiver of fear went through the maid's nerves. _She wouldn't reveal any of Tartaros's secrets... would she?_

"Let's begin." The duke grabbed her face. Virgo shut her lips tightly together, but the duke held her nose. As soon as she gasped for air, he stuck the bottle in her mouth, pouring its contents down her throat. She gagged on reflex as the unwanted bitter concoction hit her throat before swallowing.

"Which one was that?" Not giving the man any satisfaction of seeing her mounting nervousness.

"That was just a sedative to make you more biddable. Although I am not sure what affect they will take once these medicines mix in your body. "

The duke made her drink every last vial he brought before leaning against the desk, waiting for her to succumb to the magic. He watched her pupils dilate from different chemicals entering her blood stream and started enchanting her mind. Most would give her hallucinogen and stimulated symptoms.

Everlue smiled as he tapped his fingers against the desk's surface. Finally, he would get more of a reaction from her than stoic neutrality. This girl had been one of the most unfortunately reserved characters he had ever meet. Clearly she had experienced some form of torture in the past. He had seen it in older slaves that he kept on hand. Too many times they had escaped in their minds to a place void of emotion where they could tolerate his discipline. They became less an less aware of what happened around them, leading to lax skill and eventual death if they became too lazy. Virgo had the same signs although she seemed more detached than usual.

Everlue frowned as his thoughts wondered how he had been force to cut most of his slaves from his residence due to pending investigations by the Wizard Council and Silver Fullbuster.

"Now Virgo where shall we begin?"

The pink haired girl stared up at the white unicorn dog creature. She was fairly sure there had been a man in front of her just a second ago. He had been questioning her... About... Hell? Purgatory? The dog shook, distracting her.

It had a unicorn's horn for a nose!

She just wanted to touch it.

"Where shall we begin? Do you know who you are? What is your name?"

Virgo giggled hysterically. The dog's voice did not match his appearance. She remembered the dog from when she was little. He always appeared to her and Meredy when they were in Midnight's illusion.

"Plue!"

"What?!"

Virgo cocked her head to the side in thought. Surely the dog knew his own name. Plue's voice had sounded different now that she thought about. Normally he would just say "Puun, Puun." Maybe he was Plue's cousin?

Neither person noticed the door to the library opening.

A flash of light appeared right before something wet splattered Virgo's face.

Blood.

The little dog exploded before her. The illusion was broken. And there stood a man standing his place. His eyes wide in horror as blood poured from the gaping wound in his stomach from a sword.

The duke was dead.

Even if his body had not realized it yet.

His body twitched as his head tried to look down, but the sword moved with such swiftness that it pulled out of his body with a suction sound. Another flash and the sword sliced off his calvaria.

The crown of his head levitated for a moment.

Brain and bone fell in one direction as the rest of his body crumpled in the other direction.

A girl stood in a fighting stance. Her long black hair was held back by some big ass bow that did not match the soldier style uniform she wore. Glaring at Virgo, she flicked her sword before saying, "Clean yourself Archenemy."

The sword transformed into a young girl with cat features and mousy short brown hair. "Meow! I am sooo dirty!" The brunette sat oddly on the floor and begin to lick the blood off. She was oddly dressed in a black bikini outfit and cape. Red marks adorned her face.

"My name is Miliana." The girl introduced herself with a wide eyed innocence. "Kagura's shikigami. I can transform into a sword called arch-enemy because Kagura won me from my former guardian Erza Scarlet in Crocus years ago. Kagura is a great warrior. She's the daughter of a spatial mage named Minerva and a dragon slayer named..." ( **AN** : _bet y'all thought I forgot that fact_ )

"Miliana..." The other girl growled with warning.

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!"

While Virgo was thinking about how to reply a cold voice echoed through the library, "Well, well, well..."

The light retreated. A man with painted lips stepped out of the shadows.

"Master!" Virgo cried out in adoration to Jose Porla.

Three men and a short woman followed him. She recognized Jackal's dumb face and dog characteristics.

Jackal through up his comrade sign (gangsta style), "Yo!"

Virgo narrowed her eyes at him.

The short woman besdie him blushed, "Jackal-kun is so sexy greeting his comrade." Frowning toward Virgo, the woman said, "Although now that Virgo is here, my position in this group is threatened."

"How are our roles the same?" asked Virgo as she studied the other two people. One man had dark skin and large black hair. His outfit reminded her of a gigilo.

"Azir-kun! At least you don't prefer the Virgo to me?"

 _Azir?_

He had to be Azir, King of the Desert.

The other man was a mystery to her. Rather normal looking, he had a pair of goggles on top of his head. He eyed Virgo in a gleeful manner. He seemed to whisper something like...

Virgo really couldn't read lips very well but...

It sounded like he said "You pass."

Jose waved his hand. The manacles around Virgo fell off as she dropped to the floor. Kagura caught her easily before laying her down on the ground.

Miliana paused her cleaning to state worriedly, "She doesn't look good."

"Are you hurt agent?"

Virgo mumbled, "No" propping herself up. Kagura nodded before stepping away.

Jose folded his arms with a glance to the window. "Azir. There seems to be a large group not far from here responsible for the odd weather we are having. Go take care of it."

'Yes Master." Azir turned to sand even as he bowed. The sand jetted upwards before breaking out through a window.

"Such theatrics." Jose smiled. "Jackal and Lamy, make sure nobody is left alive in this mansion."

Wordlessly, the two exited through the door.

"Kagura, Duke Everlue has a godslayer serving him. Miliana's nose should be able to find him. His name is Zancrow and bring him to me, alive."

"Understood sir." The dark haired girl held out her arm before ordering. "Miliana come."

The catgirl groaned in annoyance. "But I was not done cleaning yet." She leaped toward the Kagura's outstretched hand before become a sword again. Kagura sheathed.

Once the group was gone, Jose motioned for the last man to move closer.

"I want to introduce you to someone, Virgo. This is Marin Hollow - the answer to our prayers. He has promised us a way to capture END's book and find the Lumen Histoire."

* * *

 **AN:** Not sure if this was the best chapter. Was rushed to put it out. Also not sure about the chapter title for next week. I don't know if I want to go back to Lucy and Natsu or follow Kagura/Miliana/Zancrow or see Azir as he goes after Bora, Erza, Juvia, and a random dragon slayer. Or follow up with the Virgo, END's book, Marin/Brandish, Jose, Jackal, plotline.

See everything connects more all the time.

Oh yeah!

 **Sword = Kagura/Miliana  
**

 **Sand = Azir**

 **Fire = Jackal/Zancrow  
**

Bet you didn't see that coming (^.^)


	33. Battle in the Night

**AN** : SO SORRY FOR MY LATE POST! Missed my chapter deadline because I was in a wreck Friday after coming home from a birthday party (NO! I WAS NOT DRINKING!). I am fine but my car was damaged. So needless to say that my life has been extra hectic these last few days. Now having to find people to take me to school. Gotta love the random stuff that happens.

Sadly there is a lack of Nalu in this chapter so I added one of my Nalu story ideas as a one shot. It was something I wrote long ago after watching Noragami and applying it to Fairy Tail. So you Nalu shippers let me know what you think about it. The short story has no relevance to this story. It is to be enjoyed separately.

CHAPTER 30! Hyperventilating! Thanks to all the people who are following this story! I probably would have stopped at chapter 10 without your interest and support. Never thought we would have gotten to 80 favs and 161 follows! Special thanks to _jessie97peterson, Emperor Zeref Dragneel, Guest, Uchida Akira, CuteKitty264, NaluFTFanatic, icecreamnova, Lucinda, Seele Zeit, Kei, sme1228, toriap, Writing bunny, BakaFangirl, Murlily, erekadanials, Adelene900_ for your critique/advice/opinion/general reviews in the last few chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Battle in the Night**

 _(Gajeel's POV)_

Gajeel groaned as he became distantly aware of the familiar motion of riding his wolf, Pantherlily. Although he was unsure of how he could ride while being asleep. And why he was laying across the back...

Damn.

That's right.

He had been attacked by a redheaded monster.

Still only half conscious, he wasn't able to figure out why he could barely move. It was like his arm and legs weren't responding. Or maybe something was weighing them down? He tried to blink his eyes, barely able to ignore the throbbing pain the action caused. Apparently the demon lady's surprise attack on his skull had some lasting effects.

Opening his eyes, he thought, _When had the world gotten so dark?_

At first he thought he had lost his sight, but then he realized it was just night. He could vaguely discern a partial moon even though there were no stars.

It was strange. Normally in the dark, his dragon senses were able to make out specific details. Now he just seemed to be... human. Trying to figure out his current situation was beyond his current thought process, especially when little effort made his head hurt.

Gajeel tried to lift his body, but only managed to accidentally fall over to his side with his face planting into something round and soft.

Well a couple of things that were rather round and squishy to be exact.

Finally his eyes adjusted to see a pair of the biggest boobs he had seen in months.

Well the only ones he had seen in the last two months since he had been mainly hanging around the other dragon slayers during that time...

And Sting's did not count.

Rolling off swiftly, Gajeel realized he could not move far because he was chained to an unconscious girl, the one with the huge melons. He stared at the metal between them before noticing... Antimagic metal.

The bane of his existence.

Basically the only form of metal he could not eat.

Not only did they encircled him and the girl, but a third victim, who lay position on the other side of the girl.

Finally Gajeel wiggled some slack in the chains into an almost comfortable position off of the girl. From this new vantage point, the dragon slayer was able to get a better look at her. He was mildly worried whether the girl was alive. She did not seem to be breathing and her blue dress was torn and burned in all manner of places. Yet he could feel the warmth of her skin. Perhaps her breath was just shallow.

She was rather pretty. Her hair was a slightly brighter shade of blue than her dress... the color of a clear spring sky.

He glanced at the dude beside her. Good, he didn't know what he would have done if he found himself laying across the random blue headed man. _See silver lining in every cloud bitches._

And he had always been partial to blue haired women. _Added bonus._

He looked out into the darkness trying to get his bearings. A waning moon somewhat lit the night but its quality had been muted from the occasional overcast cloud. Hardly surprising because it had been raining earlier. A murky wall of trees rose up out of of site. They did not look like the giant conifers of the wilds but hard woods that grew at the base of the northern mountain chain.

 _Dang. We must have traveled a good 60 miles._

He also the redhead female with Pantherlily's reigns. He growled at the fight that she was driving his amarok.

The traitor... Damn wolf did not even seem to be resisting.

He heard a light moan. Turning his head he realized the person lying next to him was not so unconscious anymore.

In the dim night he saw the blue haired girl blinking at him. She had some of the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were unfocused before warily sharpening at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Who the hell are you?

"Juvia believed that the scary looking man would offer common courtesy in appreciation for the fact we are both tied to each other."

Her manner of speech was annoying. Who the fuck talked in third person? Only a psycho.

Neither one spoke again for a while. After sizing him up, the girl was the first one to break the silence.

"Juvia."

"What?"

"Juvia's name is Juvia."

"Oh."

She gazed at him expectantly. Sighing, he said, "Gihi, I'm Gajeel."

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"Juvia's habit from her childhood that she cannot break."

"Do you know why we have been captured?"

Juvia shook her head. "All Juvia remembers is blackness after she fought Bora."

"Fought Bora? I just remember being knocked out by... her." He inclined his head toward the redhead.

Juvia shifted to see but could not get a good look. As her head was cocked to the side, Gajeel to move so she could see, but he only managed to roll more on top of Juvia.

"OOOHHHH" She chocked before smashing her forehead into his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Gajeel's weight is too heavy for Juvia to support."

"Juvia does not like the scary man's tone."

"I aint scary! Don't say that!"

"Quiet you two!" A woman's voice cut through. Gajeel and Juvia shivered at the promise of bodily damage in that tone if they did not obey.

Pantherlily suddenly stopped.

The wind had picked up.

Gajeel tensed as he thought the woman might try to knock them out again. He was not looking forward to a second headache after the pain had finally started wearing off.

Then he noticed.

That wasn't the wind hitting his face.

Sand?

A man's voice spoke in the black void of night that was strangely turning into a swirling vortex of debris and sand. "What do we have here? Did not expect to see so many."

It was hard to see but a man's body just formed in front of them, blocking their path.

Light flashed as the redhead leaped off with drawn twin broadswords in her hands.

 _Where had those come from?_

"Who are you?" She asked, pointing the blades toward the man. Pantherlily started to growl. Gajeel did not even blame him for backing the lady. This new guy had a bad vibe around him.

"Azir, the God of Droughts, the King of the Desert. And you little lady have the misfortune of being in my way."

"If you want to eat that soil you are controlling, feel free to come at me, but otherwise get the hell out of my way..."

"Now is that anyway to address a god? Bow to me, pitiful human."

"What god? I don't see one here." Gajeel had to give her credit... the chick had some balls on her.

If only he could get free.

In the dim light of dawn, a sand storm rose above the tree tops before covering the group.

"Try not to cry too much as a drain the moisture from your bodies," taunted the Desert King.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Lion's Lady**

 _"And thus the birth of a key maker will be the first sign of Ragnorak." -_ Zeref reading from the Tome of Ages

* * *

 **Side Story  
**

 **SPIRIT OF WRATH (AU)**

The forest watched as a young blonde girl in periwinkle blue stumbled through the weeds and brush lining an ancient shrine. She fell on the cracked, cement pavement with a thud before jumping up to race towards the old doors.

As soon as the youngster touched the tarnished handles, warmth radiated through her body. A slight glow encircled her before the doors allowed her to pull them open.

Inside, she found a stone surrounded by enchantments engraved into the floor. Ripping her bandages off, her wounded hand was placed on a circle notched into the stone just like her mother taught her.

The girl made a wish, closing her eyes so tight that she hoped the force of her will would make the wish stronger.

"I wish that Wrath Spirits won't be lonely!" She yelled.

Nothing.

Still not opening her eyes, she waited.

SLAM!

The doors closed with a resonating smash. Trembling, she was suddenly afraid to see the spirit.

 _Was that a sign? When was she suppose to stop the wish? Nobody had ever told her how long it would take to make a wish. Maybe this was a bad idea._

"Hmph." Something made a noise beside her, scaring her.

Trying to be brave, she turned to peek at a strange looking pink haired man sitting on her level, staring into her eyes with a bored expression. He wore a tight gray shirt with a dirty looking scarf around his neck. His baggy white pants were also dirty. She had never thought a spirit would be so scruffy looking.

The youngster glanced around her. She was almost positive nobody had been there a second ago.

"Where did you come from?" She asked timidly. _So he must be a one of them._

His face changed from disinterest to annoyance, "Tch. You don't understand wrath spirits very well, do you Weirdo?"

The girl leaned back to think. Her face frowning in the process. "Well, Mom says they are spirits that we can wish to just like spirits of fortune and love but these spirits are for the evil in human hearts. They fulfill the wishes that kinder spirits would not grant. But these spirits are important. Mama says they are the guardians that protect the human world from spirits who have no place in the balance of life and death. Warriors that fight against chaos."

The pink haired person narrowed his snake eyes, "Your mother seems to be very well informed on matters of spirit politics. If you know that the wrath spirit grants requests made to do people harm, why would make such a lousy wish? Try to find the right spirit to grant your wish. Spirits are separated by what their power is willing to do. My power channels anger, hatred, wrath. See look" He pointed to a red mark on his arm.

Lucy glanced at it thoughtfully. Her small fingers reached out to touch but he jerked his arm out of reach.

"This is the name of a man who wished on my stone last week. He needs aid in a war and I'm going to help him. He wants vengeance against the people that murdered his family. Not only does my power cover this wish but also I would happily dispose of the killers that would murder and rape a family." The pink haired man practically growled the last part.

"Uh Mr. Pinky!"

"DON'T CALL ME PINKY!"

"Uh… What is revenge? And what is rape?"

Silence.

"Ask your mother."

"But you mentioned it."

"Yea but I don't run an elementary school, now do I? Go fucking look it up yourself?"

"What is fucking?"

The guy was practically pulling the pink strands out of his head at this point. Smoke billowed from his ears. Taking a dep breath, he tried not to burn the girl into a crisp when he spoke. Through clenched teeth, he managed, "Anyway. See my power only covers wishes that deal with anger and ugly emotions. Plus it is too general. A wish has to be very specific because if not than a spirit can weasel their way out of doing the wish or they can entrap the wis…"

A bright gold light appeared on his arm turning red. He yelped in surprise. A new name appeared on his arm.

"What is this?!" The man yelled. Fire leaped from his mouth in surprise.

"Dunno."

On his arm, written in the same blood red color was now Lucy's name. She became excited. _So did this mean he had to serve her wish?_

"Don't smile Weirdo. That's your blood and its now written into my arm until I fulfill the damn wish. We have a contract but how the hell my power even accepted your wish is beyond me. Why?! Someone hates me. My flames don't cover "love" and whatever else was in that wish just now. I mean what the heck is your name anyway. Lu-ig-i?"

"Lucy! My name is Lucy." She corrected with a smile, holding out her hand (nearly slapping his face).

"What?! It does not say Lucy." He tried to pronounce the words as he read the letters upside down.

She stamped her foot at him. "Yes it does. I'm young but even I can read that."

"Shit! You are right! How old are you?"

"Uh. I'm five." Counting, she held up five fingers.

"No wait. I'm six." She added a finger from the other hand after glancing down. "My birthday was last week."

"And apparently not old enough to be making freaking contracts with wrath spirits. You barely managed to count. Don't humans start school at like two or something?"

"Momma says I'm very smart." She shouted at the man. "At least I can read unlike you!" She stuck out her tongue. "I just am young. When I get older, I will be smarter than you!"

"Everyone's bossy." He sighed in annoyance. "So why do you want wrath spirits to not be lonely?"

"To be HAPPY!"

"What?" Shock was evident on his face.

"Well Wrath spirits should be happy too. Their job sounds lonely. Not to mention who would want to be friends with a wrath spirit? So I thought they might be lonely. Then if they had a friend, they could be happy!" She beamed.

His heart made a strange thudding sound. Nobody had ever cared.

Covering his feelings, the guy snarled at Lucy, "You're an idiot. Practically walking into a lion's den with some half ass notion of kindness to someone like me. Like I would want pity from a munchkin like you."

"At least I don't have pink hair!"

"Why is that even an issue?"

"Only UNICORNS should have pink hair!" Lucy screamed while pointing.

Natsu gaped before growing angry.

"Brat! How could you compare my hair to the mane of a unicorn?!"

"Fuck!"

The wrath spirit raised an eyebrow before asking in a deadpan voice, "Why did you say that?"

"You said it earlier."

"Yea but when I used it, it fit."

"Did the way I used it not fit?"

"No."

"Was saying it because you said it. Maybe I wouldn't say it if you tell me what if means?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He slapped his face. Dang, human started young didn't they?

"Well don't be copying me. You'll learn bad habits. Plus don't be saying words you don't know the meaning to. Words have power and can be dangerous."

"OK!" She said in a sing-song manner. He rolled his eyes.

"See you are nice." She reached out to touch him.

He looked at the cut on her hand. "Here let me help you." He took her hand into his much larger ones. White fire covered the area where the blood was healing the would instantly.

He waved her off in a dismissive manner. "Go away."

"Uh…. Sir. I don't know how to get home?"

"THEN HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!"

"So noisy." She mumbled covering her ears.

When he calmed down, Lucy explained, "My mom brings me to all the sites in this forest at least once a week. So I know how to get here from home but once we leave this shrine we go to the next so I don't know my way back."

"Well it's the same way you came except you move backwards... wait... you come once a week with your mother?"

He leaned closer to sniff her.

"Wait one second! YOU'RE A HEARTFILIA!" He cried in horror. His snake eyes morphing into much kinder onyx ones he slapped a hand to his forehead. No wonder her name appeared on his arm. Heartfilia women had the power to bind any spirit to them. And not just through wishes. But through actual servitude. And they could cleanse spirits too.

He shuddered at what her mother could do to him.

"Are you ok, mister?"

Snapping out of it, he looked back at her.

She smiled. "Well look at it this way, if you find a way not to be lonely."

The boy face palmed. Oh wait, she was right. Her wish had been so general that if he could do anything that would hopefully satisfy the requirements.

"Too young to be bound! So I'm going to fulfill your wish! I'm all fired up!" He glanced sideways at her. Maybe he could kidnap her?

Oh wait… HELL NO!

If she stayed here, he would have the whole Heartfilia clan up his ass. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder he proceeded to take her home.

Before leaving the human realm, he abducted a young cat spirit and named him Happy. And he was much happier. Yet years later, her name still did not disappear from his arm.


	34. The Lion's Lady

**Chapter 31: The Lion's Lady**

 **...A few miles from Duke Everlue's mansion...**

 _(Loke's POV)_

Night had fallen leaving Loke more than a little anxious. He trailed after the brown haired mage who was guiding them with her cards. The girl held up a "sun card" like a flashlight. The scenery became rather ominous in the dim light of her card. He grimaced in annoyance. Regulus could have provided the light for their journey, but Cana had refused, stating that he was a warrior. Her magic was better used for support.

Besides, she did not need to consult her cards again. She knew where they were headed so it was best if she led. Honestly, her cards had been a big help in their travel from the Northern Providence to the Wilds.

Of course, if they could not get to Virgo before anything happened to her, they would never forgive themselves.

"Hurry up Loke!" Cana yelled at the boy who was a good twenty meters behind her. "Dang it! You use to be much faster than this."

"It's not my fault we are late. You were the one that was pervying out on that red headed guy!" The red headed man in question happened to be Gildarts Clive, a notable wizard aiding the Wizard Council. He actually heard of their dilemma and wanted to help but his obligations to a man named Mest restrictioned him from helping them. Instead he had stayed behind to inform the Fullbuster family, who was his friends, of what had happened. Gray would probably be behind them soon, dragging the demons of hell with him. Gray was more than a little scary when his friends were in danger.

The brunette threw a card at him. Loke easily dodged as he laughed. Clearly the dude had some connection to her, but Cana still would not tell him. He was not going to let her secret go any time soon. He would find out what the man was to her. Something slithered in the grass. Loke screamed as a snake's tail wrapped around him. He stomped on it before it reverted back into a card.

"Not funny Cana."

"Really? I thought it was hilarious you damn lion. You thought I was throwing a shuriken card, but I threw my snake card. My hands be faster than your eyes!" She held out her hand and the card zoomed past him to stack itself into her deck.

The ginger rolled his eyes behind his shades. Even though it was night, he refused to take them off. He could see perfectly clear in the night due to his night vision. The glasses actually helped protect his eyes when he used Regulus powers. ( **AN** : _His shades are not just a sexy accessory_...)

This is what it was like working with Cana. When Cana was there when Loke had been taken to Castle Dragneel as a child. He was more overwhelmed with the beautiful blonde but the spunky brunette always held a place in his heart as one of his closest friends... Actually... Both of them had their secrets which made them understand each other.

Their friendship also came with amazing benefits.

His jacket kept snagging on random branches and briers from their path. Or maybe the plats just liked him that much to keep him. The forest could love him all _it_ wanted. Loke grunted as he decided that was one lady he could pass.

Lost in odd his thoughts, he didn't realize the light disappearing and the world around him had become pitch black.

The boy turned with bafflement somewhere to his right. "Cana?"

"Stop playing around! Nobody thinks this is funny!"

He called upon his lion sight... A magic that gave him the ability to see in the dark.

Why did this always happen to him? His hand clenched into a fist. Why did women close to him always disappear? He flashback to a scene from his childhood... of Karen laughing at him as she killed his family.

His senses were on high alert. So when the bushes beside him twitched, he half expected Cana to hop out with a "Psst! Got you!" Yes, she was that playful. Normally, he would not be bothered by her antics, but at the moment they would be sorely misplaced.

Although the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that her vanishing was not so simple.

"Cana! Don't leave me." He shouted.

The wind was his only answer.

"Show yourself!" Not waiting any more. He was fairly sure a malevolent presence lurked nearby.

Loke summoned his magic. He could taste the clean citrus taste of it as the light spread from his mind through the rest of his body. "Regulus, let me borrow your strength." Symbols appeared in the air that emphasized his words - an ancient language known to only stars and fairies.

His speech was giving life to the magic, and with quiet, flowing efficiency it was going about its purpose around him. The light shined into the darkest corners of the forest, searching for enchantments and secret places. Anywhere his friend could be hidden. Nothing was left out of the magics attention, that was what holy magic was.. different from normal magic... His magic was blessed by Regulus, the brightest star of the constellation Leo. It transcended his own energy and fused with the spirit of the star. Nothing on earth could withstand the power of the stars.

He was so focused on his task, that the boy failed to notice the loud sounds moving in his direction.

Loke's animal instinct twitched and he just managed to leap out of the way when the area where he was standing exploded.

"What the...?" The whole air tingled around him. He had barely managed to put a shield up. As it was, his Regulus failed to keep all of the force from hitting him and he was pushed backwards onto the ground.

He allowed the light around his body to dissipate in order to hide his position.

Raising his head to look at the charcoal scene around him, he tried to find out why he was attacked.

In the distance, he heard a crazed deep voice, "You're going to die bitch. I'm a freaking god slayer. Don't think you can hold a candle to my flame!"

A female replied coldly, "Laugh it up asshole. We will see whose strength is really a testament."

Loke turned on his heels, heading toward the sound of the skirmish. He drifted through the trees until he came to a clearing.

Then he saw her.

There in the center was two figures. A dark haired woman with a sword. Between the flames and the light from the moon peaking out from behind a multitude of clouds, it was easy for his sharp eyes to discern her features. Her radiant beauty was the stuff of legends. Fighting against her was a wild red eyed blonde male who seemed more beast than man. He fought similar to the demon that he and Gray had fought but with black flames.

Loke could not help but gawk at the exchanged. He was mesmerized by the calmness she invoked as the crazy man giggled.

"She who laughs last, laughs longest, and even mermaids can slay gods." While the comment sounded tense, the girl delivered it in a very cool term. More as a statement than a threat. Loke was impressed. He liked women that were calm under pressure.

Forget the beauty of the girl.

The ginger was mesmerized by the macabre beauty of the battle. The man came at the woman's back with a hand of flames. She flipped over, without drawing her sword. Using the sheath, she knocked him in the head before kicking him into the ground.

Her voice did not sound as calm as earlier. She screamed in furry as the man reached around grabbing her foot. Flames rolled around his body, lapping up her leg. A cheap shot. Dancing away from him, she partially withdrew her sword. A searing light engulfed the area, partially damaging some nearby trees.

The girl rose up to face another attack as the man kept attacking her right side that Loke now notice she somehow favored.

Why was she not drawing her sword more? How was it causing some much damage? It's essence did not feel holy. The magic of the sword actually almost felt... alive. As if there were two people fighting the fire slayer instead of one.

Feeling drawn into helping the maiden, he decided that she seemed capable of whatever she was doing. Something tugged at his side. Loke heard that same laughter again, the one from his childhood. A voice taunting him in amusement. Karen. The one who cost him everything. Whirling around, he thought, What the hell is this? And the hell was Cana?

He couldn't let some random beauty distract him from the things that were important in life.

His friends.

His family.

This was no time to get involved with a feuds. Something was seriously not right with this place. Loke needed to find Cana, find Juvia and Virgo and get the hell out of the Wilds. Not sparing the girl and the man another glance, he raced away. Thumbing his glasses into a better position on the bridge of his nose, he started sniffing. His senses might not be as good as Gray's or that dragon demon but lions were vicious trackers. He used his lion nose to sniff out his partner pass the ash and smoke from the battling duo.

Running water.

That's what Loke heard as the card mage's scent got stronger. How had she gotten away from him so fast? It made no sense. Had she been abducted? No. He could not detect any other smells mixed with hers.

The scent vanished at the edge of calmly moving stream.

Pebbles crunched under his shoes as he stepped as close as he could to the water without getting wet.

The current was most likely moderate but you could not tell from the surface. The top of the water was as if black glass, completely still and perfectly reflecting back the stars in the night sky. Loke peered above him. Pale moonlight shone but the rest of the sky was clouded. How was the water reflecting this scene then?

A plop sound resonated from somewhere toward Loke's right. His defenses shot up. The surface is disturbed. Large ripples radiate outwards. Whatever was under the surface was large.

A blue light danced on the water's edge. Loke shifted his focus to it, wary of an evil spirit that might cause him harm.

Blue scales shined menacing before a fin popped out to splash Loke.

"Hey!" He cried jumping away.

Loke was suddenly face to face with a very angry... mermaid.

"Well it took you long enough to finally see me, boy." She reached out to grab him, dragging him under the water.

Soundless thunder vibrated his entire being.

Coughing and sputtering, he jerked out of her grasp.

For a moment there was no gravity. The two gazed at each other - Loke's face full of surprise while the mermaid just smirked.

Then he hit a hard surface.

Taking a moment to get his bearings he looked up at the woman who towered over him. He started to push himself off his knees when he realized who she was.

"AQUARIUS?!"

"Yesh! Not so loud!" She slapped him with her tail, returning him once again the ground only this time he landed on his glasses shot off and broke somewhere in the distance. The noise uniquely loud in an eeire silence.

Not even crickets could be heard.

That is when he realized they were no longer outside in the woods. He saw Cana sitting wide eye close to him. Her whole body was shaking. The cards that were once in her hands, lay spilled around her.

Above him were stars - not a normal type of sky, but one with balls of nurmerous color sitting in the space. Planets? The odd light that shown down from the planets cast weird faded rainbow patters on the ground he sat on along with making creepy shadows next to some columns that might have passed for ancient structures if they weren't so pristine white.

Loke's face morphed into pure horror at the woman. "But you died... I WATCHED YOU DIE!"

"Don't be so dramatic. Of course, I am dead."

With a quick glance to Cana to make sure she was fine, he stood trying to imitate the strange apparition who he use to know as a child. She had practically raised him and Lucy. He knew her as a human... not half... fish.

Of course, he forgot who he was dealing with.

SHE-WHO-CANNOT-BE-INTIMIDATED.

Still, the mermaid did not hit him again. To which, he was grateful. Loke was brimming with question about how and why Aquarius was standing here.

BOOM!

Nearby water shot upwards from a glistening pool. Stars began to glow extra brightly. Even the ground shook.

Cana screamed.

Loke turned to look at her but was distracted by a pair of giant legs wrapped in armor. Following the legs upward, he saw the largest man he had ever saw. Clearly this was no human.

It was the Celestial King.

He knew from his studies with Layla and Capricorn.

"Hello my new friends. It is good to see allies in our time of need."

Loke dropped to his knees in sudden terror. The Spirit King was almost a god. How could a lowly mortal like him talk to such a powerful creature?

The mermaid sighed, "You are scaring them." She point to Cana who was looking up with her psychic eye at the being before her, becoming easily overwhelmed. _"_ We don't have long to talk you two."

Cana and Loke managed to get control of themselves before Aquarius continued, "You have to find Lucy. She is a Key Maker... But because Lucy was a direct descendant of Andromeda her power would probably be greater than previous Key Makers."

The two humans glanced at each other in confusion, "What is a key maker?"

"Geez, Earthly education has really gone downhill. Ok. Lucy can bind spirits into keys. When I died, Lucy made my spirit into a gold key. But the thing was… I was already a spirit. I was Layla's spirit. When Layla used her keys to seal Achnologia, I started to die. But Lucy would not let me go. She made the key in a wrong way... basically it is broken... so I can't be called on to help her. But some of my power can. All those water spell I taught her, somehow can channel my energy... its her magic with star magic mixed in and its causing her to transform... that's why she flakes blue scales in the water. If she can't fix her key, she will become like me but she's not a spirit... so the process will kill her. That's why END cannot eat her water magic. It's contains starlight which is cleansing to curses."

"Cleansing?" Loke asked.

"Yea, heavenly bodies have always been used to cleanse magic and curses. That's why you use the moon for Moon drip for inactivating magic or call upon the 88 constellations to dispel curses like Alegria."

The brunette sat to the side with a creepy expression (no doubt from extrasensory perception overload) had a question too, "Wait you said the process is killing Lucy. So what are you saying specifically? If Lucy uses her magic, she will die?"

"I'm saying Lucy is dying from wrongly using her magic. If she continues to use my power, Lucy will become a spirit too."

Loke punched the ground. "No! I won't let her die."

Aquarius smiled before saying, "Lucy has a key that she made when she was younger. Her horse Sagittarius died when it was attacked by a Vulcan. Lucy made the spirit into a key, but it was taken from her. Virgo has that key now. Unlike mine, it is a full key and she has no magic attacks that would invoke it's power. It would be a lot safer for her to summon. Actually if she continues to make keys than and uses them properly, she will be safe." Aquarius phased in and out... "she just used my magic again.. but wait... Lucy's in danger. We have to move our conversation more quickly. Do you know what I am trying to say? You have to teach her to summon a spirit."

"How does do that?"

"She needs to know the name and power of the spirit. Let's use the key Virgo has as an example. For her horse spirit, he is now has a centaur based form with arrows, so she would need to say 'Open gate of the Archer, Chiron."

"Why Chiron? Why not Sagittarius? That was the horse's name."

"The name Sagittarius was already used by a spirit. One of her mother's spirits actually. Since the 13 gold keys were broken. And Lucy is a key maker. It is her job to remake the 13 keys with new spirits that she finds. It is really important that she gets the key from Virgo. If she can possibly fix my key, that would give her another golden key."

"Oh Why does Virgo have the key? She never gave it to Lucy."

The bluenette looked to the king for permission. He shook his head, losing his smile before replying, "I will tell you since you need to know and Lucy just found out. Virgo works for Tartaros." The king's relaxed posture becomes erect as if he is stressed.

"WHAT?!"

"Not only that but Virgo recently used an item Layla had to steal something very important from the spirit world. Something we were in charge of guarding by Layla. A book. With the words E.N.D. written on it. You must find this book and give it to Lucy. She must protect it with all of her being."

"What's is so special about that book?"

"It's your world's salvation or destruction. Lucy needs the two of you. She has been captured by Tartaros. We are going to send you to her, but don't worry Lucy unlocked some of her dormant abilities so she has not been hurt yet."

"When was she captured?" The light mage demanded, frustrated at hearing this only now. Was Virgo connected? How did she get away from END?

"A week ago. So two weeks after we brought you here."

"Wait, what?"

"Time travels differently in the spirit realm than in Earthland. We have talked about 160 minutes but in fact three weeks have passed in the real world."

"Three weeks?!"

"Yes you need to protect her Loke. Find a way to fix my key. You too Cana."

"Don't worry. If we are wasting that much time talking, I feel better about rescuing her now and talking later. Send us back. " Loke grabbed a hold of Cana's hand before saluting. "I will protect her with my life." The card mage nodded in agreement.

The Celestial king boomed, "May the two of you go with the blessings of the stars guiding your path."

* * *

 ** _(Aquarius's POV)_**

Aquarius watch the two disappear in a ball of light.

Zeref has the dust of Layla's keys. Technically the gold could help rebuild Aquarius's key

The former water mage shook her head in disgust.

 _Zeref is an ass._

She sighed dramatically as she thought about Lucy's other problem.

 _Brandish was becoming a pain in the ass._ For a second, she wondered if she should have warned Loke about her daughter.

 _Zeref was the main problem and helping Lucy control her powers without dying. The black mage had some plan he wanted to use Lucy just like he used Layla. Tch, hopefully he did not know what Lucy really was. She wasn't a celestial mage like her mother, which hinted that she could be something else. That's why she never was able to summon spirits like Layla. Lucy had a very a rare form of celestial magic. One more powerful than normal celestial mages. Lucy was inside Zeref's barrier. Impossible for the spirits to get to her without alerting the Black Wizard. Her being captured by tartaros was probably a blessing in disguise_

 _Although Zeref probably suspected what Lucy was. He had spent time with her as a child. He had been friends with Anna years ago so he would be aware of the signs._

Aquarius floated back up to her section of the celestial plains, a planet covered in water. Grateful that the Celestial King had allowed her specifically to speak with Lucy's friends. She wondered briefly at the fate of Brandish. If Brandish, became too much of a problem… Lucy would have to do to Aquarius's daughter what Anna did to Aquarius. It was Brandish's own fault for becoming one of Zeref's immortals.

Most people thought Celestial magic was some type of holy magic. But in all actuality… it was the power of light that sprung from death.

Sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Next chapter: **Constellations**

* * *

 **AN:** Key facts this chapter:

1\. Ca _na/Loke Brotp…. I just remember in the anime they were partners like Team Shadowgear and Natsu/Happy. Wish these two had more connection in the series. Think with Loke's past with Karen causing him to womanize and Cana's father issues causing her to drink... they would understand each other a bit. Plus they both are flirty characters. The banter between them would be outrageous.  
_

 _2\. So who was the Lion's Lady... Want a hint? It either was either Cana, Kagura, Miliana, Karen, Aquarius, Virgo, Brandish, or Lucy. You decide.  
_

 _3\. Kagura was also there because two chapters ago… she was leaving to find Zancrow. So Loke and Cana were summoned to the spirit world at the same time Kagura was taking out Zancrow. This would have been a little after Azir started the battle with Erza and co. (since Kagura moves slower that Azir with his sand teleportation stuff). Now Loke and Cana are sent back 3 weeks later._

 _4\. How did Lucy get captured? When did she unlock her powers. We have to travel back in time the next few chapters to see what happened those 3 weeks. Next chapter we are returning to Natsu and Lucy in the gardens. Igneell and Lucy meet next chapter. We also get the background story of Draco, Andromeda, and Achnologia. The ending is very surprising.  
_

 _5\. Oh and Brandish is Aquarius's daughter… Anna did something to Aquairus… very ominous… Will Lucy have to do it to Brandish? Can you guess what she did and why Brandish hates Lucy?_

 _6\. Yes there will be some eventual Lolu… What do you think END will have to say about that?_

 _7\. I didn't get to finish the short story "Nude." So will put it in Constellations._

Until Next Time!


	35. Constellations

**Chapter 32: Constellations**

Raining Stars? According to Natsu, that's what the garden did at midnight when Zeref's illusion reset. Which is why his best friend was refusing to leave until she saw this event.

What the boy had failed to mention was that thousands of shooting stars would burst in the fake night sky before the room that housed the gardens would become pitch black.

So somewhat grudgingly, the pink haired boy had found a clearing in an unexplored area for Lucy laying down to stare at the sky. His arms folded under his head. Lucy huffed at his unusual silence, not enjoying the act of being ignored. She ran a hand through her tangled hair with a sigh before following him to the ground. She sat down, feeling the the cool grass under her legs. As soon as she leaned backwards, he rolled the opposite way.

Their bodies now lay sprawled outwards forming two lines from the point of a ninety degree angle that their heads made.

Lucy closed her eyes and shivered when a cold wind hit her arms. The dress that Natsu had provided was not protection for the wintry like night. Turning her head, she saw Natsu still was not paying her any attention. He seemed relaxed...

Snoring.

 _Wait?!_

 _Was the damn boy asleep?!_

Lucy shrugged fully prepared to watch by herself. She yawned. Happy was starting to snore curled up next to the sleeping boy as well. Determined to stay awake, Lucy tried to excite her mind and also warm her now freezing digits by moving. Needing some mittens, she grabbed the blue cat who yowled before she could shush him by burying him in her chest.

Natsu propped up before Happy lurched away from her gasping for breath. "Lussshhhii, why did you try to kill me?"

Before Natsu or Happy could scold her, she put a finger to her lips and then pointed upward as stars streaked through the sky. "Starlight, Star bright." She sung as Natsu frowned her way. Even so he listened."I wish I may, I wish I might. The first star I see tonight."

"What do you wish Lucy?"

What did she wish for? A day ago it would have been to get back home, but now she was starting to feel like she belonged here.

Maybe not here.

She wanted to see her friends.

Maybe she just wanted to be with Natsu and Happy.

 _OMG! WHAT DID SHE JUST THINK?!_

Lucy dismissed the thoughts as the number of lights started increasing.

"I'm not sure." She confessed without blushing. In fact, she did not show any signs of her inner turmoil.

"Everyone has wishes."

"Well, what's yours?"

Startled by the question, he did not immediately answer.

Lucy was not even distracted by the shimmering stardance above her head. All her attention was on him as he seemed to debate with himself for an answer.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want."

So neither of them told of their inner wishes. But both made a wish on the beautiful scene. The blonde thought it hard to imagine the view wasn't real. Her mother would have loved to see this.

And the idiot had wanted to miss it!

Sometime during the show Lucy shifted to nestle herself close to Natsu without touching, but the dang demon kept moving away. Honestly if he was not going to build her a fire, he could at least share his warmth.

Of course, she had not asked for him to build one.

BUT SOME THINGS SHOULD BE UNDERSTOOD! WHY DID A GIRL HAVE TO ASK WHEN SHE WAS CLEARLY COLD!

No need to be stingy when you had heat to share.

"I'm trying not to touch you, Natsu. I'm just cold."

His eyes softened at her words. This time when she leaned in close, he scooted toward her. Their bodies still did not touch but there was only room enough for heat to stay insulated between them.

"My touch won't hurt you, Natsu. Do you ever think you will be comfortable enough to let me touch you?"

Happy swallowed a gasp before chuckling. "Pervy Cat!" The teenage girl grabbed the small critter by his neck and slung him away but his wings merely popped out and he floated over the two with an expression of mischief.

Natsu folded his arms. His expression not even slightly amused by their antics.

"Do you feel comfortable around me? Sometimes I wonder because you seem so sweet but then you don't seem to like me." Lucy paused so he could answer as she watched his face become more serious.

After a moment, he said, "Truthfully? In my head, I am definitely not comfortable around you, you are human and a mage, but my body lets down its defenses when you are around. There's something about you takes away all my logical reservations. It's as if I am hanging with someone I have known forever. It's weird. You're weird. What I feel and what I think are not agreeing. It's like the good food Zeref use to take away from me because I would gorge myself eating it. I knew that the pain would come if I ate too much, but it didn't stop me. Being with you is similar. I know one day you will hurt me but it doesn't motivate me from staying away from you."

At first, Lucy smiled at his words but cringed at being compared to food. Her heart melted at his last words, moisture pooling at the corners of her eyes. She realized how hurt he was in the past. His scars were still there even if they weren't always visible. It would take more than one human, one kind action, to erase them. Even then, they may never go away.

Lucy placed her hand over her heart. "I would never willingly hurt you, Natsu. If I ever do, its because I was weak and someone is possessing me or controlling me so go kick their ass. Ok? " She put her hand in the space between them.

Soon he covered it with his own. The warmth sent a vibrating sensation up her arm and throughout her body.

Natsu noticed his hand moved with more of an involuntary reaction. When she had put her hand down, he had wanted to hold it. At some point, he had gotten use to her touch. Her touch was gentle. Searing. She was gentle. Her eyes searing.

Especially as she looked at him now.

Pushing her gently with their clasped hands, Natsu made her lay on her back. He asked, "Can you tell me about star gazing?"

The room went black.

Lucy shrieked. Natsu rubbed her arm in the darkness. "Don't be scared. I'm right here. It will reset in a second."

"Ok." When the heavenly bodies appeared again, she began to point out the main constellations and tell their stories like how Gemini represents the twins that were born to two different fathers - one god and one human. The girl had given up her godhead so that her sibling would live. And the spirit king blessed the two by making them immortal in the night sky.

Fireflies danced in the wind, as Lucy pointed out Draco, the guardian of the heavens. The little bugs practically assaulted Natsu as he sat up exclaiming, "A dragon!"

Lucy said in a flat tone "You really getting into this story, aren't you?"

Waving his hand to get the little insects off him, he pouted, "I like dragons."

"Obviously."

"Do you like them?"

"I guess. Most stories usually portray them as bad. My dad doesn't like them very much." Lucy's attitude became depressed.

Sensing her change, Natsu rolled over. "Why is that?"

"He says a dragon killed my mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. And really she disappeared during the end of the dragon wars. There was never any proof, but I was told by a servant once that she helped the dragons and that is why she died." Lucy stared off in space wondering what had happened to Capricorn. He had been one of the mother's servants, the only one that had stayed after her mother died. Him and Aquarius, but then Aquarius had died. Capricorn just just disappeared one day. It was really strange.

"So what do you think for real?" Natsu's words snapped her back.

"I guess they are rather noble creatures. I have only met one once and it was scary as hell."

"What dragon did you meet?"

"A black one. The one I told you about when you were unconscious and Mavis appeared to me."

"Oh yea!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU AN HOUR AGO!"

"Hey Luce do you want to meet a real dragon?"

"I met a real dragon!" Remembering the previous encounter with a shudder and no desire to repeat the experience.

"Well this one is friendly. His name is Igneel, he's like a father to me."

"You told me about your friend. I think in those dreams of you, he's the dragon that saved you from becoming a mindless demon?"

"He did. He helps me seal END full power insice, which is something a human can't fully control."

Natsu jumped up before dragging Lucy with him. He glanced at her sideways before pointing in the distance, "You might want to stand back. You too Happy." Lucy took Happy in her arms and retreated a safe distance. Happy wanting a better position than pressed into Lucy's breasts for a second time so he climbed up to perch on her head. The pink haired boy was so excited to show her, he practically glowed.

 _Wait, he really was glowing._

Lucy stood in shock at the color change. Normally his flames leap out when he summons his magic, but his body remained the same. This time there was no flame -just heat and light. Similar to the light produced when a metal needle was sterilized by fire before dressing a wound.

The air burned as the energy produced by Natsu was forced upward. The female was not only frightened, but anxiety was building as the energy took form into something HUGE! She wanted to run away as the redness began to condense into something visible... and threatening.

The creature was just as large as the other one had been. Maybe even bigger. While the other one had been black and blue. This one was red and gold. Mostly red. The dragon's underbelly was gold. A cross shaped scar marked the side of the dragon's face next to the horn on his snout.

Natsu fell to the ground in a shaking mess, but the smoke that billowed from the dragon's nostrils stopped Lucy from running to him. The dragon could barbecue her without a second thought. The yellow eyes gave a fierce gleam, taking in his surroundings.

So this was Natsu's dragon? The one she had witness save him in her dreams. The one that her mother had helped. Both the dragon and Natsu started to darken. Maybe the light they were radiating lost juice? The dragon still had a shiny element to him as the moonlight hit his scales in a way that made them look like freshly polished rubies. The muscles slid underneath the scales like a tightly wound cord. Most definitely this one was a male, Lucy almost got testosterone poisoning from looking at the masculine chest. Lucy had no idea what dragons did in the spare time, Igneel clearly worked out at the dragon gym.

The beast's eyes settle on Lucy with recognition.

The overexcited boy rose from the ground, apparently unharmed, and shouted, "IGNEEL! Let's fight!"

Natsu ran over happily trying to punch the great dragon. In retaliation, Igneel merely flicked a claw in the boy's direction and Natsu was blown back into the treeline.

Giving an amused puff, the dragon turned his attention on Lucy before he sauntered... yes apparently he can do that... over to her. He flopped down next to her. His nose touched her side and traveled upward to her face, inhaling deeply.

At this point Natsu had returned but stopped short at seeing his friend being sniffed.

Lucy was so surprise when Igneel's breath hit her that she fell back. It smelled like campfire and ash. Happy safely flew off, "Lucy! How do you fall standing straight up?!"

The pinkette roared with laughter, clutching his sides, Lucy was tempted to throw her shoes at him and the damn cat.

"Natsu, she smells like stardust and honeysuckles." Igneel declared leaning back on his back legs.

"I know right?! Except I though honeysuckles and gardenias."

"Same thing! Gardenias smell like stars. " Igneel stared at Lucy making her shrink. He smiled a toothy grin. "Seems you fit right in line with fire dragons's Natsu. We always had a fetish for golden things. Good choice of mate. "

"I thought the same thing t- Hey wait MATE?"

"MATE?!"

Natsu and Lucy stared at each other as they questioned the exact same thing. Both faces were aghast. Happy's was taken aback before twisting evilly.

Natsu growled, "Hey pervy dragon! Don't be getting weird ideas! We are just friends."

Happy buzzed around "They llliiiiikkkkeee each other."

"I would never think..."

"What could possibly make you think..."

"I WOULD EVER MATE WITH…"

"HER!"

"HIM!"

Happy yelled, "THEY LIE!"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke covered them. Lucy started to cough.

"Hey Igneel, cut it out! She's human and can't breathe through smoke!"

"You seem protective of the human, Natsu. Didn't you proclaim one time to kill them all?"

"Well she's my friend. I guess I will keep her safe. Humans are so easy to break though."

Lucy's hands went to her hips as she felt like kicking Natsu.

Happy and Igneel grinned. Igneel raised his head in thought before saying, "You have never had friends that were female. And the three weeks she was in captivity, Lucy was the first thing on your mind in the morning and the last thing you thought about before you went to sleep."

Lucy's eyes snapped to Natsu as he anger dissipated. He looked into the depths of her wide, brown eyes before roaring, "MAN! IGNEEL! HOW COULD YOU SELL ME OUT LIKE THAT?!"

Happy asked, "Is someone blushing?"

"S'not funny" The pink haired boy sulked out.

"The sap is rising." Happy snickered cheekily as Natsu turned scarlet before he leaped in the direction of the blue cat.

Igneel murmured to Lucy as Natsu chased Happy, "Forgive an old dragon, m'dear. All I have is watching this pup's life for entertainment. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. I have not seen him so calm and carefree. You have helped him, daughter of Layla."

Lucy calmly asked "You knew my mother?" She already knew the answer, but the girl wanted confirmation... from the dragon's mouth.

"We all did. She was a friend to my kind. So was her mother before her and her mother's mother before her."

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were they so close to dragons?"

"NATSU!"

The boy swung around from tickling Happy. "Sir?!"

"Get over here. I'm going to tell you three a story."

Natsu scampered toward them, letting Happy go. He grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her to the ground. They sat watching as the dragon leaned close to them.

"It started in the celestial world..."

* * *

 _1000 years ago..._

Andromeda flinched as her father gave the sentence to the snarling Draco.

Draco.

The beautiful celestial dragon with emerald eyes and gold talons.

Her best friend.

She silently wept at his glorious white body being cast out of the stars. She tried to see comfort in the other 87 constellations' faces but stoically they sat as judgement was carried out.

The princess fingered the scarf he gave her, made from his scales. She buried her face in it, inhaling his scent. A hand touched her - Leo, the head of her guards. He tightened his hand giving her some measure of comfort. His frown did not change but she knew he was there for her.

Draco had broken the 7th law of the stars. He had taught humans dragon magic.

While Draco was not the nicest of spirits, usually he did have morals. His heart had been in the right place when he went to Earthland by opening his own gate.

Everything spirits did, they did for love.

Really the magic he taught was too strong for the humans, and they began to become dragon's themselves.

That's why her father had to enforce the law. One accident. One wrong move. And everything could be destroyed.

* * *

Andromeda watched over Draco for years. Draco was a stronger constellation so he was able to survive for a decade while on Earthland without returning to her world. She never failed to stop watching over his legacy either. For centuries, she watched as his students grew to rule the world.

Draco's greatest students were Igneel and Glaurung.

* * *

 _55 years ago_

Andromeda froze when her father forcefully summoned her to the hall of judgement. She had hoped he would not noticed. The blonde girl stood in the middle of a sealed area. She saw the other spirits taking their seats around her... each appearing in a ball of light...

The King sat on his great throne , watching her with sadness.

Yes, he definitely noticed.

"Andromeda."

"You have killed your summoner."

Andromeda thought back to the evil man that she had made a contract with. At first he had not been so bad, but after time power and corruption had made him not care about hurting others.

Low beings of the spirits were called by silver keys, but the higher beings... the royal family the King, the Queen Cassiopia, Andromeda, their advisors Draco... Well not him but Ursa Major, Orion, and her personal guards, the zodiac... were all summoned by sacrifices. Some sacrifices could be small, a meal maybe some gold coins. Some had to be more extravagant like burning your face. The most horrible way to summon a being was by sacrificing people. And that's how her contractor had started to summon her.

"You are hereby banished..."

"NO! Daddy! Please don't cast me out! I'm sorry! Forgive me! It should be wrong to protect people!"

"I am sorry! It is with heavy heart that I do this, but I cannot make an exception for you. Laws exist for a reason. To allow you to stay would change the balance that exists within the universe. It would give rise to Chaos. And we must never let Chaos win."

That night, the constellations wepted over their doomed princess as their lights guided her to the ground.

Andromeda didn't know. She had blacked out in the journey to Earthland and awoke in crater after the sun had risen.

Lost and alone she traveled until she found a village to take her.

One day, the Priests of Ankhseram came looking for a sacrifice at the temple. A sacrifice to the the black dragon, King Glaurung.

Her decision to was to fight but the villagers wanted her to run.

Like a coward...

And in doing so, she met a boy, wild and untamed, a dragon slayer. He had been taken in by a dragon named Doiteain, mate of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King.

His name was Achnologia...

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Dragon of the Apocalypse  
**

Thanks to these reviewers!

 **toriap** \- Your words are so kind. After reading your review, I possibly may have ran out my door and woke my dorm neighbors. Reviews like this make me so excited to write. And I remember you earlier review was also wonderful. Sometimes I think "Hmmm, I have to create something that will rock people like toriap's world." Hope you enjoy something that will happen in about 3 chapters.

 **The Vampire Queen Lori** Brandish X Loke is wonderful. It was the first ship I thought about after thinking Lucy would fight her back in chapter 459 (458?). I was just wanting Loke to be summoned in order to meet Brandish!

 **NaLuFTfanatic** OMG! IT'S COMPLETELY FINE! Now that you are back and reviewing again, of course. Was happy to see your review for Chapter 34. To me, Loke is still really focused on Lucy. So Lucy is his lady, but I am providing him with all these other women that he potentially could have relationships with.

 **Guest** \- There will be some Gajevy soon! And please leave a name next time so I know what to call you.

 **Emperior Dragneel** Hope you enjoy this short story as well. Will try to keep my humor up. Thought of you when I wrote the google part in the omake below... :P

* * *

Short Story: "Nude"

Lucy sat in art class with all her paints, tubes that housed her paintings, brushes, charcoal, and pencils. She had hoped her teacher Reedus would take her previous weeks' painitngs, but he was out again today. She didn't want to leave them here on campus so every day became a hustle to pile them in her arms as she walked from her car to the Humanities building.

An unfamilar boy with pink hair strutted into class wearing white cargo pants and a black vest covering a white t-shirt and gray scarf.

 _Cargo pants and a scarf?_

He stood at the front of the class.

The substitute teacher, Evergreen, introduced the boy as Natsu. He was going to pose today.

Lucy watched the model take off his vest and scarf. And then his shirt. Then his pants… and... his boxers?!

Lucy's eyes grew wide before closing.

She vaguely heard Evergreen giggle that today's model would be drawn in the nude. Lucy took a deep breath. She opened them again before picking up a piece of charcoal. She liked using it to start her lines before she used anything else. Her mother had taught her that.

She raked her eyes over his chiseled stomach, that perfect V line, chiseled , rock hard thighs… and his…

Her eyes jumped up to his. He was staring at her.. She quickly looked around noticing all the other students had already started.

 _Keep it professional, Lucy._

When she looked at him again, he smiled… not condescending or in humor but a smile of encouragement.

 _Why was the nudist encouraging her?_ Gawd, she needed to suck it up and draw.

YES SUCK AS IN "AN INFORMAL EXPRESSION OF ACCEPTING OF A HARDSHIP" ACCORDING To GOOGLE! NOT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! BUNCH OF PERVS!

Lucy tried not to blush as she started with the basic outline. She find it easier when she became focused on the task. And that's what she did for the rest of class. When it ws time to leave. She gathered up her items and started to leave carrying everything.

The room had stadium style desks and as she was walking down the stairs to her side, she misjudge the last step.

Lucy started to fall but arms wrapped around her. The stuff she was holding hit the floor in a loud clamor. She was held like that as the shock wore off. All she notice was something very warm was pressed along her back.

Lucy turned to see pink hair that framed a very handsome face with two very concerned green eyes. Her own eyes traveled down, taking in his chiseled chest and lower.

"OMG! You are naked!" She cried, jumping back and tripping over one of her tube cases.

As she fell, he stared at her with wide eyes before glancing at his arms. His hands involuntarily flexed before he said, "I have been naked this whole time."

"Huh?"

"Weren't you drawing me? You are a weirdo."

"No I'm not." Glaring hotly at him, she began to crawl around the floor, picking up all her odds and ends.

He smirked, "Yes you are. I caught you to keep you from falling and you still fell."

"For your information… I wasn't exactly looking at your face when I was drawing… Ok! That sounded perverted. When you draw, you get in the zone both picking up every detail in the scene you are looking at and being detached from it. So yea… you surprised me when you grabbed me. I wasn't expecting a naked man to touch me and no for a second I forgot you were our model today. Think about if you walked by a statue and suddenly it grabbed you. You'd freak too."

He blushed.

"If you will excuse me…" She muttered trying to stand up.

"Here let me help."

She stood up quickly, "I got it."

"At least let me make it up to you. I didn't mean to startle you."

"How about I treat you to lunch or coffee now?"

She thought about it as her stomach rumbled. When had she gotten so hungry? Oh yea, she had forgotten to eat breakfast. She saw his eyebrows raise at the sound of her digestive issues. Turning she closed her eyes. "Ok. One condition."

"What is that?"

"Make sure you put on some clothes first."

"Don't worry! I don't strip on dates. My friends Gray and Lyon do that."

Lucy cried horrified, "There's more of you!" _Was there some kind of weird exhibitionist club?_

"If you can survive lunch, I'll let you met them."

"Uh sorry, don't want to. "

"Here come to the club. Most girls want to get a personal introduction." He held out a card that magically appeared in his hand because let's face it. No clothes... equals no pockets so where the hell had he been carrying that card?

Fairy Tail... The pace where all you dreams come true... Lucy's eyes bulged when she saw that it was a strip club.

OH Gawd! She was on a date with a pink haired Magic Mike!


	36. The Dragon of the Apocalypse

**AN:** I will be replying back to your reviews soon (by next chapter). School has started back so I will be back to doing weekend updates. It is actually really hard for me to write while I am in school. Was a bit rushed with my last chapters since I tried to do a whole bunch over spring break. The thing is that you guys... my reviewers and friends online are my only support to write. Nobody in real life could give a damn about my stories. Most of my friends are not into anime or if they are, they do not read fanfictions. My family thinks its just a "phase" that takes me away from my studies. I actually grew up a life very similar to Lucy's with overbearing parents that drained the life out of me. I became Valedictorian in hs not because I was the smartest in school but because I was forced to study all the time. That was a very hard time because of my adhd and dyslexia. So my parents got me on medication. Not because I acted up or was a "bad child" but because I was not perfect. That maybe why I have such a hatred of forcing myself to edit each chapter. Should really get a beta reader. Then I never had a boyfriend until I got away from my parents in college. My boyfriend forced me to stop manga/anime for a long time. He hated my stories. I gave up writing for a long time because nobody would read them, and it also was really hard to find time to write. Right now I don't have a job but school is really hard and I hope to keep this story going. It's encouraging to be able to get a chapter out and find that people want to read it. I actually have a lot planned for this story. Hope to do it justice in the future because I will take a somewhat darker tone with part 3. We are getting close to the end of Act 2. think there is 10 more chapters in this part. My original story outline had 80 chapters with 4 parts. That has changed some. Each part was based on a different season. So like part 1 was winter just like now we are in spring. The last two parts were summer and autumn. The four acts also represented the four types of fairies in my story. Act 1 talked about Mavis and the auroras of the north. Part 2 mentioned Evergreen and the pixies. Two other fairies were mentioned (Sprggins and Tenrou). There are also four main elements that each fairy represents. The auroras were flame that actually Zeref fed to Natsu if anyone remembers that from chapter 2. Evergreen and the pixies have earth elements. Thinking that Tenrou will be air based (for reasons), which leaves the Spriggins as water based.

I want to include some Zerlu stuff within the next few chapters. Lucy will still get her training.

 **AN2** : Wow that sounds really depressing, but that has been on my mind for awhile now.

To make this Author's note a bit happier...

Yes I did look up the definition of "suck" on google for that short story. So where did the inspiration for my short story Nude come from? I was sitting in class. Bored out of my mind when I had this thought... "What if a naked person walked in? How would people react?"

Then I thought, "What if it was Natsu walked in..."

My answer was "Only if Lucy sat here would there be a reaction...hmmm this sounds like a fanfiction."

So I wrote the story in class when I should have been paying attention.

Peace to everyone! Love you guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Dragon of the Apocalypse**

Andromeda was afraid to leave the sanctity of the village.

Was she really protecting them?

Really she could have stayed and fought but her energy would have been used up at a faster pace.

So was she really just saving herself?

Tears welled up in her eyes. The fear of death haunted her. The former celestial being was scared to use too much of her magic. Her life force was tied to it. The more she used, the less time she would have on Earthland.

What happened to spirits that died?

In the spirit world, they were immortal. They never gave a thought to time or life.

Now she wondered. Did they simply cease to exist if they died on Earth? Were they reborn? Did they travel to some higher plane?

When Draco had died, his body did not reappear in the spirit world like a spirit uncondemned by the Celestial King? So where had his spirit gone? She always had a silent wish he had been reborn. Maybe one day they would meet again. She missed his friendship and laughter.

Thwack!

A sharp pain radiated from her left cheek into her eye as a branch caught her face, slicing into the skin. A slip of blood trailed down her chin.

She was going to have to concentrate more on where she was running.

Howls in the distance made her heart pound more.

The celestial maiden pushed her scarf into her robes, not wanting to accidentally tear it if it was caught. The white scales warmed under her touch. In fact, when she felt threatened the scarf always warmed up as if shielding her. She liked to think that her friend was still trying to protect her in death.

The pounding of feet was getting closer to her.

A series of growls echoed somewhere to her side.

They were angry. Angry she had discovered their den of lycanthropes and amaroks. Angry that she had managed to kill a few in her retreating battle. And thus the creatures were systematically hunting her down...

This was their territory.

Normally, amaroks were not pack creatures unless bred in captivity or under the spell of alpha mage. Apparently, the lycanthrope were a coven of wizards that practice skin walking. They stole the flesh of beasts and mages in order to take over their magic by combining the tissue with their own, making them part human and part monster.

Disgusting really.

Since using take over would have give the filthy humans the same results without the bloodshed.

This was one reason why she was starting to hate humans.

They enjoyed suffering.

Had her sacrifice been in vain?

Was her immortality worth trying to save them?

She bit her lip as a man sprung up in her path.

"Binding seal!" the man froze at her words. Of course, if they tired to kill her, then she would kill them without hesitation.

Even a dog fought back.

"Now die!" Andromeda spat as she jumped over the man's now convulsing body.

Two more appeared in his place. One managed to sink their teeth into her elbow. Clutching her arm, she kicked at him while casting her binding. "Fight him!" She yelled.

The one whose mouth was drenched in her blood launched himself at his partner and began to attack him furiously. The surprise caught the other monster off guard. He went down fairly easily. Andromeda did not stop to pay attention to who was winning once she was loose from the guy's mouth.

Every spirit controlled an element, a different aspect of magic. Leo controlled light. Horologium was time and space. Her father controlled the one magic - All forms of magic, which was why he was the leader. Draco had dragon magic. Crux was the magic of knowledge and script. Her power was the magic of bind souls and make them do what she wanted.

The bushes rattled. A long dark figure sprung out at her, tackling her to the ground. A female lycanthrope whispering, "We just want you skin, darling." The words sent chills down the former celestial spirit's spine.

"How about you eat my fist instead, ugly." Andromeda slammed her fist into the other person's nose while simultaneously rolling out from under her. The girl howled before Andromeda upper cut her chin, knocking her out cold, but probably not killing her.

Before she had the chance to stand up, a voice that was dangerously close to her ear said, "Oh but it would give us such pleasure to be joined with you and your magic." The blonde was yanked around as a new man grabbed her arm. She went to kick but he caught her leg and through her straight down into the ground. The force dazed her sum so she was momentarily left defenseless. Snarling, he started to follow her down. He was practically in her face. His mouth opened as if to bite her neck.

Suddenly his body was thrown sideways.

Andromeda saw a shadow blur in front of her. A man stood before her, blocking the monster's path to her. Her protector was different from the others. He had long blue hair tied at his neck. His skin was dark and bare. Two blue wings the color of the sky rose from his back. Traces of faded tattoos appeared up and down his body. Some were the same color as his wings. Other lines were black. Andromeda gasped slightly as that was the sign of a tribe of humans devoted to the practices of Draco. A dragon mage.

More creatures appeared, a mixture of wolves and humans. They dived at the man said, "Secret art! Exploding flames blade!" Fire erupted from his body and the wolves were thrown back. Their snarls became whines as their leader in his wolf form emerged.

She finally got to see the dragon mage's face when he turned slightly to watch the humans and wolves that were circling him. Handsome but rather fierce, his red snake eyes glow gleamed with the excitement of battle as his fangs elongated in a hiss.

One of the lycanthropes spoke up, "Who are you, lizard?"

"Can you not recognize death when it has come calling for you?" retorted the man coldly.

The he grinned, "I'm the dragon slayer that's going to kick all your hairy asses into next week. It's been so long since I have had a worthy opponent. Maybe your group will last long enough to keep me from being bored until I find my next fight? No? Oh well."

Before the group could even get in attack formation, the strange dragon man, "Fire Dragon's...Roar!"

The brilliant light that came out of his mouth blinded Andromeda. She threw her arms up to shield her face just as she heard screams pierce the forest air.

Before the girl lost consciousness, she vaguely was aware of someone saying, "My name is Achnologia. Remember it, if you survive."


	37. The Red Lizard Guild

**Chapter 34: The Red Lizard Guild**

 _(Acnologia's POV)_

The dragon slayer was bored.

He released a pent up breath as he lay on the root twisting around the large boulders he had crushed for practice. He had a pretty good view of most of the island from this spot.

The sun was starting to set along the ocean's horizon, creating a cascade of colors over the island. A faintly crimson color was darkening the giant tree's normally brown trunk giving the illusion that the upper portion of the island was bleeding.

Acnologia tried to stay away from the fairies that lived in the city on top of the tree.

Especially the Queens.

In their eyes, he found the disappointment that so many others hid.

Anger entered his world. Or maybe it was more akin to hatred. The wood under him hissed at the increase in temperature as flames leaped from his arms and legs.

He hated beings that had the power to do something, but didn't. When they stuck their nose down at him like he was dirty, he just wanted to rip their faces off. Filthy vermin. The best remedy for an infestation was to eliminate it quickly. And if that made him a beast, so be it.

Sometimes, if he admitted to himself, he got an urge to squeeze a Tenrou fairy and see if their hearts were as strong as legend says. Supposedly, if you stole their heart, you could become immortal.

Although, if he tried something like that on this island, Queen Zera would strike him down. Her and her band of merry creatures were ever aware of everything on the island. It was their magic that kept the island hidden. Not by illusions or shielding spells, but by actually moving the the landmass. That was why the place was so hard to find.

You had to be a fairy.

Or a dragon.

Or one badass mage to find this place.

Some days, the island sat in the water. Other days, Acnologia awoke to beaches made of clouds and sky. He could have sworn that the island could even cross into other dimensions. Of course, Igneel would just roll his slitted eyes before giving him a good whack to make him shut up when he had mentioned it.

Really, the only reason the Tenrou Queen allowed the dragon slayers to use such a holy place was because of Igneel. In fact a rather large guild of slayers, dragons, halflings, and celestial mages thrived under the watchful eyes of the fairies. In honor of their leader Igneel, the dragon slayers called themselves the Red Lizard Guild.

Didn't really have a nice ring to it.

Maybe one day they would change the name.

Speaking of their fearless leader.

If Queen Zera killed him for harming a fairy, Igneel would burn him, resurrect him, and burn him again if he ever tried to do some idiotic shit like that. Igneel's temper was well known among the dragons and dragon slayers. Acnologia had been on the receiving end a few times now - never a pleasant experience.

One day they wouldn't treat him like an insect.

He would treat them like that.

People everywhere would remember his name. Even dragons would speak of him in hushed tones. And he would be immortalized in the stories they would tell of him.

He sighed.

Dorianthe would have bashed his head in if she knew how he talked, but the fire dragon queen had died a year ago.

At the moment, the island was desolated. All the dragons had left to patrol Ishgar. The dragon slayers had went home to celebrate with their families during this tentative peace from the dragon civil war.

Acnologia had nobody so he remained on the island.

The only home he knew.

Although there was nothing left in this place that he would call family.

He actually preferred the solitude most days, not being a man of many words. After months of being stuck doing nothing else but babysit the newer additions to the guild, he had wanted to patrol, but Igneel had left him on guard duty.

Translation: _We don't trust you enough to let you out in the real world._

Most of the dragon slayers spent their time on the island, but their families lived in cities like Hargeon, Crocus, Sun Village, and Magnolia. They were bonded to people that kept them on the straight and narrow path. When he was allowed off the island, he was friendly enough to the humans and a select few other species, but mostly he just didn't care about society and their norms so he tended to get into trouble. A lot. Then the humans grew scared of him and reported it to the dragon slayers who would ride his ass. Their constant bickering would eventually get back to Igneel who would make his life hell.

The man rolled over, shifting his position to where he could watch a nearby bird nest.

He could feel his humanity slowly etching away. A part of Acnologia wished he had stayed in the outside world for more than just fighting. Mingling with the humans, did allow him to at least see some good. Because if he ever lost sight of the good in people, than he would stop fighting to protect people.

And then he would really become a beast.

Maybe even a real dragon.

When Dorianthe died, he had unlocked his dragon force to slaughter the dragon that had broken her neck. He had ripped into his body, severing the internal organs before bursting out the other side. The blue lightning dragon's blood had been spicy. And he had revealed in dominating his enemy before bathing in the warmth of its essence while feeling it grow cold. Before he had been able to use his fire to burn the carcass to ash, ridding the world of one more parasite, Igneel had arrived to burn everything in sight. Acnologia having a base of a fire dragon was not hurt in the attack. The other dragons and dragon slayers who had witnessed his ferociousness in battle, had wanted to kill him. Igneel told them no… being of same mind as Achnologia. They both agreed to just let the world burn.

Although he learned later that he had gained a new mode from absorbing the energy of the dragon. Lightning. The dragons had forced him to give it up. They sealed the power in a dragon lacrima and buried it somewhere in Magnolia. Then they had sworn him to secrecy. They did not want slayers to find out that they could eat multiple elements if it came from a dragon or dragon slayer.

Life had been different since then. Igneel had taken him in half halfheartedly. The dragon might have welcomed him more if he had not been grieving over his mate's death. Their actions together had caused the peace that the humans and dragons now enjoyed. Both sides of the dragon civil war were currently at a stand still.

In the end, Igneel was the only one who stood up for Acnologia when everyone else was willing to turn their backs to him after the war; therefore, Acnologia would sometimes listened to him. Really, Igneel was the first and last creature he respected on the island.

Everyone else made pitiful attempts at living life while belittling him for the choices he made to kill without hesitation. He found their shallow natures disgusting.

They wanted the freedom he gave them.

They just did not want him.

Acnologia had killed eight more dragons in the same manner as the first . All of which were absorbed into his body before lacrimas were created to strip him of the powers. Those lacrimas unlike the first, had been given to humans for implantation. Creating a new type of dragon slayer.

He exhaled before grabbing a vine that grew alongside the large root he had been perched on. He felt the rush of wind as he dived off the side. Swinging around, he fell towards the ground before twisting in the air to land on his feet.

Draco taught the humans how to control elements by turning their bodies into the form of dragons to have perfect control over an element. Dragon magic only siphoned the powers of a dragon by making his body similar to a dragon in order to manipulate an element. However the longer a human was transformed into a dragon, the harder it was to transition back into a human. Some never completely change back. Slayers on the other hand, were a watered down version and the only danger was if you used Dragon Force. Dragon Force was a perfect form of magic that both dragon magic and dragon slaying magic wanted to achieve. It would be when the human bodies would be in perfect harmony with their dragon side.

Only the slayers that had complete control over their Dragon Force could actually slay a real dragon.

What the dragons feared the most about Acnologia was that he was the most evolved version - a dragon human hybrid that could easily make the rest obsolete; thus, the reason why they treated him like a freak. Nobody had witnessed anything of the kind in hundreds of years. And he was strong. Not merely just stronger than the average human with similar powers. He had the strength of at least five dragons.

So the dragons kept him on a short leash.

Sniffing, he detected an unfamiliar scent on the island.

Male.

Fairly young.

Growling, Acnologia sped through the forest knowing no boats from the mainland had arrived nor had any new dragons or winged creatures.

He stopped as two new scents hit his nose. One was recognizable, the strange blonde female that he had met months ago. The female who had looked human without being quite human.

And the other scent smelled like brimstone and fire dragon.

* * *

 _(Andromeda's POV)_

Andromeda's hand let go of Precht's shoulder as soon as her feet touched the warm, sandy beach.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged the boy who had teleported her to Sirius island.

The fair haired youth blushed against her massive cleavage. Precht was fairly strong with his magic, but his intellectual mind was more suited for research than interacting with celestial maidens.

"This meeting is very important to me," the blonde explained as she released his smaller body.

The third member of their group, a young redhead, snickered beside them. "Maybe you shouldn't have touched him Blondie. He looks like he could spontaneously combust any moment now." She peered sideways at the landscape before giggling, "Dad said nobody will be on this island except for the one you are looking for."

Her name was Flare, not a dragon slayer like most of the inhabitants of the island, her father Atlas Flame was a dragon mage who had retained his human form. Flare as his daughter was half dragon. A human with natural control over some aspects of dragon hellfire that was not taught, but inherited.

Andromeda had journeyed deep into Fiore, searching for the man who had saved her after waking up alone in the middle of the dead lycanthropes. Finally, at a village of giants, she had learned about the boy named Acnologia who lived on a magical island. Flare had become a very good friend to her and had decided to come.

Precht interrupted her thoughts by smiling at Flare, "Jealous? You're the one more likely to combust if she tried to hug you," he said taunting Flare who punched the boy.

Andromeda ignored their bickering as she excitedly looked up at the Tenrou tree. Now she was here to find him and thank him for his actions and try to help him anyway she could.

A celestial spirit always paid back their debts.

* * *

 _(Acnologia's POV)_

The three were not hard to find.

Hidden in the shadows of the trees, Acnologia followed the mismatched group as they ventured into the wilderness from the beach. Watching silently, as the redhead led the other two towards the town.

He was not familiar with her identity, but the

symbol on her breast showed she was the daughter of Atlas Flame. A chimera, half dragon, half human. She seemed to know her way around the island. The dragon slayer searched his mind for a memory of her being here. Perhaps she had visited during a time when he had been fighting.

The three humans unaware of their stalker continued through the forest only pausing to occasionally study the bright orbs that trailed in their path. Acnologia knew that the orbs meant the fairies were watching the intruders as well. Mist floated eerily out of the woods, clinging to trees and shrubs so that they seem to rise up out of a seas of white.

Curiously, he wondered why the three were there. They did not feel particularly strong although he could not get a good reading on the blonde. The man remembered being drawn to a strange power that one day, so many months ago, but when he arrived he had been disappointed to find a half dead girl fighting werebeasts.

Unusual energies drew his attention because most of the time they meant strong opponents for him to face.

He had checked her after she had fainted, which made him aware that she was something entirely different from what he had first assumed. Although he could not put a finger on what species she was. Something he had never encountered before. It fascinated him enough for him to whisper his name to her, but once the bloodlust had faded from his body, he had left without a second thought. She looked more like a princess than someone who would be a worthy opponent.

Or even good in bed.

Although he might change his opinion on that last thought.

His eyes followed her movements. She wasn't wearing the robes she had been in the woods. She presently wore trousers and a blouse showed off her curvy body which had been previously concealed.

The boy of the group turned to look straight at the bushes Acnologia crouched behind.

"I think we are being followed," the youth commented.

The dragon slayer's attention became focused on the boy with the two. He didn't like him. There was something fake about his presence. Underneath his aura lurked something wicked. What simmered there reached out to something similar in Acnologia's soul. And his inner self was screaming for him to kick the boy's body off the island.

Preferably in pieces.

Atlas Flame's daughter shouted as her hair elongated with flames. They twisted in the air, extending towards him. He grabbed the strands, licking the fire that danced over his hands before snapping them with a enough force to propel her body his way. He used her own momentum and hair to cocoon her body. The boy leaped toward him with some type of grappling chains shooting from his arms.

* * *

 _(Andromeda's POV)_

Her mouth went dry at the sight of her two new friends sent flying into a patch of briars. The surprise slowing her reaction time. Clearly the man did not mean harm because if he had wanted to kill them… They would already be dead.

The figure she sought months for loomed over her.

She smiled, "It's you..."

He grabbed her arms in a tight grip, momentarily puzzling the girl. Time stopped as she stared up at a face that held hints of amusement before disappearing behind a mask of indifference. She went completely still. A deep rooted fear leaped in her throat.

 _Maybe this had been a bad idea._

"B-bind!" She stuttered, unsure if she should attack him or not. She had been searching for him for so long. How could she show him her thanks if the first thing she did was trap him in her power?

He purred against her sweaty forehead, "You're going to have to do better than that sweets."

Infuriated at her easy capture, Andromeda's elbow connected to his collar bone. The beast laughed at her attempts to escape. The sound rusty with lack of use. The sound vibrated through his chest, echoing in her ears.

Flare and Precht could not move in time to stop the stranger from retreating back into the shadows carrying a now kicking, and screeching, celestial princess.

 **Next Chapter: Fairies, Dragneels, and the Tenrou Jade**

* * *

 **AN** : Dedication to **NaluFTfanatic** and **ThatOneTroubleMaker** for being awesome enough to be my beta readers! Honestly I was becoming a bit discouraged at writing this story, but these two people have renewed my inspiration.

 _ **Sneak Preview for next time**_ :

 _He pushed her to the ground before stroking her neck almost reverently as if she was a holy object._

 _The mist grew thicker and the number of burning circles increased as if the woods were unhappy with this outcome._

 _Acnologia's face became carefully guarded as balls of light worked themselves into frenzy around them. He slowly retracted himself from the girl lying in a heap along the ground, glaring at the interruption of his game of cat and mouse._

 _Laughter from children surrounded the pair._

 _The man stiffened as two girls, holding hands, appeared from the mist that swirled around them._

 _A large wolf with plants growing from his joints and claws stood behind them, growling menacing at the dragon slayer._

 _The two children, one blonde and one brunette, smiled at Andromeda who struggled to stand._

 _"It's so nice to meet you princess," the two bowed._

 _"You two are fairies? Are you hot? I must apologize. My senses are dimmed in my current form and it's hard to recognize members of the seelie and underlie courts," stated Andromeda as she followed their action. The courts are the ruling bodies of the fairies._

 _Auroras, Sprites, and the Tenrou's royal families make up the seelie, or "Blessed Courts.". The unseelie are the "Unholy Courts," which include only one group, the spriggins. ._

 _"Actually we aren't just members of the courts. I'm Queen Zera and this is Queen Mavis."_

 _Andromeda gasped, "Then it is I who has the honor of greeting you."_

 _"Ah, but that you are wrong. It's been centuries since a celestial being has tread these grounds. Welcome to our island, Princess of the Stars."_


	38. Fairies, Dragneels, and the Tenrou Jade

**AN** : This was going to be two chapters but I am putting it all in one. Enjoy!

 **AN2** : I headcannon that Zeref, Acnologia, and Igneel are all cockblockers to Natsu.

 **AN3** : Parts of this story (Andromeda and Acnologia) were first told in Mavis and Zeref's memories. This elaborates on their background… More will be discovered in later chapters (^.^) Acnologia is really hard to write because I do not know how he acts beyond his base form interacting with Zeref and Serena. On top of that, I don't know how he was before he became evil/driven/true slayer. So I want him to show signs of insanity even though in these back flashes he has not fell to the dark side yet. I am getting inspiration from Lucia (Rave Master), Zelman Clock (Black Blood Brothers), and Hieke (Code:Breaker).

 **Beta reader** : NaluFTFanatic

 _Thank you to reviewers: Adelene900, Uchida Akira, Guest, ThatOneTroubleMaker, Emperor Zeref Dragneel, NaluFTFanatic, Trugrace_

* * *

 **Chapter 35 - Fairies, Dragneels, and the Tenrou Jade**

 _Igneel stopped the story even as Natsu roared, "WHAT?! HE KIDNAPPED HER?! WHAT A DOUCHE BAG! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?"_

 _The dragon's attention was occupied by something in the distance as Natsu continued to rant and rave about the story. Lucy used the opportunity to kicked the pink haired demon's ankle managing to catch him with enough surprise that he fell over. Happy snickered as Natsu turned his heat toward her, "Lushiiii, why did you do that?!"_

" _Idiot! Have you forgotten you kidnapped me?"_

" _...?"_

 _Igneel snorted, looking somewhat perplexed before continuing with Andromeda's history._

* * *

( **Part 1** : _Andromeda's POV_ )

There are some moments you never forget.

Being dragged away kicking and screaming by a half dressed alpha male is one example.

A surge of adrenaline flooded Andromeda's system as the dragon slayer took her away from her friends. They moved so quickly that Andromeda had no idea where they were headed.

The circulation was being cut off from her waist where he had his arms wrapped tightly. Starburst like fireworks from his feet, and the fast changing scenery made her feel a bit nauseated. She tried valiantly to regain any sense of time or place, but failed.

Slowing down, he dropped her on her ass. The blonde managed a small, "Ooof." Even though she sat on the ground, her mind was still spinning. She swayed as she tried to stand up, but only managed to topple over.

"What are you?" Crouching down he sniffed the air like a dog. "You aren't human?"

She drew her knees to her chin, "A spirit…"

He leaned down reaching out to touch her face in reverence as if she was some sort of holy objected that needed to be worshipped.

"Uh?"

His face closed the distance to hers. She held her breath as he inhaled, closing his eyes. Kissing her cheek slightly he ran his mouth over her jaw below her ear. Her fist twitched disturbingly with the need to beat him for his impudence.

 _Was this some weird form of dragon greeting?_

"Haven't you heard of something called personal space?" She grabbed his chin and held his face away from her, glaring into his emotionless eyes. Maybe that's why she did not feel very threatened. He studied her, completely detached, as if she was an experiment and he, the scientist. He had red flames that burned deep within his eyes, but that came from his magic, not his emotions. She had never witnessed eyes like that. Hypnotic and dangerous is what they were.

His skin was really warm and she was tempted to rub her fingers across it. As close as he was to her, she felt his body warmth seep into her clothes.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Research."

She shivered a bit as he stepped back, holding out his hand to her. Her arms reached up to insulate the traces of warmth that graced her skin as she purposely ignored his outstretched hand and stood up on her own.

Folding her arms under her breasts, she raked his figure with a hard eye before questioning, "Acnologia?"

He did not even seem surprised. Just stared at her with a directness she knew meant he was memorizing every detail about her. The girl took the time to do the same to him. His blue hair was unbound as oppose to how it had been when she met him before. The wings he had sported before were gone. He stood in front of her, shirtless, at least six foot four of pure muscle. A six-pack was cut into his perfect stomach… area. Small wounds graced his shoulders and rib area. ( _That was grade A prime male right there, folks._ ) His tattoos were glowing, but more than that they seem to be reacting. Maybe it was the island? Andromeda could sense a magic link between the man and the island. The island was sacred.

Finally, he asked, "So you found me. What's your name?"

"Andromeda," the girl whispered. _Had that really been her voice? Grrr… now she was sounding like a simpleton._ She shoved at her hair. A sign of her displeasure to anyone that knew her.

He smiled a random mixture of smugness and superiority, "I must really have left an impression on you Ana for you to find me. Are all spirits like you?"

"First, the name is Andromeda. Not Ana. Not sweets. Not princess. If I respect you enough to call you by your name, you could at least show some decency by doing the same for me. Second, I guess they are. How should I know? And third, I just wanted to…."

He kind of liked her spunk. He was not used to people he just met to be so high handed with him. Clearly, she lived a life spent bossing people around. Well then, he was going to throw a dent in her prissy little attitude. "Less talk. More gratitude. Why don't you go ahead and take your clothes off for me?"

 _Wait._

 _W-what?_

At that moment, his arm reached out to her.

She slapped his hand away.

"I said I was a spirit. Not a whore. Did anyone ever teach you manners?"

He growled folding his arms in fake annoyance, "They tried but why should I conform my actions to others' expectations? They should conform to me. Didn't actually think you would survive those lycans, but now you have… We can have some fun."

 _Please, if people say that normal men have testosterone syndrome, they clearly have never met this dragon slayer._

"Do you always shorten names?"

"What? You mean lycans? Yes, I guess I do. What about it?"

"Well you called me Ana."

"Once you do something important, I will remember your full name. Until then, you will be whatever I title you. It doesn't really matter to me."

She stared at him in shock. _Did people really think like that?_

He smiled a bit more amusingly. "Actually Andromeda and Acnologia. They are both long 'A' names. So that's why I will let you call me anything you want, sweets."

"Names have power. Don't abuse it or the disrespect will bring you misfortune."

"Really? Because I would think your name was a constellation, but that can't possibly be right because then you would be in the sky and not on Earth with me."

Andromeda's face blanched. He was smarter than what she thought. She started thinking of him as more of brute who just happened to save her, but now she was not so sure. She sighed in irritation. She could not figure him out.

 _Was he friend or foe?_

He was playing with her, like a game of cat and mouse. Now that he seemed to have her figured out, he was baiting a reaction from her.

Frustration clipped her words, "So what is your point?"

Having an emotional outburst would be no benefit to her. Right now he was in complete control of the situation.

"My point is… names are only as much value as what you make them out to be. My name doesn't mean much now, but one day it will. Your name, what it once meant… can actually change. You are not bound to a name. Neither am I. So give a reason for people to remember you. And looking at you now…. I can think of a few reasons I can give you to remember my name."

 _Pervert…_

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Ugh god no!" _Ok perhaps if he had been nicer, she would have slept with him to redeem what she owed him but whatever…_ "You saved me and I passed out. I am here to thank you and do something for you to repay my debt. Why would I want to sleep with you?"

"Isn't that what women want? Danger, Animalistic, something hard and fast."

"Honestly, you are more pig than dragon. "

"I can smell your emotions. And when you lie, a wrinkle appears corner of your mouth."

She gasped in outrage, "I DO NOT!"

He shrugged, "I mean it was your life. What else would you pay me back with? Are you going to vow to be my servant? Maybe I should make you grovel at my feet?" His face closed up again.

 _He was throwing so many mixed signals at her. She was getting whiplash trying to keep track.  
_

"Well, I have thanked you. SO, now I will be on my way."

His moves blurred and suddenly he was there at her side, his arms encircling her. "Don't go. I have never had someone go out of their way to thank me. It's a new experience for me and I want to prolong our time together." He breathed into her hair.

 _Was he a psychopath?_

Starting to be frightened, Andromeda murmured, "Seal," before slipping away.

"Why can't I move?" He shouted. Fire erupted from his body, as she turned to see him struggling.

He glared at her. His words could have frozen hell, "Let me go."

"No," she airily replied with a wave of her hand before adding, "Maybe you are feral, but there is something now quite right with you." She blew him a kiss before walking away.

"That's what wild beasts are, sweets. And trust me I will be a lot nicer if you let me out now rather than me escaping your little spell. Although, I do like a challenge. It's more fun to have to fight for something you want."

She paused. "And how will you do that," the sadism in her was enjoying this a bit too much. She could tell he likes control.

Amazed, she watched his flames burned away the seals on his body.

He grabbed her neck and flung her into a tree.

"What?!" She braced her body for the impact, but before she could hit, his body was there grabbing her. He took the fall for her. She felt the tree explode from the collision there bodies made. They smashed through two more before she stopped.

He was there at her, gripping her, pulling her toward him. "See I could completely dominate you if I wanted. But I choose not to." He released her.

"Now come at me with your best shot."

"Bind! Holy seal." She formed a wand in air and light appeared on his head but it disappeared under a rage of flames.

 _That too?_ She needed a better battle plan. He was playing with her.

Black spirits appeared next to her. Both girl and beast were startled by the new presence. Shakingly, the spirits latched onto Andromeda before pulling her downwards. Darkness engulfed the girl and she disappeared out of his sight.

He turned, trying to pick up her scent, but found hair tangled around the trees. Acnologia stood still as soon as he moved, the hair sliced his skin. "Pathetic attempt at escape," he called out his flames which singed the area but surprisingly the hair did not burn. Instead, fire appeared around the strands, protecting it.

Hell flame from Atlas Flame.

* * *

 _(Precht's POV)_

Precht huffed sweatily as he trailed Andromeda along with Flare who was constantly viewing the background. They were scurrying back to their beach post hastily. Precht was the one that brought them to the island, but not through any teleportation magic. He had a ship waiting in the distance and he had used the scanners to select a place for the three to merge. The problem was that they would have to get back to that exact location to return.

Their path was being guided by weird white orbs that he had noticed earlier. The balls seemed to be watching their escape.

A black flame streaked overhead before landing in front of them in an explosion, stopping their progress. The three turned to see the dragon slayer crouched behind them, almost more animal than human.

Andromeda prepared for a fight. Dang, she wished that the celestial spirits had been granted more than one element. Her power of souls was not going to be strong enough if he kept burning through her seals. If she could summon up an attack of the stars, she could defeat him easily, but that would drain most of her life force.

He jumped with one outstretched arm covered in flames. Precht throws out one of his magic chains. The grappling hook at the end of it locks onto the dragon slayer's arm, and flips him onto the ground.

The chains broke the next second.

" _Ignis sonitus rugiet draco_." ( **Translation** : Fire dragon's roar)

The boy barely had time to shield himself. Luckily, Flare's hair appeared in front of him and took most of the fire attack.

"Stop hurting them!"

Mist began to form around the battle. A charge went through Andromeda and she felt recharged. She almost felt as if she could use THAT attack.

Acnologia punched Flare in the face the next second. Stepping back, he whirled around and threw a flaming foot toward Precht who caught it in the stomach.

Acnologia elbowed the boy into the ground. The impact causing a huge hole and the soil to form fissures. The slayer stomped the boy repeatedly before kicking him into a nearby tree. The balls of light flickered frantically.

"Stop hurting them!" Andromeda blasted soul energy toward Acnologia but he sidestepped. Appearing next to her, he pushed her to the ground. Following her down, he stroked Andromeda's neck. "Don't leave yet. I am so bored here by myself."

Dirty and bruised, Precht on the ground raised himself up. The boy growled, "Stay away from her!"

The mist grew thicker and the number of balls increased as if the woods were unhappy with this outcome. They vibrated so fast that sometimes it was hard to see.

Acnologia's face became carefully guarded as balls of light worked themselves into frenzy around them. He slowly retracted himself from the girl lying in a heap along the ground, glaring at the interruption of his game.

Laughter from children surrounded the pair.

The man stiffened as two girls, holding hands, appeared from the mist that swirled around them.

A large wolf with plants growing from his joints and claws stood behind them, growling menacingly at the dragon slayer.

The two children, one blonde and one brunette, smiled at Andromeda who struggled to stand.

"It's so nice to meet you princess," the two bowed.

"You two are fairies? Are you hot? I must apologize. My senses are dimmed in my current form and it's hard to recognize members of the seelie and underlie courts," stated Andromeda as she followed their action. The courts are the ruling bodies of the fairies. She was momentarily wary of the fairies. Auroras, Sprites, and the Tenrou's royal families make up the seelie, or "Blessed Courts." The unseelie are the "Unholy Courts," which include only one group, the spriggins. If a fairy did something kind for you, and Andromeda was fairly sure that interrupting Acnologia counted as a favor, the wrong words could allow them to own your life.

"Actually we aren't just members of the courts. I'm Queen Zera and this is Queen Mavis."

Andromeda gasped, "Then it is I who has the honor of greeting you." She went to her knees and bowed properly. Acnologia's bangs shadowed his face, but she could tell that he was unhappy with her action.

"Ah, but that you are wrong. It's been centuries since a celestial being has tread these grounds. Welcome to our island, Princess of the Stars."

* * *

 **Chapter 35** _**Part 2**_ **(AN** : Bonus/Merged Chapter from the guilt of not posting last week)

Andromeda stayed on Tenrou after the invitation from the fairies. September was almost over and the dragons with their slayers begin to return. Some brought their children with them. Acnologia had to babysit. The former celestial spirit would help him as she could. She loved children and enjoyed watching the dragon slayer awkwardly try to handle them. Igneel said it was to show Acnologia humility and what humanity was. How could Acnologia stay detached against the innocent love of a child? Igneel purposely brought two children to the island for this reason. Their father was a dragonslayer who was frequently gone on missions. The names was Zeref and Natsu. Acnologia even grudgingly admitted that those two weren't as bad as all the rest of the shitty brats that hung out on the island.

The days were getting shorter. Andromeda had been living on the island for a few weeks now. Flare returned to Sun Village but Precht stayed with Andromeda, under the pretense of watching "the evil beast," but in all actuality Precht spent lots of time in the libraries on the island studying ancient magics. He even followed Mavis and Zera to study the islands.

The star princess paused for a moment to think about Acnologia. That first week the dragon slayers started returning had been hell. Not because of anything she did, but how they had tried to flirt with her, causing Acnologia to brawl with each and everyone of them. He got into sooo much trouble with Igneel.

She caught the others throwing around words of "feral" and "psycho" and how Acnologia should be "Put down." This immediately made her feel bad for saying something similar when he started acting weird around her.

He really was not that bad.

He just did not know how to interact with people

She even suspected that being aggressive to a certain extent was a sign of affection. There is a fine line between love and hate, and it seemed that this line was blurred in the man.

Because the opposite of those emotions is indifference, and he very easily could express this emotion like when he left everyone to sit in his cave.

Not a man cave.

Not a secluded place he lived.

Just a random cave he would sit in.

And stare.

Mutterings from the humans around her snapped her attention back to the meeting at present. She'd been sitting here for at least an hour listening to the dragon slayers discussing plans.

"We should attack! Hit them while they are down."

"No, the dragons are living in peace with us now. This is no time to stir the feud up again."

"If we don't get them now, when will we have another chance? It would be a surprise attack."

"So what do we do, just wait until they attack us? Will we always be reactive to them? Destroy them all."

Bicker. Bicker.

Some name calling.

Oh look… _there's a fist fight_ …..

Then everyone would settle down…. For two seconds…. Before the cycle would start again.

Andromeda heard a child say underneath the arguments, "Brother I want to go play."

"Shhhh!"

"But this is BORING!" (Andromeda agreed wholeheartedly.)

"Natsu!" She finally eyed the two boys sitting in the corner. The older one seemed eager to hear the proceedings while the toddler was trying to drag his toys away. Zeref had his foot on the younger one's robes that kept him from moving too far. Natsu was trying earnestly to escape. The distance could not hide the grimace that the elder Dragneel showed his brother.

"But I want to go see Igneel. Why did he bring dad here if we can't play?"

The blonde chuckled at their antics, wishing she could be so innocent.

"Natsu, shut up! We are going to get in trouble."

Acnologia glared at the two boys from across Andromeda's chair.

Moving swiftly he hit both, muttering, "Both of you, shut your damn mouths."

Zeref whined while rubbing his head, "But I didn't do anything."

"Acnologia!" Natsu cried reaching up to be picked up. The dragon slayer turned away but the little boy grabbed his leg.

"Bossy tyrant," Acnologia muttered before stooping and scooping up the baby.

Zeref jumped as the dragon slayer took his brother out of the meeting. Andromeda excused herself and quickly followed as well.

Even though Acnologia was the resident island babysitter, nobody fully trusted him.

Zeref asked, "Where are you going?"

"Taking him to see Igneel."

Zeref became a bit bratty for having to leave the meeting. Acnologia told him to go back inside. Zeref frowned as he debated the decision but decided to tag along. Zeref glared at the man.

"You always give in to him."

"Well he hasn't been polluted by this world yet."

"What about me?"

"You just don't fit in this world. Like me."

Andromeda noticed Acnologia did not become as impatient with Zeref after that. He held onto his temper for the rest of the walk whenever either boy did something silly. It did not take long for the party to run into Zera and Precht. Mavis had long since disappeared from the island. Zera told Andromeda it was because she was fascinated by humans children and with so many on the island, she ran away.

Apparently in a vision, Zera warned mavis to stay away from them that they would lead to her downfall.

"Where are you going?" asked Precht.

Acnologia let out a frustrated groan, "Is everyone going to give me the third degree?"

"You don't have to get so defensive." Andromeda responded to his question. Turning to the others, she smiled. "We are going to see Igneel."

"But he left."

Natsu pouted and before the waterworks could start, Acnologia, Precht, and Zeref started trying to make him happy.

"Hey, Hey! Don't cry!"

"Put your face away! You're scaring him!"

"Let me hold him. He likes me."

"Hey want to see me dance."

The two girls look on with mild disbelief. Their antics started annoying Andromeda and Natsu continued to cry. Andromeda finally took the baby from the others and rocked him gently. He immediately let out a happy squeak and curled up next to her chest.

She smiled brightly at the boys, but they were crowded together whispering to each other.

"Of course, he goes for the boobs."

"Smart child."

"He is my brother."

"You three know I can still hear you."

When Natsu was calm, she put him down. Zera led the band of humans to a hole in the ancient stone wall. "I am going to show you our island's sacred treasure. Many eons ago, a dark spirit rose up to cause strife in the world. The first fairy queen sealed him in a stone here on the island. A jade use to sit here, but the dragon king stole it merging his body with the spirit of chaos that was housed there. That's why he sits on the throne of dragons. Otherwise, Igneel would be king of the dragons. We still have a fragment of it."

Precht stared at the hole, fascinated before looking at Zeref who said, "How is this perfectly rounded jade a mere fragment of the original? It seems to be whole."

Precht glared at the black haired person for asking a question he should have thought. The boy was half his age for god's sake. He had noticed that the boy showed unusual signs of intelligence.

Instead, he answered for the queen, "It was probably taken and reshaped as an object to be revered. Most items today do not exist in their original form."

The queen shook her head, "Actually the original part was not even a Jade. The creature was sealed underneath the great tree in the stones. When the dragon king broke its seal, the essence seeped away into the dragon's body. The stones wept because they knew the fairy queen would be angry so they infused their life force into an attempt to get the spirit back. They did not manage to separate the dragon from the spirit but they managed to tear this part off, trapping it into their souls. So, what lies before you is a perfectly shaped Jade. "

Precht tried to cover his blush at being wrong. He had not known the whole story and had made an assumption.

He stared really long at the object in the hole. Reaching out he attempted to touch it, but was stopped by the queen.

"Do not touch it or you will break the seal and be possessed."

Andromeda nodded in agreement. She knew what the spirit was in legend after seeing the stone.

A seed of chaos.

She would have to destroy it. Someone apparently sealed the spirit but it was still dangerous.

The only place where law could be used was at the Temple of Ankhseram.

Precht meanwhile was entertaining dark thoughts.

He did not like the dragon slayer or the black haired boy.

However, he had magic unlike the black haired boy. He created energy at the tip of his finger and aimed it at the boy, not meaning to do serious damage, just hurt him enough so he would learn not to mess with Precht.

The smaller black haired boy leaped at Precht before having his chest hit in his brother's place.

"Natsu!"

Acnologia shoved Precht into the wall, making his face fall on the jagged edge of a rock. Blood streaked down his face.

"My EYE!"

"Quick, take him to Grandeeney!"

Zera stared sadly at Precht as Acnologia swept Natsu into his arms. Zeref jumped on his back as his wings expanded. The three flew off.

"One day you will fall oh lord of hades. Through this child you have shot, the seeds of your fate have been planted. Two paths sit before you. One choices is guided by fairies, illuminated by the heart. While the other sits a grimoire heart darken with death and destruction. The choice seems easy now."

Almost mournfully, Precht turned away and stomped into the forest. Andromeda looked back at Zera before gazing past her head to the jade embedded in stone.

"You knew that it would possess him."

"He has a weak spirit that is easily influenced. Yes, I knew that the stone could corrupt him."

"Is that why you brought us here? To hurt us and condemn my friend?"

"No. I was showing you."

"What?"

"What you would have to do princess. Only the stars have enough light to purify such darkness."

* * *

 _(Back to Igneel)_

"Hey why did you stop? You are going to have to stop _stopping_!" Natsu yelled completely engrossed in the story. Lucy also raised her eyes expectantly. She too was beginning to be interested, but the dragon ignored them, turning his eyes, focused on something in the distance.

Natsu clutched his chest. The pinkhaired boy double over in pain.

Igneel growled, menacing with smoke pouring from his nostrils, "Acnologia is here."

Natsu lurched forward until he became completely still on the ground. Lucy screamed his name as the great dragon and blue cat disappeared.

"Natsu?! Wake up!" She tried shaking his limp form. She turned her ear to his mouth, but she could not hear his breathing.

Blackness covered the area, rotating inside a spinning vortex until a figure in robes emerged from the chaos.

"Natsu, you idiot," Zeref said quietly as he knelt beside the two. He touched Natsu's forehead.

The blonde turned her tear streaked face to the black mage. "Zeref! what's wrong with him?! Please help him!"

 **Next Chapter: Lullaby  
**


	39. Lullaby

**AN: OMG! Finals!** That's my excuse for the lack of updates these last two weeks. This chapter is not about Lucy or Natsu, but it sets up Act 2's ending, which I will tease in my second author's note. Next chapter will have some of the awaited Zerlu (excited!). And we get to see what happened to Natsu (bwahahahah!).

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Lullaby**

"If I was stuck in a wilderness, would I kill a dragon for food?" Levy absently asked herself as she studied the pages with details on dragon lore.

"Maybe if I had ketchup."

She rubbed her tired eyes before staring up at the ceiling of the Heartfilia library. It was the middle of the night, and she had already read half the contents of the room. Although she was about to fall over from sheer exhaustion. The resources at the Heartfilia's disposal were impressive to say the least. The number of rare documents rivaled that of the Council's archives. Really, there were some items that the Council did not even possess. Initially she had thought to collect valuable resources for her group like area maps and local history, but she had been distracted by the wealth of information. There were even encyclopedias on Zeref's demons. ENCYCLOPEDIAS!

Honestly, she could live in this room.

If Lucy Heartfilia was never found, Levy would be willing to be adopted by Lord Jude.

She didn't even care about the money. Just give her this one room out of the whole stinking castle. One. Room.

Tucked away under her shirt, the girl had a small book called, "Dear Kaby," by _Kemu Zaleon_ , her favorite author. She was fully prepared to steal the book, for research purposes, of course. The Archive had not even been aware that such a book even existed. Reading the book had been a disappointment because the whole thing had been blank, but she did not give up hope some type of magic existed on the book that hid its words. She was determined to break the spell.

"Why is this even here?" Levy mumbled to herself, pushing her glasses back in place and flicking back a blue strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

It was strange that so many rare articles were together. Clearly, Layla Heartfilia had been someone with an interest in black magic. Not just in Zeref, but ancient lost magic. She even had copies of religious books and written myth of gods and dragons. The number of books that contained secrets to long lost celestial magic alone were valuable. Celestial magic was not really long lost. It had died out after a crazy fanatical group started killing celestial wizards and burning anything connected with them a few years back.

Not to mention that the twelve zodiac keys had disappeared decades ago.

Levy continued to read from a diary of someone called Anna Heartfilia.

 _The One Magic…_

 _Long thought to be fabled, the mystery surrounding the origins of magic have astounded scholars and practitioners._

 _The closest answers of how magic exist lay in the documents of the dead monks of Ankhseram who practiced unison raids for hundreds of years. Their belief was that magic could be combined because it originated from a central place thought to be "emotions."_

 _Thus they created rituals in sacrificing mages using a sword named, "Archenemy." It was their use of the sword (bound to the spirit of a cat youkai) that caused the Massacre of the Temple during Ragnorak. The event that caused a change in the tide of war, when the humans began to finally win against the dragons. This was the day the temple priests were killed by the dragon slayer Acnologia and the Fire Dragon King Igneel during their battle with the Dragon King._

 _Other scholars believe that the source of magic does not come from Earthland, but from other worlds._

 _Or specifically the Celestial World._

 _The stars have frequently been worshipped in ancient civilizations as the embodiment of the heavens or the home of the gods. My frequent conversations with fairies tell that in their own society, they are to treat the spirits of the celestial world with the highest respect or invoke the wrath of the spirit king. Legend says that when the gods were at war, the only survivor was the spirit king who betrayed the 18 war gods to Midian Chronos, the time god. Thus the spirit king escaped establishing his rule over the heavens but to keep the world in balance, one of the magic gods escaped as well to rule over Earthland so there would be balance. It is believed that the one magic sprung from the spirits looking down and wanting to stop the chaos from Ankhseram's rule thus endowed the creatures of Earthland.. Dragons… humans… fairies…. With magic in order to fight against evil. Thus Ankhseram and the Spirit King Cephius are locked in a battle between light and darkness._

 _Thus this is the reason for the capture of Princess Andromeda by the priests of Anhkseram and the ripping of her powers by Archenemy. They were trying to create a new magic since all magic is born from the "One magic." This lead to the White and Shadow Dragons, Skiadrum and Weisslogia, harness her ability to manipulate basic etherion properties creating the "Holy Seal" and "Dragon Tamer" magics before they were "supposedly" killed by King Igneel._

 _According to fairy tradition, magic springs from positive emotions while curses grow from negative emotions._

 _Combining research between the two theories along with the observations made by the fairies, we (Zeref and I) have discovered a link that could offer a clue to the "One magic."_

 _Celestial magic._

 _There are those who claimed that it is an offshoot of heavenly body magic. The ability to manipulate celestial bodies (meteors, stars, planets). Many users impart the ability to summon spirits from the celestial world through magical keys. An independent dimension between Earthland and other parallel universes that contains fragments of our world._

 _The spirits summoned control elements imparted to them by the spirit king. Thus a celestial wizard can manipulate many different elements of magic through their spirits. Two other facts about celestial wizards is that celestial wizards have an easier time using unison raids with other magic practitioners over a wide variety of elements. And a celestial wizard can merge the magic from their spirits in a requipping fashion called star dresses. There are even some whose celestial magic is more "take over" than requip._

 _True celestial magic is neither holder magic nor heavenly body magic. For the spirits of the 88 constellations, representative of each body of magic type._

Levi was, to put it plainly, freaked out.

Anna Heartfilia worked with Zeref Dragneel.

 _The Heartfilias and the Dragneels were connected!_

Who the fuck knew this? Like Lucy Heartfilia had been kidnapped by a demon of Zeref's. So why were they even searching for her if the two were allies? Something huge was at work here.

Levy's. Mind. Was. Blown.

She could feel the beginnings of a migraine as facts started to connect in her head.

"Shit! This is why the Zentopia fanatics were killing off all those celestial wizard's years ago." It was a time when Princess Hisui was kidnapped and murdered before the trackers Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet could rescue her.

"Now it makes sense. They had been after the one magic." The blue haired girl grabbed the book before dashing off to find Mest. He had specifically worked on the Zentopia Incident with Lahar. He possibly would know what to do with this information. Levy wandered down the corridor hardly paying attention to her surroundings as she continued to read the book.

 _The actual spirits seen conjured by a celestial wizard is the representation of the spirit who was last bound to the power type. True celestial wizards have the ability to summon spirits without keys. And the only reason there are keys is because of very powerful celestial wizards who can bind spirits to magic types._

 _For example, a key maker can touch a living object while binding the spirit of that object with a piece of magic. Let's say a key maker bound person to a key with the power of Leo. This means that the key would now have a spirit who could control light. Would this spirit take the place of the old spirit of Leo? No. This is why a key maker is not born contrary to popular myth. A key maker is created when the previous keys are destroyed as when a celestial wizard uses a binding spell similar to ice shell and a void is created that allows for new keys to be created._

 _It is unknown what happens to the old spirits once their keys are broken. It is assumed that they are unable to return to Earthland. Also unknown is whether a spirit is destroyed once a key holder replaces a broken key with a newly bound spirit. Since the spirit was once living, I would like to assume that the spirit is either recycled back to Earthland for a new life or continues to the higher plane of existence above the celestial world._

 _Some have stated that the fate of a broken key is similar to a spirit that has been banished from the celestial world. They just are unable to transport between worlds. Thus if a spirit gets trapped in the Celestial World, he or she will remain alive while if they are banished by the King Cephius into Earthland, their magic will slowly start to fade._

 _Now my only question is if a celestial mage can create a celestial spirit by binding pieces of magic to a singular entity, what's to stop them from binding magic to themselves? Could a celestial wizard actually hold the key (pardon my pun) to stacking multiple magics in a pure enough form to control the "one magic."_

So consumed with reading, that Levy stumbled straight into a pink haired maid.

"Sorr-"

"Excuse me. I was not paying attention." Levy bowed, noticing a strange shaped flute in the maid's hand. It seemed fairly old. A skull was carved into one end. The dark eyes seem to glow purple before vanishing. Levy thought she imagined it.

"Oooooh, what is that?" She said as she tried to reach for it involuntary.

The maid backed up a few steps. Her eyes hardened on Levy's face before shifting to a emotionless stare. Her flat voice sent shivers up Levy's spine, "I just found this cleaning a storage closet and felt I needed to move it to the conservatory."

" Hmmm… you are right. I best go find the music room then." The maid scurried away.

Levy eyed the girl's back suspiciously before shrugging and continuing.

* * *

Virgo sighed. She would have to inform Midnight that one of his group had seen the flute… and the _Archive_ no less. Perhaps the only person who possibly could identify it as an instrument from the books of Zeref.

"That was careless of you."

The pink haired girl turned to see the said man of her thoughts appear out of nowhere. Virgo handed the flute to Midnight.

"That's not my problem now. It is yours. Do you know how to use this?"

"Is that why you called me? Remember we aren't suppose to have contact here."

"Of course, we will have END's book momentarily. I wanted to know about the group that followed me to Everlue's? I do not want them to get hurt."

"How should I know?"

"Azir went after them."

"I might could send Meredy to track Azir. Why wasn't Kagura sent?"

"She is to capture the godslayer, and the powers are to be extracted by Milliana."

"Seems proper. But Virgo…"

"Yes sir?"

"Friends are a weakness. Watch yourself that nobody else finds out that you have some care for those humans you lived with during your stay here. If you were to mention it to another Tartaros member, it would cost you much."

"That's why I told you Midnight. Because I know your secret as well."

Unbeknown to the couple, a man whose identity was hidden from view watched them from above. He silently communicated with his counterpart Jellal Fernandez on what to do.

Jellal projected, _They are after END's book. This is all going according to plan. I was the one who told Masters Jose and Brain how to retrieve the book from the celestial world. The flute is Lullaby a demon of Zeref's. If the two are divided up, stay on Virgo._

Mystogan replied, _Isn't the book more dangerous? Don't you want me to take it now so that your cover isn't blown?_

Jellal continued _, The other masters do not know how to open his book. Only myself or Lord August knows how. Lord August has not ventured North yet. The book is going to be brought to me for inspection before I take it to Lord August. The worse they can do is hurt it and the only one interested in doing that is Mistress Kyoka. As long as we keep the book away from her, than it should be safe._

The sound of music interrupted the two's conversations. Virgo started to play Lullaby. The temperature began to drop as a wind swirled around in front of them in a purple tornado of energy.

A minature demon made from wood appeared before her and Mystogan. Virgo commanded, "Go to the celestial world and retrieve the Book of END." Launching himself into the air, the little demon went to retrieve the book.

The pink haired girl and black haired boy stared into space. The silence was uncomfortable to say the least.

A strange whistling noise gathered in the room before the demon reappeared.

"That was fast." Midnight reached down to extract the book from the demon's hands, the demon hesitantly giving it to him.

"So how did you know where the book was?" Midnight stared at the demon, smirking slightly while the demon openly glared at him.

"So I guess we have what we came here for?" Virgo held out END's book.

"Let me take the flute, too," Midnight traded the items for the demon.

The demon growled. Midnight remarked, "It's kind of cute when you look at it sideways."

Virgo narrowed her eyes, "Don't lose those two things."

"What? Afraid of what I might do with the book and flute?"

"What are you going to do with them?" Virgo asked, slightly curious as to what Midnight was planning.

"I am letting the demon go." He summoned energy that shattered the flute, but instead of disappearing, the demon started to grow in size. It growled unceremoniously at the couple before leaving the room. As its volume increased, the walls begin to shake. The creature forcefully pushed itself through the wall causing damage in its wake. The castle rumbled unhappily.

Mystogan jumped to avoid a falling beam.

"I think we have a problem."

Jellal exhaled slowly before ordering, _Don't let your position change. Contact Makarov. He needs to know one of Zeref's demons is running around freely. Maybe he can send Laxus, Mirajane, or Gildarts to dispose of it. Someone should be close by._

 _That's hardly comforting. Doesn't Lullaby have the ability to steal souls by people hearing it's music,_ Mystogan grumbled. _Following the maid is more important? No, I am going to kill this demon._

 _No! Stick to the plan, Mystogan! Virgo played from it just now and it didn't kill you. I highly doubt it will do much damage with all these demon hunters and wizards who think themselves strong enough to hunt END. Plus it's been out of commision for so long, I doubt it is as powerful as it once was. You stay on Virgo. I don't trust her. She's too slimy for her own good._

 _And Midnight?_

 _He will take the book to his father. And Master Brain will bring the book to me._

* * *

Makarov got the message from Mest that Levy had connected the Heartfilia's to the Zentopia incident.

He had received the message on the heels of Mystogan's message from Jellal.

Rubbing his temples, he debated on his next action. He hardly knew which part to handle first. Besides the missing Heartfilia heir, he had two fairy changings to track down. Mavis had reappeared even though she had not contacted Makarov. END's book was now back in the world. One of the demon's that Layla had sealed was just let out by that stupid Tartaros maid. The implications of Layla's connection to Zeref that could lead back to Fairy tail being discovered. He had to cover this up quickly. Everything was about to blow up in his face.

Unless…

He could kill multiple problems with one stone.

"I have something I want you do Mest." He spoke very carefully before hanging up and placing a lacrima call to Silver and Ur Fullbuster.

"Two of my council members, Freed and Mest, are going to arrest arrest Jude Heartfilia on conspiracy to dethrone the crown. I need you two as members of the House of Lords to be in charge of the proceedings while the council freezes his assets and takes him and his people into custody. We need to make sure Layla Heartfilia's items do not fall in the wrong hands."

Next he called Mirajane Strauss and her siblings.

"I need you to track a demon that a foolish Tartaros member just let go. Be careful!"

"You don't have to worry about me Master. I have dealt with demons before."

"It's a demon of the book of Zeref."

The white haired take over mage giggled, "Those are the best kind."

"It's song can kill you."

"Wait, I know this one."

Another girl's voice popped up in the background, "Lullaby."

"Thanks Lisanna. Yes, Lullaby. We can handle this, Master."

"I know. Just watch yourself. I don't want any of my children getting hurt. What do I tell Laxus and Freed?"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Prelude to the Battle of the 3 Kings**

 _ **The dragon king has waited for the moment that he could face the black wizard again, but now his pet abomination created stands between him and his goal. Why does the boy smell like Igneel?  
**_

* * *

 **AN2:** In one of my future author notes, I will add a spy list so you can see who is place where by what organization. It's the list I refer back to when I am writing this story because there's so much espionage going between Tartaros, Fairy Tail, Heartfilia's, and Zeref's group.

I know it has been awhile but that incident with Princess Hisui was mentioned by Erza and Jellal during their confrontation on the train about 20 chapters ago. If you are still confused or don't remember the specifics that is OK! Because I will bring it up again and expand on it.

Not sure if anyone remembers, but Erza and Azir met at night a few chapters ago right before dawn. So all these stories are happening at night… almost like they are happening at the exact same time….. As if they were leading up to something…

So right now the time frame looks like this

1\. Night falls right after Bora's battle with Juvia.

2\. Loke searches for Cana right after night falls (they were taken to the celestial world and because of time difference… they will be returned some time later… which would be part 3). Virgo escapes from

3\. Levy discovers the Anna's book; Virgo uses Lullabye.

4\. Natsu and Lucy watch the gardens change at midnight. Igneel tells the story of Andromeda. Acnologia attacks some time after that; Natsu faints.

5\. Levy gets captured; Makarov calls Mirajane to find Lullabye. Virgo takes END's book back to Master Jose, where Kagura is.

6\. Azir meets Erza and company at dawn. Meredy was sent after Azir.

7\. Silver and Ur (With Gray) are returning to Heartfilia Castle.

So what do you think this could mean? Would like to hear your ideas.

And what about the Prelude to the Battle of the 3 Kings? Any thoughts on that?

* * *

 **Thank you to those who wrote amazing reviews. Some made me cry.**

 **toriap - Your reviews are always special and make me feel so appreciated. I read your review back right before I had a test and it just gave me such positive energy going into the test so thank you so much. Reviews like yours make me continue to write.  
**

 **Uchida - Apologize for the confusion. It will become more focused soon. I will be adding a chapter about Erza but I think I will focus a bit on Zeref first then proceed to that story for our finale of part 2.**

 **Fairy Confessions -EXACTLY! Nalu and Zerlu… it's like the curse of contradictions. The two ships appeal to the two parts of my soul… the two extremes.**

 **Guest 1 - I will try to make the point of views more professional by not labeling them. And if you have any other advice that would be great. I love advice because this is a learning experience for me.**

 **Guest 2 - Great! Happy you love it too.**

 **Adelene9000 - Oh the chapters are going to be intense - drama, action, information, a character death, some fluff, and two huge plot twists.**

 **And for NaluFTFanatic for helping me edit.  
**


	40. Prelude to the Battle of the 3 Kings

**Chapter 37: Prelude to the Battle of the Three Kings**

Lucy was no longer alone in the gardens with the unconscious Natsu.

A disembodied male voice calmly sighed behind her, "Natsu, you idiot."

Tensely, Lucy spun around, surprised someone could sneak up on her in such an open space. Sure she had been focused on yelling at Natsu to wake up, but she had not heard anyone approaching. To her dismay, she saw the dark wizard striding towards her. Just the sight of his black and white robes was enough to scare the crap out of her.

And her main _protector_ was knocked out cold on the floor.

Clearly, luck was not on her side. Was Zeref here to help or cause more problems? She trusted the black mage about as much as she trusted a Vulcan. Glancing sideways at the unconscious boy beside her, a bad feeling went through her. She was not about to let the elder Dragneel intimidate her. Even if he killed her, she must get him to help Natsu!

Her heart stopped as Zeref crouched beside the pair. Needing some space, Lucy scooted away to the other side, leaving Natsu's body as a barrier between them. Her fears for Natsu overwhelmingly trumped her fears for her own self-preservation, but a margin of fear still remained.

She sat on her knees beside Natsu, watching as Zeref raised one of Natsu's arms. It fell limply back to the ground, the second he released his grip. Lucy started to cry. _Was he dead?_ Natsu did not seem to be breathing just like he did that other time.

She turned her tear streaked face towards him as the dark haired mage pressed a hand against his brother's forehead.

"Zeref, what's wrong with him?"

He didn't answer her.

"Please help him."

"Quiet. What do you think I am doing? I can't concentrate with excessive whining in the background." He scowled at her.

Wiping her eyes, Lucy snapped her mouth shut. Zeref was clearly holding out about something. He seemed truly irritated. His normally stoic face seemed more than a tad bit upset. Alarm bells went off inside her head. Lucy could not help but feel a bit daunted over their current situation. If he was worried, her risk assessment just skyrocketed into code red.

 _Natsu_...

On the other hand, he could currently be in one of his "moods."

She was getting tired of his random personality.

Ever since he kissed her, she had been getting a feeling that something was wrong with her. Something in the back of her head that threw her thoughts into disorder. And now Natsu fainted. Was it part of some diabolical scheme to kill them both? Was it a game of cat and mouse for some sinister enjoyment?

The hairs on her arms began standing as white energy begin to flow from Zeref's fingers. The ripples from the energy washed over her fallen companion as the mage whispered words from the ancient religions. Healing enchantments. Her mother had never taught her any, but she remembered Porlyusica and Wendy using them on her father's soldiers after battles.

The energy touched the white scarf and a faint glow began to radiate outwards. The two magics met in the middle warping into something beautiful. Just for a second…

Lucy thought she saw…

She thought she saw a blonde girl on the other side of Zeref also whispering the same words.

 _A girl that looked like Mavis._

A loud boom shook the castle as something exploded, making the walls and ceiling rumble. A small shockwave seemed to transverse from the sky down into the ground. Everything shook. The gardens were thrown sideways. Headless statues started to crumble at the force. Trees lay sideways and few of the smaller ones snapped into two.

Somehow Lucy ended up falling hard over Natsu during the commotion. Her face plant would probably leave a bruise. She blinked and was confronted with the sight of... _his crotch_!

Lucy could have straight died of mortification. Hell could have opened up and taken her right then. Until she felt another weight slam into her two seconds later.

Zeref had been thrown as well. And somehow his face was pressed against her backside!

"Eeeekkkk?! Perverts!"

Lucy shot up, managing to knock Zeref off by accidentally elbowing him in the face as she got off.

 _Ok maybe it wasn't so accidentally_.

At least, Natsu was unconscious. His brother didn't have that excuse.

Zeref stared at her, slightly aghast, "I can't believe you are thinking of something like that at a time like this."

"...?" Shame filled her and her whole head became beet red. Lucy mumbled to herself with her arms folded. _For heaven's sake, the curse of contradictions meant you did weird things at weird times!_ "This is exactly the time to think about those things," She glowered at him thinking about the kiss.

Silence.

A few seconds later another explosion was heard, and the castle rattled again. This time the two were more prepared for the quake that rolled through the building. The sky flashed multicolors. Small sparks rained down causing a few trees to light on fire. The mage gazed upwards.

He waved a hand and rain suddenly poured down, quenching the forest fire that was starting to get out of control.

"The magic of this room is being diverted to the shields around the castle. It won't be long before the room goes completely dark in here." Casting a quick glance at Mavis's blue trees to make sure they were safe, Zeref crawled back to Natsu.

"Why?"

"Because Acnologia is attacking."

Lucy's voice crackled as she asked, "What exactly am I supposed to be thinking about? How Natsu fainted and now you are here? It's like he's broken! Igneel disappeared. Now a giant black dragon is attacking. It makes no sense."

"Acnologia smelt Igneel and came. He smells real dragons better than half dragons or dragon slayers. Natsu used too much energy holding Igneel and reacted to his presence by fainting. The magic of the scarf weakened. Or maybe because Igneel was not inside Natsu's body? Mavis's spirit must have kept this scarf with her after Layla died. I was so surprise to see it again. Did you know the last man to wear this scarf was actually Acnologia?"

"Again with the not making ANY sense!"

He paused from working his hands. Natsu's chest started moving but then stopped again.

Zeref raised himself up before moving away.

"Wait! Where are you going?! You didn't do anything!"

"Going to check on our uninvited guest. Natsu does not require any more attention. Acnologia on the other hand is a pressing matter that must be solved."

Lucy jumped up and got in his face. "But he's not breathing!"

"Demons don't have to breathe."

Those dull eyes turned back to her face. She knew he knew that she knew he was purposefully being annoying. She could see those wheels turning behind those eyes. It made her clench her fist. She shook from the need to punch him because it would probably get her killed.

"You got very brave suddenly." His mouth became sensual as he said, "I know you are afraid of me."

His arms reached out pulling her close.

She went completely still as he whispered, "How far will you go to save him, I wonder? Because loving a Dragneel can be a fate worse than death." Releasing her, Lucy stumbled back before rubbing her arms at the chill he left her with. She stuttered, "He fainted before... The time he kidnapped me. And Acnologia appeared. That was when Mavis appeared."

"Because Mavis had to intervene. Otherwise you two would be dead! As I have to intervene now."

"At least wake him up before you go!"

Finally pushed into true aggravation, Zeref yelled, "He doesn't need to wake up now! Are you not listening? I am having to intervene to protect him. If he woke up, he would want to fight him and he isn't strong enough! He isn't even strong enough to kill me yet, and I'm weaker than Acnologia!"

"Why don't you fight him together?! What's the point of sitting on a hive of immortals and demons with two of the most powerful beings as the leaders if you can't fucking do anything when the time comes... SOMETHING is trying to break down your front doors. Stop being passive! AND KICK THEIR ASS OUT OF HERE!" She swallowed after her outburst, but admirably held her ground.

 _I am going to die._

Zeref's attention became a bit calmer. He seemed to be lost in thought.

 _Yep, he's contemplating my murder now._

"Mard! InVel!" The two appeared in a black sphere of energy.

"And Mard! We will talk about your little meeting with END after the dragon issue is solved."

"Of course, m'lord." The black haired man bowed.

"But for now I need the demons and the immortals united, whatever our differences are, our home is being attacked. And someone find Jacob and reassemble him. He has been cut up long enough. If Ultear is close by, call her back."

The two disappeared.

Lucy sighed in relief. _Maybe Lady Luck was smiling on her._

The room flashed and grew dim. Lucy could barely see although it was not pitch black as the gardens had been during the midnight reset.

A light appeared in Zeref's hands. He shot a glowing orb of light over them. He continued to work, but this time he was a lot less quiet.

"That scarf hides Natsu's dragon presence from Acnologia. To the dragon king, Natsu is just a lowly demon. Once he released Igneel, Acnologia could sense a dragon because the scarf no longer hid Igneel's scent. Before when he attacked you. He probably was not after Natsu. He was after you. We can't let the barrier break. Then he will know you are here. The dragon king might already know you are here. He saw you with Natsu when he attacked before. He probably has not made the connection between Natsu and Igneel and you yet..."

"Why would he care about me?"

"Because to him, you are Andromeda. Just like Anna was. Just like Layla was. It's how we sealed Acnologia up the first time. Layla got close enough to make a barrier with Anna's keys."

"My mother?"

"Yes she deceived the dragon king, which left him open. Your mother was very good at that… Betraying people."

"Shut your face! You are a liar! My mother was the kindest person I knew. She would never betray people!"

"Really?" His hooded eyes did not try to hide a small trace of amusement when he asked.

"Believe it Buster!"

"Even if it meant saving the world?"

Lucy opened her mouth. No comment could be made so she quickly shut it. Zeref's eyes flashed as the Heartfilia girl conceded defeat with her silence.

"My magic has healed him and replenished his energy. Think he is remaining asleep for more psychological reasons now. Maybe he doesn't want to wake up."

Standing, Zeref moved close to Lucy, invading her person bubble.

"Honestly bodyspace!" She reached up to shove him away, but froze before she could touch him.

Zeref leaned in close, right up to where he was staring at her… Neck?

 _Please tell me he isn't a vampire too_ …

"I know how to wake him up." As Zeref declared that statement, his hand reached up to stroke Lucy's chin sliding to her shoulder. She felt a sharp prick and warmth that spread down her neck.

Surprised, she touched the area and felt what it was.

 _Blood_.

Blood dripped down her shirt. Some seem to float into Zeref's hand. He walked over and placed his hand over Natsu's mouth. His other hand stretched Natsu's lips before he poured the blood into his mouth

Natsu's eyes flared open as his body was consumed with golden flames unlike his normal black and red ones.

All Lucy saw was the flames.

 _But it didn't burn her like before_.

It comforted her in a warm shield. She still covered her eyes from the surprise of it. So she didn't see Natsu punch Zeref in his face because he moved too damn quickly. One second she had her face covered and the next she peaked between her fingers to see a growling Natsu standing over his brother. His fire lighting up the whole area. Zeref's lamp spell flickered for a second, Natsu's flame lit the room better than the flowing orb.

"Natsu…" She took a step toward him but before she could. He was already by her side, enveloping her in a huge hug.

She leaned into the hug. Her own arms wrapped around him. Strangely she felt relaxed being wrapped around his warmth, flames leaped around them. _Gold flames almost like starfire._ The heat reenergizing her spirit. Lucy could feel anger and fear seeping into her bod. _Natsu's anger and fear_.

"Stop being so reckless, Natsu." The blonde prodded the boy's sides, gently, signalling him to let go. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea. I got to see some stuff that I didn't know about. Think I am developing your weird habit of dreaming about the past. Will tell you about it later." His eyes shot to her bleeding neck wound. He licked his lips before slowly turning around, as his eyes began to change from gold to red. He hissed softly, "Why do I taste Lucy's blood? And why is she bleeding?"

She grabbed his shirt as he started toward Zeref who folded his arms with a long, tired breath.

Lucy begged as her fist tugged him back to her, "Natsu. You were just dead. In this state you could be injured you idiot. Don't fight."

Zeref raised an eyebrow at such a gentle restraint being used on his greatest demon… And it actually working.

"Drastic measures had to be be taken." Zeref shrugged nonchalantly, "You idiot are the cause of our current predicament."

"What exactly is my fault?" Natsu spoke coldly. He reached around to caress Lucy's neck. She yelped at the heat that hit her neck, realizing that Natsu was cauterizing her wound.

"You summoned Igneel. How many times have I told you NOT to do that?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Acnologia is attacking the castle! He smelled Igneel. And because of that, once those shield go down, he's going to smell her. Which makes the situation 100% worse! " He cocked his head to Lucy.

"Wait what?!" Natsu seemed confused, which turned down some of his anger.

"Acnologia… He is the dragon slayer that fought…."

"I know who he is! You and Igneel grounded it in my head for years! What do you mean about Lucy? Why would he want her?"

"Because she looks like his dead wife! Lucy is his great-granddaughter!"

"Ew! That's just nasty." He gazed sideways at Lucy.

She slapped his head. "Why are you looking as if it was my fault?!"

"Ouch Lucy! You're the one that said I couldn't fight. Yet you're the one going to injure me."

The castle rattled again.

Natsu sniffed the air before snarling. "I smell him. A dragon." He placed a hand on his head, "Ugh, Igneel is trying to talk to me."

Zeref said, "My shields won't hold for long! We have to come up with a plan."

Natsu touched his forehead... "Igneel. Stop talking to me in my head. Zeref shut up! Igneel shut up. Lucy shut up!"

"BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Lucy shouted.

 _What did you say to me boy?!_ Igneel growled.

Natsu suddenly fell face-forward. Zeref covered his eyes with an expression as if it hurt him to watch his brother getting abused mentally by the internal dragon and physically by the human girl. The pink haired boy mumbled an apology to the ever present Igneel and somehow managed to forget Lucy in his words.

Zeref rolled his eyes. "This is not the time to be playing games, you three."

Jumping up, Natsu exclaimed, "If the asshole wants a fight, I will make sure he doesn't get Lucy!"

Natsu's wings expanded.

Zeref and Lucy yelled, "WE DON'T WANT YOU TO FIGHT HIM!"

The girl tried to grab his arm, but he had already launched himself into the sky.

"Natsu wait! I want to go with you." Lucy chased after his fleeing figure.

Natsu felt a suckling sensation as his wings busted out of the garden ceiling. It momentarily disoriented him before he shook his head. His heart was pounding in excitement. It had been a long time since he felt bloodlust like this. A worthy opponent that excited both his dragon and demon sides. He wasn't going to let anyone take Lucy.

 _Igneel growled, "We are all fired up now!"_

* * *

"Idiot! Don't leave me!"

The demon was apparently too focused to hear as Lucy stopped her chase. She kicked the ground as she yelled, "Honestly is his ears just for show?!"

Zeref emitted another long sigh as he shook his head, "I have wondered the same thing for longer than you have been alive."

He began to walk off, but Lucy was not having any of that. Running back, she grabbed Zeref's hand even though she had a measure of fear in the back of her mind. She was just too upset to be cautious at the moment. Clasping his hand, she gave it a tug to turn him around.

He froze.

"Take me with you!" Her eyes pleading and frustrated, conveying her wish.

He didn't move. Or answer.

Zeref continued to stare at her hand on his, before frowning. She let go and then gave a bow. She read somewhere that showing the back of your neck was a sign of submission. Small trickles of sweat started gathering along her hairline.

"Why do you want to leave? This is probably the safest room in the castle. I made sure Mavis's trees would survive even if everything around this area would disintegrate."

"I don't want to hide here. While people risk their lives around me."

Zeref dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "Then leave."

The black haired boy was already disappearing into a ball of blackness that begin to float away.

"But I don't know how! Magic got me into this room!" She yelled into the empty space. "That's the point of me needing help to get out!" As an afterthought, she added, "And people say he's smart!"

She started to run while crying out, "You douchebags! How could you both just leave me behind?! I don't want to be here all alone. Isn't it safer for me to be with you?"

Suddenly the black sphere streaked toward her. Darkness shrouded her body. She began to struggle as something wrapped around her waist. The girl felt her feet lifted off the ground and momentarily panics. Her arms flail, trying to cling to something.

She squealed as her body was successfully pulled into the churning void.

Zeref snickered in her ear, "Seems I forgot something." He held her against his body as the ball floated out of the gardens. His next words made her whole world crash, "If Natsu forgets you, he doesn't deserve to keep you. So does that mean you are mine now?"

* * *

The dragon hovered over the sphere around the castle. This place brought back so many memories, but some he rather not revisit.

He had used multiple roars but the shield had failed to break, causing him to be a little more agitated than he already was.

Standing on the roof of the castle, with large wings was a fire demon.

Pink hair? Well, that's not what you see every day. Wouldn't you think a demon would want to look somewhat threatening? _Pink hair_ cancels that kind of dangerous intent demons usually have.

Something in his face was familiar though, making Acnologia pause. His vision zoomed in on the boy's face. It was hard to tell with the swirling black demon tattoos over his face and the glowing red eyes, but the dragon could almost swear he had seen the boy before… as a human. Like an old dream stirring in his consciousness. It was a peculiar feeling to say the least, causing a flood of emotions to leap into the back of his throat.

 _But why?_

Igneel's stench had brought him to this place.

This boy fairly reeked of the damn fire dragon and Zeref even through his demonic aura. Acnologia studied the boy. A half dragon, half demon cross?

That was something new. No doubt one of Zeref's experiments.

Was Zeref trying to create something to destroy him? How sweet. He had not expected the dark wizard to try so hard. He felt flattered…. _Nah_ , not really. Could prove to be an interesting fight, if the boy was mixed between Igneel's powers and Zeref's demons.

Although the demon did not seem that powerful.

Nowhere near Zeref's level.

Maybe if he could figure out why the boy was familiar, he would understand why he had a strange surge of emotion welling up inside of him.

 **Next chapter: True Nightmare**

* * *

 **AN** : This chapter was really fun to write. When I first came up with the idea of Lucy and Zeref waking Natsu up, I had planned on it being more comedy… and sensual. So this is the original version of the scene but I felt it would not fit (because Lucy's personality is not this… aggressive yet.)

 **Copied and pasted from my notes.**

Lucy climbs on top of Natsu's body.

She starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Rubs her hands up his chest before laying on him.

Runs her tongue over his slightly parted mouth.

His hands twitch. She smiles in pleasure, "You moved."

Silence.

He doesn't move.

Lucy whispers into his mouth before kissing him. "Your breathing has changed too."

…. He still does not react but she notices some sweat on his forehead. Lucy giggles, "What else should I do to you since I have you right where I want you?" Her head rests against his.

She slides her face down his until it reaches his neck. She nuzzles the pulse under his ear.

Zeref facepalms, "Ugh this is really turning my stomach. I can wake him up faster."

He throws a hand on Lucy's neck making a slim trail of blood run down her neck. Natsu sniffs, opens his dragon eyes and hisses. He lashes out with a flameball at Zeref while holding Lucy.

Zeref easily dodges as Natsu yells, "Zeref, what dafuq?"

Natsu applies his tongue to lick up the blood from her neck before resealing it with fire from his mouth to seal it. Lucy gasps at the pain. Her tenseness eases when his tongue moves over the burned place.

( _Bwhahahaha_ )

* * *

 **AN2:** So I don't know if I'm doing a good job or bad job unless people review me. And when people follow me, I assume that it means they are interested to see the story continue. Lately I know I was distracted with school when writing these chapters and I saw that the activity decreased some of people who viewed the chapters and also of reviewers so I assume it was my fault. I plan to correct this, but if you don't review… I don't know what I am doing wrong or right. _I would like to say that some of your reviews are not showing up on the site so I am trying to keep track of them through my email which alerts me when you review._ There was a similar problem to this a few months ago so hopefully it will all get sorted out soon.

On a similar note I also have noticed I am sooooo close to 100 favorites and 200 followers… Like really close… _Like I can taste it…_ It would be great if by chapter 40 to reach that goal...

Pretty please ( _puppy dog stare_ )

If we can reach that goal, I will include a short story, next chapter.

* * *

 _Thanks to these reviewers!  
_

 _ **NaluFTFanatic**_ _\- Well I have already used Jackal in Jose's group, but we will definitely see Lullaby again. I might make him into something more. Not sure. Once I get that list up about who's on what team. It will be easier to see how the demons fit into the story._

 _ **Uchida**_ _\- Nobody is forgotten. They may just not get developed according to the original plan. Also as I started writing next chapter "True Nightmare," I thought of our conversation. Decided to devote the stuff I did not put in Lullaby into this coming chapter.  
_

 _ **Faery'sConfessions**_ _\- Root for whoever you want! (^.^)_

 _ **Adelene900**_ _\- Hahaha. It just happened that way! Thanks by the way._

 _ **Guest**_ _\- I totally understand the question, and no you don't sound like a "hater." I really like the dynamics of Zerlu (in my head because they have never actually interacted), but really the reason I wanted to incorporate it into my story.. Zerlu is in the background right now. I haven't really done much with it, but its got more developing to do in the future \\(OwO)/_


	41. True Nightmare

**AN** : Can you guess what will happen next? (Bwahahaha). This chapter actually would have been longer, but because of all the POVs used, it was decided to stop at a certain point instead of confusing you more. I have also included a short story after the reviews ( _Hope you like it_ ). The chapter introduces the last of the new characters. Part 2 was introducing all the characters (which is why it deviated so much from Nalu and into backstories about everyone else).

* * *

 _Special thanks to NaluFTFanatic and Emperor Zeref Dragneel for helping me write this._

 **Chapter 38: True Nightmare**

"What are you talking about?" Lucy screeched her question after Zeref's statement of keeping her.

A highly amused voice replied in her ear, "Obviously I want a reward. Don't expect me to always be keeping track of Natsu's things."

"I'm not his 'thing.'"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's hard to define modern labels."

Her heart sank a bit when she realized that she was completely pressed up against him. If his curse was to unleash, she would die. Not wanting to die, she remained absolutely still.

"I'm not afraid of you you know," Lucy said in a voice she believed displayed confidence, although a small part of her wondered whether the Dark Wizard could read the underlying note of worry in her just then.

Unfortunately, she seemed to have sold him a little too short. He noticed and then remarked, "You don't have to put on airs around me. Don't worry I have been practicing complete control over my mind for a very long time. As you are now, you are of little value until you learn how to control that power you have. Even though you look just like your mother and grandmother who were very special to me."

The darkness in Lucy's mind twisted and converged as she wondered exactly what he meant.

Setting Lucy down outside the gardens, Zeref immediately disappeared.

The girl stumbled a second when her feet hit the ground. Spinning, she realized she was alone before sprinting down the long corridors. Lucy thought, _Now where do I go?_

* * *

A small girl with pink pig tails wrapped in a yellow ribbon raced down the hallways as the castle shuttered under the roar from the black dragon.

"It's my time to shine!" Right before she fell over some debris. "Ooofff!"

"Why don't you settle down there tiger and let the real heavy lifters do the work."

Chelia turned to see Serena pass. She growled at the immortal. The other immortals always looked down at her for being so young and inexperienced. That's why she like to hang out with the demons more. She especially despised Serena. He was not even a real immortal. Just one of the half dragon slayers that Zeref had acquired, which was sad because the other half dragon Wendy was really nice to her. Even END was nice to her and he was some kind of Dragneel, dragon, demon, immortal mixed breed.

"Why don't you go suck on..."

The man smiled but in a way that was neither charming or menacing, "Language young lady. Why don't you wait until you actually can back up those word before issuing threats?"

 _I hate him, I hate him_ , chanted Chelia in her mind as she ran down the hallways away from him before face planting into the something strange. Falling backwards, she looked at what she collided with to see an unfamiliar blonde girl sitting on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" The two girls screamed at each other simultaneously.

* * *

Natsu couldn't move. He couldn't breath as he stared at the huge ass dragon on the outside of the barrier.

A black dragon, larger than Igneel with weird blue markings was circling the sphere that protected Castle Dragneel.

Demons and immortals ran around the wall in preparation to defend their headquarters.

"Don't worry! I got this!" He screamed into the air, flames lighting his body. His appearance changed to his etherious form. Horns grew out of his hair and the marks began to overtake his body to make it pure black.

"Zeref's sin to challenge me?" Acnologia muttered. _An abomination that needs to be destroyed!_ The dragon's mouth began to glow as he began his breath attack.

Roaring with all his might, the entire area was engulfed in a brilliant light. The sphere began to crack before shattering.

"Arc of Time!" Ultear shouted. The shield restructured. She fell to her knees, blood gushing from her nose.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Dimaria smirked as she and Brandish appeared behind Ultear. InVel, Torafusa, Tempesta, Mard, and Jacob soon converged on the spot as well.

Dimaria clicked her teeth as Brandish made the stone wall large enough to reinforce the power barrier.

"I have time frozen END! You have one good attack in."

Serena appeared beside him. "Don't screw this up boy.

"You fixed your hair today princess?" END questioned under his breath, knowing Serena's enhanced hearing would pick up his words.

"I will show you the power of a true dragon." Serena's eyes began to change and the whole area shook under his power.

Mard appeared with a glare towards Serena. "Only we demons are Acnologia's true opponent, not half dragons or slayers."

END grabbed them both saying, "Bitch, please. I'm a demonized dragon. I'm the best bet you probably have! Don't even think you can even stand up to me!"

Serena and Mard both gave him a look of pure annoyance before deciding better of it, although Serena did slap him on the back a little to hard. They decided to pay attention to the more pressing matter at hand, wondering how long they could keep Acnologia frozen, though Dimaria couldn't hold it much longer.

"Stop talking END! Serena! Get your ass up there and finish him off! You think I like doing this for fun?!" Dimaria yelled. Natsu powered up an attack, ready to hurl a wave of demonic flames at Acnologia but at the last second, the time spell broke, unleashing the dragon.

"The Dragon King, Acnologia comes." Mard spoke in an unusually vigorous manner. His crazed eyes gleamed with an unusual brightness.

They all got into their battle stances when Acnologia suddenly stopped his assault. His head cocked to the side before he said something nobody but Serena and Natsu could hear. Sniffing the air, the black dragon gave a huge battle cry before streaking through the sky away from the castle.

Everyone gasped, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Mard's gaze darkened, "That was rather anticlimactic."

God Serena frowned into the sky, "He said, "I smell a dragon,' but it apparently wasn't us?"

Zeref appeared in a swirling sea of darkness. A woman with red hair materialized behind him glaring at the shadow in the sky. She raised her branched apple wood staff and the shield dissipated around the castle. The Priestess Irene mumbled, "Ankhseram is unhappy with the Dragon King. Zeref, I feel the earth calling out to me, screaming for blood. Send the dragon slayers after him. If not, another dragon will die."

"Natsu! Serena! Follow him."

Serena immediately rushed away, leaping off the roof. Natsu folded his arms, "Why? He's not attacking the castle anymore."

"We need to know where he is going. Him stopping his attack is more than unusual. Something caught his attention and we need to know what it was. Irene thinks it is a dragon."

"I don't think, Master. I know it is a dragon. One close to Erza and she lost my Archenemy to that Kagura woman so she has no way of defending herself."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar names mentioned. "Why should I go? I just wanted him away from Lucy."

"Don't worry about her. This is much bigger than us, Natsu." The dark wizard had a faint feeling of frustration with his brother. He was perhaps the only person in the world that could still tempt him to lose control. His view was so short cited. Didn't he realize that Acnologia was a threat that needed to be fully understood? A dragon as an ally would be beneficial, that's why Zeref had gathered up dragon lacrimas and placed them into the halfling Serena.

"If I go, I want you to put Lucy in my room while I'm gone."

"What?"

Natsu glared at Zeref, "I don't want her to put back in a dungeon or a cage. And I don't trust anyone here if you gave her a room. So put her in my room, in my bed. My scent will be on her and everyone here knows not to touch my things."

"Things?" A girl's voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see a blonde girl and Chelia running across the roof.

Natsu sweat dropped, "Lucy? You heard that?"

She bristled at the smirk she thought heard in his voice... Honestly did all Dragneel men think they were epitomes of manhood and gifts to females everywhere? Zeref had just called her Natsu's "things." Lucy did not understand men. They were so contradictory and she really didn't want to think too long on the thought either. Just trying to make sense of their actions was akin to brain rot.

"Listen here, buddy!" Lucy poked his chest with a finger. "I. AM. NOT. A. POSSESSION."

Once when she was little she had a vague idea about how people should be. Then she grew up to find out people didn't for the mold. Now she understood why... Men be from another planet.

Natsu raised opened palms toward the upset girl. His eyes pleaded with her furious ones to calm down, "I didn't mean it like that, Luce. I just wanted you to be safe while I am gone."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to find him." Natsu used his head to point in the direction the dragon had flown. Lucy reached out entwining her fingers with Natsu's.

"I'm coming with you."

"No stay here Lucy. Zeref will take care of you until I am back." He sent a pointed glare toward his brother. Clearly mocking, Zeref rolled his eyes at the unspoken threat evident by Natsu's expression.

Lucy still didn't look entirely convinced about what Natsu had just declared, owing to the downcast glance she shot towards the ground.

"Don't worry, Luce. Soon I will be back and we will be taking on the world together again," Natsu said, well aware of Lucy's sudden change in demeanor.

At this statement, she cast her eyes towards him, and there was a flicker of amusement in them plus the corners of her mouth tugged upwards in a small smile.

"Taking on the world together? When have we done that?"

It was Natsu's turn to have a sudden change in demeanor, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought we planned that!"

"Baka! We were playing around." Lucy grabbed his shoulders to shake him. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the girl leaned into the boy after shaking him. She stood on her tiptoes to press her forehead against his. "Make sure….you come back to me soon. You're pretty much the only reason I am not going to try and escape here."

He hugged her awkwardly, nearly smothering her and a few minutes before she started complaining, Natsu pushed her arms off his shoulders. Lucy backed away from him, mumbling under her breath with a faint blush staining her cheeks, "I mean look at these weird people."

"You know they can hear you, right?" Natsu laughed at her face suddenly blanching. "Besides you use to think I was weird. Me and my pink hair?"

"Wait your hair is pink? Thought Happy said it was salmon," she giggled. "I remember because he likes salmon."

He reached over to ruffle her hair before challenging the small group surrounding them. With a growl, Natsu threatened, "No funny business or else."

Zeref smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it." Lucy could practically imagine the halo on his head, held up by his two horns that sprouted, of course. The others looked mostly bored at the exchange except for Brandish and Irene who glared at Lucy. Mard bowed with an indifferent expression, "The human woman will be safe with us, Master END."

The celestial mage flinched a little at the generalized term from the pony tailed man, but she decided to pay it no heed, finding more reassurance in what Natsu had promised her instead.

Natsu seemed to sense a bit of threat in the group's reaction. He gave one last good growl before following Serena. Happy appeared beside him as he leaped into the air, his wings extended.

Whispering to Happy, he commanded, "Stay with her. If anything weird happens, you come tell me."

Happy cried out, "But Natsu, what if you need me?"

"It's ok, little buddy. Lucy needs your help more than me. Besides I ain't doing anything bad. Just a simple trailing game. How dangerous could it be?"

Happy laughed mischievously under his paws, "Knowing you, you would probably try to fight him."

"Hell no. I might do reckless things but I ain't suicidal. Igneel told me about this guy. Besides I only have to be faster than Serena. Acnologia can go after him if things get hairy"

Happy started to cough. "That actually sounds like a good plan." The cat flew back down to land on Lucy's chest. She wrapped the animal in her arms before turning to look at Zeref.

"Well that was amusing." Zeref offered Lucy an arm, "I guess it's my duty to show the guest to Natsu's room. Or Happy do you want to show her yourself?"

* * *

( _Scene change to an hour before the attack on Castle Dragneel_ )

"If we survive this, please hit me for being a fool." Erza said as she ripped the cuffs off her three prisoners.

Sand rained down being blocked by a armor that controlled wind. Erza and the mysterious sandman, Azir, had fought all night. Erza had used her strongest armors and even the landscape to her advantage but nothing worked. Now weakened, she turned to an unlikely source of help in her prisoners.

"I know you don't owe me anything, but I would very much like to make it out of this alive. I know sand is weak to water. Plus like him, you have an elemental body." Erza nodded her head to Juvia. She then turned to Gajeel. "I don't know what magic you wield but somehow, I can feel it isn't a normal kind."

The spiky haired man grinned menacingly "You damn right about that." As Gajeel's cuffs fell off, he rose to glare at the cocky male that was surrounded them with a sandstorm.

Gajeel turned to look at Azir, "You think you are a god? Well I will show you something that will give you a _true nightmare_."

A sudden explosion rocked everyone's ears. Even the sand seem to shrink backwards. Erza grabbed Bora as she yelled at Juvia to get back.

Gajeel's face started to transform. The metal in his face expanded outward seemingly covering his entire face and body in metal scales. Wings appeared in his back as he began to grow in size. His hands became claws as a tail snapped out of his clothes. The rest of his clothes tore off as he began to look more gigantic and animalistic than human. His body folded down so that his arms and legs were crouching on the ground.

And then there was no longer a human there.

But a giant metal dragon.

Bora jumped away from Erza, screaming as he ran, "They are ALL MONSTERS!"

With a roar, the metal dragon brought a talon down on the ground shooting trees and dirt into the air. Gajeel's powerful attack blew all the sand away.

Azir stared up at the beast he now had to face. "Impressive, but can you handle the power of a GOD?"

* * *

A shadow fell across Levy as Freed and Mest left to interrogate Jude Heartfilia.

She wasn't prepared as something warm touched her neck and squeezed. Blackness overtook her senses. But before she went out, she could have sworn she saw a familiar smirking face with painted lips staring at her.

Midnight smiled at the sleeping girl that fell into his arms.

He had finally captured Levy McGarden after her conversation with that fool Doranbolt. Midnight sighed as he wished he could kill Doranbolt, but such a high level council member was too valuable to waste. He would take Mest along with Levy to Master Jose.

He glanced at the book called "Dear Kaby," watching the letters rearrange into the words "Daybreak."

Slowly he kissed her head before nuzzling his face to her hair. Whispering, Midnight said, "Luckily Father has the other copy with him. It must be destiny that brought you and me together."

A crackle came through his screen lacrima.

"Midnight!"

"Yes Meredy?"

" Azir seems to be in a pinch right now. Are you free to intercede?"

Midnight bobbed his head to the side.

"Are you?"

"Of course."

"I will but I have something to do first. I need to tell Mistress Minerva that the Wizard Council is about to arrest Jude Heartfilia." Midnight opened the Daybreak book before disappearing in a flash of light along with Levy.

 **Next Chapter: Sensory Link**

* * *

 **Thanks to my reviewers. I always enjoy your words even if it is a simple "Can't wait for the next chapter."**

 **Chan19** \- Thanks! Glad you enjoy the story so much. This chapter didn't come out any faster but next chapter will so look forward to it!

 **Silver light of the dawn** \- I hope it stays interesting. Maybe after some of these subplots start to merge together then it won't be as confusing. At least, let me keep you entertained with all these twists.

 **Minininjamaster** \- I can't wait for you to see where the story is going. I hope to get your opinion in the next two chapters because the plot is going to unfold in a surprising way and everything is going to fall into place.

 **Guest** \- Thank you. Hope you continue to enjoy it. Maybe next time leave a name so I know what to call you :)

 **NaluFTFanatic** \- I know right? If you ever have any Zerlu ideas that I could work into the story, please feel free to tell me. Natsu is leaving Lucy with Zeref…Hmmmm….. Oh what could happen next (Shhhh! Don't spoil anything that you know)

 **WritingBunny** \- You actually nailed something on the head, but I can't say now what it is. The reveal will happen next chapter. Actually that is one of the huge hints about something really important.

 **Adelene900** \- Acnologia's memory is a bit fishy at the moment. He actually has been sealed so long that he hasn't fully came to terms with his imprisonment yet. Plus Natsu was a baby the last time he saw him. And the person before him is a grown boy with a different scent (not human). Plus we never did get to see his whole story other than what Igneel was telling because they were interrupted. We actually will get to see more of Acnologia's memory as he remembers it later. It has to do with the original Ragnarok, Anna, Andromeda, Irene, Ankhseram, Igneel, Zeref, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and ArchEnemy.

* * *

 _I promised last week for this if we reached our goal. So here is the omake._

 **Dance with the Devil, A Nalu Short Story**

Lucy Heartfilia was not the best.

The best fighter.

The best tactician.

The best magician.

But she was good.

Wanting to become better, Lucy opened one of her mother's books titled the _Book of END_.

Lucy touched the page before it burst into flames. "KYAAAA!" She snatched her hands away, dropping the book.

"It burned me!" She stared at her now red and swollen fingers.

"Did you honestly say 'kya?'" A male voice asked in surprise.

The book remained unmoving on the floor.

Lucy stared at it awkwardly questioning herself, "Did the book just talk to me?"

"Well I am the book and the book is me, and I am the one talking to you, but my voice isn't coming from the book. It's coming from behind you, weirdo."

Lucy turned to glance around before promptly covering her eyes. She screamed, "Why are you naked?!

"I'm a demon. I don't wear clothes." Something hard like a slap hit the back of her head. She refused to uncover her eyes though.

She heard the pout in his voice when he asked, "Why won't you look at me?"

"Princess did you say something?" Virgo wandered into the library.

"Virgo please get our guest something to wear." Lucy mumbled through her hands.

"Uh? Princess who?"

"This idiot beside me." Lucy pointed with one hand while keeping her eyes safely closed.

"But there is nobody there."

Lucy peaked to see the demon grinning up at her. "Kyaaa!"" She kicked out even as she fell backwards onto the tiled floor.

"Owwww" He groaned as he hunched over protecting the area where she had kicked. She flushed slightly when she realized she had kicked him in the groin. She started crazily rubbing her foot along the ground, "MY FOOT! IT'S BEEN CONTAMINATED! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Virgo stared at her with wide eyes.

Stopping, Lucy glanced between her maid and the strange being. The demon answered her unspoken question, "She can't see me or hear me. Only you can."

Biting her lip, the blonde stood, taking in the appearance of the pink creature before her… Him and his miniature horns.

Gasping at their cuteness, she asked, "Can I touch them?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Touch what?"

"Your horns?"

"Why would you want to touch them?" He covered them horrified and backed away from her.

"Because they are adorable." She asked as she slowly stalked him around the room.

"They ARE NOT ADORABLE OR CUTE!" He argued. "They are fiercely scary."

"They are small and pink."

"They are only little because I am not a real demon yet. When I become a real demon, they will be even scarier. They also won't be pink anymore."

"How do you become a real demon?"

"I can give you some of my power, but I should warn you know, the more you use it, the easier it will be for me to possess you. When I fully possess a human, I will be able to come to the human world and then I can be real demon and not a spirit bound to a book. "

Scowling at him, Lucy folded her arms while saying, "Then I won't use your power."

He closed her against the wall. She felt his heat radiating against her. Skin on skin. She gulped as he whispered into hair. "But isn't that your desire, to become stronger? How long will you be able to hold out human? I promise I will make the temptation irresistible that you will be begging me to possess you before it is over."

"Are we still talking about giving me power? Or are you talking about sex cuz right now I am getting mixed vibes?" Lucy deadpanned.

Natsu stared down at her with an astonished face…

 _Dang it, that trick always worked on women!_

"Why don't you take your testosterone and your out of date seduction skills and shove it up your…" She pushed him back. He grumbled, "That's no fun."

"I promise that I am one human that won't succumb to your temptation." Lucy snatched the book before her eyes narrowed on her prey, "Better yet. Why don't we play a new game?"

"A new game?"

"How about I seduce you to being more human?"

"That sounds more fun." He grabbed her again.

"Than let the games begin."

"Ok but if you successfully seduce me to your side, I will make you Queen of All Demons."

With a twist, she escaped his embrace. "That really doesn't sound like a reward, but whatever. Ok."

"Then we have a deal." He held out a hand. She took it and shook it sealing their bargain. He smiled as she walked away with Virgo (who still thought she was crazy). Turning back, she saw that the demon had vanished before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Princess, should I call the doctor for you?"

The next day went like a blur and Lucy no longer saw the demon. Although she was almost positive out of the corner of her eye, he was following her.

She was patiently awaiting for her last wizard exam before graduating. Her best friend Gray sat beside her waiting on his turn. Fullbuster came before Heartfilia in the alphabet.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Yea, is it obvious?"

"Kinda. You might want to take a deep breath and try not to faint when you are in there." Gray mocked with a smirk.

Lucy hit his arm. "I'm not going to faint."

"Well once you see who you are going to be fighting, you might actually faint."

"What do you mean? Do you know the roster for the test?"

"Uh? Maybe… A girl who works in the office showed me yesterday. Juv…"

"Tell me Gray!" She reached over to grab his neck, successfully choking him.

"You examiner will be Erza Scarlet."

"What?!" Lucy sat down. Erza was the hardest tester, she had never been known to pass anyone. "You mean I have to fight her?"

The girl sunk into despair. She couldn't fight her. That would be suicide. There was no hope.

"Don't worry, Lucy." Gray placed an arm around her shoulders. "It's not about winning or losing but how…. OUCH! What the hell?"

His hair was on fire. He quickly chilled his head with this hands. Lucy seemed to be snatched away from him when he released her to cool the flames.

"Ugh, Why did you do that?" Lucy asked annoyed.

Gray said, "Set my head on fire? Or hug you?"

Natsu said, "He was touching you. I couldn't let that slide."

"Why would you care?"

Gray eyed the girl suspiciously, "Care?"

Natsu folds his arms. "Something about his face just pisses me off."

"That 's not a good reason to hurt somebody!" Lucy yelled.

Gray backs away from her, "Are you still talking to me?"

A girl came out of the testing arena with a clipboard, "Gray Fullbuster."

"Here." He stood up kicking Lucy's shoes goodnaturedly, "Sorry I am going to have to miss your mental breakdown, but I have to go." With a salute, he was gone. Natsu stood behind him the WHOLE time making faces as he left.

A vein popped in Lucy's forehead, "Did you really have to do that?"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

Another person came to the door to call her.

The demon grabbed her. "You got this."

"Thanks END."

"The name's Natsu."

"Thanks Natsu."

"Now get fired up!" He tapped her back in a painful manner. She turned and smacked him. "That hurt jerk!"

A redhead was waiting for her in the rink.

The exam began.

Immediately, Lucy summoned her Taurus star dress and deflected the heavenly wheel attack with the cow's axe ( **AN** : _Mashima failed when he didn't give the axe to Lucy - that would be badass and sexy af_ ). Erza was not even startled by the move and requipped into Nightwing armor. Lucy summoned her Leo star dress to attack with a regulus punch towards Erza, who changed into her flight armor. Then anishing, Erza reappeared behind Lucy, grabbing her upper body in midair, before slamming her into the ground. Lucy changed into Virgo's star dress, burrowing underground. Lucy was caught when Erza used a strange armor that blew up the floor and launched her into the air.

Lucy changed into her Ares star dress for defense before she landed in a crouch on the opposite side of the stage.

Erza donned a white and gold armor with a spear that crackled at the end with some type of electricity. The next second, the knight fired a lightning beam. Lucy could only watch in horror as the bolt hurled toward her.

The lightning rushed toward her unbelievably fast. It seemed everywhere at once. No escape!

"What star dress can I use?" Lucy's mind went blank. She knew she should jump out of the way, but her limbs were frozen.

One. Two. Time seemed to slow down.

Warm arms wrapped around Lucy. At the same time a shield of fire blocked Erza's attack, eating and absorbing the energy. "Need help?" Natsu asked as he reached to pull Lucy closer into his body.

"Wait but I don't want to use your magic."

"Don't worry this is for free. You ready?"

"For what?"

"I'm going to help you."

"Why?"

"Cuz you're nice."

"Natsu, I have been nothing but mean to you since I opened that book."

"Yea but that's why. Most people can't wait to make a deal with me. You have been avoiding me at all cost. So now I'm going to help you."

"Maybe you should let me go then."

"Nah. I like this position."

"How can I fight with you holding me?"

"Ok then. You ready to bring the heat?"

"Let's give em hell!"

"Funny you should say that…"

"Why?"

"Cuz I guess you could say you seduce me with your pure heart and honorable beliefs; therefore you are the queen of hell now."

Lucy was distracted enough that she did not notice Erza streaking toward her.

"My queen." Natsu screamed right before Erza knocked her out.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Erza pulled a clipboard into her hands. She checked the appropriate boxes. Then wrote her decision.

 **The E.N.D.**


	42. Sensory Link

**Chapter 39: Sensory Link**

 **Beta'd by: NaluFTFanatic and EmperorZerefDragneel**

Escaping on the back of the amarok with the ex-Phantom member, Erza tried very hard to keep away from the chaos of the battle between the sand user and the dragon. The sand user seemed to be losing the steam he had during their earlier battle. Seeing the ferocity at which her former prisoner was fighting, she thought back to how lucky she had been to catch him by surprise. A dragon? It was pretty stupid of her to surprise attack a random stranger just because she needed a mount. Usually, she was not so careless. He had been a half dragon. Specifically, the metal one was called… "Black Steel Gajeel." Jellal had talked about dragon halflings. He had been friends with some. There were five dragon slayers: Laxus, Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, and Cobra. If the man hadn't been distracted when she had taken Gajeel down, than she would have been singing a very different tune now.

Erza's eyes widened when a black and silver blur crashed into the ground at neck breaking speeds beside her. A rolling vortex of sand rose over the winged beast as it snarled, twisted, then finally shot a spray of metal mist into the air.

Drawing the reigns, she forced her mount to stop.

' _Crap_!' Erza thought to herself. She hadn't expected the two to get ahead of her, but their battle was covering so much area. Her senses were dull with all the sand and debris flying around that it was hard to get a good grasp on what escape route to use.

Gajeel would win this fight in the long run from his sheer force, while Azir's attacks were quickly becoming weaker, but that didn't mean Azir would play straight.

And that definitely didn't mean that Gajeel couldn't be wounded.

The sand cleared as it pooled around the dragon in a sand dome. A sucking sound was made as water and air was leached from the entrapped being. A great boom was heard as the metal dragon's wings outstretched, dislodging the vacuum. Sand rotated around, trying to cover up the openings. Claws tried desperately to rip into the sand, but because there was no physical form, the talons raked across a nearby boulder, neatly cutting it in half.

Azir was trying to suffocate the dragon since he could not leach the water from the dragon's metal body.

A hand grasped Erza's shoulder. The blue haired mage said, "I know of him. A mercenary in the band of five dragons. The second in command, Gajeel Redfox"

If Erza thought Gajeel had been angry when he was talking to the little blue haired lady after waking up chained, it was nothing compared to his fury now.

His lack of air must have blown a gasket, because the black soot seemed to rise out of the ground, along with red clay. Gajeel was using the iron and rock to replenish his sources.

Transforming caused his aggression to rise and thus making his attacks easier to control. Erza had only seen a gigantic moving of elemental magic before when she had fought Ultear using her elemental armors after Simon died. She would have killed her too, but Minerva's daughter Kagura stepped in the way, successfully stealing Archenemy from her.

All the metal in the region seem to fly into the dragon's mouth. Erza hoped he wouldn't try to eat her armor.

The sand began to harden and slash the metal scales. It didn't seem to be doing much damage, but it apparently hurt, because the dragon gave a bellow of outrage in response. Metal spewed out of its mouth, blowing the sand back for a second time.

Next, Azir created large sand wyverns that descended upon Gajeel as if he were a snack, tearing and biting.

Juvia rose off the beast behind Erza, "Juvia needs to help the strange man. Water can keep the sand off his back."

Erza grabbed her arm. "Don't interfere. Your life may depend on it."

Juvia frowned at the redhead. Honestly, Erza was too tired to fight the girl, so she chose to disagree with her. She returned the expression with a glare, hoping the water mage would back down.

A blinding burst of energy roared past them, the amarok leaped away, snarling fiercely as a lady appeared in the midst of the sand storm. A female voice echoed behind them, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You weren't suppose to _dodge_."

Juvia and Erza turned to see a pink haired girl sauntering through the dust. She had long pink hair and was scandalously clad in a red dress and black cape. A hood pulled low, kept her face shadowed, but Erza suspected she knew the girl's idenity..

"Maguilty Sodom"

Spirit swords embedded into the ground caging in the two women.

"Hello Erza." The girl said as her face was revealed.

The female knight summoned a sword before swinging it defensively toward the smaller girl.

"Meredy."

Juvia glanced between the two, confused at their interactions, "Acquaintances?" Juvia asked aloud, not really directing the question to either of them.

"Something like that. How is Ultear?"

"Don't mention that name to me. She left me to become one of Zeref's immortals!"

"Who is Ultear?" Juvia questioned. Meredy let out a squeal before slamming energy into the two.

Both girls were knocked onto their knees. More swords levitated in air before hurling towards Erza and Juvia.

"Water Nebula!" A cascade of water blocks the swords allowing Erza to dodge, requiping into her Heavenly Wheel Armor.

Swords clash with swords as both girls send weapons toward one another. Erza was a seasoned knight, trained to handle anything. Erza probably could have ended the fight if she was willing to kill Azir. Killing with a sword in anger, out of rage and hate was horrible. Right now her arms were shaking with her unleashed hatred toward the girl in front of her.

The fact that she was tired was another reason why she wanted to win the battle quickly.

"Flight ar…"

The air around them flashed with two… no three people. One was a black haired man, thin, with painted lips. Over his shoulders was slung a young girl with blue hair that looked like a child. A lady in a mask stood beside him with a grin on her face.

Meredy bowed, "Mistress Kyoka. Midnight."

The woman with a mask said as the dark headed man with the unconscious blue haired girl moved towards Meredy, "Greetings… you are as cute as always. Having trouble with these vermin?"

"No Kyoka-sama. I was just taking out the trash."

Kyoka smirked, "I have heard of you Scarlet. Your defeat at the hands of Kagura and her stealing of Archenemy is a favorite story of Minerva and I. Tartaros gained a valuable asset on that I would say. Well, make that two, if you consider that Ultear seduced your husband to our side."

Erza gripped tightened around her sword. "What's in the past stays there. Ghosts have no place in the present."

"Oh, but ghosts follow you around little kitten. Now Meredy. We have brought something to take care of that dragon in the distance." Kyoka pointed to the girl laying in Midnight's arms.

Midnight smirked, "We don't even need dragon slaying magic if you attach this girl to that dragon, and then kill her. Than the dragon will die too."

"What?! Kill the dragon?"

"I smell a promotion. Don't worry, we will handle them." Midnight cocked his head toward Erza and Juvia. "Letting you have some peace."

Meredy nodded. The air began to change. The pink haired girl sank to her knees. The scent of something foul spread through the area. Erza and Juvia grew tense. Meredy began her ritual as Midnight sat the blue haired girl on the ground beside her.

The small girl started to wake. Her face scrunched up in pain as her eyes began to open. Fear clouded her eyes as she began to view her surroundings.

"W-where am I?"

A burst of sand and dirt roared past the group. The now dragonized Gajeel and Azir were still fighting as hard as they can, creating havoc wherever they went. Neither minded where they were going, all they knew was that they had to beat the other. The battle playing out beside them was still at earth changing levels. Land features were deformed, but nobody in the group paid attention as one side attacked.

Erza did not want to waste a second more. Using the small diversion of sand to her advantage, her feet pounded over the gravel as she summoned one of her armor's before leaping straight into the midst of the three foes. The water mage was close on her heels, transforming into liquid and pulling a water sphere around the woman with a mask.

The one called Kyoka easily broke through the water lock just as Erza pulled a sword straight down on the black haired man's head.

He vanished along with the two other women beside him.

Midnight appeared about five meters away holding the now squirming girl. He looked toward Meredy, "Run to a safe distance and make sure you finish the ritual. These two seem to have more fighting spirit than I initially assumed."

Erza ran after the fleeing girl but Midnight wrapped her armor around her within a split second, making her stumble, falling to the ground.

"Juvia! Go after the other one!"

"But don't you need help?"

" _I'll be fine!"_

The water Mage remained in her liquid state and shot after the pink haired girl.

Erza managed to dissolve her armor in time before it fully crushed her body and leapt towards Midnight, grabbing the girl's jacket. If she could get the civilians away from Midnight, she could go on a full assault.

Out of nowhere, the amarok, Pantherlily, bounded into midnight ripping the small girl from his arms. She squealed in fright to be clasped in the large creature's jaws.

"Good job!" Erza cried before noticing that they were missing the female with the helmet.

Kyoka has disappeared.

* * *

"Mystogan! I know you are here."

The cloaked girl watched a robe figure jump down from an overhead branch.

"Meredy, why did you summon me here? We are suppose to be inconspicuous."

"Kyoka is here. She hasn't asked for END's book yet but came with us to help Azir. Midnight and Kyoka have the two books: Daybreak and Dear Kaby now. So we now can travel without the use of the Spriggan rings or a teleporter."

"WHAT?! Why have I not been informed?"

"I think they know Jellal."

Mystogan covered Meredy's mouth with his gloved hand. "Please reframe from saying my name."

She waved it off before stating, "I got END's book from Midnight when he hid us in his illusion. I don't want to be caught with it so..." It appeared in her hands as an offering.

"You have risked much handing me this, but I can't let you stay if our cover is blown.."

Juvia splashed through the trees.

"Shit! I forgot she was following me. Stand back! I will take care of her. If the others sense your presence, we are done."

The water mage reformed into a human body as she witnessed the two humans when there should have been only one.

The blue haired girl stepped back into a fighting stance, "Juvia believes something strange is happening here."

"I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes feelings don't matter." Meredy moved to attack, but Mystogan reached around her to hold her back.

"Stand down. She's not our enemy and might make a good ally."

In response, her arms cross before pouting, "Well the plan seems to be so far off course now. Why not?"

Moving away from Jellal, Meredy puts the book under her arm before holding out her hands in a friendly gesture. "We are actually the good guys, little girl. You just happen to stumble into something that could get you killed.."

Juvia huffed, not entirely sure when they became the "good guys."

"You are good? Yet you threaten me. If you are good, than why did you attack the dragon, and why did you attack an innocent girl to him to kill him."

"Sacrifices have to be made because of this," Meredy pulled out the book. " It is more important than the lives of one or two more people?"

"What is that?"

"END's book."

Juvia froze.

"Juvia knows of END. She fought him, and he did not kill her."

"What?!"

"Yes it was the night he kidnapped Miss Lucy."

Mystogan placed a hand on his head. "Could it be fate is moving? Or is it because of _her?_ I wond…"

"If you are wondering if fate is helping you, than you should reconsider because the gates of hell will soon claim your souls." Mistress Kyoka walked into view. Seeing their tense bodies, she gloated, "For every roach you see, there's five you don't see. It's a sign of an infestation. Tartaros members should be present here, but all I see is bugs. Insects hide underneath the cracks and dark places of your home. You can only catch them in surprise. When you do, it is best to extermination quickly, less they escape.. "

Darting forth on the word "escape," Kyoka grabbed Meredy's neck, dragging her away. The book still clutched under Meredy's arm.

Pressing her lips to the younger girl's ear, the woman whispered, "Little traitor, I saw you steal the book from Midnight. Don't let your spirit worry. We will soon be sending Jellal and Ultear to meet you."

Mystogan launched himself at the woman as she snapped Meredy's neck.

"Noooooo!"

Time slows down.

The pink haired girl's body fell limply to the ground. Mystogan barely grabbed it at the last second.

"Meredy!" Horrified, he screamed her name as Kyoka doubled over in laughter.

Juvia stared in shock, unable to move. "But that was your teammate."

Kyoka arched a hand in a semicircle motion toward Juvia and Mystogan, throwing them backwards. Still laughing, she taunted, "She was a spy. Guess subordinates don't fall far from the tree. Isn't that right Jellal?"

Mystogan tenses as Kyoka appears before him. In his ear she whispered, "You should run darling. But I will find you, even if I have to use that pretty wife of yours."

In his head, Jellal suddenly grows quiet.

The book lying almost forgotten on the ground, flies into Kyoka's hands.

"It's time for you to disappear." Kyoka dissolved the apparition before her with a wave of her hand.

"Now for you little Mage. I could almost drink you up." Kyoka turns her pain sensors on Juvia who lets out a piercing shriek before falling down.

Mystogan reformed. He brandished his staff toward her but she side stepped it before kicking out.

A crazy gleam enters Kyoka's eyes as she puts the book to her cheek.

"So long have I waited…"

Mystogan watched in horror as he's unable to stop her in time.

Using her magic, curse, and demonic strength, the Tartaros member ripped the book apart.

 _ **At the same moment**_...

Acnologia appeared on the horizon of Castle Dragneel. Igneel and Zeref sensed the disturbance from the black dragon. Neither one knew why Natsu really fainted.

 **Next Chapter: Tartaros moves**

* * *

 **Just want say… to the reviews, followers, favs… Thank you! From the bottom of my heart. Your support keeps me going, and is the reason this incredibly large cloud of guilt follows me when I fail to update during the week. Wait! That's a good thing! Because if I didn't have it, then I would grow lax and probably never finish! Even though my computer was totally at fault last week. So here's to you guys!**

 _ **Toriap** : The best part of this story is yet to come! WHAT? Hahaha! And that last omake was something I had written, but didn't have a good ending for. So I decided to leave it open to interpretation. Plus thought it was funny to do it that way._

 _ **Writing bunny** : Ok this was the plot twist that explained why Natsu really fainted. Nobody knew Kyoka had END's book. The book was not destroyed. Just harmed… Similar to Zeref stabbing it in the manga. Also Chelia was introduced into the story because I already has Wendy as Polyusica's assistant from the early chapters, and I needed someone Lucy could befriend quickly to train with at the Castle. Plus Wendy is never included with the DS for a reason. _

_**Lukabayo** : Thanks for your review! I'm glad you caught up. You like the originality? That makes me happy. Had been feeling a bit down about making the fiction so broad, and all over the place. Oh! I just saw your second comment as I was typing this. The site has been having some problems so hope you can access the last chapter now._

 _ **Emperor Zeref Dragneel** : My omake be fantastic, what you saying? Besides… can forgive you. You saw the Kagome and Inuyasha moment incorporated. Besides rubbing END's horns… In some stories, that like a mating thing too (because I DL ship these two with obvious moments but also with small things that most readers probably don't see)_

 _ **NaluFTFanatic:** "This chapter was amazing, I really loved that side story , and I think it's pretty cool!" - **Stay awesome!**_

* * *

 **AN:** If you read _Mail Ordered_ (my other Nalu story), you know I didn't update last week because my computer crashed. But recognize this: I have had this Gajeel subplot along with the Levi/Midnight for awhile. Plus Acnologia left to head toward Erza and Gajeel's position. So you should have known something special was going to happen. If my computer hadn't crashed than next chapter would have been updated at the same time as chapter 488 spoilers were released (Saturday). You may not believe me, but my betas have known my outline for a bit. I just want to say that Mashima used ESP to hijacked my brains. However I am not making modifications (keeping everything the same).

Did anyone catch how Kyoka and Erza talked about ghost following her around? Then Mystogan turned out to be Jellal's apparition. No? Well a good husbando has to have someway to keep an eye on his independant, angry waifu.

Also Meredy died. I did it a bit better than Lyon's, but probably not as good as Mavis. Just noticed last week that I took out both Meredy and Lyon. It just happened that way! I didn't even think about anything ship related.

Next chapter is…. Bwhahahah! The END of Part 2. We will get a snapshot of everything -even like Gray and Ur who have been MIA for 20 chapters to something huge…. HUGE between Natsu and Lucy. _Gildarts_ will make an appearance as will Mest and some other unfortunate souls we haven't seen in awhile. Deaths? Yes. Be prepared. Seat belts. Tissues. Maybe a brown bag just in case. The rug is about to be pulled.

I will also include the list of all the current group members and spies for the different organizations - Fairy Tail, Zeref's immortals, the demons, Tartaros, Wizard Council. So that you will see how everything ties (is tying) into together.

 **Final note** : Mashima stop stealing my ideas +.+

^.^ Joke!

Or maybe not -.-

Peace out! (\OwO/)


	43. Tartaros Moves

**AN:** This is a long chapter with many different POV's because of the sheer massive amount of stuff happening.

 _ **AS IN TWICE AS LONG AS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR - 7,000 words.**_

If you are getting tired of the subplots and jumping POV. Today's chapter marks the end of this trend. Because from here on out…. Everything is from Lucy's perspective with rare chapters from Zeref's and Natsu's... These other sub stories are happening in the background, but instead of showing them I'm going to hide them until they become relevant enough to appear to Lucy.

Enjoy the rush!

 _-Cresentgenisi-_

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Tartaros Moves**

 **Snapshot: Ice and Angels**

 _"But I didn't want you to go"_

Silent sobs racked Gray's body as he separated from Ur and Silver, venturing deeper into away from camp. His body shook as he consciously tried not to grieve for his best friend.

The dawn morning provided enough light for him to move freely.

After traveling for about ten minutes, he stopped at a clearing.

"Why?!" He exclaimed.

Running water from a creek in the distance was his only answer. Fate was laughing at him.

Lyon had died by the hand of that mysterious person following Acnologia, and he hadn't been able to do a damn thing to stop it.

Seeing a tree in his way, he lashed out.

"I should have been faster."

The pain from his knuckles didn't even register.

"I should have been stronger."

He punched the bark again.

And again.

Until both hands were bloody and pieces of skin hanging in chunks.

Slumping against the tree, he had to grab the trunk in somewhat of a hug so that he did not fall.

Lyon was gone.

Twisting to sit so his back was pressed against the wood, the demon slayer pulled at the chain around his neck. After the fight with that strange teleporting man, his father had froze Lyon's body thinking there was a way to heal him, but he was already had pricked the ice to gather three drops of blood.

More like three red ice crystals of blood from Lyon.

Together they had then sealed his body in the cave.

Gray had put his crystal on his necklace in the center of his amulet. Lyon had been almost a brother to him for so long. But to Ur, he had been one of her children, after already losing Ultear. And to Silver, Lyon was another person he loved like Mika who was lost to an intangible, unavoidable fate.

That's why he was hiding his grief in solitary.

Crying around his parents would only make them feel worse.

After a few minutes of sorrow, he decided to wash off the blood. Moving to the creek, the boy dipped his hands into the water.

"Lyon why?" He asked as he cupped his hands into the water to put to his face. At that moment the water in his hands froze.

Each time he tried, it froze.

Such is the curse of the emotions of an ice demon slayer. In a fit of emotion, theoretically one could turn the whole world silver.

 _Got to get myself under control. I need to think straight now and cry later._

A single tear dropped into the water, instantly freezing the entire thing.

He murmured, "Well that solves that."

A noise appeared behind him. Thinking it was his dad or Ur, he turned half expecting to see someone tall and dark headed come through the brush. Instead, two white haired girls appeared. Both bruised with scrapes and dirty close. One was half carrying the smaller one.

"Are you two ok?!" Gray ran toward them. He caught the smaller one before she fell to the ground. The larger one sunk to her knees, "Please help us. We are trying to get to the Heartfilia castle."

* * *

 **Snapshot: Lords and Ladies**

Mest and Freed walked into the throne room. Jude Heartfilia sat with a eye patch over the side of his face where END had pulled out his eye. His hair was longer, appearance more shaggy than the well groomed lord from a month ago.

"Your faces are so serious. To what do I owe the pleasure of a special meeting with the wizard council?"

Mest was the one who spoke up first to the disheveled man, wanting to make it clear the reason they came. "In the name of the Wizard Council. You are under arrest."

"Oh? On what charge?"

"Jude Heartfilia, you have for years attempted to undermine the rule of Fiore in the Northern Province by neglecting your duties and establishing your own law. The council has turned a blind eye to it until this manhunt was established for your daughter. Now it has come to our attention that you are harboring demonic artifacts and items of Zeref in this castle. We charge you with treason and strip you of your rank until time as can be determined by a court. We also charge you with practicing the black arts and thus hereby take you into custody. "

Jude stood up before holding his hand to the two guards posted to a side door.

"Remove them from …"

Mest transported in front of him as the two guards disappeared.

"You should remain silent. I have taken necessary precautions to remove your men to an empty space with my teleportation magic."

Freed pulled out his sword beginning to write a barrier around Jude's feet.

"Any actions taken by you will be held against you. So please refrain from any sudden movements. I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly Jude vanished as well.

"Mest?"

"It wasn't me!"

" _No that would be me_."

They turned to see a beautiful but fierce dark haired woman sitting on the throne. Her eyes were dark and amused. Hair pulled back into twin buns on either side of her face. She wore a blue robe trimmed around a curvaceous body and black pants.

Freed snarled, "Minerva Orland."

"Please refer to me as m'lady or it will be the last word you utter."

Freed's eyes became black, "I would like to see you try."

"Tsk sweets. No sense of getting riled up. I'm not staying to chat. In the name of Tartaros, we have captured Jude Heartfilia," then she vanished.

Freed pulled out his lacrima as Mest yelled, "What the hell just happened?"

"Master Makarov, Tartaros just made their move. They captured Lord Heartfilia. Wake up the fairies."

* * *

 **Snapshot: Fairies and Queens**

"Look what the flies brought in." asked Queen Evergreen.

Queen Zera stuck her tongue out at the tall fairy, "You don't have to be that much of a snob, you stick in the mud."

Evergreen was unusually tall for a fairy. Most fairies were the size of a person's hand unless they took human form. Then they were the size of a child. Evergreen on the other hand looked almost human. Nobody was quite sure if she did this out of pride or if she actually had human blood in her lineage.

Queen Mavis's spirit sighed a little, before she went back to her usual jolly mood, "You two, fighting isn't good now you know. The alliance of the aurora, tenrou, and sprites have finally commenced. It has taken fifty years but we are finally together again."

"We are," Evergreen shuffled to sit down at the stone table. Staring pointedly at Mavis, "But in fact some of us aren't exactly here, now are we?"

A chair pointed in each direction - Mavis sat to the North, Evergreen to the East, Zera to the south, and the chair to the West was empty.

Well almost empty.

Master Makarov was also in attendance, but only over a lacrima. The screen was strategically placed in the empty chair.

"My girls have finally reached the North." stated Evergreen. "Sorano and Yukino have met with your people Silver and Ur. Have you brought on board the Fullbuster boy yet?"

Mavis replied, "No, although because Fairy tail is spread so thin in the North. I'm going to advise Silver to tell him about Mika and Layla and bring him fully in. Although I'm not sure I want to do it around the the sisters."

"Why? Yukino and Sorano have proven themselves when they escaped Hell's core."

"But we are not sure why Tartaros allowed them to escape even with Jellal and Meredy intelligence."

"Other news?"

"Meredy is dead."

The screen broke to show Jellal wrapped in his bands as Mystogan.

"Jellal why are you using such a secure channel?!" Mavis screeched, frightened at the severity of him using this. She most find out how he did this to make sure it never happens again. Although, that might make the reason for him doing this all the more frightening.

"I'm in a hurry. Tartaros is after me. Mistress Kyoka just ripped END's book."

Silence as everyone processed the statement.

"What? How?"

"And she killed Meredy."

A chill went down all the fairies backs.

"Is Tartaros moving?"

Mavis leaped from her seat. "Jellal I want you to… Who is that behind you?"

A blue haired girl was sitting wide eyed behind Jellal.

"This is Juvia. She got mixed up with Meredy and Kyoka. I think she can be trusted."

Evergreen barked, "She could be a spy. Kill her."

"Now Ever, that's not how we do business." Zera quietly admonished.

"Juvia Lockster,, companion to Gray Fullbuster, employee at the Heartfilia Mansion, ex-phantom member." Mavis recited monotone. "We have thought before about bringing her into Fairy Tail. I think she can be trusted, otherwise we would have never let her so close to our children in the North. Now Jellal. You and Juvia move to Tenrou island. Zera I want you to move the island."

Zera nodded.

"Makarov I need you to move my body from Evergreen to Tenrou Island. Since Tartaros has END's book, we can't let them get the Lumen Histoire. Although I don't feel like the book can be destroyed by ripping it alone. Most likely it will just hurt END. Yet if August was to find out the book's secret, we could all be in danger. Plus Tenrou is easier to defend. We need all of your best people, Gildarts, Laxus, Mira, Freed, to guard the path to the island. And Jellal and Zera will prepare the island to receive the…"

Smoke waffled in around the table. Bright green in nature, it hung to the floor like dense fog more than a true smoke.

"Ever is this your doing?"

"It's not me."

From the shadow, a woman appeared with dark hair and a crescent moon behind her head.

A loud explosion rocketed the stone temple on Galuna island. Then the room went dark.

Amidst the clearing of the dust, another figure shrouded in white appeared. Both were young, about the size of Mavis and Zera. Neither one seemed to be fairy. If anything they wreaked of the spirit world.

 _Celestial maidens._

The dark haired one said, "We are Juliet and Hynhe. Representatives of the Queen of the Western Spriggans. She is sad to not get an invite to the meeting of the four queens, but apologizes because even if she had been invited, she has a previous engagement."

The light one commanded, "Bow down to the one true Titania. The Spriggan Queen and High Priestess to Ankhseram, Eileen Belserion."

* * *

 **Snapshot: Monsters and Mayhem**

Else where at the same moment. Erza was fighting for her life against Midnight to defend the young girl behind her.

That was until a single terrible roar stilled every living thing at the base of the mountain. The wind only made the sudden, profound silence more pronounced.

Unease stirred in the pit of Erza's stomach.

She had never heard a roar that loud before. Considering the ringing in her ears, that one was not made from the metal dragon.

She couldn't focus on it however because of the man in front of her. It was rare for someone to get the best of her in a one on one fight. All she could do was blame her exhaustion at her previous battle.

His magic was twisting her armor, rendering it useless. She was keeping her lighter looser armors out like Yuen and Wind God. Yuen was especially elastic and what she was wearing currently.

Erza huffed as she exerted herself a bit more, darting toward the enemy. The black headed man failed to move. He seem to be waiting for her actual strike. Slashing toward Midnight, the sword missed! Kicking outwards, Midnight connected to Erza's back as she stumbled to a halt.

"What the?"

 _How could she miss?_

"I was hoping you didn't bore me." Midnight whispered as he propped his chin on the back of his hand.

Catching up to him when he was jumping around using his illusions was especially hard.

The threat to the little girl shivering on the back of the amarok was real though. Erza couldn't a lose with an innocent in danger.

Finally Erza was tired of chasing the images. Clenching her teeth, she put as much force into her eyes as she could. The irises turned ruby red outlined in black. "Begone!" She dispelled the images but was immediately hit with Midnight's spiral pain.

"Please don't die on me until Meredy finishes the spell on that dragon."

"Meredy won't be finishing the sensory link." A black blur landed beside them in a deadly crouch. Kyoka.

She stood carrying loose papers gathered together with a rope.

"Where is Meredy?" Midnight questioned.

"Indisposed."

"Who's going to connect the dragon with the sacrifice?" He pointed to Levy on the back of Pantherlily.

"I can do a version of that with my sense curse." Raising her finger she pointed it at the metal dragon then at the girl. "Feel each other's senses."

Erza requips into flame plants running toward the female, screaming.

At that moment something HUGE hit the metal dragon, knocking everyone to the ground in the shockwave.

Pantherlily snarled.

"What the hell was that?!"

A sandstorm swirled before concentrating into the form of Azir.

Fear in his eyes, he pointed, "Do you see that?"

Two dragons…

Gajeel was currently pinned down by a large black and blue dragon who held him down, clawing at the metal dragon's back. It seemed to be a bit hard to get through those metal scales, much to the awe of their spectators, but soon huge chunks were flying off.

"That is Acnologia, the Dragon King." Kyoka moaned in pleasure. "Such excellent torture techniques."

Midnight seemed unfazed by the distraction, "Yes. Time to go. Goodbye Erza."

Azir, Kyoka, and Midnight disappeared

Erza wasted no time to check on the blue haired girl.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

The girl's' eyes widen as her side became a soaked in a bright red liquid.

At the same time, a thudding sound hit the ground. Splinters, sand, soil, metal, flew into the air.

Erza's ears rung as she ran from the loud noise that accompanied the shower. She turned just in time to see the black dragon shriek, launching itself in the air.

The metal dragon lay still on the ground as the buzzing in Erza's ears increased. The airflow to her lungs became restricted as she began to gasp for breath before losing her grip on her sword. Then everything faded from sight.

* * *

 **Snapshot: Gods and Dragons**

 _One hour later..._

Serena sniffed the air. His eyes glowed in excitement. An almost fresh dragon kill.

He could smell the blood even though he was miles away.

He supposed he should be heartbroken that one of his kind had died by the hands of Acnologia.

But he wasn't a true dragon.

And honestly he couldn't identify with the lizards since he was created for the sake of purely destroying them.

That's why Serena actually loved dead dragons. He spent a lifetime procuring their remains in order to make himself dragon lacrimas to make himself stronger. Even though he himself was not an immortal, people like Zeref recognized his strength.

A sharp whoosh of wings distracted him as he tensed ready for battle.

It was just END who apparently caught up to him.

"Hey why didn't you wait for..?"

"You?"

"Because you seemed to not want to leave. Like a baby needing to suckle up to that blonde girl."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Keep quiet idiot! Acnologia might still be around"

Searching for any trace of the black dragon, END and God Serena found the site where a great battle had been fought. Trees were uprooted. Massive quantities of soil and iron were upturned. It looked as if a huge hammer came down on this area.

"Total destruction happened here," END muttered. They felt pity for the souls that had to battle. A giant crater in the midst of the wreckage had a body of a large metal dragon.

Acnologia had been here but left only his signature calling card.

A dead dragon.

The two walked slowly to the carcass. They kept their senses on high alert as to not be caught unaweare.

Serena felt the dragon's side. Strangely there didn't seem to be much of his magic.

"So where's the black dragon?" END asked. "I can't smell him anymore. Not even sure what direction he went."

"Gone. This is strange. No power."

"But their should be residual power left in the body."

 _Igneel said, "That is Metalicana's son, Gajeel."_

"Igneel says, "He knows this dragon's father."

"Well does your inner dragon say what happened? Did Acnologia absorb his magic?"

" _No you two would have sensed a soul stealing technique."_

"No, we would have sensed it."

"Does the dragon sense anything else?"

" _I can feel Metalicana here, but it is strange. It lies somewhere to your right."_

"He says to go right."

The two marched in the direction Igneel said until they came upon a small girl lay with a beast of burden and a redhead. Natsu checked the redhead for a pulse, hesitantly.

"She's alive but doesn't she look like Zeref's dark priestess?"

"Oh, that's probably Irene's daughter. You know she has one."

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Zeref knows. Don't you?"

"Well I don't keep track of what that ass knows and doesn't, such a whiny little drama queen."

"This smaller girl feels and smells like a dragon."

Serena picked up the blue haired girl just as the two became aware of three large energy sources heading their way, very quickly.

"Guess we have company."

"Good I'm all fired up now!" Natsu pounded his fists together as three men with dragon wings landed beside them in a crouch.

"Gajeel!" The dark haired one leaped at the metal dragon, morphing into an essence of pure shadow.

The blonde haired growled at END and Serena, "What did you do?"

"If you would think for a second, you would realize that's not our scent on him, idiot." Natsu replied.

The redhaired one closed his eyes, "I hear their voices. They did not kill Gajeel."

"But do they know who did?"

"Strange both of their hearts stopped speaking. How is it that you can hide from my magic?"

Serena replied, "You just have to be stronger than the slaying magic it works over." The earth folded under his feet. "I will show you the power of a true dragon."

Natsu grabbed his arm. "Not here. You will endanger these girls and that amarok."

"Since when did you care about people? That blonde girl making you grow soft?"

END's wings expanded. "Take fight now Serena."

"Ok, Ok. But I'm taking this girl with me." He hoisted the girl onto his shoulder before his wons leaping into the air.

The three dragon changelings followed as the aerial between the five dragon gods commenced.

* * *

 **Snapshot: Hell and Fire**

Across Ishgar, Kyoka is currently residing in Hell's Core, having appeared there after teleporting away from Erza.

Staring at the ripped pages, she ignored the screams of the man beside her as Minerva whipped his back.

"Can you make the Heartfilia man be quiet for one second?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Kyoka lavished the woman with kisses before moving toward the table where the papers were scattered about.

"END, I despise your very being."

Overwhelming hate that had been festering for ten years leaped into her mouth making her taste bile.

"You disgust me. You are alive but she isn't."

She tried to rip the pages once again, but some power had erected a barrier around the paper.

Tearing his book only slightly appeased for getting her revenge against END for the killing of her Seilah.

"You need to suffer. Yet if I can't make you suffer than I will make sure you cease to exist." She needed more.

 _More chaos._

 _More despair._

 _More pain._

 _More death._

She needed to destroy him more. Kyoka had an idea. August kept a black flame that powered Hell's Core.

"I know ripping your book apart probably hurt you. But I need you to just die." END might be a flame demon but would his book handle the energy of the underword?

 _Let me burn him._

After going down the hallway she was in front of her rooms door. She opened it and revealed a lavish room dressed in purples and greens and reds. She goes over to her fireplace on the opposite wall, the embers long gone and the fire quiet. She goes over and takes a few logs from the side. She alights them on fire by using one of her claws to light it. She watched as the flames steadily grows larger and larger, watching them in glee. She takes the book in her hand, looking at the torn pages, and then throws it into the fireplace. She laughs as it shrivels up, the fire swallowing them and making them crisp. Even after the fire was gone, she continued staring at the place where her sworn enemy was finally defeated.

 _Goodbye forever END. May you rot in hell._

* * *

 **Snapshot: Death and Demons**

END howled as his wings disappeared. He fell limply from the sky suddenly, startling the dragons for only a second before Sting reacted.

Diving after the falling demon, Sting bellowed, "You're not getting away, that easily!," leaving Rogue and Cobra to fight Serena.

The pink headed body fell crashing through branches with Sting right at his heels. Sting knew he couldn't just let him go, he knew Gajeel's death was somehow connected to END no matter what Cobra said.

END tumbled into a stream, crashing straight into the water. He didn't move. Sting followed right after him, landing gracefully and walked over to where END was currently lying down. Sting wondered why he wasn't trying to breathe. The demon's face was laying right below the surface of the stream yet no bubbles appeared in the water. Not even a slight twitching of recognition at the presence of an enemy next to him.

It didn't matter either way to him though, Sting was going to finish him off.

The blonde dragon child walked over to him and smashed his face in. He did the action again, but still the demon hadn't moved. He wasn't sure whether to be scared or not.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Strangely END didn't bleed either. Sure some liquid fell out but not like it should. Not the same kind of bleeding that Sting knows all too well from experience.

Sting picks END's head up by his collar and started him in the face. "Hey are you dead?" He asked. But still, no response.

He reached to his neck to take his pulse.

"Whether you are dead or not, it doesn't matter. I will destroy your whole body."

He let END fall back as he prepared his laser attack. He placed his palms together whispering, "Holy Ray."

Suddenly light appeared everywhere, starting from Sting's palms and shooting outward. Blinding white light engulfed the entire area. Onlookers miles away later would attribute the light to a heavenly intercession. And as people always say, "Don't walk into the light" Everything beyond the light was death.

* * *

 **Snapshot: Dreams and Stardust**

Lucy gripped the ruby red bed as her brow sweated. She rolled and made a painful sound.

Happy perched on her chest watching her weird expressions.

"Hey, wake up Lushi."

The next second Lucy entwined her hands into her bed's sheets and woke screaming in the ruby red sheets. The pain in her Grimoire heart scar was searing her arm off. Worse than when she had the visions of Natsu's past. It was almost as if something was trying to burn her arm off.

Fear threatened to rise up choking her at the weird dragons statues lining the room. Strangely the vents located in the mouths of about so each one now spewed fire lightening the bedroom up. She wanted to shake her head in exasperation at Natsu's decor, but the thought of Natsu made her feel even sicker.

Happy's wings expanded and he flew, scared, "What's wrong?"

"My arm…it hurts." She was holding her arm but it was better.

"Well it's gone." Lucy paused before adding, "Also had a bad dream."

"I get nightmares too. Mostly about fish being stolen by a dog who chases me."

Lucy held herself, "Yea but this one was weird. I was in a dark hallway. There was this light. Strange voices whispered all around me. Then I was falling. I kept reaching for the light. Hey Happy, is Natsu ok?"

"Here let me check."

Happy closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, he looked around then shook his head. Closing his eyes again, his face scrunched up in extreme concentration.

"Lucy." he said quietly

She whispered almost frightened, "Yes?"

"I can't feel him."

"Aren't you bound to him?"

"Ye... No. I'm a free spirit." Happy flew into Lucy's chest with tears. The enormous eyes pleaded with her to comfort him. "Why would he release me? Does he not like me anymore?"

Lucy hugged him, unwilling to voice what was making her heart sink. "No Happy, Natsu loves you. He would never willingly let you go."

The dragons in the room made her annoyed for some reason

She took Happy and walked to the double glass doors covered by a huge black drape. She opened it to show that it was still daylight outside. Stepping onto the balcony, she inhaled the fresh air.. Strangely the bright blue sky was not comforting. Neither was the light breeze blowing. Lucy wished she could see the stars.

The grimoire heart scar reappeared in her arm. Rubbing it she tried to think.

Lucy sat on the balcony staring at the clouds.

Underneath Zeref watched. He's in the darkness hiding him in the shade of the forest beside the palace.

He had been alerted as soon as Lucy screamed. Not because he heard her but because the seed of darkness planted inside her mind gave him a window into what she was thinking

He could see her thoughts.

Zeref recognized the hall Lucy had been walking through before she fell. He had fell with her. And he also knew it was the exact moment the curse left him. Between the two happening at the same time, he could only assume that someone had damaged END's book to the degree that his brother had died.

Natsu was dead.

Sighing he took the small pouch from his robes and poured the gold key dust into his hands

"Guess you're the only one left." He blew the powder into the night

Zeref spoke as the gold swirled around him before flying up to the balcony, "A present for the girl who would be lonely without my brother"

It sparkled as the wind caught it to the blonde girl, surrounding her even if she could see it. Although she did feel her necklace grow heavy.

 _That's when Aquarius's key was remade._

* * *

 **Snapshot: Myths and Legends**

After Sting dived after END when he unexpectedly screamed in the middle of battle. The two disappeared somewhere below the forest's canopy, but the battle between Cobra, Rogue, and Serena continued. Serena is also handicapped by holding Levy, Sting rejoins.

The battles stopped as the blonde dragon changeling rejoined the aerial battle, adjusting his shirt. Cobra and Rogue are winded, but Serena seemed unfazed from their attacks. If anything he looked bored.

"What took you so long?" Rogue asked.

Cobra carefully inquired, "Is END dead?" The conflicted nature of Sting's inner thoughts made it hard for him to hear what had happened.

Sting shook his head in agreement.

Serena yelled, "Where is END?"

Cobra closed his eyes, "I heard his thoughts. Where END was, suddenly there was silence. But right before I heard a terrible scream that sent chills through my soul. I hear your heart Sting. You didn't kill him?"

Catching his breath, the blonde stayed flatly, "No he was already dead. And his appearance changed. As if he wasn't a demon any more. And he smelled more dragon like."

"What?!" Serena is shocked.

Sting cast a nervous glance toward the forest underneath.

"Before I could destroy the body. Someone pushed me away with the force of their magic. Might have been someone stronger than Laxus. Never felt anything like that in my life."

"Sorry to cut this short, but I got to go if END is dead. Someone more important than you needs to be informed of this." Serena exited the battle with a flash of power that sent the other three hurling through the sky backwards until they slammed into the ground.

"Did he have that much power this whole time?!"

Following Serena's trail was Gajeel's amarok.

Pantherlily sniffed the ground, tracking the small blue haired girl and the man who stole his master's scent. He picked up the strange, unconscious redhead lady that rode him early, throwing her into the air, allowing her to land across his back.

Together the two headed North after the dragon slayer.

* * *

 **Snapshot: Fathers and Sons**

Gildarts nudged the kid with his boot. The boy in question had dark black hair with black clothes trimmed in gold with a white scaly scarf around his neck. An ugly old scar was on his neck as if someone had tried to decapitate him. Other wounds covered his body that were fresher, but had started to heal.

Somewhere in the boy's consciousness was the faint sound of someone talking to him.

"Hey kid? You alive?"

The boy hissed at the unwelcomed nudge to his side. He opened his eyes slowly, glaring at the light that caused him to immediately snap his eyes shut again. For a long time he remained motionless until something rolled him over.

"Kid I don't have all day."

The boy would have snorted if he could. He felt he could lay there all day. There was not a single part of his body that didn't hurt. Like he just wanted to lay there and die. His body hurt, his head hurt, and he felt this sickly depression.

Beyond that…

He couldn't remember anything.

His memories were a void of darkness.

"Guess I will have to…" Gildarts uttered. He leaned down putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. The boy barely had time to register before the man started to shake him.

"Wakkeeee up"

This time the boy managed to keep his eyes open.

Black bangs fell into his eyes. So he pushed his hair back to see a red headed man standing over him with his hands on his body.

"GET OFF ME OLD MAN!"

The boy tried to jerk away but only managed to fall. Gildarts let him go.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy growled rubbing his sides.

"Gildarts Clive at your service? Hey kid have you seen a dragon around?"

"A dragon?"

"Yea"

Something clicked in his memory. "You mean a big lizard with wings? One that spews light or fire."

"Yes! Exactly."

"No haven't seen one"

"Those wounds look pretty bad. Where you get them?"

"Not sure…" The boy answers hesitantly before staring at his surroundings.

Gildarts grinned, "Well at least Acnologia is not around. Yesh, for a second there I thought I was going to have to fight him again. It's been a few years but I remember having to hold him back to let Layla complete her spell. When his magic was released about a month ago, I almost pissed in my pants to get that feeling again." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

The boy didn't reply.

"Guess you wouldn't know anything about that kid."

The boy began to move around frantically as he tried to think of something.

Anything.

"Got a name kid?"

The boy froze he actually couldn't remember his name. He searched his inner mind.

"Noo…."

Somewhere hidden in the depths, a voice called to him. "Will humanity ever learn to control dragon magic?"

"What?"

Gildarts was confused at the boy's question. "Huh? I asked you for your name, kid."

"I'm taking a gamble on you, Natsu." The voice growled.

"Natsu? Is that who I am?"

"Your name is Natsu?"

"Maybe one day humans will surpass dragons maybe not? But I have faith that you at least will not waste this gift. Our many years together since Zeref put me inside your body has shown me that even in the pit of darkness there is light."

"Who are you?"

"I am Igneel, the father of dragons. And today. Today I have claimed an heir to my power. Having no children of my own. I name you Natsu Dragneel as my son. When the book was destroyed, your life ended, but I reached out and grabbed your spirit. Using the last of my life, I save you."

"But I don't want anyone to die."

"What are you saying kid? You aren't making any sense."

"Natsu, I am an old dragon. I have existed for many lifetimes. Seen the rise and fall of empires. I was there when the dragons established rule and fell to other dragons. I have seen the growth of humans in their place. And I know only one constant thing. I love you Natsu. And I much prefer you to use this power for your own benefit than for both of us to die." The deep voice continued to speak into the boy's mind. "Now live your life with my power. It's a gift from the dead. Good bye."

Natsu tried to speak but no words came out. Water leaked down his face. He carefully reached to touch the moisture in wonder.

Gildarts blanched. "Kid why are you crying?!"

"I don't know, " Natsu sobbed

"You are sure a weirdo. I don't think I should leave you alone. Seems whoever beat you might have knocked a few screws loose."

He sat down beside the boy, patting his head awkwardly like a dog.

'"Got to call someone. One second. Why don't you just sit there and…. Cry I guess. Since you are doing that anyway. Wait! Don't cry! It's not manly!"

Natsu rubbed his face in an attempt to stop crying. He questionly observed the big man beside him.

"Don't look at me like I broke your favorite toy. Tch. Ok. Don't beg. Kid, it's your lucky day. Today is the day you become a Fairy tail member."

The boy stopped, waiting patiently for something to happen.

Gildarts didn't stop. "It's really an awesome group of people. You will get to have fun and…"

"What's Fairy Tail?" The boy asked monotone.

Gildarts fell over at the lack of enthusiasm.

"It's a secret organization ran by fairies to combat chaos and evil. It's awesome! Just let me call someone. I'm not really good at emotional scenes."

The ginger pulled a lacrimal screen out.

"Hey Mira."

"Gildarts."

"Makarov wants us to meet up with Freed and Laxus to switch locations of the you-know-what in Ever's forest."

Mira giggled, "You know she won't like her calling that."

"What queenie doesn't like can just get her riled up in the morning."

A background voice yelled out, "Riling up fairy queens is manly"

Mira said, "Hush Elf we can hear about your sex talk later."

Silence.

Gildarts and Elfman were treated to images only one of them wanted to see.

Mira said, "Continue."

"Yes so when you finish off that demon lullaby you can meet up with us but first I was going to check the area for Acnologia. He vanished again." Gildarts glanced at the sobbing boy "But I got someone I want to take to Tenrou Island. Can I borrow Lisanna? She can fly him there."

"Sure. Who is this 'he?' Did you get approval? The island is on red alert. Jellal is bringing a newbie named Juvia there too."

"Master will agree to it. I can feel it. Besides Jellal and Lisanna will be there? Cool. And another newbie getting inducted into the guild? Awesome. Hope she's cute."

Gildarts ended the call before turning to the boy. Holding his hand out he asked, "so are your ready for a life of adventure and meaning? Only the bravest souls can come with me. "

Natsu took the hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Sounds like fun!"

 _Spring has stopped because Summer has arrived…_

 _… But Autumn quickly approaches._

 _Beware the changing of seasons._

 _When the temperature falls, darkness will come._

 _And Ankhseram shall inherit the Earth._

 **Next chapter: Tea with Zeref and Michelle**

* * *

I promised a score card for this story. Here is my list of Characters and their affiliated groups. The overlapping names are spies. Some I have only foreshadowed (haven't actually stated it in the story but now you know).

Fairy Tail

Head: Makarov

Deceased members: Mika, Jura, Anna, Mavis, Layla, Lyon, Meredy, Cana's mother

Deep cover: Jellal/Mystogan, Wendy, Ultear, Meredy

Members: Porlyusica, Wendy, Gildarts, Silver, Ur, Laxus, Freed, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna

Induction - Mest, Natsu, Juvia,

Zeref's immortals

Chelia, Invel, Irene/Eileen, Brandish, Dimaria, Jacob, Wharl, Azuma

Zeref's Nonimmortal (aka his "Dragons")

Serena, Wendy, Natsu, One more will soon be added in a few chapters

End's demons

Mard, Deliora, Lullaby, Tempesta, Eziel, Torafusa, Franmath, Keyes

Dragon children

Laxus, Gajeel, Eric/Cobra, Sting, Rogue

Unaffiliated

Jude, Lucy, Loke, Cana, Gray, Erza, Yukino, Sorano,

Fairy Queens

Mavis - Aurora - North

Evergreen - Sprite/Pixie - East

Zera - Tenrou - South

Eileen - Spriggan - West

Wizard Council 

Head: Makarov

Othes: Lahar, Levy, Jet, Droy, Mest, Freed

Created Keys Location

Aquarius - Broken/Fixed - Owned by Lucy

Sagittarius - Lucy's horse - currently held by Virgo

Key dust - given to Zeref by Jacob - use to fix Aquarius's key

Tartaros

Head August : Magic king (code name)

Subordinates: Azir

Allied to: Queen of Spriggans (Who is now Irene)

Subordinates: Juliet and Hynhe (Initially I wanted to make this InVel but he's just soo loyal to Zeref that I am happy Irene has canon subordinates that I can add who fit with that fairy/celestial mythology…. Mashima…. I swear we have a wavelength.)

1st Tartaros King Jose, The Phantom

Subordinates: Kagura and Jackal

2nd Tartaros King: Brandish, The Destroyer

Subordinate: Marin

3rd Tartaros King: Bradman, The Death God

Subordinates Deliora and Mard

4th Tartaros King: Kyoka, The Mistress

Subrodinate: Minerva

5th Tartaros King: Jellal, The Sinner

Subordinates Ultear and Meredy

6th Tartaros King Zero, The Brain

Subordinate: Macbeth/Midnight

* * *

 **AN2** : The only thing I have currently changed in the story from the initial plot is the introduction of Irene.

Is her name Irene or Eileen? Wikia is using Irene (and I thought they followed the official translations) but the fandom seems to be going with Eileen (maybe because of the similarity to "Erza"). Which do you think it should be?

Initially I was going to have Ankhseram play more of a role, and I was going to have these priests that followed him frow in importance. I first introduced them back Andromeda backstory. And that was going to have Lucy be connected to them as well.

Now instead of having "priests." I'm making Irene into a priestess of Ankhseram. Why? Because she just looks like one. And she has those two girls who are like "celestial maidens." It just fits with this route I wanted to take with the stars and gods. Plus I just want to make Irene/Eileen more relevant that just someone connected to Erza. It just works out really well. And the whole "white" and "black" angel thing really fit with a fight Andromeda/Acnologia (shhhh…. spoilers).

Next week I will reply to the reviews from last update and this chapter. I decided not to add them to here because this was already extended with the character scorecard that I added to the end.


	44. Tea with Michelle and Zeref

**Chapter 41: Tea with Michelle and Zeref**

 _ **Betas: NaluFTFanatic and Emperor Zeref Dragneel**_

 _Whispers…_

So many voices echoed in Lucy's head. It was all the little girl could do, cover her ears and wait for the voices to leave.

The hall was dark, and she was scared.

"Momma?"

The little girl sniffled.

One voice was louder than the rest.

" _Come to me, Lucy."_

"Why?"

" _You must help me."_

"I don't want to."

" _You're a brave girl."_

"Where are you?"

" _In the library."_

The little girl found her way into her mother's library. The voices became strangely quiet.

"I don't know where you are."

" _I'm up here."_

Lucy looked up to see a book glowing on the shelf. The voices started drawing back. She stretched to get the book. The voices were coming from the book.

"I can't reach it, the book is too far up."

" _Get a chair."_

She pushed one of the chairs to climb onto. Pressing her fingers against the lower edge of the spine, she tried to slide the book out.

It fell.

Laying alone on the floor, she went down to pick it up. Before touching it she read the three bold letters on the cover. The title said, "E.N.D."

As the child put her hand toward the book, it was snatched away by a looming shadow that had just appeared.

Her mother stood there before the petite girl. Layla winced making her daughter worry. "Mom?"

"Yes baby," Layla's face was contorted with pain.

"Momma, are you hurt?"

"Just a bit dear." She placed the book into the folds of her dress. That's when Lucy realized she smelt a smoky scent in the room.

"Your hand is red, momma."

"It just burned me some."

"Why?"

"It doesn't like me very much."

"It didn't burn me."

"But it likes you."

Layla moved over to the bookshelf.

An older Lucy stood in the corner watching. Her feet began to run even as she screamed, "Mom don't touch it!"

Layla replaced the book into the original spot. The touch starting a sizzling light at the bookcase before exploding outwards into… snow?

The contact to her mind broke, developing into a small migraine.

"Ugh why does my head hurt?" Lucy rubbed her neck. She reached out to touch the white fluff, but it wasn't cold.

She heard laughter of a child.

"Momma I love spirits!"

 _Was that her voice?_

The snow dissolved in her hand.

She reached for another piece falling beside her face.

"Can I keep you?" Natsu asked. Immediately, Lucy tensed up remembering how she met Natsu. She closed her eyes as sadness billowed up in her stomach making her want to puke.

She touched another piece.

"Zeref I'm going to catch the little one!" A boy yelled.

That sounded like child Natsu's voice. It was the voice he spoke with when he was captured by Grimoire heart as a child.

 _Are these my memories? I don't remember this._

The light slowly faded into nothingness. Then she was falling until she came to a stop in a white place.

"Hello?" She called, but only silence greeted her.

Pure white space all around her.

She picked herself off the ground only to step into...water?

No.

A shadow.

Darkness was creeping toward her, consuming the white. The blonde tried to step away, but she was sinking into the liquid. Kicking at it, she managed to maneuver to something solid and white.

"Stay back!" She panicked, retreating backwards as far as she could go.

It morphed into Zeref.

"So your memories are starting to return?"

He gazed at the desolate world. "This is a dream you know."

"Yea kinda got the memo on that." Lucy huffed with her hands on her hips. "So you are just a figment of my imagination then?"

"Actually I am in your mind too."

"What?!"

"I'm viewing your dreams along with you."

"But… How… You can do that?"

"Apparently."

"Why?"

"To learn."

"Learn?! About what?!"

"Come with me." The black mage held out his hand to her. "Do you remember meeting after Natsu kidnapped you and I told you it was a pleasure seeing you again?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Well do you want to know why?"

"Wait!"

Zeref froze. His hand still in midair.

"Before you tell me and hijack this whole conversation, I have one question. Is Natsu alive?"

At first Zeref didn't answer. He closed his palm, clenching his hand into a tight fist where the veins bulged outward. Then he relaxed.

"Yes. Natsu is dead," he said quietly. The boy glared at her, "Be glad we are in a dream and my curse doesn't reach here, otherwise you would be dead, as well."

Lucy was sad at his confirmation of what she had already suspected.

Hesitantly, she took his hand. He pulled her to him, "We met when you were a child. Do you remember?"

"No."

He smiled a little.

"Actually you met Natsu when you were little as well."

"WHAT?!"

"Your memories were erased. Some more than others. So why don't we journey to see mine so you can understand."

At once the pain in Lucy's head increased, crushing at her skull, stabbing behind her eyes.

The sun appeared over the white landscape, and then a cool breeze hit Lucy's face. She turned to see a large mansion on a mountain beside a bustling city, which seemed very familiar. A large brick wall bordered the white palace, and Lucy could see trees obstructing lower part of the building from view. Zeref and the girl were standing in a cross section of roads in front of a metal gate.

"This is the Heartfilia Konzern."

Lucy let go of Zeref's hand to tiptoe in a circle, craning her head every different direction to get a good view. "Yes. I use to live here before my mother died and we moved to the castle in the northern mountains."

She went to the observe the bustling city underneath. "And that's the capital, Crocus."

Turning to him, Lucy asked in a daze, "Why here?"

"Yes, you see that figure there." He pointed to a black robed figure moving along the road.

It was Zeref!

She glanced between the newly approaching Zeref and the one beside her.

"Gawd! As if one of you wasn't bad enough?!" She exclaimed only to be shushed by the Zeref next to her.

The other mage stood on the outside of the gates studying the imposing Heartfilia townhouse..

"So this is your memory? What are you doing?"

"Stalking my prey."

"That sounds really creepy."

"This was right after Layla stole END's book from me. This was some years after that incident with Grimoire heart when they kidnapped Natsu, and I tied his life to Igneels. Right after that the fairies began to move against me. Layla who had been an ally of mine, stabbed me in the back by giving the book to Lady Mika. General Deliora went after Lady Fullbuster, and I went to find Layla, knowing she no longer had the book."

"Lady Mika?"

"Yes."

" _Gray's mother?!"_

"Please refrain from shouting!"

"YOU ARE THE REASON GRAY'S MOTHER DIED?!"

"I'm the cause of many deaths. Why is knowing the name of one person so meaningful?"

"Bastard."

"Now watch, girl."

The memory showed Zeref waving a hand over the metal gates, and they then clicked open. He strolled through the woods around the konzern as if he knew exactly where he was going. Soon he was in the midst of the rose gardens.

Suddenly a small body slammed into him, throwing him off balance, and toppling them both into the ground.

A small gold haired girl glanced up at him even as she lay on him.

"Sorry for running into you, mister," the little girl said.

He gently pushed her off him. "That is perfectly alright. Just watch where you are going."

Lucy glanced sideways at Zeref. "That's me?"

"Yes,you reminded me so much of Anna as a child."

She refocused on the memory's scene. Zeref was asking something to her child form.

"Are you Layla's daughter?"

"Layla is my mother. I'm Lucy." She held her tiny hand out to shake hands with the taller man.

He does and asked, "So why were you running?"

She leaned in as if sharing a huge secret, "I'm playing hide and seek with Mrs. Spetto and Michelle."

Little Lucy nervously turns her foot inside out, "But Mrs. Spetto probably can't play very long she has to work. So really I am playing with Michelle."

"Who's Michelle?"

"She's my doll."

"Can your doll find you?"

"No I just hide until Mrs. Spetto finds me and if she doesn't than I find Michelle."

"How do you know if Mrs. Spetto can't find you?"

"I wait until I get bored and then I go looking. Do you want to play with me?"

"Not sure if I should. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"I'm never let out of the house. So I never get to meet strangers. You are the first. What's your name?"

"Lord Dragneel."

"That's a mouthful. Don't people get tired of saying it?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to play with me?"

"What would you like to play?"

The little girl thought hard, her face puckered up in concentration. The little curls in her ponytail bouncing as her body shook.

"A tea party!" She finally cried, grabbing his hands. " "Come with me to a tea party. Please!"

"Ok."

"Let me go get my dolls. I'm sooo excited! It's been so long since I have had a real person to play with."

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't have real tea." Little Lucy said as she sat out her tea set at her little garden table. "We will just have to pretend."

"Why pretend?" Zeref waved his hand over the fine china, filling it with tea and cakes.

Lucy's eyes sparked. "How did you do that?!"

"Magic."

"Magic is really a wonderful thing."

"It can be."

The little girl fell over her feet trying to introduce her two dolls.

"This is Michelle. And this is Gonzales."

Zeref took the girl doll in his hand. It enlarged to be life size. The girl in a long pink dress bowed.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Michelle."

The child's eyes widen in surprise. "It talked," she squeaked, grabbing the doll's hand.

"She's bigger than me."

"So she is."

"How did you do it?" Her face twisted up in happiness, her eyes shining with glee.

He smiled down at her. "Magic."

"Really? I wish I could do magic."

"You can't?"

"No. Mrs. Spetto can. She summons this crab spirit called Cancer who fixes my hair."

"Doesn't your mom summon spirits?"

"No. Can momma really do that?"

Michelle sat in one of the chairs, "May I eat?"

"Yes you can."

Zeref folded his arms in thought. "Lucy you can do magic."

"Really?"

"You come from a line of very powerful female mages. That's why your family is matriarchal. "

"Can you show me how?"

"Don't think your mother will like me teaching you if she hasn't already done it."

"Shush, let's not tell momma then."

Zeref gave the little girl a conspiratorial grin.

"I can't teach you summoning, but I can teach you a spell."

"What kind of spell?"

"One that will protect you if you ever need help."

"Ok!"

"Repeat after me."

"Repeat after me."

"Good."

"Good."

"Hold your hand just so."

"Hold your hands just so."

"I guess I deserved that."

"I guess I deserved that."

" _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…"_

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens.."

" _All the stars, far and wide…"_

"All the stars, far and wide."

" _Show me thy appearance. With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos…"_

"Uh, Mister Lord Dragneel, sir."

"What is it, Lucy?"

"What's a teta - bible - us"

"Tetrabiblos?"

"Tetra - bubbly - o's"

"Hmmm… Tetra means 'four,' and biblos means 'books'. It's referring to the four books of astrology that contain the history of the stars."

Lucy sprung up hitting her arm on the table, "Ouch! I like books!"

"You do?" Zeref smirked as he rubbed her head. "Your enthusiasm reminds me of someone."

"Yep! Mamma reads to me all the time, and I read a whole bunch too. Who do I remind you of? Do you like books?"

"I do, and you remind me of my brother. He's spirited like you."

"Really?"

"I actually make books."

"I want to grow up and write books too."

"Actually, I don't write books. I make them."

"Huh?"

"They are called the books of Zeref."

"Hmmm? Tartaros?"

"Wait? You know of them?"

"Momma said she was a librarian that guarded Tartaros, where the books of Zeref were."

"That is strangely not true."

"Why not true? Can we continue the spell?"

" _I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate...Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine!Urano Metria!"_

Little Lucy had many questions after repeating the words to Zeref.

Since the moment the strange man walked into her home, she had been notably happier. The girl continued to ask questions to the Dark Mage who tried to answer as best he could on level that a nine year old would understand.

Zeref commented as he and the grownup Lucy continued to watch the dream playout,, "I actually enjoyed being asked such mundane and basic things by you. Long ago people sought after me for my expertise in magical theory. The immortals followed my every command. Normal humans were too scared of me to interact properly. And the demons secretly plotted my destruction, but in this one little girl he found something different."

The little girl took his hand reassuringly.

"Momma can help you. She'll help you find your brother."

Lucy had missed what the two had been talking about so she watched as Zeref nodded. "Thank you, I am sure she will."

"Your eyes seems sad."

The play date was interrupted when Layla shouted for her daughter.

"Lucy? Where are you sweetie?"

"Here momma!"

"Are you hiding sweet girl?"

"Nah ah! I'm having tea!"

"Who are you having tea with?"

"Michelle and Zeref."

"That's sw... Zeref?" Layla gasped when she realized who's name her daughter just said.

Zeref calmly sipped his cup as he heard the panic in the woman's voice

Layla in her dread started to run. By the time she reached the the distance to the patio to the garden, she was out of breath. She was disturbed at the scene she found. The garden table had three dolls set around a child's tea set with her daughter and Zeref, the black wizard.

She growled, "Zeref."

"So happy you can join us Layla."

Michelle offered a teapot and cup, "Shall I pour some, Madame?"

"What are you doing here?" Layla inquired, completely ignoring the giant dolls question. Her tone had also turned a little darker.

"Me? I have come to procure END's book." Zeref reached around, brushing Lucy's head. Nothing about his touch seemed threatening, but Layla was not fooled by the movement. The mage was warning her not to push the boundaries of this meeting.

Lucy, too innocent to realize the danger, beamed at her mother. Her smile widen as she pointed to the man beside her, "Yes momma, he wants to help his brother."

"I didn't know you had a daughter Layla."

"Get away from her."

"Or what? You don't have any keys. Or have you learned casting magic?"

"Don't press a mother Zeref. That is a very dangerous thing."

He suddenly appeared behind Lucy's chair. He touched her head before she fell asleep. Picking her up he looked at Layla.

"I will give you the choice. I know Fairy Tail will not destroy END's book. Actually I think it might be better in your hands than mine given that the fairies hid the Lumen Histoire from me all these years. You can either give me my brother's book or help me defeat Acnologia."

"What can I do?"

The boy explained that Igneel told him about a plan to take care of Acnologia. One originally planned by Andromeda and Anna. Using the twelve zodiac, there was a spell to seal being by the power of the stars.

 _I don't have all the keys though_ , Layla thought to herself. Which was part of the plan of sealing Acnologia, but without all of them it's not possible.

"I will give you 6 months. That should be enough time for someone of your stature to collect the keys. So sometime in July, I want you to come to my castle. If you do this for me, than I will give Lucy back."

"But you won't give her back to me. If you want me to do the endless night seal than I will die."

"Exactly," his eyes turned red, "You and Mika should have thought of that before you stole from me."

"Just please don't hurt my daughter."

He glanced down at the sleeping child. "Whether I hurt her or not, depends on you. Remember… July. Actually why don't you come to my castle on July 7th. I will wait for you."

"Don't take her with you! Please let her stay here. I will still do what you asked for."

"You should have thought of that when you took my brother's soul away, " Zeref snarled as he and Lucy disappeared in a cloud of blackness, as Layla was left sobbing with the large sized doll that suddenly shrunk.

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open.

She was in Natsu's bedroom, on the edge of his bed…

And promptly fell on the floor.

"I'm okay!" She yelled, jumping up and raising her hands in a touchdown signal.

Happy rubbed his sleepy eyes with a quiet murmur, "Lucy, you're weird."

 **Next chapter: Libra**

* * *

I know there were lots of people who had a problem with Meredy being killed. Sorry for that. It was only after I did that did I notice that Lyon was also dead. So now I want to make them a ghost ship... in my mind.

 **Thanks to these people for reviewing: o0vicarious-living0o, lukabayo, Zeref Dragneel, NaluFTfantatic. Guest, toriap, Writing Bunny, arcadea333**

 **Your comments are always sweet and bring sunlight to my week. Glad you were happy with the scorecard toriap. And hope everyone enjoys these next few chapters. I am dealing with moving right now so my updates for this and Mail Ordered will be affected. Can't wait for the next chapter though. Peace!**


	45. Libra

**Chapter 42: Libra**

Lucy didn't believe in getting up.

The girl opened her eyes hesitantly, becoming aware of strange movements in her room.

Sleep was her shelter. Isolated from the dark doings of Zeref. _Haven't you ever thought of your bed as a protective barrier against the outside world.?_

But today, someone was rummaging, which was making it impossible for her to keep her eyes closed.

"Virgo is that you?" Normally in that second before she became fully awake, she would even believe that she was at home and everything that had happen in the last few months had been a dream.

No Virgo wasn't here. Neither was Natsu. Or Cana, Gray or Loke.

The blonde squinted at the unfamiliar newcomer wearing a huge hat. Probably an immortal she had yet to meet. Unconcerned, the blonde rolled over also burying into the pillows, her face smashed against the bed, anchored to this spot.

The last couple of weeks had been hard. Happy had been doing much worse than her.

She had been spending most days in Natsu's room, refusing to go outside. Happy had been the one to collect food to bring to her room. He didn't really want to talk to anyone outside of her. A friend of his was coming to the castle, which was about the only thing he became excited over.

It hadn't been her own fault that she had become so depressed. But Zeref's...

At first, Lucy had been allowed free reign.

Although most of those privileges had been taken away from her when she tried to escape. She didn't understand why he did not release her.

 _I have to escape._

That had been her thought a week ago. Between her spells and the weapon Natsu had given her, she could protect herself. Snow no longer covered the ground. It would be easy traveling. Not to mention she had her key maker magic, whatever that was. But then the first time she had tried to escape, Dimaria had caught her the instant her foot touched the ground outside the castle.

The very instant.

Happy had been very disappointed in her.

The next time she had Happy help her, and they managed to make it to the next mountain before Tempesta's wind made them fall, and InVel appeared to catch them. Zeref's annoyance had limited her travel to her bedroom, the gardens, the library, wash room, and kitchen.

Slight chirping of outdoor birds invaded the room, irritating Lucy's ears. A warm breeze ruffled the sheets. The random lady had thrown open the huge scarlet drapes that covered the balcony doors and opened them. She still wasn't going to get up. Happy hissed, " _I am a creature of supreme darkness. I shun the light_." He scurried underneath a pillow.

She hated that balcony.

"If Natsu was here…" Lucy murmured before stopping herself. He would be the one opening the doors - probably with boundless morning energy. She felt herself thinking more and more about what life at the castle would be like with him around. What would he even think about her sleeping in his room?

Lucy could imagine him sitting on the guard railing outside for fresh air. Birds took favor to rest there, covering the polished marble, with feces and feathers. He would laugh at their antics before she shooed them away. Then Lucy would sit on the balcony, and he would be gazing down at the bustling proceedings of the castle. A peaceful fantasy among her normally chaotic thoughts. Although she knew that life with Natsu would be anything other than peaceful. Other ,she could see him jumping off like some wild creature before summoning his wings to fly over the tower peaks. The longer Lucy thought of Natsu sitting outside the more she refused to go to the balcony. Sadness clutched at her stomach.

The person in the room coughed uncomfortably. Lucy had forgotten she was there, and briefly wondered how long the girl had been standing. Lucy remained silent.

"Whelp. This is anticlimactic big sis. I had hoped you would recognize me. Has it really been so long?"

Lucy peaked out preparing to tell the person to get lost when the covers were ripped off with a loud, "Rise and shine Lucy!"

Leaping up ready to fight, Lucy smashed face first into the stranger. They both toppled over. One of her pillows meowed annoyingly in response.

"Do I know you?"

The weird girl's eyes began to tear up. "I can't believe you don't remember me after all these years?"

"Uh?"

"I'm your sister."

"I don't have a sister."

"We were suppose to never part, and if we did I would come find you. Zeref made me for you."

Lucy remained befuddled for a moment, before realization hit her all at once and her eyes grew to the size of bulbs.

"Michelle?!"

"Yes, I have been kept by Lord Zeref for years."

"But how did you? I mean, the memory I was shown had you being left with my mother. And then I forgot about you. Like, how did you end up here?"

The bed dipped as the two found a more comfortable position to sit. Happy slid from somewhere to hiss at the girl. The cat seemed a bit aggressive towards her, "You aren't really there. You are a personality imitation."

"Well that's just mean. I could say the same for your spirit with no host. Most people probably can't even see you."

"At least I don't feed off of whoevers magic created me."

The cat and the girl glared. Lucy put her hands up for surrender. "Please you two, don't argue. I think we are deviating from the conversation. How are you here Michelle?"

"Well when you were taken…"

Michelle touched her forehead to Lucy's.

* * *

 _After Zeref left Layla, the woman took the doll inside. Michelle watched the woman cry herself to sleep every night, missing her daughter. Months passed and the doll watched the celestial spirit wizard work diligently to collect the keys, even making temporary split contracts with other mages._

 _Finally July arrived, and Layla took out a scarf. She gathered the cloth with the doll. Almost as if explaining to Michelle, Layla said, "This was my great-grandmother's. It was given to her by Draco. She gave it to Acnologia. Then it was passed to his daughter Anna. And now I'm going to wear it. They say that the scales possess a shielding charm. I'm going to give it to Lucy along with you. Now you have to be brave, little doll. So you can take care of Lucy when I am not around."_

 _It was finally time for Layla to meet Zeref. She summoned Capricorn before calling to Zeref from one of his items she had stored in her vault. A dark mirror._

 _"Zeref, I greet thee." Layla bowed to her reflection. The image swirled while darkening. She then was looking at someplace completely different._

 _Another castle._

 _Similar to hers, but older._

 _The dark mage stood before her._

 _As soon as he saw her, Zeref reached from the mirror with a hand made mirror from reflective glass and pure darkness, grabbing her, dragging her inside._

 _Layla exited the mirror on the other side at Castle Dragneel._

 _It took her a couple of moments to gasp for breath since the space between the mirrors had been devoid of air._

 _As she regained her composure, she stated, "Breathing. Another unfortunate side effect of living. Perhaps you should broaden your modes of transportation to include people with life?"_

 _"That's what Natsu keeps saying but it gets you from point A to point B without dying."_

 _Layla bowed before murmuring, "Your brother. So you were finally able to bring him back to life?"_

 _"Actually Natsu is with Lucy now. He has never had anyone his own age to play with. Those two have been practically inseparable since she arrived a few months ago."_

 _"Please take me to her."_

 _Zeref offered Layla an arm. Capricorn stepped in front of her, but she shook her head._

 _The dark wizard lead her down a series of endless tunnels until they were standing somewhere that similar to being outside yet wasn't outside._

 _Lucy squealed in delight when she saw her mother. Bounding to her, the little girl launched herself as Layla grabbed her up into a huge bear hug._

 _"Baby did you have fun?"_

 _"Yea I got to meet different people especially Natsu."_

 _"Lucy why are you crying?"_

 _"Because you momma are here."_

 _Two children crept closer to the family scene. Lucy eagerly introduced them to her mother._

 _"Momma, Wendy is sooo cute. Can we keep her? Her and Natsu?" Lucy pointed to the two children she was with._

 _"You can't keep them like a pet."_

 _"Well, Wendy will be my sister."_

 _"And would Natsu be your brother?" Asks Layla curiously and a little amused._

 _"No! Why would I be brother to someone so weird!" Lucy wrinkles her nose in disgust._

 _"I'm not weird! You are the one talking to dolls and crying."_

 _"That's normal for girls," Lucy says seriously._

 _"Wendy doesn't do it and she's like half your age." Nasty smirks at her, having to face a little lower since he's slightly taller than her._

 _"At least I'm not a brat," says Lucy, sticking her tongue teasingly to Natsu, trying to irritate him. It worked._

 _"You are the very definition of that."_

 _Layla smiles, "Why do you want to keep Natsu and Wendy, Lucy? You don't seem to get along?"_

 _"Because when I'm with Natsu I'm less lonely!" Lucy smiles as she says this, her innocence showing through her face._

 _Layla gave a small smile and ruffles both children's hair._

 _She looked Natsu in the eye. He gulped at her serious expression_

 _"Can I talk to you over here Natsu?"_

 _Lucy watched them, clutching her doll tightly._

 _Soon, Layla brought Natsu back who ran over to Lucy. "Wanna play Lucy?"_

 _"What did you talk to my mom about?"_

 _"It's a secret," he smiles secretively to Lucy who pouts sourly, but quickly the feeling dissipated._

 _"Ok let's play." Lucy laid the doll down to play with Natsu, and that's the last Michelle ever saw of Lucy._

* * *

"How the hell do I get myself into these messes?"

The young Heartfilia had no idea how Michelle had weaseled her out of the bedroom and into what appeared to be a dungeon. At least it wasn't in use, that what the dust, mold, and spiderwebs seemed to convey.

"Because your're stupid, Lucy." said the cat on her shoulder.

"Be careful before I box those whiskers off, Happy."

After Lucy had explored Michelle's memories, she had tried to talk with the girl, but Michelle had insisted that Lucy and Happy follower her. She had to take them somewhere special.

"I can't believe I'm going along with you," Lucy muttered to herself as she creeped along another tunnel, following like a life sized doll.

"I can't believe you don't trust me…" Michelle wailed, tears leaking down her face. Happy leaped upwards onto Lucy 's head. From his new perch, he leaned down to whisper, "I think you hurt her feelings."

"Well she's a doll…and works for Zeref so she can get over it."

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"No you didn't. You were whining about staying locked in the room another day and being used for free labor."

"Lucy, your memory is really wacked."

Crossing her arms, she fixed him with a cool glare, "Can it, CAT!"

Lucy tried to keep her grimace to herself and she carefully pressed her shoulder against the damp, moldy wall when Michelle rounded a corner. Peaking around with happy, she saw the girl with the pink dress stop at what she guessed was their destination.

"We are here," Michelle smiled as she pushed against a door.

"Why do I feel like I am being lead to my doom?"

Happy snarkily answered, "Maybe because you know Zeref is standing at the end of this tunnel?"

Michelle reached out to grab Lucy's hands. "Pleazzzzzee don't be like that! You can trust me!" She gave her a big smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes, but Lucy still had a bad feeling.

"So says the object created by black magic."

Michelle fixed her large blue eyes on Lucy threatening to rain tears again. Happy and Lucy could sense the water works starting up again and both begged for the girl not to cry.

"You are the best!" She grabbed them both in a hug that made them lose breath and cut off circulation to their faces.

Michelle practically pranced as she pulled the blonde and blue cat into a small room.

Lucy coughed at the smell when she entered - metal and body fluids.

Inside hung Brandish, beside her stood her little man, Marin with a whip.

A man sat in the corner in black robes, sipping what looked to be wine... Or blood.

Zeref.

Yea, she really hoped it was wine.

Lucy could not concentrate on him, though. Her mind could not look away from the pitiful sight in front of her. The girl looked like raw meat, hanging in some slaughterhouse.

Frazzled and probably confused, the girl stared at the new comers before realizing who they were. She glared at the intruders with all the dignity of a queen.

Lucy didn't know how long Brandish had been chained in the dark. It wasn't like she associated with the immortal even if she had came out of Natsu's room. Her face was covered with blood, and it wasn't fresh.

Yet...

The girl had no trace of fear.

The two stared at each other. Lucy didn't even notice Michelle leaving her side until the sound of a whip cracked into the air.

Michelle eyes turned hard as the whip hit Brandish's face. "Creatures who want to hurt my Lucy are filthier than dirt."

Brandish hissed at the doll, who merely smiled in return.

"You pass, Lady Michelle." Marin bowed to the woman in pink.

Zeref moved forward catching everybody's attention. The tinkling of his wine glass being put down echoed in the stone room.

"It's come to my attention that you want to become stronger, Lucy Heartfilia. At the same time, I have learned one of my immortals is a traitor by working with Tartaros."

"Ok. I do want to be stronger. What does that have to do with me?"

"She is the daughter of your beloved Aquarius."

Lucy stared at the woman who was looking at her with murder in her eyes.

"Turn her into a key."

Disbelief was reflected in Brandish's grace as they both turned their heads to stare at Zeref.

Michelle smiled behind him in way that contrasted the mood of the room, which had noticeably dropped in temperature.

"What?!" Lucy screeched.

"You need to recollect the 12 keys. We can start with her. I think she would be good as... The Libra."

"But won't that be killing her?"

"Not really. She won't be destroyed. Just changed."

Brandish spit, "Liar! My mother was made into a key. Your spirit is bound like a ghost to whoever wields you until you are cast aside. Anna killed my mother year before Layla broker her key."

Lucy reached up to show the key at her neck, "But it's not broken. Here it is."

"Then why don't you summon her?"

The girl shook her head, pleading, "I can't. I don't know how."

Zeref folded his arms in contempt, "Learn fast then. Between your summoning and your key making, you need to learn how to control these feats. I am not sure how it is done. It can only be done by wizards with a natural affinity for that type of magic. So in this you must learn by yourself."

"I don't even know where to start?"

"Hmmm. Danger is always a good source of focus. Wouldn't you agree, Marin?"

"Yes sir."

"Michelle, may you do the honors?"

He closed his eyes before saying, "Brandish - you can have your revenge and kill the Heartfilia girl. And the cat if he interferes. "

The area around Lucy immediately began to shake as the the chains from the woman fell. Brandish's voice quietly promised, "Thank you Lord Zeref. Even if I you slay me for betraying you. I will get this chance to take my sworn enemy with me. Prepare to die, granddaughter of the woman who murdered my mother."

Zeref's eyes were fridget as he stared at Lucy. "If you don't kill her, she will kill you."

A shadow dived in between Brandish and Lucy as Brandish unleashed her attack.

 **Next Chapter: Lessons in Second Origin**

 **AN:** I know this wasn't the best place to end... I'm not trolling a cliffhanger. It was more that everything else got shifted when I added the backflash. This Layla part is going to be sooo much fun to write when I finally get around to putting what really happened on July 7th. Hey... Do you think the shadow was... Michelle? Happy? Marin? Or maybe someone else... like a sidecharacter we haven't seen in awhile? Like Levy who Serena kidnapped? Chelia? Mard Greer? Happy's friend coming to the Castle? Erza who was being taken by Pantherlily after Levy/Gajeel's scent? Ultear? Other?

* * *

 **AwareArabian** \- We might see Dual Demon/Dragon Natsu but right now…. Just the Dragon verision.

 **o0vicarious-living0o** \- Thanks! I try. And when are you going to update "A Six Month Journey?" You and another author (who wrote "Of Myth and Monsters") stopped right when it was getting interesting (you know what I mean :P)

 **Sarara1.8** \- I saw that you reviewed on both of my stories. Thank you. For this one, you paid me a great complement saying that you enjoyed this story (even with the Zerlu), I hope I didn't turn you stomach to much (^.^) I just find the dynamics interesting because Zeref and Natsu are so different. All in all, Zeref is still a villain in my story (even though I try to make him sympathetic) so Nalu is still the main pairing.

 **NaluFTFanatic** \- Zeref and lil Lucy meeting isn't (to me) that far off…. We know Layla opened the gate and Irene lost Erza. Somehow Zeref interacting with both is not a stretch. Lucy lived at Acalypha which was not very far from Fairy Tail. Erza lived in the town where one of the older members of FT was. It's not too hard to imagine that maybe Fairy tail was watching over them. (spoilers - somehow I imagine a connection to the angel grave of Layla's and an entrance to a second eclipse gate or maybe something connected to Larcade's magic).

 **Writing bunny** \- I know right? It boggles the mind, and he just sits there calmly sipping his tea. Also the tea party with Zeref might have seemed a bit random but I want to copy and paste something from my War Games chapter of this story that I uploaded months ago:

 _(Zeref/Lucy's POV)_

"You know my mother? You know me?" Lucy stammered.

She was still not feeling to well from watching Natsu butcher the Vulcans. The sight would not have bothered her so much until he started eating the meat. She remembered her tutor Capricorn telling her that some Vulcan were not fully beast but humans who had been infected with a disease.

Zeref's smile did not quite reach his eyes, although his eyes seemed rather sad, almost as if her had read her thoughts.

 **He said, "You were a little child Lucy. I had visited your castle to find something that Layla took from me and you very humbly invited me for tea."**

Lucy tried to remember, but nothing about his story sounded familiar.

He saw her confusion, so added, "You were young. Maybe four? Age is hard to judge among human children. Think you were somewhat lonely to ask someone like me to join you." He remembered the expression on Layla's face when she had found him sitting at her daughter's small toy table holding her doll Michelle and drinking tea with Lucy.

Zeref approached her. Happy grew tense in her lap.

"W-what did my mother have?"

"She had many of my treasures, but the most precious was a specific book."

The scarf began to glow. A blinding light reached out, touching Zeref's face. He was instantly knocked back.

 _Did this scarf just bitch slap Zeref, The Black Wizard?!_

Rising, Zeref rubbed his cheek. "So she protects you…"

* * *

 **AN2** : So months ago after watching Noragami, I introduced Miliana as the human form of Kagura's archenemy. Because of their ties to Erza, I had the sword be Erza's orginally. And later I thought it would be great to give Archenemy the power to take away Zancrow's abilities (god slaying is soo baluable) and also make a connection to Ankhseram and Anna trhough the sword. And then when I made Eireen a Ankhseram priestess, I was going to make Archenemy/Miliana originally hers who gave it to Erza who lost it to Kagura.

A sword that originally was used against Anna which now belongs to Eirene. And since I introduced tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum as well. I can easily make them the white and black swords since I already have the concepts of swords having their own personality.

Weirdly enough, I have a character that Larcade could fit who was going to be introduced in part 4. It has something to do with a chimera. And something Natsu said really early in this story that a reviewer actually called me out on...

I do a ton of foreshadowing. And because I know where I am going, its easy to tweak to plot to include extra reveals. But in changing stuff, I also realize that I foreshadow some stuff can be bad. Like how I changed Lucy's original power to incorporate this "key making" with forgetting that Capricorn was around after Aquarius and Layla died so I have got to fix that. Sorry! Remember there are 4 parts to this story. We are just starting part 3. Total chapters is around 80.

 **Remember - Betas Emperor Zeref Dragneel and NaluFTFantatic (Thank you guys!)**


	46. Lessons in Second Origin

**Chapter 43: Lessons in Second Origin**

"Brandish! Stop!"

Lucy was prepared for pain. She was not prepared to hear a voice that was so familiar to her.

"Wendy?" The blonde peered out of half closed lids at the assistant to her father's healer, Porlyusica. Instead of seeing the normally carefree blue haired girl, a pink haired woman stood with horns, scales, and white wings.

Brandish hissed, "Dragon maiden."

Michelle smiled, a hint of relief shining though that stoic exterior. Somehow her vines had crept up behind Brandish almost as if she was willing to lay a surprise attack against her. Zeref eyed the vines before turning towards an empty wall. "Are you here to interfere _fates_?" The last word was coated with detest.

Two other girls revealed themselves, cloaked in a white mist that had not been there a second before.

"Looks like we got here in time!" squealed Chelia, the immortal Lucy had met. She had checked Lucy's health a few times during her mourning, locked in Natsu's room.

Zeref turned to the small girl standing in front of Brandish, growling at him. Zeref bowed. "Why do I have the pleasure of your presence today? Sky Dragon of the Past, Sky Goddess of the Present, and Sky Demon of the Future." A trace of sarcasm laced his words. "I thought you specifically were at Heartfilia Palace?"

A small white haired girl with cat ears edged forward, holding a mirror. Her long black kimono rustled as she walked forward. A conjured image of death rolled through Lucy's mind as she fearfully took a step back. The small girl stared with hollow eyes, "I came because I see consequences for killing this girl, Zeref. Your plan will fail. When I got the vision, I wasted no time in teleporting my master and her sister here."

Happy yelled, "Carla!" The girl's emotionless eyes lightened at his voice for a second before returned into an empty void.

 _So this is Happy's friend._ Lucy thought. _She's kinda scary. I thought she would be a familiar like him. Not a demon._

Zeref glanced sideways at Brandish, "Your betrayal was foreseen to bring me closer to my goal of making a pawn into a queen," He turned to view Lucy before glaring at the children. "but not the betrayal of you three." Darkness clung to his body as his anger began to be unrestricted.

Chelia rolled her eyes. "Keep your robes on. What she means is… We know you seek to awaken Lucy's second origin through conflict but this is wrong."

Wendy sweatdropped as her scales disappeared, and her hair became blue, "Maybe you should not antagonize him so much?"

The churning darkness stopped. Zeref calmed before asking mildly, "Oh? What do I need to do then?"

"This will only lead to senseless bloodshed. Besides Brandish would have been put into eternal sleep if we hadn't stopped Michelle's thorns, they would have ripped her to shreds. And we don't want to see that, now do we?"

Brandish stated in a slightly serious tone compared to her usual demeanor,"I would like to see her try."

Chelia turned to her, "Don't be a fool Randi! Michelle's plants can be laced with wyvern venom. She just has been holding back. It might not kill you ,but it strengthen the weapon enough to pierce the skin of an immortal. The poison alone causes death in normal humans, but sleep in immortals."

 _And Lucy would have died,_ Wendy thought.

"How do you expect her to view her situation as perilous when you are standing here? She's not afraid of you any more. She's not even afraid of Brandish."

"If that is the case." Brandish muttered, "Tekmor ma zevo."

A blinding light pierced Michelle's' body, warping the woman. Brandish's face twisted into a relish smile as the body began to shrink and a piercing scream echoed through the dungeon.

"You bitch! You will never be half the woman that Lucy is!" Michelle cried. Brandish hesitated. She briefly faced Zeref determining his reaction before smirking. Zeref only raised an eyebrow, curious at how this turn of events would play out.

Lucy began to panic. "What's happening?!"

A doll hovered in the air before falling to the ground as the words, "I'm sorry Lucy. I just wanted to see you again. Please forgive me. I just wanted you to become stronger. I never wanted you to be hurt."

Marin coughed happily, "Thank you Lady Brandish! You get a pass!"

The blonde's eyes widen. "Michelle?"

Happy jerked while yelling, "She's gone?!"

 _Why don't I feel anything? I should be sad that Michelle is gone?_

Lucy involuntary took a step forward. Wendy stopped her from running to the motionless doll. "Lucy-san, please stop! She was never real! She was only a created being of Zeref's."

 _She wasn't real?_

"I think she had feelings. And wanted to live even though she was only a doll."

Her brown eyes sought Zeref's who shrugged nonchalantly. Nobody cared.

"It's not like she was real. It was just an enchantment." Lucy tried to talk out the feelings she was suppose to be feeling.

 _But she had waited all these years to see me. Like a devoted dog waiting for a master. She was aware, and she could make choices. Doesn't that make her alive?_

Tears fell as she begin thinking of Zeref's demons, Lucy sharply contrasted, "By that definition, Natsu isn't real either since he's a creation of Zeref's. So his death didn't matter?"

The black mage folded his arms in a gesture of boredom at the mention of his brother. "Now how did you get here? This room is sealed."

"Besides being a seer. She can also transport people using her mirror." Happy said. Everyone turned to him in shock.

The sky goddess asked the cat she was now holding, "How did you know that?"

Carla blushed. Her only major reaction so far. Chelia smirked, "Is it love?"

Zeref looked between the two while stating, "I see….." Which only seemed to make Carla blush more. Zeref and Wendy locked stares and made the atmosphere slightly tense. It almost seemed as if they were communicating silently.

Carla explained, "There is one other we need for our plan. And one you need to release."

"Who?"

"We need the syphon that absorbed the powers of the metal dragon. Wendy is going to train her."

"The one Serena is trying to extract a lacrima from?"

"Yes. And you need to make Irene release the girl that was with

Zeref's eyes flashed. "Erza? Why?"

"The heart of Irene needs to retrieve Archenemy. As events unfolded before between the priests of Ankhseram and Andromeda so must they repeat."

"Why Erza, and not Irene?"

"Because Miliana will not accept Irene. And besides. Irene without her heart can't be trusted. She's only a tool of Ankhseram."

"So am I." Zeref pointed out.

"No. You still have choice to do what is right."

The words were allowed to sink before Chelia smiled, "Ragnarok is really happening again, isn't it?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Why do my immortals seem to be the harbingers more than myself?" Amused, Zeref said to no one in particular.

"You have bred your immortals to betray you with your wish for death. If they can't stand behind someone that values their immortality. How do you expect them to keep following you? And what you leave behind, others will collect." Carla admonished.

"A prophecy?"

"A warning." Wendy folded her arms. She appeared younger in her natural form. Less intense than her terrifying dragon form.

Chelia have a side glance. "Well are we leaving?"

"But you can't!" Lucy grasped Wendy who stared sadly at the floor. "She'll kill me."

Carla walked up to slap the blonde's hands. She clutched Lucy's arm. "Have yo been really living these past few weeks? You are just a parasite. First living off your father and now living here."

Lucy reeled back as if slapped. Zeref took the opportunity to maneuver her away from the girls. He whispered, "You have the tools to survive. I will be watching. If you can tap into second origin. You will be able to imprison her as a key. Remember. Your life or hers."

The celestial mage stuttered at his close proximity. "No… I don… Wait." Lucy took out the golden stick that Natsu gave her. She thought about how she had heard of second origin before. Basically life energy. She would never use her life energy to imprison someone.

"Use these tools wisely."

The door shut, and Lucy felt the wariness building inside her.

"Wait! Don't…"

The soft sound of the latch falling in place squeezed her heart.

"...leave me…" Echoed in the room.

"Prepare yourself!" Lucy slashed, making the weapon into a whip. Her knees were trembling, and she could feel the bile in her throat.

Brandish grimanced as the whip coiled around her arm. She merely pulled back, snatching the whip away.

"See you are already defenseless. I thought Natsu had trained you in how to fight." Whirling her arm around. The rod handle ended up hitting Lucy in the face.

"How did you know that?" She asked, rubbing the spot on her face.

"We are always watching. Now how about I shrink your leg first?"

Pain shot through Lucy's hip as he left leg was shrink to the size of her pinky finger pulling at the muscles in her back.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

The older female walked forward to grab the smaller girl's neck. On the way she picked up Michelle's doll. Lucy tried to dodge at last second but only manage to hit the ground. Brandish's heel of those spiky stilettos stabbed at her side before kicking her into the wall.

Lucy was not ashamed to admit that Brandish attacks hurt. Her body slammed into the ground as her voice produced a noise that sounded anything but human. Every breath she took felt like a rib was stabbing her lung.

"Your grandmother Anna killed my mother."

Lucy snapped. "That's what you keep saying!" Her eyes flashed furiously as she tried to reign in her temper but the pain had pushed her past niceness.

"Such insolence."

Another scream racked Lucy's body as another appendage was resized,, but this time it was increased. In agony, the girl felt as if she were being pulled into different directions. _Isn't trauma suppose to release endorphins? Where's the adrenaline?_

Her demand for a quick release, a fast death, lodge in her throat.

 _Lucy._

She jumped at the whispering word. A strange voice tried to speak through the waves of darkness that threatened to consume her.

 _Lucy._

No not one voice.

Many voices.

Not now! She thought terrified. Dear spirits not now. She needed to keep her wits not decrease into madness. She hadn't heard voices since she had visions of Natsu's past through her mother.

 _Kill her._ Some said.

Brandish pulled the doll apart. Lucy watched as in slow motion the doll's components vanished.

"Ooops all gone." The green haired vixen frowned.

 _Be strong, Lucy._

 _You should stop being pathetic whiny bitch and beat that girl's ass. Tsk. I was hoping the girl who inherited my key from Layla would actually be useful._

"Aquarius?"

Lucy shouted, "Aquarius is here. This is her key!"

"Then summon her." Brandish quoted her earlier remark.

"But I need water!"

"Too bad. Try not to move too much. Otherwise this will be unnecessarily painful." Brandish bent forward to pick her up by her neck.

A calmer masculine voice said, _You know it's Xeref's fault. If he hadn't forced your mother to die to seal Acnologia. Was he really that much of a danger to your family. Now you are going to die for something outside of your control. Don't you want to live? I can help you. I guarded Anna long before I guarded your mother._

"Stop talking!"

She tried to think.

Lucy opened her arms wide to chant the spell Zeref taught her as a child. She tried to grab Brandish with her misshapen arms, but failed. She still managed to stop Brandish as the whole room changed similar to the night sky.

" _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _Urano Metria!"_

Brandish was thrown away from Lucy as she slunk to the floor. In a crumpled heap, she asked, "Where did you learn that spell?"

Lucy's body began to return to normal. She tried to stand but fell back down.

"Too bad you don't have any more tricks." Brandish reached out cupping her hand into the air. Lucy's throat began to constrict.

"Now if I squeeze then you will be gone." Tears rolled down Brandish's face.

Lucy's body began growing numb as the life was choked from her.

"Why don't you just die like your mother and your grandmother?"

"Praxis Una Horologium shield." Lucy snarled one of her spells taught to her by her tutors, friends of her mother.

"You think your puny spell can hold me" As Brandish dispelled the barrier with a flick of her wrists.

 _Lucy! Summon her! She can help you._ A pair of high pitch children voices yelled.

"Don't interfere." Lucy told the voices in no uncertain terms.

 _We can't help you because you don't have our keys. We watched over you after Layla died and used up our power to enter into Earthland, but Aquarius still can come. Her key has been remade. Call her, Lucy._

"Are you talking to me?" Brandish's face narrowed dangerously. She raised her hand for one last attack.

The blonde curled her fingers around the recently formed key around her neck. "I have to try." Lucy reached up to lick the key. Something inside of Lucy snapped. She didn't have any energy left, but it was almost as if some inner container had broken, releasing energy. It pulsated from her body to her fingertips leaving a trail of electricity along her skin and nerves. A glow formed around her as she held out the slightly moist key.

"Open gate of the water bearer!"

A turbulent jet of water sprung from the floor and whirled around the room knocking into both Lucy and Brandish.

 **Next Chapter: The Water Bearer**

 **Sorry for my late update. Hope everyone is still around. This semester I want to get a better schedule with clear goals for each chapter. So maybe it will get better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of hard to write. Usually when I have those types of chapters… People seem to not like them as well. Peace out everyone as school begins again.**

 **Betas: Emperor Zeref/NaluFTFanatic**

* * *

 **Toriap - You happened to write a review the same day I sent a rough… rough… super rough draft to my beta's. It was a weird coincidence. Like you "Knew." I just was unhappy with my original version of this chapter so it took a solid week of editing to make it acceptable. Hope it wasn't too disappointing.**

 **FlameDragonHime: I'm glad you like it +.+**

 **Writing bunny: It's hard to bridge my wish of Lucy voluntarily inserting herself without having much motivation to do anything. Hope to change that.**

 **Sarara1.8: I am a major Kagome/Inuyasha shipper. But one of my betas is a major kikyo fanboy (looking at you Zeref) so watch out. I do like the dynamics of Zeref/Lucy as something that could push Natsu (Like how Lucy got jealous of Natsu looking up Mavis back in 438 or whatever chapter that was). Also this chapter... I based Carla on someone from Inuyasha. Guess who?**

 **NaluFTFanatic: I hadn't realized you were a Libra. Lol. You should remind me whenever I write about that spirit to make it super cool.**


End file.
